PERDIDOS
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: En medio de la batalla final, el odiado profesor de pociones y la insufrible sabelotodo son arrojados a una isla desierta. Sin comida, sin refugio, sin libros...y lo peor sin magia. ¿Seran capaces de sobrevivir? ¿Aprenderan a soportarse?
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer Sevmione.

Durante la batalla final el odiado profesor de pociones y la insufrible sabelotodo son arrojados a una isla desierta. Sin comida, sin libros, sin comodidades, sin refugio, y lo peor sin magia. ¿Podrán sobrevivir? ¿Serán capaces de soportarse? O acabaran estrangulándose el uno al otro…

Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Las ideas solo a mi mente enfermiza.

Espero que les guste.

Y no olviden dejar Reviews

¿Qué diablos es esto?

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, la explosión aun le tenía aturdido. La luz.

Una luz abrasadora que le quemaba los ojos. Tantos años recluido en la penumbra de su mazmorra, ya casi se había convertido en un murciélago, toleraba mal el exceso de claridad. Pero esa luz… ¿acaso estaría muerto? ….Solo recordaba a Potter y al señor Tenebroso lanzándose sendos ataques con sus varitas, una gran cantidad de magia desatada, la explosión verde que lo envolvía…aquel grito… ¿Granger? Recordaba vagamente que la maldita sabelotodo llegaba a la carrera con su amiguito la zanahoria con patas.

Si, ya estaba…había muerto, todos estaban muertos, por fin podría descansar de su maldita vida de miserias.

Pero no, no tendría esa suerte. Le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo para estar muerto, era como si le hubiera pasado por encima una estampida de elefantes. Trató en vano de moverse pero solo consiguió que su maltrecha espalda le diera otro crujido…demasiado viejo para estos trotes. Aspiró profundamente, el aire era diferente…no olía como aquella oscura mansión, era fresco, olía como…a mar, a flores. - "Alucinas Severus, demasiados cruciatus. "

Algo tocó su cara…o más bien algo correteaba sobre ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe dando un alarido, su mano se estrello contra su rostro, sostuvo la pequeña criatura entre los dedos, y la observó ceñudo. - "¿Un cangrejo?" ¿Un jodido cangrejo?" - El bichejo movía sus patitas con ansiedad, chasqueaba las pinzas amenazadoramente. Miró hacia arriba, un cielo azul despejado lo cubría, jadeó nervioso y se incorporó de golpe haciendo caso omiso de sus dolores.

Miró a su alrededor, y su mandíbula cayó de golpe. -" ¿Dónde mierda…?" - Una hermosa playa de arena blanca se extendía ante él. El agua era cristalina y limpia, las olas rompían a pocos metros contra la arena con una lenta cadencia, en el horizonte el mar se extendía en tonalidades azules y esmeraldas. Un sol de justicia brillaba sobre su cabeza, se volvió al otro lado sin salir de su estado de alucine. Unos altos cocoteros repartían su sombra poco antes de que la playa desapareciera para convertirse en una especie de selva tropical. Sacudió la cabeza. Esto no podía ser real, debía de ser presa de un confundus o algo similar.

Abrió la mano y dejo escapar a la pequeña criatura que se apresuró a correr hacia el agua como alma que lleva el demonio. Lenta y pesadamente te puso de pie, provocando que todos sus músculos protestasen. Con una mueca de hastío observó sus ropas, su capa negra estaba algo chamuscada en los bordes, y lo que más le asqueaba…la maldita arena del diablo, ya la sentía dentro de sus botas, esa asquerosa sensación entre los dedos, ese odioso picor en su cuerpo.

Bueno, en unos instantes todo acabaría, y podría estar de regreso. Busco su varita en su bolsillo y realizó un grácil movimiento para desaparecerse. … Nada…nada ocurrió. Dio y fuerte gruñido y repitió el movimiento, de nuevo nada ocurrió. Pensó que tal vez una restricción anti apariciones. Intentó un simple hechizo de limpieza con su ropa, y la varita se comportaba como un trozo inútil de madera. Con un grito de rabia la lanzó contra el suelo clavándose en la blanca arena. Algo le impedía usar magia en aquel lugar. Tal vez el lugar, o ese último impacto de la energía de los dos hechizos juntos. Rió de desesperación. Parecía una última venganza un último castigo, enviarle a aquel asqueroso lugar con las cosas que odiaba, el mar, el sol, la arena, y…

Un gemido se oyó por encima del murmullo de las olas, abrió los ojos y escudriño a su alrededor. Acaso no había sido lanzado solo a ese maldito lugar. Pero no vio a nadie, estaba solo en aquella playa. Se frotó su maltrecha nuca y dio un gruñido de dolor. Dio un salto, otra vez ese sonido.

Recogió su varita y decidido avanzó por la playa, había un grupo de cocoteros y matorrales que llegaban casi hasta la misma orilla, saltó por encima de los troncos que se amontonaban en el suelo, restos de alguna tormenta pasada, su capa se engancho de una rama y dio un tirón de ella con muy malos modos. Produciéndole otro pequeño desgarro.-Maldita sea. – Gruño de nuevo.

Avanzó unos metros más sintiendo como la arena se hundía bajo sus pies, y una sonora maldición surgió de sus labios al verla incorporándose sobre la arena.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Granger? – Graznó entre perplejo e iracundo. La chica se giró y le observó con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos color miel.

-P…prof…esor. – Atinó a balbucear, aun sentada en la arena.

-¿Qué he hecho yo… para merecer esto? – Bufó apartándose el pelo de la cara con resignación, mientras la chica que aun parecía en trance miraba a su alrededor alucinada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saludos a todos, he podido actualizar antes de lo que esperaba.**_

_**Aquí les dejo esto. Espero que les guste. **_

_**___________________________________**_

**¿Hay Alguien Ahí?**

Allí estaba el maldito murciélago grasiento, mirándola con la misma cara con la que observaría una de esas viscosas criaturas que guardaba en sus tarros. Era lo que le faltaba, la pobre chica no sabía si reír o llorar.

Lo último que recordaba era a ella misma entrando a la carrera en aquella cámara. El tonto de Ron había insistido en ir por un pasadizo equivocado y eso los había retrasado, en ese momento corría varios metros tras ella. Vio a Harry de pie, en ese momento su hechizo chocaba violentamente contra el de su enemigo, la onda expansiva fue tremenda, el destello verdoso le envolvió. La sensación fue mucho peor que aparecerse, o usar un translador defectuoso, todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar hasta la primera papilla. Desde luego lo último que esperaba encontrarse al despertar era a Snape.

¡Mierda! Él también debía de estar en aquel lugar, la explosión debió envolverle igual que a ella. Se llevó la mano a su dolorida cabeza y lo miró de nuevo.

-Profesor. - Musito. - ¿Dónde…?

El maldito no le dejo terminar. - Ni idea, Granger. Se lo mismo que usted.

Todavía llevaba su varita entre los dedos, se puso de pie trabajosamente. - ¡Harry! Nos necesita…ellos…la batalla. - Podemos desaparecernos y…

-No crea que no lo he intentado. - Gruño Snape. - Por algún motivo mi varita no funciona, y mi magia tampoco.

-E…eso no puede ser. - Musito. Sacudió su varita, solo un simple hechizo de transfiguración sobre una roca en la arena. Pero no funcionaba, un gemido de desespero escapo de sus labios.

El hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros con un gesto de sarcasmo. -Por desgracia si puede ser.

Ella miró a su alrededor desesperada. - Debemos buscar…tal vez alguien… alguien más este aquí… incluso Harry o Voldemort.

Snape se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, e hizo una mueca. –Su histerismo no creo que ayude mucho, así que cálmese. Lo último que me apetece es soportara a una adolescente con una crisis de nervios.

-Pero la batalla…- La chica gesticulaba y caminaba dando vueltas sobre la arena, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, estaba más pálida que el propio Snape.

Snape alzó una ceja con gesto aburrido. – Sea lo que sea lo que haya o esté ocurriendo, nosotros estamos fuera de juego.

-Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer.

-Empecemos por ver si encontramos algún ser humano. – Espetó tranquilamente. –Lo más seguro es que estemos en alguno de esos malditos lugares donde a los muggles les gusta ir de vacaciones.

Hermione sonrió vagamente. La imagen de uno de esos resorts del Caribe apareció en su cabeza. En otras circunstancias tirarse bajo una sombrilla a tomar el sol, con un refresco en la mano y un buen libro en la otra le hubiera encantado. Pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por Harry, Ron y los otros. Y la idea de tener cerca al maldito murciélago, terminaría de romper cualquier sueño de unas idílicas vacaciones.

-Tal vez podamos utilizar uno de esos aparatos que usan los muggles para comunicarse…como se dice…- Rumio con cara de asco el profesor. – Tele…algo…

La chica salió de sus pensamientos. – Teléfono. – Snape la fulmino con la mirada, era como cuando contestaba sin ser preguntada en su clase. Si…sería mejor que encontrasen a alguien pronto, porque si tenía que seguir con ese hombre mucho tiempo, le daría un colapso.

Snape comenzó a andar por la arena, siguiendo la costa, sin molestarse en decirle nada. Ella simplemente se quedo mirándole como se alejaba, resultaba cómico verle embutido en aquellas pesadas ropas, la capa arrastraba tras de él dejando surcos en la arena. Miró al cielo, el sol estaba bastante alto y calentaba cada vez más, debía de ser mañana entrada, pero no era muy buena calculando las horas. Había sido de noche cuando la explosión les alcanzó, y a bote pronto dedujo que podían encontrarse en el pacifico, o cerca de Suramérica.

Resopló profundamente, se sacó su chaqueta de abrigo, porque ya estaba sudando a chorros y comenzó a caminar tras de él. Agradeció llevar el calzado deportivo y aun así sus pies se hundían en la arena a cada paso. Miró de nuevo a Snape, el muy bastardo, seguía comportándose como si ella no estuviera allí, caminado tieso como un palo, y con aquellas malditas túnicas. ¿Es que el desgraciado no tenía calor? Pues ella se estaba asando.

Siguieron andando durante unas cuantas horas, aquella playa era interminable, en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado disfrutar del paisaje, en aquel punto de la costa los arrecifes formaban una especie de laguna de aguas transparentes y no demasiado profundas, podía verse a los peces nadar en grupos al son de la corriente. El sol ya estaba en lo alto y apretaba de veras, ella llevaba su rebelde melena sujeta en una cola de caballo, la fina camisa azul abierta sobre una camiseta de tirantes, y hasta eso le sobraba. ¿Cómo podía aguantar el desgraciado? Acaso no era humano.

Al final lo vio flaquear, se agacho jadeante, y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Pesadamente se sacó la capa y la levita negra, sudaba a chorros cuando llegó a su altura, se paro y lo miró. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de burla, al verlo con la cara enrojecida por el calor y el esfuerzo, mientras se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa blanca.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su gesto. - ¿Qué le parece tan divertido Granger? –Espetó con la voz cargada de odio. La observó de arriba abajo, y se sintió un poco cohibida por su atuendo.

-¿Cree de veras que encontraremos a alguien, profesor?

El dio un gruñido y tirándose las prendas al hombro echo a andar de nuevo. – Por su bien y el mío espero que sí. Por lo menos espero que podamos encontrar pronto agua dulce.

Ella asintió, comenzaba a tener la boca seca, miró hacia el interior de la costa, la especie de selva daba a entender que tenía que haberla, o por lo menos llovería a menudo, se podía apreciar terreno más elevado, y alguna pequeña montaña hacia el interior, cubierta por una leve bruma.

-No cree que podríamos probar hacia el interior. – Murmuró a su espalda.

– Cuando quiera su opinión la pediré. – Espetó secamente.

-¡Nadie le ha dado el mando aquí! – Protestó la chica de nuevo.

El hombre se paró en seco, giró en redondo y la miró con gesto amenazador. – Nadie le ha pedido que me siga. – Le dio la espalda de nuevo y continúo andando.

Un año había pasado desde que por la guerra había dejado de ser su profesor, y seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, cabrón. Dentro de ella comenzó a rezar por encontrar a alguien lo más pronto posible. Y cuanto antes un poco de agua.

__________________________________________________________

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Este par aun no son muy conscientes de su situación, pero pronto se les abrirán los ojos. Por el momento Snape parece que ya saco su vena mandona, ¿lo aguantara Hemione?**_

_**Gracias a Ayra 16 y a Amia Snape por sus reviews. Y por su aviso ^^ soy nueva por aquí y no sabía lo del problemilla de los reviews anónimos. Ya lo he solucionado.**_

_**Gracias también a Liz-House, Ya había pensado que de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean más largos.**_

_**Así que ya saben, espero sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saludos a todos, he podido actualizar antes de lo que esperaba.**_

_**Les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews, me anima a continuar con esta loca idea que espero les siga gustando.**_

_**Acá adelanto unos consejos de supervivencia para estos dos:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**1- **__Evalúa los recursos que tienes a tu alcance. Mira todo lo que tienes a tu disposición: agua, comida, radio, refugio…compañeros, (aunque estos sean los mas odiados)_

_**2- **__Si hay varias personas supervivientes, está demostrado que lo mejor es elegir un líder. El trabajo de este líder no será tener todas las ideas para poner en marcha, sino implementar las ideas que tenga todo el grupo. (Salvo si el autoproclamado líder es Snape…por que yo lo valgo)_

_**3- Continuara…**_

_**___________________________________**_

**Primer día y Primeras Broncas**

-AAAAAAAAHHHH. – Gritaba la castaña entusiasmada, mientras arrancaba a correr por la arena adelantando al profesor. Unos metros más adelante se oía el murmullo del agua correr. Ante sus ojos apareció un riachuelo bastante grande que desembocaba ruidosamente al mar. Corrió remontando el cauce entre las rocas y la vegetación, en esa zona el terreno tenía más pendiente, y el pequeño rio caía en alegres cascadas. Se tiró de bruces al suelo y comenzó a beber con avidez, el agua era fresca y limpia, entre risas histéricas. No sabía las horas que llevaban andando, y seguían sin ver señales de vida humana. La boca la tenía como el esparto seco, todo su cuerpo protestaba, y el estomago ya hacía varias horas que protestaba.

Snape llegó pronto a su lado, parecía mantener la sangre fría. –Sabe que podría estar contaminada. – Comentó con su fría voz.

-Por mí la contaminación se puede ir al diablo. – Espetó la chica, suspirando y remojándose el cuello.

El mago se agachó a su lado y ayudándose con la mano dio un par de tragos.

Ella le observó un momento con el ceño fruncido, el sudor hacia que la camisa blanca se pegase a su cuerpo, ciertamente parecía algo más fuerte de lo que aparentaba debajo de tantas capas de ropa.

-¿No podríamos descansar un poco? – Rogo la castaña, las altas palmeras daban algo de tregua al sol que caía a plomo sobre ellos y corría una agradable brisa.

Severus la miró con sus negros ojos entornados. - ¿Se cree acaso que esto es una excursión turística, Granger?

La chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero algo la detuvo.

Un gruñido prolongado, ella lo miró sorprendida, sus tripas habían sonado parte del camino, pero esta vez no era ella. Snape le dirigió una furiosa mirada.

-Creo que su estomago también protesta, profesor. – Comentó divertida.

-¿No sabe cerrar la boca? –Espetó secamente, dejándola con la boca abierta. La chica sacudió la cabeza enfurecida y se levantó para alejarse de él. Si tenía ganas de bronca que se diera de coscorrones con algún cocotero, pero a ella no le amargaría aun más la existencia.

El problema del agua parecía resuelto, pero quedaba otro también importante, la comida. Hermione, caminó unos pasos y miró a su alrededor. Tal vez el problema no era tan grande, de unas maravillosas plataneras colgaban varios racimos de hermosos plátanos, y los cocoteros también estaban rebosantes de sus frutos. –Ummm, esto no tiene mala pinta. – Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la platanera como hipnotizada. Emocionada trató de trepar por el tronco del árbol, por desgracia no era un portento de destreza física, dos veces resbalo al suelo dándose dos fuertes culadas.

Snape se acercó hasta ella con la burla reflejada en el rostro. - ¿Imitando a los simios? – Rezongó mientras se arremangaba las mangas con parsimonia. – Habrá que buscarle otro apodo a parte de gusano come libros, tal vez mona trepadora.

-¿Quién se burla ahora? – Bramó la chica, su calma la ponía histérica. – Usted también hambre.

Ni le contestó, se agacho, subiendo tranquilamente el camal del pantalón, extrajo algo de la caña de la bota. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al ver el reluciente cuchillo de más de un palmo.

-¿De…donde ha sacado…eso? – Musitó mirándolo como a un bicho raro. ¿Qué clase de tarado andaba por ahí con un machete en la bota? ¿Qué se creía? ¡Rambo!

El tipo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Usted niña tonta. – Escupió. - ¿Que se ha creído que es la guerra, una feria? Soy un espía, muchas veces la varita no es suficiente. Y más en distancias cortas.

Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha. ¿Estaba insinuando que había matado gente con eso? ¡Mierda! Además de cascarrabias, frio, estúpido, yo lo sé todo y tú eres basura, era un psicópata…un psicópata con un cuchillo. Mientras la mente de la castaña reevaluaba su penosa situación, el profesor comenzó a trepar por la platanera con el cuchillo entre los dientes, y con bastante más soltura de la que ella hubiera imaginado. En otras circunstancias tal vez verlo imitar a Tarzán le hubiera resultado cómico, pero cada vez le quedaban menos ganas de reírse. En un suspiro ya estaba arriba, estiró el brazo y comenzó a cortar trabajosamente el grueso tronco que sujetaba el racimo. – Intente que no se estrellen. – Le gritó desde lo alto.

La chica desde abajo miraba balancearse su comida, los vio caer y extendió los brazos, la fruta cayó pesadamente. Arrestándola a tierra con el impacto.

Snape bufó mientras comenzaba a bajar. – Torpeza Gryffindor. – Espetó tomando impulso y saltando a tierra.

Granger le dedicó una mirada de reproche, mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas en el suelo. – Hablo míster amabilidad. – Al tiempo que agarraba un plátano y comenzaba a pelarlo con brusquedad.

Él se sentó sobre un tronco caído, y retorno el cuchillo a su lugar. – Nunca he pretendido parecer lo que no soy. – Graznó mientras miraba la fruta con recelo, era poca cosa pero tampoco tenían mucho donde elegir.

Los dos comieron en silencio, evitando mirarse, casi ignorándose. Severus se secó el sudor, con la manga de la camisa, trataba de no demostrar debilidad delante de la maldita amiga de San Potter, pero el calor lo estaba matando. Nunca le había gustado el verano, y menos el sol, ese odioso lugar era todo lo contrario a su querida mazmorra. Si al menos tuviera su magia sería lo más fácil lanzarse un hechizo de enfriamiento y uno de alta protección solar. Pero así…agradecía al menos que el pelo le tapara la nuca, si no a esas alturas ya la llevaría en carne viva. Miró la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo, era extraño que el señor no le hubiera llamado en todas esas horas, de haber vencido sin duda lo habría hecho. En su fuero interno esperaba que el maldito muchacho lo hubiera mandado al infierno de una vez por todas, pero él no era un hombre que se hiciera muchas ilusiones con nada.

Dando un gruñido, miró a lo alto, el sol se filtraba amenazante entre las hojas, notaba unas dolorosas ampollas en los pies, pero sabía que si se sacaba las botas sería peor. Había que moverse, debían encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar y sus esperanzas de encontrar aunque fuera a un maldito muggle se estaban desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Hermione, se acababa de sacar una zapatilla y se frotaba el pie escaldado. El graznido de unas coloridas aves llamó su atención sobre unos árboles cercanos, y los observaba interesada. Cuando el otro se levantó de golpe para continuar camino.

-Puede seguirme o quedarse. No me preocupa. – Espetó mientras agarraba la capa y la levita, y se las echaba al hombro. Con su andar enérgico, se encaminó de nuevo a la playa para continuar rodeando la costa.

-¡Maldito tirano! – Bufó la chica, metiéndose la zapatilla y saliendo tras él con sus cosas a rastras. Lamentaba profundamente que de veras no fuese un vampiro, como tantas veces habían bromeado sus amigos, así se había consumido en cenizas y no estaría corriendo tras él por aquella interminable playa. Miró de nuevo al mar, se imaginó lo maravillosos que sería poder darse un baño, quitarse esa sensación pegajosa de la piel. – "Esto es insoportable. Ojala tuviera aquí un bañador. Incluso sería capaz de bañarme desnuda." – Pensó para sí, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Con Snape cerca, ni soñarlo.

A trompicones consiguió alcanzar al mago que caminaba con los dientes apretados. – No sería mejor que subiéramos a la parte más alta. – Pidió señalando con la mano el interior de la selva y la montaña que se divisaba. – Digo yo, que desde allí podremos ver si hay algún asentamiento. …¿Cuántos Kilómetros llevaremos…?

El hombre bufó. – Granger, por si no se ha dado cuenta, este asqueroso sol hace que me duela la cabeza. – La miró amenazante. – Lo que menos me apetece ahora es oír su maldito parloteo…ya lo he soportado bastante durante siete malditos años. Así que cierre esa bocaza que tiene.

-¡Maldito Murciélago engreído! – Bramó la chica, haciendo que el otro gruñera enseñando los dientes. - ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Dios? Nadie le ha dado el mando aquí. Los dos estamos igual de pringados en esto. Solo trato de expresar mi opinión.

-¿El mando? – Espetó parándose en seco frente a ella. – Le recuerdo quien estaría sentada a los pies de esa platanera, lloriqueando y comiéndose las piedras, si no fuera por mí. SOY SU PROFESOR MUESTRE MÁS RESPETO. – Gritó. – ¡Niña estúpida! – Comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Ella parpadeo varias veces, se había quedado clavada, casi la deja sorda por el grito. – ¿Lloriqueando? ¿Por quién me ha tomado? ¡Respeto!- Ladró de nuevo. – Sera por el que me ha tenido usted siempre. Y YA NO ES MI PROFESORRRR.

-Soy mayor que usted, aquí mando yo. Me guardara un respeto y punto.

-¿Mandar? – Gritó de nuevo. – Ahora somos iguales, ya me mandó bastante en clase. Eso no lo voy a consentir.

Snape se paró y la encaró de nuevo. – No sé si su idiotez crónica le impide comprender. Es libre de marcharse a donde le dé la real gana. – Su mano hizo un gesto abarcando el interior de la isla. – Yo no le he pedido que me siga como un perro faldero. Es más...– Su cara estaba completamente roja, no sabía si más por la insolación o por el enorme cabreo que se estaba pillando. -…me molesta, el que me siga, su voz, su sola presencia me irrita más que la jodida situación. Así que…AIRE. Lárguese, váyase a jugar a los exploradores y a ser posible lo más lejos de mí.

Se quedó clavada en la arena viendo como se alejaba. Miró de nuevo hacia el interior, tentada de mandarlo al carajo e irse por su cuenta. Pronto del interior de la jungla comenzaron a llegarle los sonidos de toda clase de animales. Sacudió la cabeza. No era una cobarde, ella era una Gryffindor. Pero tampoco era idiota. Y el muy bastardo tenía un cuchillo, lamentablemente, y sin sus varitas, la cosa más útil que podían tener en una situación como aquella.

Tragándose su orgullo volvió a echar a andar tras él. Lanzándole toda clase de maldiciones e insultos para sus adentros. En ese momento lamentaba las veces que había dado la cara por él ante Harry y Ron. El desgraciado se merecía todo lo malo que dijeran de él y más. Dio un grito de frustración y le dio una fuerte patada a una piedra imaginando que se la daba a él. – Ya veremos quién necesita de quien. – Bramó. –Ya encontrare la forma de cobrármelas todas, murciélago amargado y grasiento. – Tomó aire de nuevo, ya tenía 18 años, ¿Por qué rayos seguía llamándola niña? – Y NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑAAAA. – Gritó a pleno pulmón, resonando en toda la cala.

Lentamente el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte, y si las cosas no cambiaban de seguro se aproximaba una noche movidita.

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…seguiremos con el manual de supervivencia aplicado a estos dos …a ver como les va.**_

_**Saludos a todos, y recuerden que espero sus reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos y todas.**_

_**Les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews, desde luego no esperaba tener tantos, espero no defraudarlos.**_

_**Continuamos con el manual de supervivencia para magos en apuros:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**3- Enciende un fuego. Esto puede parecer algo trivial en una isla desierta, pero un fuego tiene un buen número de usos. El más básico uso es una buena dosis de moral. Hacer una buena fogata es una de las primeras tareas, y conseguirlo levanta el ánimo a todos. El fuego también puede ser usado para destilar agua, cocinar y proveer luz tanto a tu como a los que vengan a rescatarnos. (Si no puedes empezar un fuego o no te da la gana, no te preocupes, seguro que hay una sabelotodo que ha leído como hacerlo, y luego te lo restregara por la cara.)**_

**Primera noche, haciendo una fogata**

El atardecer teñía el mar y el cielo con unos hermosos colores anaranjados, el sol se había convertido en una esfera roja que ya tocaba el agua provocando maravillosos efectos de luz y color. La castaña, se quedó embobada mirando, era precioso, no había visto una puesta de sol como esa en su vida. – Que bonito. – Susurró.

-¿Bonito? – Graznó Snape que acababa de sacar la cabeza de otro riachuelo cercano, y la miraba perplejo, con el pelo chorreando sobre su cara. – No sabemos qué clase de bichos puede haber por aquí. Mientras era de día la cosa estaba más o menos controlada, pero ahora de noche…somos potencial comida para cualquier cosa.

La chica se estremeció, en su mente aparecieron todo tipo de bestias salvajes del National Geographic. – Pero va a anochecer, no podemos seguir andando. - No era solo la oscuridad y los bichos, las piernas le dolían a horrores, el cuello le ardía, los pies los tenia sollados, estaba hecha un autentico desastre, no sabía si sería capaz de andar mucho más.

El profesor resopló. – ¿No me diga Granger?, ¿Quiere que le dé unos puntos por su asombrosa deducción? - La miraba enarcando una ceja con ese gesto tan cínico. Hasta cuando no tenía más narices que darle la razón, lo hacía de modo insultivo.

Aunque no quería que se lo notase, él también estaba hecho un poema. No solo eran las quemaduras que le ardían en la cara y el cuello. Los pies, maldecía a la arena una y mil veces, y al asqueroso calor. Sus botas de piel de dragón eran de lo mejor para caminar grandes distancias, llevar el pie sujeto y protegido para cualquier tipo de percance, sobre todo si era un derrame de una poción. Pero no estaban preparadas para la arena que llevaba dentro de los calcetines, y entre los dedos, la suerte que tenía, era su gran resistencia al dolor, pero aun así las condenadas llagas le dolían cada vez más. Apoyó la espalda cansadamente contra el tronco de una palmera y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Necesitaba mucho sentarse, pero no sabía si después tendría fuerzas para levantarse.

Miró con cierta admiración a la leona. No pensaba que fuera capaz de seguir su ritmo, y la chica le había sorprendido. En esos momentos se había despojado de las zapatillas y tenía los pies metidos en el riachuelo, suspiraba por el alivio que le producía el agua fresca en las rozaduras. Eso era lo que debería hacer él, pero a ver si tenía narices de moverse. – Ya no estoy para estos trotes. – Murmuró mientras armándose de valor, comenzaba a desatarse los cordones.

Granger estaba más calmada, durante las últimas horas al menos no la había insultado demasiado. Observó de reojo a su profesor, tenía la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor y concentración mientras se sacaba una de las pesadas botas y vaciaba la arena del interior. – "Si le duele, jodase. " –Pensaba para sí con malicia, nadie le obligaba a recorrerse media isla a pleno sol a la orden de "paso ligero", que se creía que era esto, ¡la mili! Miró de nuevo al cielo, aun quedaba suficiente luz, pero pronto anochecería. Lo mejor sería encender un buen fuego, eso alejaría a cualquier bicho que rondase por allí.

Salió del cauce y se acercó al hombre, estaba tan concentrado en la forma de retira el grueso calcetín que ni se percató de ella. –No sería mejor tratar de encender fuego.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio. – ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse? – La miraba como a un bicho raro. – Las varitas siguen sin funcionar. – Graznó. – Si tiene alguno de esos artefactos muggles, ¿encendedores? ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Pensé que tendría una solución. Como usted lo sabe todo. –Lo último lo dijo con recochineo. Snape se dio perfecta cuenta, y sus ojos se entornaron en una mirada de odio.

Hermione, se giró, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara mientras comenzaba a alejarse. El muy engreído, no lo sabía todo. No tenía ni idea de hacer fuego sin magia. Buscó por los alrededores algo de madera seca. De algo le habían servido los años de campamento de verano con los scouts, antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, de aquello habían pasado muchos años, pero aun recordaba el método.

Snape ahogo un gemido al desprenderse del primer calcetín. La visión era bastante desagradable, tenía los dedos llenos de ronchones rojos, y heridas sangrantes donde primero había habido ampollas. Apretó los dientes la ver las grietas entre los dedos. Cocidos, sus malditos pies estaban literalmente cocidos. Con un cabreo monumental se sacó la otra bota y la lanzó con furia un par de metros, se sacó el calcetín, se arremangó los pantalones por las rodillas y renqueando con los calcetines en la mano llegó al riachuelo. Lentamente introdujo los pies y se sentó en la orilla pedregosa. – Merlín…- Cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio al sentir el agua fría aliviando sus heridas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, volvió a la realidad. ¿Granger? Miró a su alrededor, ya casi había oscurecido, y la maldita niñata había desaparecido. Dio un gruñido. – ¿Dónde habrá ido? Y anocheciendo. – Gruñó. – Si se cree que voy a ir a buscarla esta apañada. A mí como si no vuelve. ¡Mejor! Más tranquilo. – Un crujido de ramas secas llegó a sus oídos, se volvió hacia la espesa vegetación, y pudo ver a la chica deslizándose entre las sombras, volvía a paso ligero y bastante cargada. - ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora a esta? – Alzó las cejas al verla arrastrar un par de troncos. Llevaba mas ramas bajo el brazo, y en la otra mano usaba su camisa para transportar algo dentro. El caballero que llevaba dentro le instaba a ayudarla, pero pugnaba con el Severus borde, cabreado y sobre todo cansado, ganando por goleada el segundo. Nadie le había pedido que fuera a buscar "ramitas".

La chica soltó su carga con bastantes malos modos, bajo unas palmeras y se arrodilló en el suelo. Colocó uno de las maderas más anchas y planas ante ella en el suelo y tomó un palo más fino con las manos. Tomo aire como cuando se preparaba para contestar un examen complicado y colocando el extremo de este último sobre el tronco comenzó a frotarlo rápido haciéndolo girar rápido entre sus manos.

Snape la miraba con gesto escéptico. ¿Tratando de hacer fuego al estilo muggle troglodita? Recordaba haberlo leído en algún libro sobre muggles, pero el método le pareció absurdo teniendo su varita…pero en esta extraña situación. - ¿Fuego frotando dos palitos? ¡Vaaaaaaaa! - Se podría reír en su cara cuando se diera por vencida.

La chica continuaba con la cabeza gacha, muy concentrada en su labor, inclinada hacia adelante. No se había puesto la camisa azul y solo llevaba una ajustada camiseta de tirantes blanca, desde donde estaba tenía una vista privilegiada de su escote. Tragó saliva, ¿desde cuando la condenada cría tenía esas curvas? – "¿Que estas pensando Severus?" – Se dijo mentalmente, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y trataba de mirar a otro sitio. Decididamente el maldito sol lo había trastornado.

Miró los dedos de sus pies bajo el agua cristalina, los movía con pereza, ya parecían algo menos entumecidos. Tenía que pensar algo que hacer con las malditas botas. Para comenzar empezó a enjuagar los calcetines en el agua, si al menos conseguía limpiarlos ya sería algo, después ya pensaría en el tema de la cena.

Hermione bufó de frustración, pese a que ya había anochecido el calor seguía siendo muy pegajoso, y estaba sudando la gota gorda friccionando las maderas, en ese momento fue más consciente que en toda su vida de lo privilegiada que había sido al ser una bruja, y haber aprendido a usar su magia para las cosas más triviales. Eso también era una desventaja en ese momento, ahora sin ella se sentía completamente desvalida. Por un momento pensó que en una situación como esta los muggles tenían la ventaja de saber usar sus manos, o tal vez no, el mismo apego que ellos tenían a la magia, tenían los muggles por la tecnología y en ese lugar poco valdría la misma. Se retiró un mechón de la cara y con otro resoplido continuo con lo suyo.

Snape salió del riachuelo, escurrió los calcetines y se acercó con su gesto de sarcasmo en el rostro. La miró desde arriba. – No se cansa de esas tonterías muggles. – Comentó con toda su suficiencia. - ¿Ahora se dedica a jugar con palitos?

La castaña no se molestó ni en mirarlo. - ¡Murciélago! – Gruñó, descargando su rabia al frotar con más energía. El hombre se encogió de hombros, se alejó en busca de un cocotero con varios de sus frutos a mano. Con un salto se hizo con uno de ellos, lo sopeso y le quitó la corteza ayudándose con una rama partida, satisfecho volvió donde seguían sus botas.

Los ojos marrones de la gryffindor se abrieron de par en par, pese a la oscuridad atisbo que un poco de humo surgía del punto donde frotaba. Rápidamente, echo encima unas hojas secas y soplo, como por arte de magia una pequeña llama anaranjada surgió. La chicha gritó de júbilo haciendo que el profesor de pociones se machacara un dedo con la piedra con la que trataba de abrir el coco. Él maldecía y sacudía la mano, mientras la chica reía y añadía mas madera al fuego que se hacía más intenso.

-¿Quién juega con palitos? – Reprocho la chica mirándolo con gesto de triunfo.

-No me fastidie con eso, solo porque supo hacer fuego…- Replicó con desdén. -…la sabelotodo sabe hacer fuego. – Canturreó burlonamente, con la mano buena termino de reventar el coco y empezó a comer.

La chica cogió la camisa y lo que había envuelto. Sacó unas futas de color rojizo con muy buen aspecto. – Pues sin fuego como pensaba cocinar, o hacer señales para que nos encuentren, o calentarse, o…

-¡Ya cállese! –Le cortó con fastidio. – Acaso cree que vamos a estar aquí mucho más, seguro mañana encontraremos a alguien, y podre perderla de vista.

Hermione arrugó la nariz. – No hemos encontrado a nadie, de verdad cree que lo haremos, empiezo a tener mis dudas. – Espetó. Dio un mordisco a la fruta tenía un sabor extraño pero se podía comer.- Yo creo que deberíamos tratar de buscar un refugio hasta que nos rescaten.

Snape hizo una mueca.- Por que haya hecho una fogata se cree que va a saberlo todo.

Lo miró contrariada. – Bueno, yo leí un libro de un muggle que…

El profesor estalló en carcajadas histéricas. – Un libro….jaaaaaaaa…tenía que ser un libro. ¡LO SABIA! Y encima un estúpido libro muggle. ¿Acaso cree que en un libro de ficción muggle va a encontrar la forma de salir de aquí?

-Salir no. – Protestó. – Pero si sobrevivir. El muggle estuvo veintiocho años solo en una isla desierta.

-¡Maldita sea! – Sus ojos negros la taladraron. - Granger, si yo me tengo que pasar aquí veintiocho años con usted, antes me tiro al mar. – Espetó con furia. – Allí seguro hay tiburones que son mejores compañía.

La chica parpadeó. –Será…- "Bastardo, engreído, hijo de…" Pensó mordiéndose el labio. –Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. – Miró con curiosidad las frutas que comía la castaña. - ¿Qué come? Algo que conoce de su vida como muggle. – No sabía porque pero le daba mala espina.

La chica se encogió de hombros. – No sé, se parecen a las ciruelas. Me parecieron apetitosos. – Frunció el ceño.- Y no le pienso dar.

-Yo no le he pedido. – Respondió mordiendo otro trozo de coco. –Pero yo tendría cuidado con comer lo que desconozco…

_**N.A. El problema de Severus con las botas es algo que muchos que hemos hecho senderismo en plan duro con temperaturas muy altas hemos padecido, y creedme se pasa muy mal, si haces una marcha de más de 40 km en un día, en verano, a pleno sol, en Teruel a 41 ºC, los pies se te quedan así o peor, independientemente de lo buenas que sean las botas… (¬¬) y creedme las mías se supone eran cojonudas.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado… Hermione deberías tener más cuidado con lo que comes a veces puede traer consecuencias desagradables…(¬¬*)**_

_**Un saludo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews: ( Ysabel Granger, Sasamii, MissLuppin, , Amia Snape, Liz House, Aide, Wirnya ) me anima a continuar con esta loca idea que espero les siga gustando.**_

_**Envió un agradecimiento especial a Ayra16, por enviarme lo que ella sabe. ^^ ¡Gracias!**_

…_**Y continuando con el manual:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**4- **__Encuentra comida. En un primero momento, la comida es una prioridad baja. El cuerpo humano puede durar semanas sin comida. Puede que veas muchas frutas y bayas en la vegetación, pero cuidado, si no estás seguro que son comestibles no merece la pena arriesgarse a intoxicarnos. (Y si no, que le digan a Hermione)_

**Cuidado con lo que comes****…**

No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, estaba demasiado cansada, y además no le apetecía. ¿Para qué? Para que encontrase alguna nueva forma de insultarla. ¡Pasando!

Decidió acurrucarse junto al fuego, y tratar de dormir. Se había puesto de nuevo la camisa, la temperatura había bajado y era francamente agradable, se sentía la brisa del mar y el rumor de las olas. Se colocó el fino jersey azul marino como almohada y se hecho la chaqueta por encima, no hacía frío pero por si más tarde la necesitaba. Miró de reojo a Snape, seguía en el mismo sitio, con la espalda recostada en la palmera, sus negros ojos fijos en la marca de su antebrazo. Las luces de las llamas en su rostro le daban un aire más humano, tal vez porque creía que ella no le veía, había algo de preocupación y cierta melancolía en él. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Tal vez en Voldemort, en como iría la batalla, la guerra. Lo escuchó suspirar y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se puso a mirar el impresionante cielo, nunca lo había visto tan nítido y cuajado de estrellas.

La mente de ella viajo a sus amigos. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Seguirían vivos? ¿Habrían ganado? ¿Les estarían buscando? O tal vez les tomaron por muertos, desaparecidos por la terrible explosión. Cerró los ojos e intento alejar la idea de la mente. Se removió para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero el suelo era mucho peor que una tienda de campaña, sentía que todos sus huesos se clavaban en el suelo. ¡Como echaba de menos un colchón hinchable!

Snape suspiró, el cielo era verdaderamente hermoso, era como estar más cerca de las estrellas que en la mismísima torre de Astronomía. Por primera vez en muchos años se respiraba paz a su alrededor. Pero él no se dejaría arrastrar por la euforia, debía seguir alerta, sabía que en cualquier momento esa tranquilidad podía romperse, con el Señor Tenebroso cualquier cosa era posible, y ahora era demasiado vulnerable.

Un leve quejido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista hacia la castaña. Por un rato se había olvidado de que estaba allí, otra cosa más de que preocuparse. Al menos si solo tuviera que cuidar de sí mismo, pero ella era un marrón. Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía carácter, era más terca que una mula, pretendía ayudar, lo del fuego por ejemplo había sido un acierto. Y pese a que le costara admitirlo la consideraba el único ejemplo de vida inteligente en Gryffinddor en los últimos veinte años. Pero él era un lobo solitario, tener que aguantar su presencia, le irritaba. Esa actitud rebelde, ¿Acaso pretendía saber más que él? Observó su rostro, parecía dormir profundamente, el sol había reñido sus mejillas de un tono rosado, sus labios entreabiertos. Decididamente ya no era la niña a la que había dado clases, pero no lo reconocería, para él seguía y seguiría siendo la sabelotodo insufrible, amiga del insoportable Potter. Y ahora mismo, una molestia. Tiró otro tronco a la hoguera. – "Bueno, hubiera podido ser peor. Imagina si te llega a tocar con Longbottom."- Cerró los ojos y se reacomodo contra el tronco, debía dormir algo, por la mañana seguiría el camino.

Avanzada la madrugada otro quejido le despertó, abrió un ojo y después el otro. La chica se revolvía e intentaba incorporarse trabajosamente. -¿Qué le pasa ahora mocosa? ¿Le pico algo? – Gruño ahogando un bostezo.

Ella miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, su rostro a la luz de las llamas parecía lívido, apenas parecía balbucear una serie de quejidos. Se terminó de poner de pie.

-¿Granger? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Ayyy, ay, ay. – Gimoteo la castaña, agarrándose el estomago y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la selva.

Snape se tapo la boca para aguantarse la risa, su mente medio dormida acababa de conectar, y ya había deducido lo que le pasaba a la castaña.- "Las frutas." - En esos momentos le inundo un gran sentimiento de vergüenza ajena, era bochornoso, pero si tenían que convivir en aquella soledad era lo que tenia. Aunque bien pensado, sin magia eso le podía haber pasado hasta a él…de hecho recordaba un par de episodios humillantes, era a lo mínimo que uno se arriesgaba cuando no tenía más narices que probar las pociones de tanto incompetente. ¡Bendita poción astringente! - "Nooo, no es lo mismo, yo no soy tan imbécil para comer algo que desconozco. Además se lo dije. ¡Niña estúpida!" - Observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica, que tardase lo que hiciera falta, desde luego él no pensaba ir a buscarla…en el fondo comenzaba a darle lastima…pero… ¡Que se apañase! ¡Faltaría más!

Al cabo de un buen rato la chica apareció tambaleándose. Él la miró con su mejor mueca sarcástica. – Veo que esas frutas le sentaron muy bien. – Comentó con ironía. - Estaban buenas, ehhh

Ella le dedicó una mirada de odio, los ojos marrones inyectados en sangre, la cara cubierta de un sudor frío. – ¡Cabrón! Lo sabía, usted…lo sabía. Y dejo que me las comiera. – La voz le salía entrecortada.

El profesor negó con la cabeza. – Tenía una ligera sospecha. – Comentó, su boca se curvó en una maligna sonrisa. – Además, es usted la que dice que no soy nadie para imponer las órdenes.

-¡Eso no era una orden!…era…mi…er...da- Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir desorbitadamente, su rostro se tensó y se puso algo verdoso, en un gesto reflejo se llevó las manos a la boca, se volvió bruscamente y corrió de nuevo. Habría avanzado unos pasos cuando el sonido de unas arcadas, y vómitos llegaron a los oídos de Severus.

Este cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco. - Le está bien empleado, por sabelotodo. – Rezongó, acomodándose de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, aunque con la música de fondo sería difícil.

Dos veces más la escucho maldecir y salir corriendo durante la noche. Él pudo dormir bastante, al menos lo que le permitió el duro tronco contra el que apoyaba su espalda y las maldiciones de su compañera forzosa.

El sol comenzó a levantarse en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo y el mar de hermosos tonos dorados. Toda clase de aves exóticas bullían entre la espesa vegetación, saludando a la mañana con sus alegres sonidos.

-¡Mierda de bichos! – Ladro el profesor de pociones, mientras se frotaba los ojos. –Este maldito sol me va a dejar ciego. –Demasiada luz nada más despertar, para alguien acostumbrado a las penumbras de las mazmorras.

Hermione tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, tenía el brazo tapándole los ojos, la boca entreabierta, aun medio dormida. Después de la nochecita que las jodidas frutas le habían dado no había quien la moviera. – arrgggg… No Ron…wwww…no he acabado… de revisar tu ensayo…wwwww – Murmuraba entre ronquidos, aun adormilada.

Snape la miró y parpadeó perplejo. –Lo que faltaba. – Gruño. - Ahora habla en sueños. – Comenzó a levantarse pesadamente, aun con los pies descalzos se acerco a la chica. – Granger. – La llamó.

La chica solo gruñó y giró de costado. – Mama…un poquito más…

La ceja de Snape se disparó, ladeó la cabeza, perplejo. - ¿Mama? – Se agachó sigilosamente acercó la cara a su oído, una mueca maligna se dibujó en su cara, llenó sus pulmones de aire…- ¡LA POCIÓN EN MI MESA, EN CINCO MINUTOS. YAAAAAAAAAA!

Los ojos de la castaña se salían de las orbitas, se puso de pie de un salto, miraba a todos lados presa del pánico. Hasta que sus ojos se clavaron es Snape. – Ustedddddd. – Bufó la chica.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. – Una forma como otra cualquiera de despertarla – Caminaba hacia el riachuelo.

-Bastardo.- Gruño la chica apretándose las sienes, aun estaba mareada y sabia que su aspecto no tenía que ser muy bueno, algo ojerosa y con el pelo más alborotado y enredado que nunca . Miró enfurecida a Snape, agachado en el riachuelo se lavaba la cara. El tampoco tenía mejor pinta, su normalmente pálido rostro estaba lleno de rojeces producidas por el sol, se frotaba con una mueca de asco la barba que comenzaba a sombrear su cara.

Sus ojos relampagueantes se fijaron en ella. - ¿Qué mira niña? – Ladro con un humor de perros.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. –La buena cara que tiene esta mañana. – Rezongó con ironía.

-No tan buena como la suya. – Se recochineó el otro, mientras dejaba el arroyo para buscar unos cocos.

La castaña se acercó al agua, y miró su reflejo, no pudo evitar una mueca. –Merlín. Que pintas. – Su cara estaba demacrada, y su pelo…para que hablar. Solo pensar en comida le daba arcadas, se dejo caer de rodillas y trató de beber agua al menos.

Snape volvió con un par de cocos ya pelados, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y extrajo su famoso cuchillo. Apoyó la punta en uno de ellos y comenzó a golpearlo con una piedra para perforarlo. Apenas le bastaron dos golpes secos.

-Tenga esto Granger. – Le ofreció extendiéndoselo con la mano. Ella le miró recelosa. - No voy a envenenarla, estúpida. El agua de coco le irá bien para asentar las tripas.

-Gracias. –Musitó tomando el coco, miraba a Severus como a un bicho raro. ¿Él siendo amable con ella? Debía ser efecto de la insolación.

Él hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano. –No me las de. Ya tendré suficientes problemas cuando volvamos para tener que cargar con su cadáver. – De un golpe perforó el otro coco. – Tanto de un bando como de otro estarán pidiendo mi cabeza.

Los dos bebieron en silencio, Hermione miraba el mar y suspiró, le esperaba otro día de marcha militar, pero se encontraba demasiado débil y cansada, y necesitaba tanto un baño.

Snape por su parte miraba sus pies descarnados, si quería continuar su búsqueda de ayuda, debía ponerse de nuevo las pesadas botas, y la idea no le era demasiado atractiva. Tal vez si encontraba alguna planta de propiedades medicinales, Aloe por ejemplo, podría elaborar algún remedio rudimentario, para eso y las quemaduras de su piel. Resopló con resignación y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines con cuidado.

-¿Vamos a seguir caminando? – Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

Él hombre hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. – YO voy a seguir caminado, usted se quedará aquí quietecita. – Comentó con desgana.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon. ¿La pensaba dejar allí tirada? – No pienso quedarme aquí. –Protestó.

Snape levantó la vista y la miró con una mueca de burla. – ¿La valiente leona tiene miedo de quedarse sola? –Se burló.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. – Solo creo que es mejor que permanezcamos juntos…no se sabe…

-Bla, bla, bla…- Comenzó a burlarse el otro. – Usted no está en condiciones de pegar otra caminata como la de ayer.

Parpadeó varias veces, "¿Snape mostrándose caritativo? Si, era la insolación."

-Voy a seguir este cauce, a ver lo que encuentro, iré más ligero si no tengo que arrastrarla por esa maldita jungla. Solo es una razón práctica. – Escupió mientras se metía la primera bota con un gesto de dolor. – Usted mientras haga algo útil. No se…mantenga el fuego encendido, busque comida…- Alzó las cejas. –Aunque visto su acierto, puede resultar altamente peligroso, o pesque algo…

La chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de golpe. Miró el mar de reojo, bien pensado tampoco estaría tan mal perderlo de vista unas horitas.

_____________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No me odien por putear así a la pobre Hermione, todos conoceremos los peligros de comer lo que no se debe.

Severus, como siempre tan …agradable y encantador… (ironia) , Pero que no se ria muy alto, el mejor preparado puede acabar metiendo la pata…y nunca mejor dicho…(Ten cuidado donde pisas …Seviiii ¬¬)

Un saludo a todos.

Espero sus Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA A TODAS/OS.**_

_**OS DOY A TODAS/OS LAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, SON MUCHOS MÁS DE LOS QUE ESPERABA. GRACIAS A : (Cani HP ( no dejes que gente amargada te altere con comentarios sin sentido, eres una estupenda escritora, sigue así ¡VIVA SNAPEEE! ¿Pederastia**__**…**__**? ¡Si será….!), Megumi sama, IgnaHP, Sasamii, Lobo- moon, DrakeMalfoy, Jansev, Ysabel-Granger, MissLuppi, MartitaHS, Aide, Ayra 16, Amia Snape, Lyz House**__**…**_

_**Y si me dejo a alguien les pido disculpas, son los mejores, por ustedes merece la pena escribir**__**…**___

_**Y POR QUE OS ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE LOCO RELATO**__**…**_

… _**¡¡¡GRACIASSSSS!!!!**_

_**Querida Aide**__**, respondiendo a tu pregunta. un marrón es una forma de llamar aquí en España a un problemón muyy gordo, o a algo que no nos gusta en absoluto se le llama marrón por comparación con el color de la caca ¬¬* ( es una forma menos malsonante de decir una mierda)**_

_**Siento q no lo entendieras. Intentare evitar expresiones q puedan inducir a error a algunas de ustedes, es que a veces cuando escribo y me emociono**_

…_**Y seguimos con nuestra sección favorita:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**5- **__Si el tema de la comida está algo complicado, una de las fuentes más fiables de alimento son los bichos. Si, has odio bien, los bichos. (Aunque hay que echarle narices al tema ¬¬) Están por todos los sitios y son una excelente fuente de proteínas. También se pueden utilizar para pescar, por lo que tienen un doble uso alimenticio. El problema de los bichos es que para ellos siempre eres una apetitosa golosina, y como están por todas partes te pueden dar más de un disgusto__…_

…**Y en donde te metes.**

Lo había visto marcharse hacia rato, desapareció con ese paso militar suyo entre la vegetación. Miró su capa y su abrigo cuidadosamente doblados bajo un cocotero, dio un suspiro ¿Quién diablos podía ser capaz de preocuparse del orden en esa situación? Le repateaba esa frialdad, ese auto control, aun en una situación tan desesperante ¿No era humano o qué?

-¡Menudo tipo! –Sola, la había dejado sola. - ¿Qué haga algo útil? – Miró la hoguera que ardía a unos metros. - ¿Mas útil que esto? -Gruño dándole una patada a un coco. Tanto discutir y al final él mismo había decidido intentarlo por el interior de la isla. Después de tanto negarse a escucharla el día anterior. – ¡Maldito cabeza dura! ¡Yo tenía razón!

Lo de las frutas había sido un fallo, estaba oscuro y ella demasiado cansada. Podía haberle pasado a cualquiera. Y sin embargo seguía tratándola como una inútil. -Sí, pero la inútil sabe hacer FUEGOOO. – Gritó a la selva. Varios papagayos de color rojo brillante salieron volando, asustados por los gritos.

Miró al mar con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. – Veras si voy a hacer algo útil.- Las olas acariciaban la playa, las aguas estaban cristalinas, limpias. – ¡Al diablo!

Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, al tiempo que se despojaba de su ropa que iba quedando desperdigada por el suelo. Vaciló un instante sobre qué hacer con el conjunto de ropa interior de algodón blanco. Miró en todas direcciones con recelo. ¿Quién lo iba a saber? ¡Estaba sola! El murciélago se había ido de excursión y estaba a sus anchas. Suspiró, llevaba tantos quilos de roña encima. Ambas prendas aparecieron pronto en la arena.

Se sintió rara, ella, tan estricta y decorosa, desnuda en una playa, a punto de pegarse el mejor baño de su vida. Rió maliciosamente. Bueno, de seguro y aunque lo contara nadie se lo creería.

Riendo se lanzó a la carrera contra las olas, y se lanzó al agua de cabeza con un grito de satisfacción. Dio unas brazadas, y se quedó flotando, lánguidamente, disfrutando de la maravillosa temperatura del agua. Eso si era vida. Era increíble como solo de sentir la piel limpia, una podía sentirse como nueva. Miró a su alrededor, no había demasiada profundidad y podía ver peces de todas las formas y colores nadando a su alrededor, como si ella no estuviera allí.

Suspiró y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Tal vez si que fuera capaz de pescar algo…

________________________________________________________

Mas humedad, si no había tenido suficiente con el maldito calor y el sol, caminar por aquella selva no era mucho mejor…estaba a la sombra, cosa que agradecía enormemente, y una de las razones por las que había decidido explorar el interior. El otro motivo era, que aunque le pesara, la leona tenía razón, tal vez desde lo alto de la isla podría ver algo, y hacerse una mejor idea de la situación. Pero no lo reconocería. ¿Darle la razón? ¡JAMAS!

Pero pese a estar a salvo del intenso sol, la humedad allí era asfixiante, el calor pegajoso…la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo por la mezcla del sudor y la humedad del ambiente. Irritado se soltó un par de botones más.

Él que era tan estricto y correcto en su forma de vestir, que en el fondo era un sibarita, se tenía que ver hecho unos zorros. Alzó el brazo y se olio a sí mismo, la cara de asco que puso era de antología. Ya no solo era lo sucio que iba, sino lo mal que olía. – "Y los pies." – Pensó con resignación.

Continuó subiendo por la pendiente, pasando entre enredaderas, lianas, troncos caídos, y vegetación variada. Miraba con alivio a los árboles y las frutas que pendían, muchas no le eran conocidas, y tras la nefasta experiencia de Granger era mejor no arriesgarse. Por todas partes crecían, enormes papayas, mangos, árboles del pan con sus frutos granulosos, y plantas de taro, con una raíz tuberculosa muy nutritiva, con lo que el problema de la comida estaba solucionado, aunque él no era muy amigo de la comida vegetariana. Llevaba el cuchillo en la mano, atento a lo que se pudiera encontrar, reconocía que la guerra le había vuelto algo paranoico. Pero por doquier escuchaba los crujidos de animales salvajes moviéndose entre el follaje, y no todos podían ser inofensivos. Además con un poco de suerte tendrían carne para cenar.

Sabía que en otras culturas la gente se comía algunos tipos de insectos y después de todo algunos se usaban para determinadas pociones. Observó de reojo una especie de cucaracha rojiza de un palmo que subía por el tronco de una palmera. El bicho pareció notar su inquisitiva mirada, y alzó amenazante las patas delanteras, moviendo frenéticamente las largas antenas. – Agggg. No es lo mismo una poción, que asártelos vuelta y vuelta ¡Qué asco! – Con una mueca de profunda repulsión continuó avanzando. Aunque tal vez, si encontraba unos gusanos podría usarlos como cebo y tratar de pescar algo.

Le había insinuado a la chica que podía tratar de hacerlo pero ciertamente confiaba muy poco, ya había demostrado de sobras su torpeza Gryffindor. - ¿Pescar? ¿A lo mejor si se usa a sí misma como cebo…?- Rió con maldad. - …mmm… sopa de aleta de tiburón…

Volvió a limpiarse el sudor de la cara, sacudió varias veces la camisa sobre su cuerpo, tratando en vano de darse aire. Según sus cálculos aun le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la cima de aquella maldita isla. Tomó aire y continuó el camino.

_________________________________________________________________

-Mmmm. No está mal. – Murmuró la castaña al contemplar su obra.

Sostenía con las manos la rudimentaria red que ella misma había tejido mediante nudos, usando fibras vegetales secas, unas cuantas piedras hacían de contrapeso para que se hundiera y pudiera atrapar a los peces. – No es tan bueno como el punto de la Sra. Weasley, pero, servirá. -Se levantó de donde había estado trabajando y miró todas sus ropas que ondeaban colgadas de las ramas, después de tratar de lavarlas en el arroyo. Se miró a sí misma y sonrió. – Espero que no me pille así. – En esos momentos solo vestía su camisa arremangada y anudada bajo el pecho, y una especie de pareo que se había confeccionado rasgando su jersey.

Llena de decisión se dirigió al mar, nadó hasta donde hacia pie en el arrecife, se quedó de pie muy quieta, en silencio, casi ni respiraba, vigilando a los peces que nadaban a su alrededor.

Unos cuantos de ellos bastante grades, de colores oscuros nadaban cerca de ella, los observaba fijamente, mordiéndose la lengua. Con un rápido movimiento lanzó la red sobre ellos…

________________________________________________________________

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado, estaba agotado, hambriento, dolorido y sobre todo hundido. Había corrido desesperado hasta la cima de aquella roca, esperanzado con poder atisbar algún rastro de civilización. Había oteado el horizonte. Mar. Solo el inmenso mar azul, por todas partes, se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y en la isla, ningún rastro de otros seres humanos, ni carreteras, ni casas, nada, solo la inmensa mancha verde de la selva, salpicada por alguna formación rocosa y rodeada de aquellas playas de arena blanca y un tramo de acantilados.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y no dejarse vencer por la desesperación. Él era un mago, uno de los más brillantes y astutos. Debía haber alguna forma de salir de allí. Tal vez solo sería cuestión de paciencia, podría agitar su varita y simplemente desaparecerse. Tomando aire profundamente se puso de pie de nuevo, sacó la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, como un precioso tesoro, y lo intentó de nuevo. Pero seguía sin pasar nada. Gritó de desesperación, y furia. A punto estuvo de lanzarla lejos pero se contuvo. A cambio de eso descargó su frustración a patadas contra una palmera, y cuando se agotó cayó de nuevo de rodillas en tierra, jadeando y sudando a chorros. Dio un último puñetazo contra el suelo y se levantó, hecho una fiera.

Dando grandes zancadas comenzó a deshacer el camino, ya sí que no tendría más remedio que lidiar con la maldita sabelotodo. Y su humor no estaba para aguantar sus tonterías.

Continuó bajando sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto lo oyó.

Se paró en seco, alzó las cejas, y su boca se abrió. Se giró a su derecha y lo vio, removiendo el suelo con su hocico, gruñía plácidamente. Un cerdo, no demasiado grande, pero rechoncho y peludo. El animal alzó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante. Severus apretó los dientes y asió con fuerza el cuchillo. – Cerdo asado. – La práctica mentalidad Slytherin se hizo paso en su desesperación. Estaba hambriento y muy furioso, el animal solo había aparecido en el sitio y el momento equivocado.

Comenzó a acecharlo como un felino. – Cerdito, cerdito…- El bicho lo observaba receloso, había dejado de gruñir, y parecía que fruncía el ceño. Siguió acercándose, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca dio un salto para caer sobre él. –Ayyy. – Se quejó al caer de bruces contra el suelo, el animal había sido más rápido, dando un gruñido había salido corriendo selva a través.

Dando un bufido y un puñetazo en el suelo, se levantó como un resorte y salió a toda velocidad tras de él. - ¡Maldito bicho! – Gritaba mientras saltaba entre los setos y los troncos caídos, el cerdo gruñía histérico y le sacaba unos metros de distancia. Continuó corriendo tras él, casi lo había atrapado, y de pronto.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH. – Tras saltar un tronco, el suelo de la selva se había abierto bajo sus pies, cayendo de espaldas en un socavón. No se hizo demasiado daño físico, el daño era en su orgullo, al imaginarse al jodido animal burlándose de su torpeza. Tomó aire con frustración. – MIERDA. – Gruñó, dando un puñetazo en la tierra. – Algún hijo de su madre me ha gafado. – Comenzó a incorporarse dolorosamente para salir de allí.

Sus ojos negros se ensancharon, su rostro se tensó. Algo trepaba rápidamente por su cuerpo, colándose entre sus ropas. …¡¡¡O_O!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH. ¡ME CAGÜEN….!

El grito resonó por toda la selva, haciendo que cientos de aves emprendieran el vuelo, asustadas. Ahora sí que corría rápido. ¡Un maldito hormiguero! ¡Había caído en un maldito hormiguero! Y cientos de aquellos condenados engendros rojizos, y de tamaño 4X4, habían trepado sobre él enfurecidos, clavaban una y otra vez sus mandíbulas en su carne inyectando su veneno. No temía a las Hormigas, ni a ningún otro bicho, no era una nenaza como Weaasley que se asustaba de las arañas. Pero las bastardas picaban como demonios. El dolor lacerante hacia que le saltaran las lágrimas, trataba en vano de sacudírselas mientras corría.

Su salvación llegó a sus oídos, el sonido del agua caer. Aceleró el paso, la ladera de la montaña se cortaba en un barranco de piedra, de donde nacía uno de los riachuelos, caía en una alegre cascada sobre una pequeña laguna escavada en la roca por la fuerza del agua. Con un grito de alivio se lanzó de cabeza totalmente vestido. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que su cabeza emergió de golpe, jadeando para tomar aire. Con furia comenzó a frotarse para sacarse de encima las que aún le quedaban, y daba manotazos a las que pataleaban flotando en la superficie. –Muereee… muereeeee. – Gritaba una y otra vez, descargando su furia en los bichos, mientras los picotazos iníciales daban paso a unos picores insoportables por todo el cuerpo.

Se palpó la cara y el cuello, comenzaba a inflamarse. Se miró los brazos, comenzaban a llenarse de unos horribles e inflamados ronchones rojos. Maldijo de nuevo, tenía que ser una maldición, lo que le estaba pasando. Alguien lo iba a pasar muy mal cuando supiera quién era el culpable.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para remojar su pelo. Bien pensado un baño no le venía mal y al menos el agua fresca calmaba en parte la comezón.

___________________________________________________________

_**Hasta aquí otro capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Se que he sido cruel con Sev…pero… A que a muchas nos gustaría ser hormiga con tal de hincarle el diente… ;-) jejeje**_

_**Un saludo a todos**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews. ( Amia Snape, Aide, Cani HP, Megumisakura, Kismet, Sasamii, MissLuppi, Ysabel Granger, Ayra 16, Lobo moon, IgnaHP, Lyla) y a los que han añadido esta pequeña locura a favoritos. Son los mejores, ^^ los quiero)**_

…_**Y seguimos con nuestra sección de supervivencia para magos desorientados:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**6- **__Otro tema chungo es la climatología. No te creas ni por un momento que una isla desierta esta en perpetuo estado de foto de propaganda turística. Las tormentas tropicales son una cosa impredecible y devastadora. No porque creas que hace calor te vas a librar de una pulmonía del carajo, sin contar con que por causa del viento algún cocotero te puede acabar dando en la cabeza. Así que es muy importante tener donde refugiarte de las inclemencias de los elementos._

**La calma en la tempestad.**

Comenzaba a atardecer, cuando apareció de nuevo. Hermione se tapo la boca con las dos manos, sus ojos melados se abrieron como los de un elfo domestico. - P…pro…fesor. - Su sexto sentido le decía que era mejor no preguntar, su aspecto era más demacrado de lo que podía recordar.

Él solo dio un gruñido, sus ojos negros relampaguearon con odio, la comisura de los labios le temblaba, su negro cabello estaba empapado y se pegaba a su rostro. Llevaba la cara y el cuello hasta donde la camisa dejaba ver, lleno de unos horribles bultos rojos, seguramente picaduras de algo. Sin decir ni palabra llegó hasta el riachuelo, y remojo su pañuelo para empaparse las picaduras. También llevaba la ropa mojada. A la castaña casi le daba lástima ver así a su siempre imponente profesor de pociones.

Resoplo y siguió a lo suyo, sin intentar hacerle mucho caso. Terminó de atravesar el segundo pescado en una rama. Tomó los dos y los clavó en el suelo, sobre la hoguera. Pronto el aroma a pescado asado llegó hasta el malhumorado profesor.

Miró hacia la chica que vigilaba la cena. Sus tripas protestaban de nuevo, ya estaba un poco harto de cocos y bananas. Venciendo a su orgullo se acercó hasta ella. - Granger…- Murmuró, la chica ni lo miró. - ¿Qué hace?

- Nada de importancia. - Espetó. -La torpe e inútil Gryffindor fue capaz de pescar algo.- Volvía a estar vestida, su pelo alborotado atado en su nuca.

Resoplo, fastidiado. Tanto que se había reído de ella, y allí estaba asándose aquellos hermosos peces. Después de todo no esperaba que fuera a compartirlos. -"¡Ale Severus!, por gilipollas, otra noche a base de cocos." – Pensó con resignación, se sentó cabizbajo bajo su cocotero. La situación era desesperante, y por primera vez en su vida su brillante mente estaba bloqueada. Trabajosamente comenzó a sacarse las botas, las heridas habían empeorado al llevarlas mojadas por dentro, al menos durante la noche y cerca del fuego podrían secarse.

-Granger…- La chica alzó la vista hacia él, debía decirle lo que había averiguado, no había esperanza. - …Granger, llegue hasta la cima…- La expresión de la castaña se tornó grave.

- Estamos solos…¿verdad? - Murmuró la chica.

El hombre asintió. - Es una isla, sin rastro de población. - Suspiró cansadamente. - Y no he divisado tierra cercana, solo ese maldito e interminable mar, es peor que de lo que pensaba.

La chica tomó aire un par de veces. – Entonces… estamos perdidos de verdad.

Asintió, no tenía más remedio que darle la razón. Recostó la espalda contra el tronco, necesitaba pensar, idear algo. Alguna forma de comunicarse con el exterior, tal vez tratar de construir una balsa…pero sin saber donde estaban, era poco menos que un suicidio. Se rascó el cuello, los picores no le dejaban vivir. Sintió alguien parado frente a él y abrió los ojos.

La leona le tendía una de las ramas con un apetitoso pescado asado. – Tenga profesor, pensará mejor con el estomago lleno. – Su mirada seguía siendo de preocupación.

Vaciló un instante. – Puedo confiar que no me envenenará con eso. – La chica bufó a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero él le sonrió levemente. – Gracias Granger.

Aquello le sorprendió más que el hecho de estar atrapados en aquel lugar. ¿Snape dándole las gracias a ella? – No hay de que profesor. Llámelo estúpida generosidad Gryffindor. – Hizo una mueca mientras volvía a su sitio a disfrutar de su cena. – Además de que me serviría muerto de hambre. – Comentó con ironía devolviéndole la jugada de la mañana.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? – Preguntó Snape extrañado, al terminar de masticar un bocado. - ¿Cómo los consiguió?

La chica le señaló orgullosa la especie de red que colgaba de una rama. – Tejí una red. Use fibra de rama de palmera. No es muy buena, se me escabulleron muchos, pero al final lo conseguí. – De hecho había pasado varias horas de pie en aquel arrecife, lazando la red una y otra vez hasta que descubrió la forma correcta, y consiguió su premio.

Un viento comenzaba a soplar, agitando las palmeras.

-Ingenioso. – Murmuró casi para sí el profesor. - ¿Otro invento muggle?

Hermione asintió. –Algo primitivo, pero sí. Además, bien mirado ahora somos muggles.

-Muggles y perdidos. – Gruñó asqueado.

La chica terminó su pescado y volvió a mirar al enfadado profesor. Seguía frotándose las picaduras con desesperación, debían de dolerle mucho. Se recordó a sí misma con 9 años, le había picado una avispa en el jardín de sus abuelos, ella lloraba, y su abuela había usado con ella algo muy rudimentario. Suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió al arroyo. Lavó sus manos, y comenzó a hurgar en el fondo. Con expresión pensativa extrajo un gran puñado de barro y se acercó al malhumorado Snape, tan concentrado en el fuego que ni notó que la chica se arrodillaba a su lado.

Se giró a ella frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué quiere ahora? – Escupió enojado. –Ahórreme sus burlas, no se las tolerare.

La chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió vagamente. – No pretendía burlarme. Solo que conozco uno de esos "inventos muggles" que podría ayudarle.

Miró el puñado de fango que la chica llevaba en la mano, con profundo asco, sus cejas se arquearon. - ¿Qué pretende hacer con esa porquería? – Gruño. - ¿No pretenderá…?

-Sea bueno, cierre los ojos y estese quietecito. – Dijo la castaña con el mismo tono de voz con el que hablaría a un niño pequeño. – Por una vez confié en mí. Es lo que se llama un remedio casero, mi abuela lo usaba con las picaduras de avispa.

-No fueron avispas, perseguía una suculenta cena y caí en un hormiguero. – Gruñó cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Es un insecto ¿No? – Sonrió la otra, comenzando a untar el barro en pequeños toques sobre su cara. – Confié en mí, no sea cabezota.

-Qué otra me queda. – Suspiró él, cerrando los ojos. – Remedios muggles…quién lo diría.

El viento seguía arreciando, unas nubes amenazadoras comenzaban a tapar el cielo estrellado.

-No ha pensado que en algunas cosas no son tan terribles. – Susurró comenzando a untar la improvisada cataplasma en los picotazos el cuello. – Lo que ellos no han logrado con la magia, muchas veces lo han suplido con su ingenio. – Observaba su rostro con detenimiento, pese a sus duras facciones y su nariz prominente, bien mirado no era un hombre para nada feo, al contrario había algo atractivo en él, si al menos no tuviera esa eterna expresión de enfado…

Suspiró, tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía razón, el frio del barro estaba aliviando notablemente el dolor y la picazón. Además el tacto suave y delicado de sus dedos se sentía maravilloso, casi como una caricia. ¿Cuántos años hacia que nadie le tocaba así? – Déjelo ya señorita. – Gruñó bruscamente, asustando a la chica. – Puedo yo solo, no necesito sus caritativos cuidados. – Se levantó de golpe y fue hasta el riachuelo, para comenzar a ponerse el barro él mismo.

La cara de ella se tornó en un gesto de hastió. – ¡No tiene remedio! – Espetó levantándose enojada. – Desagradable hasta la muerte.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo seguido de un potente trueno.

-Mierda. – Bufó la castaña, mirando la tormenta que se les venía encima. Sobre él mar el cielo se abría amenazadoramente. –El fuego.

Snape se irguió, grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. – No podemos quedarnos aquí, estamos demasiado expuestos. – Rápidamente se calzó de nuevo las botas, tomo la capa y la levita de donde estaban dobladas.

Casi no dio aviso, la lluvia comenzó a azotarles con violencia, el fuerte viento hacia crujir las altas palmeras desprendiendo peligrosamente ramas y frutos. Ella apenas pudo recoger sus cosas antes de que el viento se las arrancara. Los dos corrieron hacia la selva, iluminados por los continuos rayos.

La chica cayó a tierra, el viento era tan violento que no la dejaba avanzar entre la vegetación, asustada trató de cubrirse la cabeza con la chaqueta.

Snape se percató de que no lo seguía y volvió sobre sus pasos. Ella seguía agazapada en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse. Llegó hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo levantándola. – No se quede aquí, estúpida. Cualquier cosa podría caerle en la cabeza. – Gritó para hacerse oír sobre el rugido de la tormenta.

Hermione se levantó torpemente y se aferró a él que los cubría a ambos con su gran capa negra. A trompicones, casi a ciegas consiguieron llegar hasta un saliente de roca, apenas les protegía del agua que les azotaba por todas partes, pero al menos allí no les caería ningún coco encima.

Sin pensarlo siquiera los dos se acurrucaron contra la fría roca tapándose con la capa, de poco servía que esta fuera de un tejido casi impermeable, ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos.

Ella temblaba de frio. Severus hizo una mueca de hastío y la acercó contra él. –Niña tonta, no me servirá de nada con una neumonía. – Gruñó de mala gana. – Pero no piense que le voy a permitir invadir de normal mi espacio personal.

La castaña resopló. ¿Es que siempre tenía que encontrar una forma ofensiva de decir las cosas? De buena gana le hubiera mandado al carajo y habría buscado otro refugio, pero tenía tanto frio. Se sentía cohibida por el contacto tan estrecho con su repelente profesor, pero en aquel momento era la única forma de recuperar algo de calor. Cerró los ojos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era tan terrible como ella pensaba, es más, el calor de su cuerpo le resultaba agradable. Y al menos no estaban peleando e insultándose.

Snape por su parte suspiró, aquella experiencia le traía recuerdos muy duros. En su cabeza recordaba a un niño de ocho años, de cabellos y ojos negros, con un viejo pijama acurrucado bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre en el patio de su casa. Se había jurado que no lloraría, no le daría ese gusto al bastardo de su padre. Dentro de casa aun podía oír a su pobre madre, suplicando por él. Aquella noche había vuelto borracho, como siempre. Sin ningún motivo comenzó a golpearla, y él como tantas otras veces se había puesto por en medio. Después de pegarle lo había sacado fuera, como un perro. Recordaba que cuando su madre había podido salir a buscarlo, tenía los dedos y los labios amoratados por el frio.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus fantasmas, y miró a la chica de reojo. Abrazada a sí misma, acurrucada contra su pecho. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho? De espía entre los mortifagos, jugándose el pellejo a cada momento a niñera de la sabelotodo de Gryffindor. De ser uno de los mejores magos, temido profesor de Hogwarts, y uno de los pocionistas mas destacados de Europa, a depender de rudimentarios conocimientos muggles. La situación era ciertamente irónica. – "Si Lucius me viera se caería de la risa." – Pensó con resignación. – "Y qué decir del maldito niñato de Potter, o el viejo tarado, sin duda la situación les perecería muy cómica." – Pero para él la cosa no tenía ninguna gracia.

Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, pero al menos el viento les había dado una tregua, los truenos resonaban cada vez más lejos, señal de que el grueso de la tormenta se alejaba. Por la vegetación que les rodeaba el clima era claramente tropical, pero sin duda en medio del océano la isla debía ser azotada con tormentas como esa o peores, incluso debía existir una temporada de lluvias en la que estas fueran la tónica. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero en verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían que permanecer allí, lo único que esperaba es que no fueran los veintiocho años del muggle que contó Granger. Pero por si la cosa se dilataba debía de pensar algo para poder protegerse de los elementos, y las posibilidades eran escasas. Para empezar buscar un lugar más resguardado de los temporales, o una cueva segura… pero eso implicaría alejarse demasiado de la playa y necesitaban estar atentos a cualquier posibilidad de rescate. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y vencido por el cansancio de la caminata se quedó profundamente dormido.

__________________________________________________________

_**Hasta acá otro capitulo. **_

_**Por fin Severus es consciente de la situación real, ¿será capaz de tratar de tolerar a nuestra leona favorita?**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Les doy las gracias por sus reviews: (Ami Snape, Melissa Granger, Chiiocullen, Lyla, Megumisakura, Ysabel Granger, Aide, Cani HP, IgnaHP, DrakeMelfoy, MissLuppi, Lobo-moon, Wirnya, Sasamii, Ayra16) **__**…**__**gracias especiales a Jansev que hace el esfuerzo de leer este fic en un idioma que no es el suyo. Y no se si me dejo a alguien, pero de nuevo gracias, sois los/as mejores**_

_**Y continuando con los consejos de supervivencia para torpes:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**7- **__Construye un refugio. Esto te permitirá tener un sitio en el que volver al cabo del día y un sitio cobijado por la noche y con sombra por el día. Los sistemas para hacer este refugio dependerán de tu ingenio y los disponibles en la isla, por lo que el refugio será peor o mejor dependiendo de las circunstancias_.

**Empezando de Nuevo.**

Se removió incomodo, sus ropas estaban húmedas y aun tenía algo de frío, la roca sobre la que apoyaba la espalda se le comenzaba a clavar, no sabía ni como había podido dormirse en esas condiciones tan penosas, de hecho le extrañaba se capaz de dormirse tras tantos años de insomnio. Pero la situación era demasiado agotadora. Y los malditos pajarracos…ya estaban cantando otra vez, parecía que la maldita lluvia aun les había dado más energías. Además estaba ese incomodo peso sobre su pecho. Con un bufido abrió los ojos y de un manotazo retiró la capa que le cubría por completo, le costó mantener los ojos abiertos con la brillante luz de la mañana. Miró hacia abajo, sus cejas se alzaron con incredulidad. La cabeza de la Gryffindor reposaba sobre su pecho, una de sus finas manos aferraba su ya amarillenta camisa.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desdén. – ¡Niña tonta! – Gruñó tratando de apartarla de él, lo más delicadamente posible. Recordó la tormenta de la noche anterior, más bien el huracán, como los dos se habían acurrucado el uno contra el otro buscando algo de calor. Y bien pensado la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo no era del todo mala, sino todo lo contrario…

Hermione se estiró con un suspiro, por un momento pareció que continuaría durmiendo, utilizándolo como almohada, pero pareció percibir algo fuera de lo normal, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, soltó la mano de su camisa con brusquedad y se separo de él en un impulso.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, algo incómodos, ella no se atrevía a mirarle, estaba segura de que sus mejillas ardían. Él por su parte trataba de ignorarla, solo había sido algo circunstancial, jamás permitiría a nadie y menos a una alumna tales confianzas. No era un hombre que gustase del contacto humano. – No se crea que puede andar usándome como un cojín, Granger. – Rezongó tomando sus empapadas prendas y sacudiéndolas para librarlas del barro.

La chica ni contestó solo dio un bufido. –Se dice, buenos días por la mañana, profesor. Tampoco pretendía invadir "su espacio", solo... – Las palabras murieron en su boca…a su alrededor, el panorama era bastante desolador.

Había árboles arrancados de cuajo, ramas esparcidas por doquier, fue como un pequeño y devastador huracán. Los dos eran afortunados de estar vivos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí Granger. – Murmuró el profesor con tono preocupado.

La chica se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y dónde podemos ir? Tampoco tenemos muchas opciones.

-Debe de haber alguna parte de la isla que esté menos expuesta a las tormentas. – Comentó encaminándose hacia la playa. – Si no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, habrá que encontrar refugio, o tratar de construir uno.

– Pero, profesor…- Empezó a seguirle. - ¿…Como podríamos construir un refugio?

El hombre suspiró. – Ese libro del que hablo …el del muggle naufrago, lo he estado pensando. – Comentó con desgana. – Debió refugiarse de alguna forma.

Ella se quedó clavada, mirándolo perpleja, parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Y desde cuando le interesa un libro muggle? Usted me dijo…

Se giró bruscamente y la miró, sus ojos negros entrecerrados, algunas rojeces en su piel como recuerdo de las picaduras, una expresión de seriedad en su rostro aun más oscurecido por la incipiente barba de tres días. – Mire señorita Granger, no le quepa la menor duda que la opinión que tengo sobre los malditos muggles sigue siendo tan nefasta como siempre. – Escupió bruscamente. – Pero también he pensado lo que me dijo la otra noche, y en esta situación no tenemos más opción que usar…ese ingenio que usted dice que poseen.- Suspiró. – Aunque yo lo pongo en duda.

Ella estaba perpleja por lo que oía, no podía ni cerrar la boca. ¿Estaba dándole la razón? Dando rodeos, y divagando, pero Don YoSeMasQueNadieEresBasura estaba teniendo en cuenta lo que ella había sugerido. -¿Entonces…? – Atinó a murmurar.

La ceja de Snape se disparó. -…Entonces, creo que lo más conveniente sería replantear la situación. - Sus dedos se crisparon nerviosamente. - Tratar de tolerarnos.

-¿Paz? - Musitó sorprendida, alzando las cejas.

Se encogió de hombros. -Llámelo así si quiere. Yo lo llamaría… colaboración constructiva. Simple cuestión de supervivencia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aun incrédula. -¿Y tendrá en cuenta mi opinión?

El hombre carraspeó. - Usted es libre de opinar, creo que ya se lo dije.- "Otra cosa será lo que haga" Pensó con desgana. Se volvió de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Ella salió de su shock, y corrió tras él. - Trato hecho. Empezaremos de cero. - Gritó a su espalda. Snape solo sonrío con sarcasmo.

Llegaron a la playa y comenzaron a seguir la costa de nuevo. Severus parecía interesado en la historia de ese muggle, el tal Robinson Crusoe. Le hacía a la chica preguntas, y extrañamente no la insultó en todo el trayecto.

-¿Y dice que fue capaz de construir una cabaña? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno. - Rumió la chica. - Creo recordar que tenía herramientas.

-Eso es un problema. - Bufó el profesor. - ¿Y de donde rayos va a sacarse uno herramientas? ¡En un lugar como este! ¡Solo tenemos mi cuchillo!

-Bueno el escritor se tomaría alguna licencia. - Snape se volvió y la miró inquisitivo.

-Licencia… ¡Ya! - Ella solo se encogió de hombros. -A ese muggle entupido me gustaría verlo aquí, a ver como se apaña.

Durante unas cuantas horas continuaron andando. La cara del profesor estaba contraída de dolor, las malditas botas aun húmedas y la arena eran una mala combinación.

-¿Por qué no se las quita? - Preguntó la chica.

Snape se volvió y la miró con gesto de indignación. - No soy ningún salvaje, Granger. - Miró a los pies de la chica, iba descalza, sus zapatillas atadas por los cordones colgaban despreocupadamente de su hombro.

-Nadie dice que lo sea. Pero ira más cómodo. - Sonrío con malicia.- Mi padre siempre me decía que a ciertas edades, andar descalzo sobre la arena es bueno para la circulación.

-¿Qué es usted? - Bufó. - Una maldita enciclopedia muggle con remedios para todo. - ¿La circulación? ¿Le estaba llamando viejo?

Ella gruñó frunciendo el ceño y adelantándolo. –Solo le hice una sugerencia. Haga lo que le salga de esa narizota que tiene. – Le adelantó con pasos ligeros y ágiles. – Imbécil. –Bufó por lo bajo.

Snape se quedo mirándola, desde luego parecía más cómodo que aguantar el calzado. – ¡Niña impertinente! - Sacudió la cabeza, a saltos empezó a sacarse las pesadas botas y los calcetines. Pronto estuvo descalzo, comenzó a andar para alcanzarla. La sensación era extraña al principio, luego de alivio, la arena húmeda se sentía fresca en sus heridos pies, no tenia que preocuparse por lo que entraba en el calzado. De nuevo no tenía otra que darle la razón.

Pronto la alcanzó. Ella solo miró de reojo sus pies, e hizo una mueca jocosa, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, tenían que intentar llevarse lo mejor posible, aunque con Snape eso era misión imposible. El hombre gruño al darse cuenta de su mirada, pero tampoco quiso iniciar la guerra.

Era casi medio día cuando llegaron a una hermosa bahía. Se notaba que los estragos de la tormenta habían sido menores, la montaña por un lado y los arrecifes en el mar la había protegido algo mejor que al otro lado de la isla.

Las altas palmeras casi llegaban hasta el agua. – Creo que este lugar está más resguardado. – Comentó el profesor con los brazos en jarras, mirando a su alrededor, los daños en la vegetación parecían mucho menores. La chica solo asintió, estaba embelesada mirando las cristalinas aguas, parecía que las corrientes eran menores, los escollos que asomaban de arrecife, sería un estupendo sitio para pescar.

Recorrieron el lugar, encontraron otro cauce de agua, y fruta abundante. El lugar era perfecto. ¿Pero cómo construir un refugio? No tenían nada.

-¿Cómo tejió esa red? – Preguntó pensativo Snape mientras mordisqueaba media papaya.

La chica ladeó la cabeza. -Con fibra de las hojas de palmera y nudos. No es muy resistente pero sirvió.

Snape asintió y miro a su alrededor. - ¿Y con algo más resistente? – Ella le observó con curiosidad. -¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? Los nudos.

Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quiere decir?

El Hombre solo se puso de pie, y sacó su cuchillo que ahora llevaba en el cinturón. Lo hincó en el tronco de un árbol, extrayendo una pequeña tira de la corteza, dio un tirón y una banda entera del grosor de dos dedos salió del tronco. La cortó y se la mostró a Granger. – Sogas. – Comentó. – Podríamos tejer sogas con esto. – La sujetó firme entre las manos y dio varios tirones secos. – Es resistente y flexible.

-Parece una buena idea. – Musitó la chica.

Él hincho el pecho con orgullo. –Por supuesto, es Slytherin. Tenía que ser buena.

¬¬ - Fantasma. – Rumió por lo bajo. Él ni la oyó, ya estaba sacando otra tira. – ¿Y que se supone que va a hacer con esas cosas?

-VAMOS a hacer. – Espetó el otro, mientras pelaba con entusiasmo al pobre árbol.

Ella se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Vamos? – Parpadeó.

-Construiremos un cabaña…- Frunció el ceño. -…Una choza, algo para resguardarnos. Si ese Robinloquesea se hizo una, nosotros también.

La chica lo miró perpleja, el Slytherin parecía entusiasmado. Acaso se había intoxicado, o por el exceso de sol… - Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Con que?

El hombre paró en seco. La observó con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo que con qué? ¿Y ese ingenio muggle?, miré a su alrededor. – Hizo un gesto abarcando con la mano. – Cualquier cosa puede servir…No dejaré que el maldito muggle de un estúpido libro me superé. ¡Eso jamás!

La chica suspiró, ¡el tipo se había picado!… ¡se había picado con un personaje literario! ¡Increíble! Y de nuevo volvía a erigirse en líder, era incorregible. Pero para que discutir, al menos así estaría ocupado y no la tomaría con ella.

Durante la tarde, probaron varias formas de unir las grandes hojas de palmeras entre sí, para formar alguna clase de techo, pero era en vano, demasiado flexible, se desmoronaba al tratar de ponerlo en pie. Snape maldijo dándole una patada, se había hecho varios cortes en las manos y estaba cansado. No era alguien que destacase por su paciencia y su "mejor humor" hacía rato que se había ido al garete.

La chica se sentó con resignación. – Tal vez… - Severus la miró arqueando una ceja. - …si lo montamos sobre una estructura rígida… como un andamio…

El hombre frunció el ceño. – Cañas… - Murmuró. – Tal vez su cerebro de Gryffindor funciona mejor de lo que se espera.

-Creo que ya lo he demostrado de sobras. – Protestó indignada. Mientras se levantaba a buscar ramas secas para el fuego. –Le recuerdo quien hace fuego, desde luego usted no. ¡Murciélago!

Snape amago una carcajada. En el fondo le gustaba enfadarla, la forma en que fruncía el ceño y le temblaba el labio, con ese gesto de indignación. Tal vez el único placer que le quedaba en aquel lugar perdido en el fin del mundo.

Aquella noche volvieron a cenar a la luz de una hoguera, la chica parecía que le iba cojiendo el truco a eso de frotar palitos, de nuevo fruta variada. No había habido tiempo de pescar, y desde luego Hermione no pensaba zambullirse en ropa interior delante de Snape… lo del traje de baño podía ser un problema. Y muy grave. Suspiró de nuevo. En fin, confiaba que desplazándose ella sola a otro lado de la isla, o esperando a que él se largase a explorar por su cuenta. Tal vez si lo hablaban…

-¿Profesor? – Preguntó tímidamente, el hombre salió de sus pensamientos y la observó con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Puedo comentarle algo?

-No. Pero ya lo está haciendo. – Gruño con desgana.

-Había pensado… -Comenzó nerviosamente. – Tal vez… debiéramos… ya sabe…

Snape suspiró. – Vaya al grano, ya parece Longbottom.

-Que deberíamos tener algún tipo de normas. – Escupió enfadada.

El profesor hizo una mueca de burla. –En Hogwarts usted y sus amiguitos, no se caracterizaron por su respeto a las mismas… ¿Y ahora pretende imponerlas?

Ella abrió la boca, entre contrariada y avergonzada, el maldito tenia replica para todo. – Bueno se trata de algo delicado… estamos aquí… solos… usted es un hombre… – La ceja de Snape de disparó. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar esta ahora? -…yo una mujer… y necesito… ya sabe…- La segunda ceja se alzó también. - … mi intimidad…- Soltó aire. – Eso… ya esta... intimidad.

Severus hizo una mueca de indiferencia, se encogió sobre sí mismo para tratar de dormir, estaba demasiado cansado para tonterías. – No se preocupe por esa estupidez. Aunque no lo crea me considero un caballero, no voy a tratar de espiarla… ni nada por el estilo. No soy un maldito pervertido, ni me interesa usted lo más mínimo. – Contuvo un bostezo. – Le dejare su intimidad… pero recuerde que yo también tengo la mía.

-Si… por supuesto. –Contestó haciendo acopio de dignidad. La idea del murciélago en paños menores ya le dio comezón.

- …Y Granger…- La miró de reojo. - …Mi espacio… respételo también… no soy una almohada.

"¡Borde!" Pensó acurrucándose también a dormir. Si fue él quien la acurrucó contra si por la tormenta, era un borde y un desagradable.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por sus reviews a :Amia Snape, Igna HP, Cani HP, Ysabel Granger, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiillocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Aira 16, Lyla, Sasamii… no sé si me dejo a alguien) y a todos los que no dejan review, pero tienen esta historia en favoritoso o la siguen. Porque vosotros haceis que merezca la pena. **_

…_**Y más consejos para el perfecto Robinson:**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**8**_**- **_Intentar contactar. Construye formas en una parte diáfana, como puede ser la propia playa, que tenga formas NO naturales y colores que contrasten y que brillen mucho. Usa cristales y espejos para crear destellos, fuegos, linternas o cualquier cosa que tengas a mano para llamar la atención. _

**Intentando convivir**

Los días después de llegar a su nuevo "hogar" por llamar de alguna forma a aquella cala, transcurrieron relativamente tranquilos. Continuaban discutiendo de vez en cuando, prácticamente era un deporte para ambos, los insultos sutiles eran la tópica en sus conversaciones, pero dentro de lo que cabía se mantenía la paz.

A parte de comenzar con la construcción del refugio. A Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de escribir sobre la arena la palabra HELP con hojas de palmeras, según ella si algún muggle que pasaba en avión les veía, podrían rescatarles. A Snape por supuesto le pareció una solemne tontería. "¡Muggles en aviones!, si no ven más allá de sus narices. Esto es ridículo." – Pero tras varios desplantes la castaña terminó por hacerlo sola. Y allí estaba su maravillosa señal de auxilio, y el murciélago para variar burlándose de ella.

Con respecto a la "cabaña", Severus tuvo que reconocer que la idea del andamio de cañas había sido buena. Lo difícil fue conseguirlas. Tenía que desplazarse al interior de la selva donde crecían unas cañas parecidas al bambú pero de un grosor considerable. El cuchillo era una bendición en ese momento, y aun así era duras como demonios, además tenía que afilar uno de los extremos para poder clavarlas lo más profundo posible en el suelo. Sus manos acostumbradas a la elaboración de pociones y corrección de ejercicios tenían varias heridas y no le cabía duda que terminaría con unos malditos callos.

Hermione por su parte consiguió mejorar notablemente las técnicas del trenzado de palmas y los nudos. Sus manos también se habían estropeado por el trabajo, pero le gustaba saber que al menos su profesor ya no la llamaba torpe. Durante los largos paseos de Snape solía aprovechar para nadar y "hacer la compra", su técnica de pesca mejoró mucho, igualmente descubrió una playa de roca donde se formaban una pozas en las que solían quedar varados algunos peces al bajar la marea. Era tan fácil como llegar y agarrarlos con la mano.

Lo primero que habían hecho era construir una gran estructura piramidal, semejante a una tienda de campaña, y asegurarla utilizando las propias palmeras como vigas, sobre el andamio inicial colocaron varias capas de hojas de palmera entretejidas, El suelo también lo cubrieron con palma y enormes hojas de Colocasia para aislarla un poco de la humedad. Fue todo un éxito ya que después de someter la estructura a lo que Snape llamaba, pruebas de resistencia, parecía que aguantaría perfectamente una tormenta como la anterior.

La higiene comenzó a ser un problema para ambos. No tenían ropa para cambiarse, Hermione solía lavarla como bien podía. Y Snape… bueno, él también parecía que trataba de mantener algo de aseo personal durante sus escapadas, durante la primera semana la sombra de la barba había ido aumentando en su cara, hasta que una tarde apareció más o menos afeitado pero con alguna que otra pequeña herida en el mentón. La castaña no había podido evitar sonreírse al verle, de alguna forma se había empezado a afeitar usando el cuchillo, al estilo Rambo y eso le parecía algo de lo más cómico. El pacto de intimidad se estaba cumpliendo a rajatabla. Pero las prendas comenzaban a estar algo dañadas, la camisa del profesor había dejado de ser blanca, y lucia varios desgarrones en las mangas. Aun así y sabiendo que llevaba otra interior jamás se la quitaba. La castaña llego a pensar si trataba de ocultar alguna deformidad grave. Ella lucia un par de rotos en el pantalón, y en la camisa azul. Su camiseta interior también había cambiado de color, pero al menos no olía mal, la ropa interior para que hablar… pero eso sí, la lavaba a diario.

La hora de dormir había sido otro hándicap a superar. La primera noche que durmieron en la choza se había quedado parada mirando su hueco y el de Snape con nerviosismo, ambos estaban en los extremos opuestos, pero a la chica le daba reparo dormir bajo el mismo techo… solos.

Snape la había mirado enarcando una ceja. - ¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora Granger? - Espetó en hombre que ya se había arrastrado a su sitio y acomodaba su "colchón vegetal".

-Bueno…es que. - Como decirle que le avergonzaba dormir con él. Ciertamente estaban conviviendo, pero a la hora de dormir procuraba poner unos cuantos metros de por medio, y no era lo mismo hacerlo al raso, que dentro de esa choza a solo dos pasos.

El profesor chasqueó la lengua con desgana. - No me venga con remilgos ahora. La noche de la tormenta no los tuvo para agarrarse a mí como una jodida garrapata.

Hermione gruño. - ¿Garrapata?… pero si fue usted el que…

-No sea estúpida. - Bufó. - Llevamos durmiendo juntos más de una semana. - Bostezó. - …Y lo que me quedará de soportar sus tonterías. No veo la diferencia entre estar al raso o bajo techo…- Se acurrucó de costado y cerró los ojos. - …Pero si quiere seguir durmiendo fuera… por mi estupendo. Así no tendré que aguantar las tontadas que habla en sueños.

Ella se quedó perpleja. - ¿Qué yo qué? - Escupió.

Snape levantó la cabeza y la miró con un gesto de burla. - "Si…Ron… revisaré tu ensayo." - Comenzó poniendo una voz aguda y cómica. - "Harry… ese ingrediente no se usa en esa poción."

La cara de la Gryffindor se tiño de rojo.

El hombre volvió a bostezar. -Después de todo, mis sospechas se confirmaron. Sabía que ese par de cabezas de chorlito eran incapaces de hacer la o con un canuto por si solos. Tendría que haberles repartido las notas entre los tres… a ver qué tal le habría sentado rebajar sus excelentes a costa de esos idiotas.

La chica bufó y se dirigió a su rincón de la choza. - Eso no es así. - Gruñó sentándose de golpe y con tono de indignación. -Solo les ayude un par de veces.

Él se encogió levemente. - Si…Ya…un par de veces. No me cuente idioteces… quiero dormir, así que haga lo que le dé la gana

-¡Será…! - Escupió. - "Idiota, pedante e insoportable". - Pensó roja de rabia. - Además quien le manda espiar lo que hablo de noche.

Snape abrió sus ojos negros de golpe y se la quedó mirando como a un bicho raro. - ¿Qué yo qué? - Ladró. - No tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar sus sandeces. ¡Será posible! Bastante desgracia que no me deja descansar.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada de forma desafiante.

Rió entre dientes, y se hecho de nuevo dándole la espalda. -Como diga Granger. Pero ya sabe, procure no molestarme demasiado. - Comentó con desgana.

Dio un bufido de rabia y se hecho sobre su "colchón" de hojas, se acurrucó en posición fetal, trató de dormir, pero no podía evitar observarlo de reojo. Era increíble que pese a la experiencia por la que estaban pasando, su carácter siguiera siendo el mismo que si siguiera en sus clases. Los momentos en que era amable parecían casi accidentales, seguía siendo un tirano insoportable. No podía evitar seguir mirándolo, parecía dormir profundamente, así relajado, sin ese ceño fruncido y su eterna mueca de enfado, parecía otra persona, incluso más joven. La forma en que le caía el pelo negro sobre la cara, desde que habían llegado a ese lugar no parecía tan grasiento, pese a lo desaliñado tenía un aspecto más suave, pese a las quemaduras iníciales, el sol había teñido levemente su piel, seguía siendo clara, pero parecía más sana. Se revolvió sobre sí misma para dale la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de dormir.

_____________________________________________________

Le costó algo más despertarse, se notaba que la improvisada choza amortiguaba los rayos de sol. Desperezándose se dio la vuelta entre bostezos. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo por donde se colaba algo de luz. Parpadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia el rincón de Snape, el hombre ya no estaba. Se incorporó y frotándose los ojos, salió gateando al exterior.

Miró extrañada a su profesor, sentado en el suelo a unos metros, con las piernas cruzadas y la camisa arremangada, de espaldas a ella, parecía muy concentrado en algo.

Se acercó con algo de recelo. Lo observó desde arriba, afilaba con su cuchillo los extremos de unas ramas rectas y largas. - ¿Profesor?

El hombre salió de su estado de concentración y la miró ceñudo. – Vaya Granger, ¿Quién espía a quien ahora?

La chica tomó aire y contó tres, no podía ser que ya buscara pleitos de buena mañana.-¿Qué hace? – Preguntó con indiferencia.

La miró perplejo. – ¿Acaso no ve? Lanzas. – Gruñó. Ella alzó las cejas. – O es que se cree que podemos vivir de fruta y pescado.

La chica se cruzó de brazos. – Bueno, más de uno diría que es una dieta sana.

Snape hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. –Todo lo sana que quiera, pero me considero carnívoro, así que espero poder hacer algunos cambios en el menú. – La chica suspiró con resignación. – A parte, fabricaré algún arpón para pescar, me planteo seriamente tratar de capturar algo de más… entidad. No esos pececillos que usted recolecta.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Pues bien que no se queja cuando se los come. – Replicó indignada, si bien no eran ejemplares muy grandes eran sabrosos y nunca se quedaban con hambre.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. -No están mal como aperitivo.

La chica esbozó una maligna sonrisa. - Intente lo que quiera, pero no le fue muy bien la primera vez.- Se tapó la boca, no pretendía decirlo, pero estaba harta de que le restregara sus errores continuamente, que hiciera de menos todo lo que ella hacia.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada, recordarle su accidente con el hormiguero fue un golpe bajo. Aun le duraban algunas marcas de los malditos picotazos y se la tenia jurada al maldito animalejo, tarde o temprano lo encontraría y se lo cocinaría en su jugo, bien doradito. La chica tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso, era la misma mirada que reservaba a veces para Potter. - ¿Esta retándome Granger? - Siseó con su voz más helada. Ella negó nerviosa.

Su expresión se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa. - No es algo que le recomendaría.

La chica tomó aire nerviosa. -Lo siento señor, es que no le veo pescando.

El hombre bufó. - ¿Qué se ha creído niña tonta? Que es la única capaz de hacerlo, cualquiera puede capturar un maldito pescado, ¿Qué tiene eso de complicado?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, me ha costado bastante mejorar la técnica. Además esta su atuendo.

El la miró perplejo. - ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? - Bufó.

Hermione miró al suelo nerviosa. - Bueno, en si nada. - Vaciló un instante. -¿Pero no intentará nadar?… así vestido. - Hizo un gesto señalando sus ropas, la camisa blanca y el pantalón de traje negro, aun no se había puesto las botas, de hecho ya solo las usaba cuando recorría la selva.

Snape alzó una ceja en una mueca de burla. - ¡Qué sabrá usted lo que yo uso para nadar! - La chica enrojeció ligeramente.

"Ni necesito saberlo." Pensó la castaña negando de nuevo.

El profesor sonrío malignamente. - De modo que la insufrible sabelotodo piensa que es la única experta en técnicas de pesca. - Siseó con sus ojos negros centelleantes. - Y que no soy capaz de cazar o pescar algo.

Los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor se ensancharon. - Yo… no he dicho eso, señor.-

-Pero lo piensa. - Comentó con desgana, observando con satisfacción lo afiladas que habían quedado sus lanzas. Durante el tiempo que llevaban allí se había dedicado completamente a la construcción de la choza, ahora tenia más tiempo para dedicarlo a otras cosas y a buscar la forma de salir de allí. -Le propongo algo…

La chica lo miró con incredulidad. -¿Acaso propone una apuesta? - Tratándose de Snape se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Negó con la cabeza. - Llámelo como quiera. - Siseó con desden. - Le propongo ver quien es capaz de conseguir la mejor cena. Le digo que seré capaz de conseguir algo mejor que esos pescaditos.

Ella suspiró. - ¿y qué es lo que quiere apostar?

Snape la miró amenazante. - Nada de importancia. Si lo consigo… no volverá a cuestionar mi autoridad.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. - De modo que es eso. - Espetó. - Quiere volver a las andadas, retomar su tiranía.

El profesor chasqueó la lengua. -Vamos Granger, sabe que de todos modos mis ideas han sido las más brillantes.

Ella bufó. -…si, como el andamio. - Suspiró. - ¿y si gano?

Snape alzó las cejas con sarcasmo. -En esa improbable situación…lo que quiera.

-¿Dejara de insultarme? - Preguntó tímidamente. - ¿Me tendrá más respeto?

Rió entre dientes. - Algo complicado, sin duda.

Ella resoplo. -Si gano dejara de tratarme como una niña.

Severus la observó de reojo, esbozando una cínica sonrisa. La chica ya era mayor de edad, ciertamente toda una mujer y por lo que la camiseta de tirantes mostraba, de desarrollados atributos. Pero seguir tratándola como una alumna le ayudaba a mantener la distancia. -Como quiera Granger, pero como ya le he dicho, es algo muy poco probable. - Murmuró con tono aburrido.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lo prometido es deuda, y tal y como les dije a algunas de ustedes, aquí tienen el cap. Nuevo, que de seguro será muy de vuestro agrado… Este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas que babeamos por el profesor de pociones… Porque todas desearemos ser Hermione. ^^ **_

_**Saludos especiales a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiillocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Aira 16, Lyla, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, JanSev, Liz House,Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS…) y todos los que me leeis… Sois los mejores Gracias**_

_**Aviso que va a subir la temperatura levemente. ¬¬**_

**La Curiosidad Mató al Gato… o a la Leona.**

Ya era pasado el medio día, cuando la Gryffindor gritó entusiasmada. Lo había conseguido. Acababa de capturar el pescado más grande desde que llevaba en aquella isla. Un hermoso ejemplar plateado, le costaba sujetarlo bajo el brazo para poder pasar un cordel a través de las agallas y la boca. Había descubierto que era la mejor manera de sujetarlos y evitar que se le escaparan al volver nadando a la orilla. Antes de este había atrapado tres hermosas langostas que se retorcían dentro de una pequeña red, nunca las había comido, pero si sabía que eran un manjar muy exquisito, el problema sería cocinarlas… pero ya se le ocurriría algo. La idea de usar los pequeños pececillos que la marea varaba en la playa como cebo para atraer piezas mayores, había sido magnifica. - A ver qué dices ahora. - Espetó orgullosa, mientras se encaminaba vadeando hacia la orilla.

También sus dotes como costurera habían mejorado notablemente, con su viejo jersey azul había conseguido fabricarse un rudimentario bikini, a penas una tira de tela que se cruzaba sobre su abundante pecho y la espalda, y se anudaba en la nuca, y otra pieza atada a las caderas, dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero se sentía más segura que nadando desnuda. Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza cuando se lo puso la primera vez, era que debía verse muy primitivo, casi como lo que llevarían las trogloditas.

Llegó hasta la playa y tras escurrir el agua de su abundante melena dejó sus presas en lugar seguro, fresco y a la sombra. Con un suspiró se sentó bajo una palmera a comer algo de fruta, dejando que el sol y la fresca brisa la secaran. Era estupendo haber terminado de trenzar todas aquellas palmas y poder descansar un poco, aunque sin duda tendrían muchas más cosas que hacer, y más si querían salir de allí. Su mente volvía a estar con sus amigos, deseaba tanto saber que había ocurrido, si Harry, Ron y los otros seguían con vida. A veces por la noche, junto al fuego Snape se quedaba callado mucho rato, miraba fijamente la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo, no había dicho nada, pero ella sabía que no había sido llamado en todo ese tiempo. Eso le daba esperanzas de que tal vez después de todo pudieran haber vencido. Y si era así, ¿intentarían buscarlos?, ¿Serian capaces de encontrarlos? De haber dejado un rastro mágico claro no le cabía duda de que ya habrían estado allí …Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Acaso les creerían muertos, tal vez nunca les buscarían, por un momento imagino a sus padres y a sus amigos llevando flores a su tumba vacía.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar el ello, ahora dependían de ellos mismos, esa era la única cosa cierta. Se puso de pie, se encaminó a la choza para cambiarse. Seguía sin querer que Snape la sorprendiera así. Aunque bien pensado no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia, había mujeres muggles que iban mas destapadas en la playa.

Salió estirándose del refugio ya con sus desgastados pantalones blancos y la ceñida camiseta de tirantes. Miró a su alrededor con gesto curioso. - Bueno… ¿qué podría hacer? - Comentó para sí.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la selva, en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí apenas se había adentrado unos metros. Se sonrió, solo sería un pequeño paseo, a penas para ver cómo era.

La vegetación era increíble, todo era grande, las hojas eran del verde más brillante que había visto en su vida. Y las flores… eran grandes de un rojo brillante, preciosas flores de hibiscos, multitud de ellas. Sonriendo tomo una de ellas entre los dedos, los pétalos tenían la textura de la seda. La cortó, junto con otras cuantas, y unas pequeñas campanillas de color blanco. Con una sonrisa comenzó a trenzarlas en una corona, la observó satisfecha y se la colocó coquetamente en la cabeza. ¿Qué aspecto tendría? El de una de esas muggles de las postales de Hawai, rió tratando de imaginar cómo le quedaría una falda de paja, aunque si la cosa seguía mucho tiempo tal vez lo probaría de veras. Alegremente dio unos cuantos pasos de baile, apenas unos giros mientras se reía de ella misma. ¿Qué diría cualquiera que la viera? Ella, la seria sabelotodo de Gryffindor, haciendo el payaso ella sola en medio de una selva tropical.

Algo más llamó su atención, brillaba como una joya. Sobre una rama la observaba con sus pequeños ojillos negros y la cabeza ladeada, el pajarillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, de un tamaño menor que un gorrión, la cabeza de un rojo brillante, el lomo y las alas verde esmeralda, el pecho de un violeta intenso y el vientre amarillo, el animal trinaba suavemente mientras ella se acercaba sigilosa, solo para poder contemplarlo.

De pronto emprendió el vuelo, pasando por su lado, casi rozando su rostro con sus alas, lo miró alejarse, pero el animalillo se detuvo sobre otra rama y la observó.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse, sigilosamente, no quería espantarlo, solo observarlo de cerca. Era tan bonito, como salido de una pintura mágica, con aquellos colores brillantes. Estuvo casi a punto de tocarlo con los dedos cuando salió volando otra vez.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era como si el animal estuviera jugando con ella, volvía a posarse a la vista en otra rama baja, pero en dirección al interior de la selva.

-¿Acaso quieres que te siga? – Preguntó acercándose de nuevo. El pajarillo volvió a trinar. – No debería ir más allá. Pero quien podía enterarse. ¿Snape? - Andaría persiguiendo alguna presa y quién sabe si a esas alturas alguna fiera le habría cazado a él. Frunció el ceño. Aunque le estaría bien empleado por prepotente y por todas las veces que se había burlado de ella, y es que uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida era cuando se burlo de ella por sus dientes en cuarto, en el fondo agradecía no estar ella sola en aquel lugar, aunque su única compañía fuera el malhumorado profesor. Además en ningún momento habían hablado de que ella no se adentrase en la selva, simplemente no lo había hecho por que no le había apetecido.

Casi sin darse cuenta fue adentrándose en la espesura, siguiendo al extraño pajarillo, como si fuera un juego, casi perdió la noción del tiempo. Paseando entre la vegetación y con esa guirnalda en el pelo se sentía como una ninfa de los bosques.

Un ruido de agua caer la alertó al cabo de un buen rato, el pájaro se dirigía justo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. ¿Podía ser el nacimiento del pequeño riachuelo que llegaba a la playa? El animalillo se posó sobre otra planta de hibisco cuajada de flores, estas de un precioso naranja salmón, con el centro de un rojo brillante. Muy despacio sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta él, alargó temerosa la mano y por fin pudo rozarlo con la yema de los dedos, el plumaje era suave como la seda. Fue un segundo lo que permaneció quieto, se revolvió y voló a su alrededor de forma juguetona, para después perderse en dirección a la cascada.

Suspiró y con curiosidad cruzó entre los setos para poder alcanzarlo y de paso remojar sus pies. Pero algo la hizo ahogar un grito con las manos, sus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente, muy nerviosa se agachó entre las plantas, rezando para que él no la viera.

Severus Snape, su arisco y temido profesor nadaba plácidamente en el estanque, ajeno por completo a su presencia. La griffindor respetuosa quería salir corriendo, pero otra parte de ella no podía evitar mirar. Las gastadas ropas colgaban de unas ramas, sin duda el también hacia la colada en aquel lugar, las lanzas clavadas en el suelo junto a estas, y algo más lejos el resultado de su provechosa cacería, un ave del tamaño de un pavo, una especie de gallina de guinea, de plumaje negro y gris, un largo cuello y una cabeza pelada, colgaba sujeta por las patas de una rama.

Casi como atraída por un imán, su vista volvió a posarse en el hombre, se deslizaba elegantemente por el agua, como si hiciera largos en una piscina, y parecía muy buen nadador. Su pálida figura se dibujaba perfectamente bajo las cristalinas aguas. La chica soltó aire, estaba desnudo, y ella estaba allí mirándolo. Si tuviera algo de sentido común saldría corriendo, lo más rápido que pudiera mientras estuviera distraído.

El pajarillo apareció de nuevo, alegremente se posó sobre los pantalones de Snape, Hermione casi podía jurar que la miraba maliciosamente. Sin duda aquella isla estaba comenzando a hacerle malas pasadas a su mente.

Volvió a mirar a su profesor, nadaba hacia la orilla, también había visto al animalillo y lo observaba con curiosidad. Apoyó las manos en la roca de la orilla y de un impuso de sus fuertes brazos salió del agua.

Hermione se tapo la boca de golpe, no había podido evitar un grito ahogado, Snape miró un instante en su dirección con el ceño fruncido, había oído algo, ella se encogió más aun con la cara más roja que las flores que llevaba en el pelo. No pudo evitarlo, estaba de espaldas, el agua resbalaba por su pálida piel, pero jamás en su vida pudo imaginar que el temido murciélago de las mazmorras escondiera ese físico bajo tantas capas de ropa. Era delgado, si, pero sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos, su espalda ancha y fuerte, estaba surcada por cicatrices blanquecinas, recuerdo de los años de lucha y tortura, pero muy lejos de afearle le daban un aire más interesante. Sus piernas recias y fuertes y un trasero firme y prieto… Se sonrió con malicia, cuántos de sus compañeros desearían tener un culo como ese.

– Eres muy pequeño para servir de comida. – Comentó suavemente el profesor, dirigiéndose al animalillo. –Pero seguro que al viejo Dumbledore le gustarías como mascota.

El pajarillo gorgoteo y voló de nuevo hacia donde ella se escondía, para perderse después entre la espesura, Snape se volvió, esbozando una leve sonrisa para seguirlo con la vista. Aquello era más de lo que ella podía aguantar, sus manos seguían sobre su boca, casi sentía que se iba a ahogar, el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Si de espaldas el físico de su profesor no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie, por delante superaba ampliamente las expectativas. El pelo mojado le caía algo más abajo de los hombros, alzó la mano para apartarse unos mechones que se le pegaban a la cara y escurrírselo hacia atrás, los finos y fuertess músculos se marcaban en sus brazos, el pecho y el abdomen también perfectamente definidos, surcado por las mismas cicatrices que su espalda, un poco de fino vello negro espolvoreaba su pecho, dándole un aspecto más varonil, y se convertía en una definida línea en su marcado abdomen que bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

– "No mires Herminoneeeee." -Se decía mentalmente, pero su cabeza y su vista iban cada una por separado. Tragó saliva, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, de verdad. En foto, si claro, Lavender les había enseñado en sexto una de esas revistas para muggles adultas, donde los modelos masculinos no llevaban nada encima, pero esto era diferente. Entre los recios rizos negros asomaba aquello… O_O … su miembro, tan pálido como el resto de su cuerpo estaba en estado relajado, pero lo que le sorprendía era que pese a ello su tamaño era considerable. Mucho mayor que los que había visto en foto. Tragó saliva de nuevo. – "¿Pues como será en acción?" – Pensó su parte picara. En esos momentos estaba tan roja que temía que fuera prenderle fuego al seto donde se escondía – "¡Estás loca Hermione! ¡Como piensas eso! ¡Es Snape!" – Se reprendió a sí misma. Tenía que salir de allí, si la descubría, podía ser terrible… luego ya pensaría como volver a mirarle a la cara. -"Eso sí que va a ser un problema."

La oscura mirada del profesor de pociones continuaba escrutando la orilla donde ella estaba agazapada, las comisuras de su boca levantadas en una de esas cínicas medio sonrisas tan suyas, algo le decía que alguien le observaba, aunque tal vez solo era paranoia. Sacudió la cabeza y se estiró perezosamente, la suave brisa había secado su piel, con una mueca de aburrimiento se acercó hacia sus ropas. Se volvió una vez más alzando una ceja en ese gesto tan suyo. - Tal vez solo una rata, una pequeña rata.- Murmuró con tono aburrido. Le dio la espalda para palpar las prendas y ver si se habían secado.

Hermione tomó aire, él había comenzado a vestirse, era el momento de escabullirse antes de que la descubriera. Lentamente comenzó a reptar hacia atrás, conteniendo la respiración. Avanzó de esa forma unos cuantos metros, luego se revolvió y se puso a gatear por el suelo, tratando de alejarse de allí lo más posible, casi no podía ni respirar.

El canto de un ave la hizo levantar la cabeza. Allí estaba el pequeño bandido, trinando alegremente sobre una rama. La castaña le dirigió una mirada de indignación. - En menudo lío has estado a punto de meterme. - Murmuró con tono de enfado. La avecilla dio unos saltitos. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza no podía sacarse la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su profesor de la mente, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo.- No, ya me has metido en un lío.

Se puso de pie a trompicones y salió corriendo en dirección a la costa. - Rata. - Bufó.- ¿a quién está llamando rata? - Dio un resoplido. Que pensara lo que quisiera, mientras no la hubiera visto.

Paró en seco y volvió a tomar aire. - ¿Pero y si me ha visto? Esa sonrisa suya… era como si lo supiera… y se burlase de mí. AAAAAAAAAggggg- Gritó de vergüenza. - No pienses Hermione. Eso sería de ser un maldito exhibicionista.- Se dijo de nuevo en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo hacia su campamento. - Simplemente no lo pienses… aunque hemos perdido los poderes, se supone que no puede usar legeremancia. - Volvió a quedarse pensativa. - O tal vez, si. AAAAGGGG. No pienses, no pienses… ¡Pero por qué tiene que tener tan buen cuerpo! El malditooo. ¡JODER ES SNAPE! Tengo que pensar en otra cosa.

Su preocupación debía ser la cena, el murciélago había cazado una especie de pavo, pero ella lo sorprendería con langosta, y si podía con una buena presentación. De una forma u otra conseguiría que la tratara como una mujer, y la respetase.

___________________________________________________________________

_Ayyy pillinas, lo habéis disfrutado verdad. ^^ Como iba a poder Hermione apartar la vista de semejante monumento. Pues espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo, esa era mi intención._

_Algunas notas sobre la variada fauna que acompaña a este par: _

_El pajarillo que la lleva directa a la perdición ( OOOhHH YO TAMBIENNN QUIEROOOO), existe. Es una preciosa ave autóctona de Australia y algunas islas del pacifico sur. Se llama Diamante de Gould. Tienen los colores más increíbles que he visto en mi vida, no solo el verde que describo en el capitulo, los hay con el lomo azul o tirando a rosado o amarillos. Con la cabeza negra, roja o naranja, el pecho en diferentes tonos de violeta o blanco, podéis buscar alguna foto en Internet son realmente bonitos. He intentado criarlos en cautividad porque me fascinan, pero son tremendamente delicados y bastante caros. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saludos a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiillocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Aira 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, JanSev, Liz House,Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, **__**…**__**) **_

_**La apuesta no va a tener un resultado demasiado satisfactorio para nadie… pero si que habrá consecuencias … ¬¬ … Hermione, Hermione… esos nervios mujer**__**….**_

_**Y después del paréntesis, continuamos con los consejos de supervivencia**_

_**Manual del perfecto naufrago**__**: **_

_**9- **__No piense uno ni mucho menos que todo lo que se cace, por muy buena pinta que tenga en un principio es comestible. No todos los bichos son agradables de comer, y más si consideramos que no hay muchas salsas con que condimentarlo. Así que por mucho que se ilusione uno con la comida, luego se puede llevar un buen chasco …_

**Tablas.**

La Gryffindor resoplaba, le sudaban demasiado las manos, el palo le resbalaba, estaba tan nerviosa que por primera vez desde que habían llegado no era capaz de encender el fuego. - Tranquilízate Hermione, no has visto nada. Solo no pienses. - Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar algo de calma y concentración.

-No estamos muy hábiles esta noche, ¿No señorita Granger? - La sedosa voz sonó a sus espaldas, casi saltó del susto. Una de las muchas cosas que no soportaba de él, lo silencioso que era. Típico de un espía.

-Si cree que lo puede hacer mejor. – Espetó soltando el palo de golpe. – Usted mismo. – Se sacudió las manos y se levantó de golpe para ir a beber agua. Aun no se había atrevido a mirarle, temía que fuera capaz de vérselo en la cara, estaba muerta de vergüenza, y podía sentir como él la seguía con la mirada, seguramente con una de esas muecas suyas de burla. Siempre tan odioso. Desde luego de lo que menos ganas tenia era de aguantar sus sarcasmos.

Se arrodilló frente al riachuelo y se mojo la cara y el cuello, esperaba que bajara un poco el acaloramiento que llevaba encima desde su "descubrimiento" de esa tarde. Con un suspiro volvió a levantarse para volver a su labor, cuando se quedó clavada, mirándolo sorprendida. Se había sentado en su sitio, con las piernas cruzadas, miraba con el ceño fruncido el montón de ramas secas. – No se haga tanto la interesante con esto. Cualquiera podría hacerlo, y seguro que hay formas más fáciles de encenderlo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos dando un respigo. – Pues ya sabe… todo suyo.

Con gesto aburrido extrajo unas piedras negruzcas del bolsillo del pantalón. – ¿Qué la tiene tan inquieta? – Rezongo, mientras comenzaba a chocar las rocas rápidamente sobre las ramas. – Ya sabía que iba a perder. Mire mi presa.- La chica miro con interés el gran pollo de extraño aspecto. - Reconozca que no ha estado mal para empezar.

-Cualquiera puede cazar un pollo tonto. – Bufó mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado su pesca. A ver que decía cuando viera sus langostas y su enorme pescado.

O_o – Mierda. – Musitó la castaña al llegar donde los había dejado. – Mierda. – Repitió tomando la red desgarrada entre sus manos, casi tenía ganas de llorar. Los malditos bichos habrían roto la red con sus pinzas y habrían escapado. Con desesperación se volvió a buscar donde había dejado su pescado. No pudo evitar chillar de frustración, del animal apenas quedaban unos trozos pegados a la raspa y la cabeza, sin duda alguna gaviota se había dado un festín a su salud. Y todo mientras ella jugaba a la ninfa del bosque y espiaba miserablemente a su odiado profesor. Había estado tan ofuscada cuando llego de su excursión, que ni siquiera se había molestado en darles un vistazo a sus presas. Si al menos se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Cayó de rodillas, gimoteando de frustración, era terrible, se sentía como una completa idiota, y ahora él se lo restregaría. Solo le faltaba…

-¡AJA! – Exclamó el profesor, con clara satisfacción cuando una chispa cayó sobre la paja más seca prendiéndola, solo tuvo que soplar un poco para que el fuego se extendiera rápidamente por las ramas.

…- Mierda. – Se volvió hacia él, se levantaba de nuevo y la miraba con la ceja plantada, su boca levemente curvada en un claro gesto de burla. Si, solo le faltaba que él hubiera hecho fuego más rápido y más fácil.

-Lo ve, ya le dije que habría formas más fáciles. – Alzó con recochineo una de las piedras que llevaba en la mano. – Pedernal, Granger. Las encontré esta mañana en la ladera de la montaña, una roca con múltiples aplicaciones, entre ellas hacer chispas que se utilizan en algunas pociones… más útil…más fácil que sus palitos. – Se notaba que el maldito lo estaba disfrutando de veras.

-Si, ya lo sabía. – Replicó Hermione, recuperando la dignidad y poniéndose de nuevo de pie, sacudiendo la arena de sus pantalones.

Se acercó hasta ella, y se cruzó de brazos observando el desastre de la red y los restos del pescado. – Creo por lo que veo, que no hace falta discutir sobre quien ha conseguido la mejor cena. – Rezongo con su voz más sedosa, mirándola de reojo, la chica tenia los puños cerrados con fuerza, se mordía el labio, y su cara tenía un color rojo vivo, ya más fruto del cabreo que de su experiencia de la tarde. – A no ser que pretenda cenarse "eso". – Señaló con el dedo los desagradables restos del pescado.

-¡Está bien! – Espetó la chica. – Aunque esto no debería contar, ha sido un accidente. Mis presas eran mejores.

-Bueno Granger, creo recordar que teníamos un trato. – Su fría voz arrancó un escalofrió de la joven. – No pensará quebrantarlo… Usted, toda una Gryffindor.

-No, claro que no, pero…

Le dio la espalda con desgana, señaló la especie de gallina de Guinea que colgaba de una rama. – Puede comenzar por desplumarlo y limpiarlo.

Ella gruñó. – El trato era que no cuestionaría sus decisiones y respetaría su autoridad, no que fuera su esclava.

El hombre hizo una mueca. – Vamos Granger, usted y sus amiguitos han destripado cosas peores en mi asignatura. Yo ya he trabajado suficiente cazándolo… y haciendo su trabajo. – Lo último lo dijo con todo su sarcasmo, la noche se avecinaba larga.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo la chica agarró el animal que pesaba un par de kilos, hizo una mueca de asco al ver como la cabeza colgaba casi cercenada, el golpe había sido certero y rápido. Siempre le había gustado el pollo, pero una cosa era encontrárselo en el plato, ya hecho, y otra tener que limpiarlo. Durante un buen rato estuvo arrancándole plumas, de vez en cuando no podía evitar observar de reojo a Snape que afilaba una rama con su cuchillo, involuntaria mente su vista se dirigía a su entrepierna… el pantalón no era apretado… trago saliva… pero aun así se apreciaba el "volumen" que escondía… y ella nunca se había fijado antes. - "Es Snape, arrogante, bastardo, borde, tirano…y tu ex profesor."- Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa. -"Deja de pensar barbaridades.".

Severus levantó la vista, su oscura mirada se encontró con la de la castaña, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse y apartar la mirada. El profesor entornó los ojos. - Es curiosa, la fauna tan inoportuna de esta isla. - Murmuró. - Continuamente se siente uno "observado".

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara de la Gryffindor, las manos le temblaban levemente. La forma en que lo decía. ¿La habría visto? Quería morirse en ese momento.

El cuchillo de Snape se clavó de golpe junto a sus pies haciéndola gritar por el susto. - ¡Esta loco! - Gritó indignada. - Es usted un psicópata, taradoooo.

Snape solo hizo una mueca de hastío. - Niña tonta, ¿con que rayos pretendía destriparlo?- Rió entre dientes. - Y Granger, vigile esa lengua.

La chica bufó y agarró con aprehensión el cuchillo. Era más ligero de lo que aparentaba, y muy afilado, con la empuñadura de color negro, muy Snape. - Ya no es mi profesor, ni estamos en Hogwarts, hablare como me pazca. Además usted no cuida la suya. - Espetó dirigiéndose hacia el riachuelo con la gallina agarrada por las patas. - ¿O es que piensa quitarle puntos a Gryffindor?

El profesor solo la miró frunciendo el ceño y dio un gruñido. Preparaba unas ramas para que sirvieran de soporte para el asado.

Hermione terminó de limpiar el bicho con una mueca de asco, lo lavo en el riachuelo y se lo acercó a Snape con muy malos modos.

El exmortifago rió entre dientes. - No sabemos perder, ¿eh?

Los ojos miel de la Gryffindor se abrieron desmesuradamente. - No es justo, y lo sabe. - Snape seguía riendo maliciosamente. - Mi cena era tan buena como la suya.

De un golpe atravesó el ave con la afilada rama. - No lo dudo, pero los que debían juzgarlo no eran las gaviotas. – Espetó con toda su arrogancia. Colocó el ave ensartada sobre el fuego a la altura justa, y con una mueca de satisfacción comprobó que podía darle vueltas son facilidad, su primer asado en diez días, le iba a saber a gloria.

Ella seguía mirándolo con mala cara, el olorcillo a carne asada comenzaba a llegarle a la nariz. El enfado había conseguido desplazar de su mente la imagen de esa tarde. Al menos él no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario, esperaba de veras que no la hubiera visto, y que pensara que su espía fuera algún animal. Tenía que reconocer que la cosa tenía su gracia, espiar a un espía.

El hombre pincho con su cuchillo el pollo para comprobar cómo iba. - Busque unas hojas Granger. - La chica salió de golpe de sus pensamientos. - Podemos usarlas como platos, aunque seguiremos sin tener cubiertos, eso es mejor que nada.

Ella obedeció sin pensar demasiado, tenía tanta hambre que no se molestaría siquiera en replicarle.

Una media hora más tarde los dos se disponían a atacar el asado sin contemplaciones, le faltaría algo de sal y especias, pero parecía sabroso. Después de tantos días a Snape le seguía resultando incomodo comer con los dedos, pero si no había más remedio. La castaña, se lo tomaba casi como comer en un Burguer, agarró una pata y dio un buen bocado…

La cara de la castaña se tornó en un rictus de asco, era como tratar de tragar lija, la carne tenía un sabor francamente desagradable. ¿Y con eso pretendía ganarle la apuesta? Miró la cara de Snape, su ceño estaba fruncido y se le veía con serias dificultades para tragar. – Creo que… mejor seguir con la fruta. – Espeto después de escupir el pedazo y apartar el resto a un lado.

Snape alzó su oscura mirada hacia ella, la maldita, se estaba tomando su revancha. Escupió también de muy malos modos el pedazo de pechuga y dio un gruñido. Debía de haberlo supuesto cuando lo atrapó de una forma tan fácil, el condenado bicho no era comestible.

-Creo que esto... – Comenzó la castaña con aire de suficiencia. –...modifica sustancialmente el resultado de la apuesta. ¿No cree profesor? – Si, si, si. Dios existía. Sin duda era un castigo divino por lo mucho que se había reído de su desastre, después de todo no había ganado. Se le había girado la tortilla al muy bastardo.

El profesor miró como a un experimento de pociones que hubiera salido extraordinariamente mal, a la Gryffindor que sonreía mientras tomaba una papaya y la mordisqueaba. ¡Tablas! Otra vez en tablas. Es que no podría poner a la condenada chiquilla de una vez en su sitio. Él era el profesor, el adulto, el hombre, no dejaría que se siguiera riendo de él… Y mucho menos desde lo de esa tarde… Hecho una furia agarró una pieza de fruta y la mordió con rabia. Masticaba compulsivamente mientras observaba a la condenada muchacha chuparse los dedos con satisfacción.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces en que no hay ganador. – Canturreó la castaña con alegría.

Snape la fulminó de nuevo con la mirada, ella alzó las cejas con burla. – Por esta vez. – Gruñó enfurruñado. Suspiró profundamente, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Aun tenía algo guardado…

Ella solo sonrió y siguió devorando la fruta. – Piense profesor, que la fruta es beneficiosa para la salud.

Encima recochineo. Se iba a enterar…-Ah Granger… - Comentó el profesor con desdén.

La chica masticaba un trozo de papaya, estaba tan a lo suyo, que casi no se había dado cuenta de que le hablaba.

-…No le he preguntado, que tal su paseíto.

Fue como si le lanzaran un Petrificus totallis, el trozo que tragaba se le hizo una bola en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Alzó la vista como un resorte, su mirada nerviosa se encontró con los ojos entornados del profesor, la miraba con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente levantadas, la ceja alzada, una sonrisa maligna, digna de todo un mortifago, era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando pillaba a un estudiante y estaba punto de atacar a su yugular, metafóricamente hablando. Fue apenas un segundo antes de que ella empezara a toser con fuerza, se había puesto morada, casi al borde de ahogarse logro expulsar el bocado. A trompicones se puso de pie para beber agua. Tomó aire y se refrescó el rostro antes de atreverse a encarar al hombre, que continuaba observándola divertido.

-Tenga cuidado. - Rezongó. - Atragantarse puede ser algo peligroso.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir nerviosa.

-Casi tan peligroso como andar sola por la selva.

-"Piensa Hermione. No dejes que te acobarde. Eres una Gryffindor." - Lo miró recuperando la compostura. - Pues usted lo hace profesor, y hasta ahora no le ha ido tan mal… obviando sus amigas… las hormigas. - "Quieres jugar duro, ¡Vale! Jugaremos duro. "

El exmortifago seguía mirándola con su mayor dosis de cinismo, el comentario sobre las hormigas no le había afectado tanto como esa misma mañana.

-Además solo me adentre un poco, para ver las flores. - Espetó la muchacha sentándose en su sitió, y desenredándose un poco el pelo con los dedos.

Snape suspiró y echó la espalda hacia atrás. - Ya, las flores… Muy curiosas en esta isla. Sabía que se trenzan en guirnaldas,…ellas solitas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Una vez más envió saludos a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiillocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Aira 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, JanSev, Liz House,Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V **__**…**__**) Y a todos los que siguen esta pequeña locura.**_

_**Pido disculpas por el retraso en actualizar, la pagina daba problemas.**_

_**Un saludo a todos**_

…**De nuevo a peor.**

De nuevo se quedó primero pálida para pasar al rojo vivo. La maldita corona de flores, ni siquiera se acordó de ella, debía habérsele caído cuando salió corriendo, y el colmo de la mala suerte, él la habría encontrado. Prácticamente una carta de presentación, de "Hermione ha estado aquí." Apartó la mirada, se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Si, decididamente si tenía que elegir un peor día de su vida, este se llevaba la palma.

Snape carraspeó. - No me importa lo que haga, ni a donde vaya, como ya le dije es algo que me trae sin cuidado. - Su voz sonaba fría, como cuando dictaba un ejercicio de un examen. -Pero fue usted la más preocupada por esa norma de "intimidad" suya, así que debería de ser la primera en dar ejemplo… - Hizo una pausa, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con su apuro, de eso a la Gryffindor no le cabía duda.

Ella seguía mordiéndose el labio, no se atrevía a mirarlo, pese a que era completamente consciente de que a él no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que ella le hubiera podido ver, al contrario lo estaba aprovechando para mortificarla, el muy bastardo. - Yo…-No debía afectarle como le afectaba, pero sentía que se ahogaba. Sentía que era incapaz de articular palabra, él continuaba observándola con esa socarronería.- "¡Basta!, no le des ese gusto a este bastardo arrogante. No lo sabe... Cálmate."- Se dijo mentalmente, tomó aire y lo miró desafiante. – Bueno, di un paseo esta tarde. ¿O es que acaso es el único con licencia para pasear por la isla?

-¿Y…? – Continuaba observándola con incredulidad.

Ella alzó las cejas con igual escepticismo. – Como usted dice… - Su voz volvía a recuperar la seguridad. -Si… En esta isla hay una fauna muy interesante.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se estrecharon, cualquier rastro de burla se borró de su rostro. – Soy un espía, niña estúpida. No he sobrevivido tantos años por suerte. – Su voz sonaba peligrosa. La Gryffindor estaba a punto de salir corriendo, solo tenía que aguantar… ya lo hacía en clase cuando él intentaba acobardarlos, pero ahora no estaba en clase, y no le tenía miedo, ya no…

-No dudo de sus capacidades como espía, pero con respecto a esta tarde, no se a que se refiere. – Comentó con tono despreocupado. – Di un paseo y nada más. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? – El hombre apretó los dientes. – ¿Qué le tiene tan nervioso?

-No se haga la ingenua conmigo. – Gruñó. – Esta tarde, se que estuvo espiándome en la cascada. Yo no soy fácil de engañar, no soy tan tonto como su amiguito Potter. – Sus ojos se estrecharon aun más. – O su noviecito Weasley.

Ahhh, no, eso no. No había cosa en el mundo que le sacara más de sus casillas que le llamaran novia de Ron. - ¡No es mi novio! – Espetó con irritación. Era cierto que había tratado de salir con él. En sexto había tenido un amago de enamoramiento con él, y tuvieron un par de citas, pero la cabeza de serrín del pelirrojo no daba para más que para el quiddich. La cosa resulto más que decepcionante, ciertamente Ronnald resultaba entretenido como amigo, pero como pareja… mejor dejarlo pasar. Y así continuaban, como buenos amigos, pero si había algo que no soportaba era que le dijeran que era su novio. - Además, por lo menos yo tengo amigos, no como usted… ¡Amargado!

Snape dio un largo silbido. - No se dé esos aires de dignidad. - Siseó. - Le recuerdo que ha sido MI privacidad la que ha sido violada… - Alzó las cejas. - … Por usted.

-¿Su privacidad? – Rió la castaña cruzándose de brazos. El comentario de "su novio" la había cabreado tanto que tenia nuevos bríos para enfrentársele. – ¡Vamos! ¿Quién estaría interesada en espiarle? ¡Ni que fuera usted Hug Jackman!- "Jaaa eso dices ahora, casi se te salen los ojos en la cascada..." Contestó su yo interno. " …Y físicamente no le tiene nada que envidiar…)

- Puede decir lo que quiera, pero sé que estaba allí. – Siseó. –No necesito usar la legeremancia para saberlo, es usted demasiado… obvia.

Ella rió con sarcasmo. – Ciertamente esta paranoico. – Dio un respingo. – ¡Me voy a dormir!– Se giró dándole la espalda bruscamente y comenzó a andar hacia el refugio.

Snape se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, resoplo indignado. No tenía la menor duda de que la brujita había estado espiándole mientras se bañaba. Seguramente se había estado mofando de él. Y seguía burlándose en sus mismísimas narices, con esa actitud tan altanera. Sabia de sobras que no era un hombre atractivo, había aguantado suficientes burlas en su juventud para tenerlo más que claro.- "A quien pretendes engañar, niña tonta. " - Había sentido claramente que alguien le observaba cuando salió del agua. Demasiados años viviendo en estado de permanente alerta, como para no darse cuenta de que alguien le espiaba, y más cuando su vida había dependido de ello tantas veces. Ese pequeño escalofrió en la nuca. Había escrutado la orilla opuesta, le miraban desde allí, estaba seguro. Se ocultaba muy bien, por un momento lo dejó pasar, llego a creer que era algún animal, o fruto de su paranoia. Pero al volver hacia el campamento, encontró la estúpida guirnalda… solo la muy tonta se habría entretenido en algo tan infantil, y habría sido lo bastante descuidada como para dejarla de tarjeta de visita. Bufó de nuevo, no sabía que le indignaba más, el hecho de que le hubiera espiado, el que se hubiera podido mofar de su aspecto, o era el hecho de que se lo negara y le retase de una forma tan descarada. – "Compararme a mí con ese Hug lo que sea. ¿Y quién mierdas es ese? ¡Otro de sus estúpidos amiguitos! "- Pensó irritado. ¿Que se creía? ¿Qué le podía tomar el pelo?

Continuó dando enfurecidos mordiscos a la fruta, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba los restos de su maltrecha presa. De nuevo estaba seguro de que alguien le había lanzado un mal de ojo, de otra forma, no se lo explicaba. – Y seguirá sin reconocer mi autoridad. – Bufó arrojando otro tronco al fuego. – Y dudo que hubiera cumplido de haber perdido. Es demasiado cabeza dura. – "Tanto como tú." Le contestó esa vocecilla de su mente. Dio un gruñido y frunció a un más el ceño. Si era de verdad justo, él también la había estado observando a escondidas, no había llegado a espiarla en sus momentos íntimos. ¡Era un señor, por Merlín! Pero si que se había sorprendido si mismo mirando su escote de forma golosa, la forma en que esa camiseta realzaba su generoso pecho. O la manera en que balanceaba sus caderas al caminar. –"No es lo mismo, no. ¡Maldita sea mi mente hiperactiva! ¡Mierda, es una maldita cría!" – Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas tan impropias y con un gruñido se puso de pie, observo con el ceño fruncido como el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza, sacudiendo las copas de las palmeras. Se dirigió primero entre los árboles para aliviarse antes de dormir, y esperaba que ella durmiera cuando fuera a acostarse, no tenía más ganas de oír su molesta voz.

Hermione escuchaba con cierta preocupación como el viento hacia crujir levemente la estructura de su refugio, tal vez esa noche llovería de nuevo. ¡Lo que faltaba! Se apretujo más sobre sí misma, estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir, pero no podía seguir aguantándolo, era demasiado estresante, solo deseaba perderlo de vista. Porque entre todos los castigos divinos tenía que haberle caído ese hombre insoportable, cuya única satisfacción en la vida era mortificar a los demás, y por desgracia la única persona a quien tenía cerca era a ella. Aunque después de todo, el día no terminó tan mal. Solo la expresión de Snape cuando probó el primer mordisco de su "maravillosa cena" compensaba todas sus humillaciones. Se lo tenía bien empleado por prepotente.

Y porque rayos tenía que haber dado ese maldito paseo esa tarde, pese a todo lo desagradable, ruin y arrogante que le resultaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué el vil bastardo tenía que tener ese cuerpo? La imagen de las gotas de agua deslizándose sobre sus músculos apareció en su mente, y luego la idea de ella misma lamiendo las gotas, el sabor de su pálida piel… gimió y sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían. – "Dios, desde cuando yo pienso ese tipo de cosas. ¡Es Snape! El jodido murciélago de las mazmorras. Esta maldita isla me está volviendo loca." – Apretó los puños con rabia. Solo pensar que de un momento a otro, entraría en la choza, y estaría acostado a solo un par de metros, hacia que se le acelerase el pulso. O tal vez vendría para continuar su discusión, y francamente no tenía ganas.- Lo odioooooo. – Bufó para sí.

Se encogió más aun cuando oyó sus pasos acercándose al refugio, de nuevo el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la improvisada puerta se abría y se cerraba con brusquedad, seguía enojado, y se notaba. Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, solo roto por su respiración pesada, sabía que la observaba, luego solo dio un gruñido y se deslizó hasta su rincón para acostarse, lo oyó reacomodarse un par de veces, y luego, solo el rugido del viento.

No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo habría pasado cuando estalló la tormenta de nuevo, el tiempo andaba tan revuelto como su ánimo. Un trueno hizo retumbar la choza la lluvia comenzó a azotar violentamente el tejado de palma, toda la estructura crujía, como si el temporal la fuera a arrancar violentamente.

Hermione se incorporó como un resorte, se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas encogiéndose consigo misma. Miraba con preocupación al techo. Algo de agua rezumaba entre las tupidas hojas, varias goteras aparecieron dispersas, pero eran pequeñas, la inclinación del techo favorecía la evacuación del agua. Snape parecía dormir a pierna suelta, era increíble que no le despertasen los truenos.

Otra sacudida del viento seguida de otro trueno. Se encogió más sobre sí misma, y arrugó la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía miedo a las tormentas? Nunca que recordara. Pero las tormentas allí no eran como cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes, eran auténticos tifones.

-No sea boba, aguantara. - La grave voz del profesor la hizo saltar, después de todo si estaba despierto.- O es que anda espiándome de nuevo.

Ella bufó. - Por si no se ha dado cuenta diluvia. - Otra fuerte ráfaga y la choza crujió de nuevo.

Él ni se inmutó, seguía tumbado de costado, cruzado de brazos. -No soy sordo Granger.

-No deberíamos ir a un sitio más seguro. - Propuso nerviosa.

Snape se estiró ligeramente. -Si le apetece largarse de excursión, por mí adelante. Aquí estoy seco y a gusto. - Gruñó con desgana. - Haga lo que le dé la gana pero déjeme dormir.

-Borde. - Bufó la chica echándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-Aguantará Granger. – Murmuró de nuevo con toda la calma. - Esta bien agarrada al suelo, y protegida por la vegetación, sé porque escogí este lugar.

-Ya pero… - Miró otra vez a su alrededor, como el agua y el viento azotaban con violencia.

-¿Quién es ahora la paranoica? - Comentó con tono aburrido. - ¿O es que pretende pegarse a mí otra vez…?

Hermione enrojeció, dio un respingo. - No me acercaría a usted aunque la vida me fuera en ello. - Escupió, mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo, el resplandor de un rayo ilumino en interior de la choza, y le pareció adivinar que él contenía una carcajada. - Su mal carácter puede ser contagioso.

-No le sé decir, solo que usted lo empeora.- Gruñó.

-¡Murcielago! - Bufó tapándose la cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta.

-Garrapata. - Contestó el otro.

Un gruñido entre dientes fue lo último que se le escuchó a la castaña, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió, solo se volvió a oír el sonido de la tormenta.


	13. Chapter 13

_**De nuevo mando saludos a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiillocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, JanSev, Liz House,Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris **__**…**__**) Besos a todos/as**_

_**Aviso que en este cap va a subir la temperatura ligeramente…**_

**Y cuando la cosa va mal..****.**

Se removió incomoda de nuevo, el dolor había empezado de madrugada, al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, pero ahora…. Su mano se apretó penosamente contra su bajo vientre, algo que hacía muchos años que no sentía, algo como… Abrió sus ojos avellana de golpe, presa del pánico. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer, y se oía el suave repiquetear de algunas gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado, el temporal se desvanecía igual que la noche. Gimió de dolor al incorporarse, no podía ser, ella había controlado esas "indisposiciones mensuales" desde su pubertad, el mejor hechizo que le había enseñado la Sra. Pomfrey, pero ahora… fue consciente de ello como si le dieran una bofetada… su magia ya no funcionaba.

Miró con recelo a Snape, aun dormía, y al menos en eso había tenido algo de suerte, no quería que el maldito bastardo la viera así, se moriría de vergüenza, y más desde lo de la noche anterior. Entonces lo pensó, el pantalón blanco. Temblorosa bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna, casi se quería morir, sus temores se confirmaban. Trabajosamente salió a cuatro patas de la cabaña la lluvia era ya apenas un chispeo suave, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la frondosa vegetación, suspiró y se dirigió al interior de la selva. Necesitaba lavarse, tratar de limpiar semejante desastre de su ropa y desde luego encontrar la forma de sobrellevar de alguna forma esos malditos días.

Severus se estiró perezosamente, y ahogó un bostezo. No pensaba reconocerlo, pero pese a su aparente calma, había pasado la noche con un ojo abierto, pendiente de cada crujido de la estructura, cada sacudida del viento, con los dedos cruzando para que aguantase el envite de la tormenta. Y había aguantado, suspiró aliviado y cayó dormido como un tronco cuando de madrugada el viento había remitido, dejando solo la fina lluvia que repiqueteaba sobre su refugio. La maldita mocosa. Otra causa más de su insomnio, sentirla tan cerca era… frustrante. Dio un gruñido y alzó la cabeza para mirar al hueco donde se acurrucaba. Vacio. Por una vez se habría levantado antes que él. -¿Qué rayos…?

Se sentó pesadamente, se llevó una mano a la cara se frotó los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Dormir en el suelo, por mucho que la gruesa capa vegetal era más mullida que lo de los primeros días, seguía resintiéndose, ya no estaba para esos trotes, le costaba moverse por la mañana, los músculos de su espalda protestaban agarrotados con los primeros movimientos, ahora agradecía haberse mantenido en forma durante todos esos años, de lo contrario estaría hecho una piltrafa.

Miró de nuevo el hueco de ella, casi instintivamente se acercó y poso su mano en él, ya estaba frío, debía de hacer un buen rato que se habría ido, su chaqueta que normalmente guardaba doblada en un rincón, estaba tirada de cualquier manera, como si se hubiera marchado precipitadamente. - ¿Otra indisposición intestinal?- Rió para si, entre dientes, recordando con satisfacción maliciosa su "accidente" de la primera noche. Se puso en pie encorvado para no pegarse con el techo. Ahora lamentaba haber construido la choza tan bajita, con sus nuevas dotes de arquitecto debía haberse planteado algo más grande, en la que pudiera al menos estirarse toda su estatura. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. ¡Qué rayos más grande! Lo que quería era salir de ese maldito lugar. Añoraba su mazmorra en la que no tenía que soportar a los malditos pajarracos por las mañanas, su oscuro despacho, su laboratorio, incluso la maldita clase en la que tenía que aguantar a todos esos ineptos cabezas huecas. ¡Hasta la apestosa casa de su padre era mejor que eso!

Dio otro resoplido y salió al exterior, estirándose de nuevo y para empezar bien el día, ya de mal humor. Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la mañana. Eso era otra molestia. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que hacer tanto sol en ese condenado lugar? Con una mueca de hastió miró a su alrededor, los restos de la tormenta era patentes, pero aun así no parecía tan terrible como la primera que pasaron.

Se paso la mano con desagrado por el mentón, la maldita barba le picaba de nuevo. De todas las condenadas cosas que echaba de menos, el encantamiento de afeitado era una de las que más. Sabia usar una navaja a lo muggle, y gracias a eso y a su cuchillo iba tirando, pero la comodidad, la rapidez del hechizo, sin olvidar que se evitaban los malditos cortes y heridas, cosa que se complicaba más aun sin un espejo… suspiró de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, desayunaría algo y se las vería de nuevo con la navaja.

Mientras masticaba un plátano miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, no había ni rastro de Granger. Sonrió para sus adentros, después del numerito de la noche anterior la muy idiota estaría tan avergonzada que no querría ni mirarlo a la cara. Con un poco de suerte se habría largado por su cuenta y no tendría que aguantarla más, le había dicho tantas veces que no la quería cerca que tal vez... La cínica sonrisa se borró de su rostro, extrañamente la idea de perderla definitivamente de vista le llenó de un sentimiento extraño, algo que hacía muchos años que no había sentido. Toda su vida había sido un ser solitario, receloso de los demás, y ahora se veía forzado a convivir con ella. Desde luego no estaba dispuesto a admitir ninguna debilidad, y más cuando había sido capaz de controlar cualquier sentimiento por otro ser humano durante casi dos décadas.

Suspiró y lanzó la peladura con hastió por encima del hombro. No sabía por qué se preocupaba por la condenada mocosa, andaría pescando, jugando con las flores, o cualquier otra inutilidad de las suyas. Él desde luego no pensaba perder el tiempo, se calzó las botas y se dirigió a su estanque de la cascada para empezar el día con un buen afeitado.

___________________________________________________

Hermione volvió a golpear su pantalón contra la roca, el agua la cubría hasta las caderas, y la temperatura ligeramente templada aliviaba sus terribles calambres.

Ahora entendía por qué el profesor se bañaba en aquel lugar, aquel nacimiento de agua era termal, calculaba que el agua estaría a unos 30 ºC, no era agua caliente pero mejor que bañarse en un frio riachuelo. Y el desgraciado se lo tenía tan calladito.

Volvió a sostener el mojado pantalón ante sus ojos, la mancha casi había desaparecido, pero sin jabón era mucho más complicado eliminarla. Suspiró cansadamente, jabón… parecía increíble que un articulo muggle tan elemental pudiera echarse tanto de menos. Recordó con añoranza las pastillas de jabón de lavanda que su madre metía en los cajones de la ropa para mantenerla perfumada, lo que daría en ese momento por una de esas pastillas. Miró las ramas donde colgaba el resto de su ropa, a excepción de la fina camisa azul celeste que llevaba anudada al pecho, también estaba empapada, pero no se sentía cómoda estando tanto tiempo desnuda, y más sin saber si el murciélago andaba suelto.

Se sonrojo de nuevo al recordarlo la tarde anterior, nadando en aquel mismo lugar, parecía tan relajado, tan joven, casi otra persona, lejos de las mazmorras, de Hogwarts, de la guerra…Sus malditas hormonas, estar en "esos días" le hacía tener pensamientos aun más estúpidos.

Bufó hastiada, y volvió a aporrear y frotar con rabia el pantalón contra la piedra con una mano, mientras con la otra se apartaba algunos rizos de la cara, su pelo estaba más enmarañado y alborotado que nunca. Frunció el ceño enfurruñada. Otra cosa que extrañaba con desespero, champú, acondicionador, o por lo menos un mísero peine con el que acabar con esos terribles enredos.

Distraída comenzó a canturrear una canción muggle. Y en esas estaba cuando…

El grave carraspeo la hizo saltar en el sitio y dar un grito histérico……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de hecho en un primer momento casi se le caen de las orbitas. Era lo último que se esperaba encontrar, al la leona ocupando su santuario.

Superando su primer impacto, su mirada se estrechó, tornándose más sombría, las esquinas de su boca se torcieron en una sarcástica sonrisa. Sus oscuros ojos estudiaron detenidamente a la muchacha que resoplaba ofuscada, lavando con mucha brusquedad una de sus prendas dentro del estanque, todavía completamente ajena a su presencia. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Los salvajes rizos anudados en su nuca, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios carnosos entreabiertos, el agua la cubría hasta casi la cintura, pero no le cabía duda de que no llevaba nada debajo del agua, su generoso pecho, apenas estaba cubierto por su fina camisa, las mangas arremangadas, amarrada debajo de los senos, el tejido húmedo se pegaba a su bronceada piel de una forma que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tragó saliva, no debería estar mirándola así, pero… acaso ella no le había espiado a él, estaba en su total derecho de darle un escarmiento. ¿O no?

Con gesto aburrido se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre el hombro contra el tronco de un platanero, ella aun le daba la espalda y tarareaba una canción con aire distraído. Sí, podía ser divertido. Su ceño se frunció más profundamente, sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente. Sin apartar la vista de ella se aclaró la garganta con un profundo carraspeo.

Tal y como había pensado, el susto de la castaña fue mayúsculo, dio un salto y un grito histérico dentro del agua, el pantalón fue lanzado por el aire, y por un segundo hizo ademán de salir corriendo, lo cual dio una vista más que privilegiada de sus redondeados glúteos, luego como golpeada por la realidad se hundió de golpe con el agua hasta el pecho, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de cubrirse lo más posible. Un enrojecido y furioso rostro se giró en su dirección. Snape no pudo evitar reír entre dientes por la cara de indignación que ponía, la chica.

-¡USTEDD MALDITO BASTARDO! – Bufó la joven entre dientes, estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a hacer hervir el estanque.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y chasqueo la lengua. – Señorita Granger, me decepciona. ¡Ese lenguaje!- Sus finos labios se curvaron en una medio sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillaban con interés tras las cortinas de su pelo negro. - Veo que le sigue gustando invadir MI ESPACIO.

La sedosa y profunda voz del profesor le arrancó un escalofrío. - ¿Su …espacio…? - Balbuceó la chica con incredulidad.

-MI ESPACIO. Srta. Granger. - Siseo, sus ojos se estrecharon aun más. - No dudo que usted sabe que aquí es donde llevo a cabo mi aseo personal. Por tanto mi espacio. - Con un impulso se incorporó retirándose del árbol, comenzó a andar aun con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el gesto cínico en su rostro.

Ella parpadeo, la indignación sustituyó a la inicial sorpresa. - ¿SU ESPACIO? - Gritó roja de ira. - ¿Dónde hay un cartel que ponga propiedad del Murciélago de la Mazmorra?

El profesor sonreía con suficiencia mientras pasaba cerca de ella rodeando la orilla. – Tsk, Tsk… Granger, Granger. Después de su pequeña intromisión de ayer, ya debería suponerlo. - Siseó, su voz estaba cargada de veneno. – Siempre vengo aquí.

Ella lo seguía con la vista, encogida sobre sí misma, los brazos aun cruzados sobre el pecho. Él comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con parsimonia, prácticamente ignorándola. La chica abrió la boca con indignación. - ¿Se…se…puede saber… que hace? - Gimió con las mejillas ardiendo, él se alejo apenas unos metros en la misma orilla y se paro mientras terminaba de abrir su camisa.

Snape la miró ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja. - Este es mi "baño" y pienso usarlo. - Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron más aun. –Es usted la que esta donde no debe.- Se sacó la camisa latamente, y la colgó cuidadosamente de una rama, como disfrutando de su malestar, debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca interior de tirantes.

La castaña tragó saliva, sus brazos aun parecían más fuertes de cerca, la camiseta se ceñía a su cuerpo marcando cada línea de su torso. Casi se ahogaba, sentía como le ardía la cara, y pese a lo fresco de la mañana, alguna gota de sudor le caía por la frente. – "Dioses… No pensará…" – Su mente iba a mil por hora, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro. Acaso el maldito pensaba bañarse… CON ELLA. ¡Se había vuelto loco!

Un grito ahogado salió de su boca, y se tapó la cara avergonzada, cuando lo vio hacer ademán de llevarse la mano al cinturón. Snape rió entre dientes…

……………………………………………

_**Ale niñas. Me vais a odiar por esto, en mi pueblo se le llama dejarle a una con la mierda en la boca. ¬¬ Pero es que soy muyyy mala. **_

_**Ain… Hemione, Hermione… no se puede tener una mente tan calenturienta mujer. Que luego pasa lo que pasa.**_

_**Un beso a todas **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el cap. 14. Confió en que no les defraude. **_

_**Sé que soy repetitiva pero como siempre mando todo mi cariño a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House,Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yua, Wiiii, Nick-sith y JanSev (que hacen el esfuerzo de leer en un idioma que no es el suyo**__**…**__**) Besos a todos/as**_

…**Solo puede ir a peor ..****.**

Snape rió entre dientes…

Ella miró entre sus dedos, había sacado el cuchillo del cinturón y se agachaba en la orilla. El desgraciado seguía con esa mueca de sarcasmo en su cara. - ¿Qué anda pensando estúpida? – Silbó con cierto tono de diversión. Se remojó la cara varias veces con agua. – Necesito afeitarme, y es algo delicado. Así que si tengo que soportarla, por lo menos cierre esa bocaza.

Ella boqueó varias veces, la vergüenza inicial fue sustituida por la ira. - ¡QUEEE! – Rugió apartando las manos de la cara y golpeando el agua con un puño cerrado. - ¿Es que acaso no ve que me estoy bañando?

Severus la miró de reojo. - ¿Y?

-¡BASTARDO ENGREIDO! – Su ojo derecho temblaba con un tic. – Es usted un GROSEROOOO.

-Granger ¡el lenguaje! – Murmuró con tono aburrido, mientras apoyaba la hoja del cuchillo en el mentón, la vista fija en su reflejo en el agua.

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí con usted mirando? – Bramó agarrando de malos modos el pantalón que flotaba en el agua junto a ella.

El profesor aguanto la respiración y dio una precisa pasada hasta el cuello. Suspiró y la miró de nuevo. – Por mi haga lo que quiera. Puede irse. O quedarse, pero CALLESE. – Volvió a mirar el agua y se preparó para otra pasada.

La chica bufó, miró sus manos, los dedos ya comenzaban a arrugarse. Habría salido antes del agua, mucho antes de que él hubiera llegado, pero la maldita mancha. – "Odio ser mujer." – Pensó frunciendo el ceño. – Quiero salirrrr. – Bufo.

-Pues salga. – Rumio con desgana al completar la segunda pasada. Aclaró la navaja en el agua y la apoyó de nuevo en su cara.

-Pues lárguese y déjeme salir. – Espetó la otra.

-¡Es mi cascada! – Siseó comenzando a deslizar el afilado cuchillos por su piel. – Así que no me voy. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Además, niña tonta, usted no tiene NADA que yo quiera ver.

Fue el detonante, sus hormonas, la noche de insomnio, su maldito sarcasmo, todo lo que le había pasado los últimos días, pero sobre todo EL. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un segundo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y llena de furia agarró una roca de la orilla y se la arrojo directa a la cabeza.

Snape no se esperaba para nada la reacción de la Gryffindor, apenas pudo alzar la vista, sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos, la navaja se le escurrió haciéndole un corte en el mentón. El "clonch" de la roca al golpearle de refilón en un costado de la cabeza fue acompañado por una mal sonante maldición y un grito de furia.

Hemione ahogo un grito, se llevo ambas manos a la cara. –"La he cagado." – Pensó nerviosa. – "Me mata, de esta me mata."

Los negros ojos de Snape la fulminaban, con una terrible mezcla de ira, odio, indignación, sorpresa. Una mano estaba crispada, la otra aferraba la empuñadura del cuchillo, tan fuerte que los nudillos habían perdido todo el color. Su rostro completamente lívido… la mandíbula apretada, enseñando los dientes en un rictus de odio, el corte goteaba sangre por la barbilla. Lentamente se llevó la mano libre al golpe de la cabeza. – USTEDDDDD… - Escupió con la voz más helada que nunca.

Ella tembló, al ver que lentamente se ponía de pie, sin apartar los oscuros pozos de ella. Avanzó lentamente como un felino acechando a una presa. Hermione, hincho el pecho y se irguió mirándolo desafiante, sus brazos cruzados bajo sus senos. Si iba a morir lo haría con la dignidad de una Gryffindor.

Snape se paró en seco, a apenas un metro de ella, cuando su mano ya se alzaba para arrastrarla del agua y darle su merecido. Su mandíbula tembló. No pudo evitar que su vista cayera en el busto de la muchacha, la forma en que la camisa se abría por delante mostrando la hendidura entre sus pechos llenos y firmes, la tela húmeda transparentaba sus pezones erguidos, su vista bajó más aun, la cintura estrecha, firme, las formas que se dibujaban bajo las cristalinas aguas. Resopló como un toro y dejo caer el puño cerrado a un costado de su cuerpo. – ¡Maldita sea! – Bramó. – Tiene dos minutos. ¡No más! – Se giró bruscamente y desapareció entre la maleza.

Ella aun estaba aturdida, parpadeó varias veces y rápidamente salió del agua. Agarró sus ropas y tapándose como pudo, desapareció en la dirección opuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue un día muy duro para la castaña, el más duro desde que llevaban es la isla. No pudo pescar nada, en su estado no se atrevía a nadar en el arrecife, lo último que le faltaba era que la oliera un tiburón… aunque no sabía que era peor, si ser devorada por un escualo o aguantar las miradas de odio de Snape. No, Snape era peor.

Cuando llegó ya era atardecido, no se digno dirigirle la palabra, llevaba colgada de la cola otra presa, una especie de rata gorda de color marrón. Ella estaba asando unos pescados pequeños que pudo recoger en las pozas de la orilla apenas llegarían para uno, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, casi no se atrevía a moverse, por su "pequeño problema". – "Que humillante." –Pensaba, justo cuando lo vio aparecer por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo vio llegar al riachuelo para desollar al pobre bicho, lo hacía con saña, casi podía jurar que era lo que desearía hacerle a ella. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, la chica se sobresaltó. Nunca había visto tanta furia en sus ojos, sus facciones estaban más tensas y sombrías que nunca, el corte del mentón estaba ligeramente inflamado, y debía de dolerle, igual que él golpe de la cabeza. Ella no quería que algo así hubiera pasado, tal vez eran sus hormonas, solo quería convivir lo mejor posible, pero las cosas se habían puesto demasiado mal. Deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, se sentía horriblemente mal y le quemaban los ojos.

No quería oír más insultos ni reproches, simplemente agarró uno de los pequeños pescados y se alejó del fuego, fuera de la vista del enfurecido maestro de pociones. Se sentó contra un tronco en la oscuridad y trató de comer en silencio, pero el pescado se le atragantaba, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal con él? Ella siempre le había mostrado más respeto que los demás. Siempre se había esforzado por ser una excepción al montón de cabezas huecas a los que daba clases. Y nunca había dudado de él cuando los demás lo acusaban de traidor mortifago. Toda esa maldita situación, su aislamiento con él. Había abrigado una pequeña esperanza de llegar a simpatizar con él, o al menos conseguir un mínimo de respeto mutuo. Pero con Snape, resultaba imposible. ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco amable?

No, con ese hombre solo funcionaba el sarcasmo, los insultos y el desprecio. Todo a malas.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se levantó bruscamente arrojando el pescado casi sin tocar. Miró una vez más llena de ira al profesor que asaba su cena y seguía ignorándola. Otra noche más se refugió en la choza, para poder estar sola.

…………..

Miró por encima del hombro como ella se marchaba hacia la penumbra. Simplemente dio un respingo y continuó asando su cena. No era una presa muy grande pero le calmaría el apetito. Se llevó una mano a la sien, el golpe aun le dolía bastante, y llevaba un buen chichón, sin contar la herida del mentón. Esperaba por lo menos una disculpa por parte de ella. Pero nada, ni una palabra. – "Gryffindors." – Gruñó para sí. Orgullosos, pedantes, siempre atropellando a aquellos que desprecian. Y eso era él para ella, solo el maldito murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra.

Algo llamó su atención junto al fuego haciéndole fruncir más el ceño. Atravesado por una rama un pequeño pescado asado. ¿Lo había dejado para él? ¿Había guardado algo de su cena? ¿Qué era, una ofenda de paz acaso?

Levantó la vista y miró hacia la penumbra, el lugar donde estaba su pequeño refugio. Tal vez si estaba arrepentida, era su forma de decir, lo siento. Sus duros rasgos se suavizaron. Quizás si se lo había buscado. Sabia de sobras que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor tenía fama de vergonzosa y mojigata. Y él… la había avergonzado hasta la saciedad, con lo que reconocía era un comportamiento, un poco inadecuado para ser quien era.

Gruñó de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Se lo merecía, ella había empezado el día anterior. Y con esa obcecación en hacer lo que le daba la gana, sin tener en cuenta su autoridad. Su rostro volvió a tensarse. Miedo. Todos en la escuela se lo tenían, y hasta fuera de ella, y a él le gustaba enormemente fomentar esa imagen, le hacía compensar las humillaciones de su juventud. Y sin embargo, de todos los malditos cabezas huecas atolondrados, ella no se lo tenía, estaba seguro de que nunca se lo había tenido. Aun cuando Potter y su mascota Weasley, temblaban como una hoja con solo mirarles, ella siempre le mantenía la mirada, orgullosa, si, y testaruda. Nadie se acoplaba más a ese perfil de Gryffindor.

Ella. Definitivamente, a sus casi diecinueve ya no tenía nada de niña. Las generosas formas que se habían adivinado en la fuente. El tono dorado de su piel, los labios rosados y suaves, el rubor de sus mejillas, y su cuerpo. Tragó saliva recordando sus sugerentes formas, los pechos llenos, las caderas redondeadas, el fino talle…

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas absurdas. Apartó su cena del fuego y comenzó a comer con desgana. La rata no era un manjar, pero se podía comer, la carne era dura y con demasiados huesos, muy poco era aprovechable. Cuando se la acabó aun tenía hambre, miró el pescado. No pensaba comérselo, pero…

-Que diablos. - Gruñó arrugando el ceño y engullendo el pescado de dos bocados. No significaba nada, no la toleraba. Solo tenía hambre, había pasado todo el día explorando la maldita selva, y estaba cansado y hambriento. Pero sobre todo furioso.

Se recostó sobre el tronco de la palmera, su oscura mirada fija en las llamas, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Hacia una buena noche, cálida y despejada, excelente para dormir al raso, lejos de la leona que le hacía hervir la sangre… en demasiados sentidos.

…………………………………………………

Hermione se removió de madrugada, de nuevo las pesadillas la atormentaban, la perra loca de Bellatrix la perseguía por un oscuro corredor, sin varita, sin escapatoria, solo su risa histérica retumbaba a sus espaldas. Abrió sus ojos marrones en la penumbra del refugio, la temperatura aun siendo suave había caído unos grados. Él. Se había quedado dormida, y no le había oído entrar esa noche.

Lentamente rodó los ojos y miró sobre su hombro, el ángulo no era bueno. Alzó un poco la cabeza, y suspiró con resignación. Vacio. Le guardaba tanto rencor como para preferir dormir al raso antes que aguantar su presencia. – Idiota. – Murmuró para sí, incorporándose para ponerse su chaqueta de más abrigo.

Involuntariamente ojeó las cosas de Snape, tanto la capa como la levita permanecían dobladas en su rincón. Se encogió sobre sí misma. -El muy cabezota.- No le importaba aguantar el frio de la madrugada con tal de no verla. Y porque tenía ese maldito sentimiento de culpa. – "Casi le rompes el cráneo, Hermione. De haber tenido la varita te hubiera lanzado un Avada. Y lo sabes." – Resoplo de nuevo, sus vocecillas interiores parecían enzarzarse en una batalla dialéctica. – "Pero él estaba allí, y tu casi…"- Se sonrojo al recordar. – "… desnuda." - … - "Bueno tu estuviste mirando también… y por lo que se ve… con bastante más interés." – El color aumento. – "… Y viste mucho más." – Gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

Loca, se volvería loca, ahora hablaba consigo misma.

Impulsivamente y sin pensarlo demasiado se incorporó y salió sigilosamente del refugio, no sin antes agarrar la capa del profesor. Lo sentía. Desde luego no pensaba decírselo, pero sentía lo ocurrido.

Miró a su alrededor, la noche era clara, la luna y las estrellas bañaban el lugar con una tenue luz. De puntillas y evitando el mínimo ruido, caminó hacia el bulto oscuro que se apoyaba en un árbol, frente a los rescoldos de la hoguera. Conteniendo la respiración llegó a su lado. Parecía profundamente dormido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza ladeada sobre el hombro derecho, el pelo negro le cubría el lado opuesto de la cara, respiraba profundamente. – "Tan pacifico como un dragón dormido. " – Pensó con resignación, al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a su altura y le colocaba la capa por encima de los hombros con delicadeza. No se movió, ni apreció cambios en el ritmo de su respiración. Sabía que tal vez sería una mala idea, pero no pudo evitar acercar sus dedos y retirar con sumo cuidado el suave mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro, extrañándose de su suavidad. De cerca, y pese a la poca luz que tenía, pudo apreciar mejor las lesiones de las que era culpable. El corte, pequeño pero inflamado, y el rastro del hematoma azulado que se adivinaba en su sien y se perdía en el nacimiento de su pelo.

Lentamente, y en silencio se retiró de nuevo a la choza, sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos oscuros la seguían y la estudiaban en silencio.

Una vez hubo desaparecido tras la improvisada puerta, su huraño profesor reacomodó la capa sobre él, sus dedos rozaron el mechón que ella había tocado. ¿Por qué no le había hecho saber que estaba despierto? Debería haber agarrado su mano, haberle zarandeado, recriminarle que no quería nada de ella. Que le resultaba odiosa e irritable Y sin embargo se había quedado quieto, fingiendo dormir. No pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando ella le rozó. En su mente solo una pregunta. – "¿Por qué?"

……………………………………………

_**Espero haber cubierto vuestras **__**expectativas y recordad **__**que a veces hay que tocar fondo para poder subir.**_

___**Un beso a todas/os **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Una vez más y como siempre mando todo mi cariño a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yua, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev (que hacen el esfuerzo de leer en un idioma que no es el suyo**__**…**__**) **_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS YA CASI 200 REVIEWS, ^^ vosotros hacéis que merezca la pena.**_

**El Amo del Arrecife.**

Con diferencia la peor noche desde que había ido a parar a ese agujero en el culo del mundo. Las malditas pesadillas. Le resultaba extraño, pero desde que él dormía cerca no las había padecido, pero esa noche las pesadillas de la guerra la habían asaltado de nuevo, cada vez que conseguía dormirse despertaba con la frente empapada de sudor y empuñando su inutilizada varita.

Miró aliviada como comenzaban a filtrase las primeras luces del alba en el interior de la choza. Se incorporó pesadamente, y se palpó el bajo vientre, seguía teniendo molestias, pero lo peor había pasado. Tomó unos trozos de tela limpia, y salió sigilosamente hacia el riachuelo, para cambiar y lavar sus improvisadas compresas. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su suéter daría para tanto? Miró de reojo al bulto que reposaba aun contra el árbol, frunció el ceño. ¿Seguiría con esa actitud belicosa? Suspiró, solo un poco de paz, ella solo pedía eso. Se volvió en dirección al riachuelo, para poder asearse, ni loca volvería a acercarse a ese estanque, con todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Últimamente anda muy madrugadora no? - La sedosa voz de Snape la hizo saltar del susto, se volvió bruscamente para encararlo. Él seguía recostado contra el árbol, la capa sobre los hombros, la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, su negro pelo enmarcaba su pálido rostro, unas oscuras ojeras delataban que su noche no había sido mejor que la de ella, su mirada seguía siendo dura y fría. Ya había comprobado de sobra que sus despertares eran malos, pero este era peor a la media.

Ella alzó una mano vacilante. -No más, de acuerdo. - Murmuró, Snape alzó las cejas. -Con lo de ayer ya hubo suficiente. -Rogó ella.

-No estoy atacándola ahora Granger. - Comentó estirándose pesadamente. Se levantó pesadamente y sacudió su capa con dos movimientos enérgicos. -Por ahora. - Espetó secamente, mientras pasaba a su lado con su enérgico paso.

Hermione se quedó clavada, mirándole caminar hacia el riachuelo. ¿Por ahora? Tenía muy claro que le haría pagar el incidente de la piedra muy caro. Vaciló un instante y le siguió. Él estaba lavándose la cara, con una mueca de dolor se humedeció el Chichón. Ella lo miró con preocupación. - Pro…profesor. - Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, Snape solo emitió un gruñido. - ¿Le duele mucho?

Alzó la cabeza de golpe, y la miró sorprendido. - Usted que cree. - Rezongó irónico. - ¿Pretende romperme la cabeza? ¿Y pregunta si me duele? ¡Estupida Gryffindor!

La chica apartó la mirada. - Yo… no quise. No pretendía…

Se puso bruscamente de pie. -Deje el tema. Prefiero tratar de olvidar que intentó matarme. -La Gryffindor tragó saliva, no necesitaba sus túnicas para resultar amenazador. -A veces olvido que para usted todo es accidental. -La miró una vez más de arriba abajo, con una mueca de despreció en los labios y se marchó bruscamente, dejándola de pie, con la boca abierta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, le ardían las mejillas. -Lo siento, vale. Pero usted…

-¡Basta Granger! -Le cortó con brusquedad. -No quiero sus disculpas, no quiero oír su irritante voz, no quiero tenerla cerca. - Los ojos negros llameaban llenos de furia. -NO quiero NADA de usted.

La castaña sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón con un puño, sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Malditas hormonas." En otras condiciones le plantaría cara, le gritaría, le insultaría. Pero estaba demasiado sensible. Si lo que quería perderla de vista, le complacería. -No se preocupe profesor, no le OFENDERÉ con mi presencia.

Snape la miró de reojo una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la playa. -Haga lo que quiera. - Bufó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un arpón se clavó con furia en la blanca arena de la playa. Snape hinchó el pecho con satisfacción, perfectamente equilibrado, listo para usar. Miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de la chica desde su cruce de palabras por la mañana. Sacó el arma del suelo con un tiró brusco. Un gesto de preocupación cruzó por su rostro. No tenia que pensar en ella de la forma en que lo hacía. Un problema con patas, eso es lo que era esa niña.

-Niña…- Rumió sosteniendo con fuerza la lanza. La imagen de ella en el agua, aquellas formas voluptuosas, la deliciosa forma en que se sonrojaba, bombardeaban su mente una y otra vez. Pero no era solo eso, y lo sabía. Había algo más en lo mucho que le gustaba discutir con ella, ya incluso cuando era su alumna, la más brillante que había tenido, un sentimiento que le aterraba más que cualquier castigo del Señor Tenebroso. Cosas que sabía no tenía derecho a sentir, que se había negado a si mismo durante casi dos décadas. Sentía hacerle daño, no lo disfrutaba pese a que ella pensaría que sí. Ser frío e hiriente con ella, era la única forma que tenia de protegerse de esto que le desconcertaba. Su escudo.

Suspiró mirando hacia el mar, su carcelero. Nunca en su vida se había bañado en el mar, ni se lo había planteado siquiera. El lago, era otra cosa, apenas Albus sabía que el temido profesor de pociones salía del castillo antes del alba para nadar más de una hora, una forma de mantener sus nervios a raya para afrontar a la pandilla de descerebrados, y a la vez mantenerse en forma. Un buen chapuzón le aclararía las ideas. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa, quedando solo con el boxer gris oscuro. Se ajustó el cinturón con el cuchillo, y un par de cordeles para asegurar sus posibles presas. Tomó el arpón y se dirigió al mar, el agua era templada, cristalina, los peces huían a medida que avanzaba, aun haciendo pie. Se sorprendió viendo que era más fácil flotar en el agua salada, con un par de potentes brazadas llegó hasta el arrecife. De un impulso se encaramo sobre las resbaladizas rocas.

Observó a su alrededor, solo el azul del mar. Toda la isla parecía rodeada de ese cinturón de escollos, algo que evitaba que los temporales descargaran toda su violencia. Se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la roca, el arpón preparado en la mano, observando el ir y venir de los peces. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a sentir la picadura del sol sobre los hombros. – Mierda. – Gruño entre dientes. – Odio el sol. Voy a pillar una maldita insolación. ¿Cómo diablos hace esa niña para tener la paciencia de aguantar aquí todas esas horas? – Su vista captó el sinuoso movimiento de un enorme pescado, su lomo oscuro reflejaba los rayos de sol bajo el agua. Contuvo la respiración, y con un rápido movimiento lanzó el arpón contra él. Se tiró impulsivamente al agua para recuperarlo, pero no había acertado, la lanza flotaba en la superficie. Maldijo y dio un puñetazo contra el agua. – Maldita sea. ¡Como lo consigue! – Bufó apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Miró de nuevo las rocas, y el maldito sol. Luego hacia abajo, las tranquilas aguas. – "Tal vez si…" – Pensó frunciendo el ceño. - Lo que daría por unas branquialgas. – Murmuró con resignación, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire. Tomó impulso y desapareció bajo las aguas.

La primera reacción fue sorpresa. Sus oscuros ojos escrutaban el fondo marino, un extraño universo de tonos azules, verdes, platas y dorados. Nada que ver con el lago negro. Allí todo era luz. La anemonas se movían con la cadencia de las olas extendiendo sus tentáculos blanquecinos, corales de colores brillantes de aferraban a las rocas. Peces, de todos los tamaños y colores nadaban y se ocultaban entre las formaciones coralinas, moluscos de formas inimaginables. Continuó avanzando, impulsándose con las manos, aferrándose a los salientes.

Algo grande y oscuro llamó su atención, se deslizaba entre las rocas como un fantasma sinuoso. Las cejas de Snape se alzaron por la sorpresa, unas burbujas escaparon de su nariz, y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pie de Hermione se estrelló con furia contra un tronco caído. Mala idea. Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, empezó a saltar a la pata coja aferrando el pie dolorido y soltando todo tipo de maldiciones poco recomendables para una señorita. – Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Repetía una y otra vez, saltando sin mirar donde pisaba. El suelo de la jungla estaba demasiado resbaladizo.

Zassss

El pie sano de la castaña salió lanzado hacia adelante y cayó de espaladas bruscamente dándose una buena culada. Los puños de la chica se estrellaron una y otra vez contra el suelo, mientras gritaba furiosa, tumbada boca arriba, los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, en un gesto tan rabioso que asustaría al mismísimo Voldemort.- Te odio Snapeeeeee, te odiooooo muchooooo. – Bufaba entre dientes. Se incorporó de golpe, sobandose el trasero con una mueca de dolor.

Durante toda la maldita noche se había sentido mal, culpable por la forma en que le golpeó. Pero ahora, esa actitud desagradable y borde. Además se lo tenía merecido, quien le le mandaba espiarla mientras se bañaba. - "Tu le espiaste también, además el se hizo notar." - sacudió a cabeza. Esa maldita vocecilla suya.

Se puso de pie con mucha dignidad, sacudió sus ropas de las hojas que llevaba pegadas. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que opinaba el muy estúpido? No le necesitaba, era un engreído, cruel, despreciable, borde… Apretó los puños… Un maldito mortifago… Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No, no lo era. En el fondo le admiraba, era brillante, inteligente, astuto, sarcástico, y desde que sabía de su sacrificada labor como espía, le consideraba uno de los hombres más valientes que conocía. Era completamente consciente de todos los sacrificios que hacía por ellos, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso era lo que más le dolía, aunque quisiera y se lo mereciera era incapaz de odiarlo, ya incluso en el colegio, siempre le había defendido cuando los demás hablaban de él de manera ofensiva. En cambio esos días que llevaba a su lado, las situaciones que estaban viviendo, hacían que sintiera cosas que no debía sentir.

Siguió caminando por la selva, tal vez algo de ejercicio, hiciera que sus hormonas se calmasen, y de paso mantenerse alejada de él. De nuevo algo paso volando junto a ella y se posó alegre en una rama. Ella lo observó, su ceño se frunció. -¡Tuuuu! - Bufó mientras el pajarillo de alegres colores saltaba de rama en rama. - La culpa de todo este lío es tuya. - Le amenazó con el dedo índice. El bicho simplemente la ignoraba, otra avecilla apareció de la nada, de hermosos colores azules, se poso junto a su congénere. Ambos comenzaron a jugar el uno con el otro, picoteándose cariñosamente. La Gryffindor suspiró hundiéndose de hombros. Hasta el animal más simple necesitaba compañía, y sin embargo él… la trataba como si esa fuera la peor de las condenas.

Algo se removió a su espalda entre el follaje. Los sentidos de la chica se pusieron alerta, pero no se atrevía a volverse. Snape no le había dicho que hubiera fieras peligrosas en aquella selva. Aunque que fiera se acercaría a él, sin duda la más peligrosa del lugar. De nuevo los crujidos, y unos gruñidos, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Lentamente y manteniendo la respiración comenzó a volverse…

____________________________________________________

Sigilosamente se deslizó hacia su presa, aferrando el arpón con fuerza. Era grande, casi un metro calculaba, de un color arena suave, extendía sus patas perezosamente entre los corales. – "Pulpo a la plancha." – Dejó escapar un par de burbujas más, el bicho simplemente lo ignoraba su flácida cabeza reposando sobre el amasijo de patas.

En un rápido movimiento trató de clavar el arpón sobre él. Pero sus movimientos dentro del agua era más lentos y el pulpo estaba en su elemento. Se hinchó el doble de su tamaño, tornándose del color de la sangre seca, casi negro, y lanzándose furioso contra su atacante. Snape no pudo reaccionar, solo interponer el brazo izquierdo, sobre el que las fuertes patas se cerraron al tiempo que lanzaba un chorro de tinta directo contra su cara. Apenas pudo cerrar rápidamente los ojos, al tiempo que su boca se abría en un sordo grito, expulsando gran cantidad de aire, luego otra maldición.

El bicho no se soltaba, lo sacudía una y otra vez, pero las ventosas se aferraban más y más fuerte, era como tener cientos de agujas lacerando su carne, como sentir que te arrancaba los músculos de los huesos, el cazador se había convertido en presa. Y lo peor se había quedado sin aire.

En un momento de lucidez se impulsó con las piernas hacia arriba. – Calma, Severus, te las has visto en peores situaciones. – Emergió de golpe dando un grito, mezcla del dolor y la furia. Jadeó tomando aire mientras con la mano derecha estiraba del condenado monstruo para que le soltase, era en vano, los musculosos tentáculos se hinchaban y se movían aumentando su dolorosa presión, deslizándose hasta su hombro. Algo le hizo gritar más fuerte aun, un mordisco. El maldito animal acababa de clavarle su pico ganchudo en la parte exterior del antebrazo, el mismo antebrazo que había padecido los dolorosos recados del Señor Tenebroso, sufría ahora las "atenciones" de esa bestia, que bien podía haber sido una de sus mascotas.

Pese al dolor, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, comenzó a vadear hacia las rocas, apretando los dientes, mientras su mano libre palpaba el cuchillo del cinturón. Se arrastró como pudo sobre ellas, parecía que estar fuera del agua hacia que la furia del pulpo aumentase. Aferró con fuerza el cuchillo, y casi sin percatarse de si podía autolesionarse comenzó a clavarlo una y otra vez sobre la deforme cabeza del animal. – Muereee, muereeeee. - Gritaba como un loco en cada golpe. Vísceras, sangre, y tinta brotaban del amasijo de carne blancuzca, salpicando su cuerpo y su cara deformada en un rictus de dolor y furia, pero las patas seguían aferradas a su presa. Cada vez más agotado siguió machacando la cabeza del animal, hasta que notó las patas aflojarse.

Lo había conseguido, había vencido a la bestia. Enfundó el cuchillo y con una mueca de asco y dolor, comenzó a tirar de las patas que aun se aferraban a su brazo, las ventosas de desprendían de su piel dejando ver sus marcas circulares sangrantes al rojo vivo. Jadeó al ver la fea herida que le había ocasionado con su fuerte pico.

Aliviado y exhausto se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las rocas dando un profundo suspiro, ajeno a la sustancia oscura y apestosa que le manchaba la piel, y agarrando a su merecida presa cuyas patas aun se movían en lentos espasmos. Ahora era indiscutiblemente el amo del arrecife.

____________________________________________________

_Bueno chicas… esta pequeña aventura de nuestro Snape está basado en algo que le pasó a mi padre, en su primer día pescando pulpos con un vecino, en nuestra casa de la playa. Al muy imprudente solo se le ocurrió tratar de agarrar uno bastante grande que vio descansando sobre una roca, y con la mano. El pulpo es un bicho bastante cabrón al que hay que saber tratar. Si es lo bastante grande se revuelve y ataca, enroscando esas fuertes patas en ti y creedme que duele muchoooo. A parte tienen un pico parecido al de una rapaz muy duro y fuerte corta como unas tijeras y da unos mordiscos que no veas. La única manera que uno tiene de quitárselo de encima una vez te pilla es darle la vuelta a la cabeza, como si fuera un guante, o en su defecto tratar de destrozarla porque es donde tiene todos los puntos neurálgicos. Y ante todo no perder la calma. Así que recomendación, si vais a la playa y veis un pulpo en las rocas, mejor dejarlo pasar u os las puede hacer pasar canutas._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tal y como prometí, he actualizado hoy, espero cubrir vuestras expectativas, y alegraros un poco el domingo. **_

_**Saludos de nuevo a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape…) Sois vosotros los que hacéis que cada día me levante con la ilusión de escribir un poco más. Mil gracias. ¡¡¡Sois los mejores!!! **_

_**Y también gracias a aquellos que leen y no dejan review.**_

**Maldito Bicho.**

Hermione mantuvo la respiración, el sudor caía por su rostro, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente encaró a la fiera que la acechaba. Las ramas crujían y se removían, los pájaros sobre su cabeza emprendieron el vuelo. Todo se quedó en silencio. –"Por Merlín, Hermione, eres una Gryffindor. Se supone que eres valiente. "- Pero otra parte de su subconsciente le decía que su valentía se podía ir al carajo. E imaginaba como una enorme pantera saltaba sobre ella rasgando su cuerpo con sus garras.

Miró a su espalda, lo más fácil era correr, pero muchas veces había oído decir que nunca se debía correr en una situación como aquella, solo mantener la calma. Suspiró. Una cosa era decirlo, otra hacerlo. Otro crujido, esta vez más cerca. – Ohhh, Diossss. – Gimoteó aterrada al ver como lo que fuera estaba a punto de emerger de la vegetación.

Se cayó de espaldas, literalmente, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó sentada en el suelo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma y golpeándose la frente con la mano. El pequeño animal llegó hasta ella, emitiendo unos simpáticos gruñidos. Ella giró su rostro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Maldito bichejo! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Provocarme un infarto?

El animal comenzó a frotarse contra ella, parecía sociable y amistoso. Hermione suspiró con resignación. – Vaya. Creo que te gusto. – Su mano se posó en la cabeza del bicho, y este gruño satisfecho. – Y ahora hablo con un cerdo. ¡Bien Hermione! Tú necesitas un Psicólogo.

El cerdito, del tamaño de un perro pequeño, regordete y cubierto por un poco de pelaje oscuro comenzó a gruñir mientras la castaña le rascaba la cabeza. Había oído hablar de esos cerdos pigmeos, de hecho uno de los colegas dentistas de su padre presumía de tener uno en casa que era más listo que cualquier perro. Ese muggle tan atractivo, George Clooney… ¿No tenia uno? . Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Al menos al animalillo parecía gustarle. Se levantó del suelo con un suspiro, y se dispuso a seguir su caminata por la selva. Bajó la vista, el cerdito la miraba con las orejas tiesas. La chica frunció el ceño y dando un pequeño gruñido comenzó a caminar, alejándose de aquel claro.

Un minuto después miraba a su lado. El pequeñajo caminaba graciosamente a su lado, su pequeña cola enroscada se movía graciosamente. La castaña se paró en seco y lo miró, con los brazos en jarras, el bichejo solo la miraba hacia arriba ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la cola. - ¿Piensas seguirme todo el día?- Suspiró y comenzó a pelas una banana que llevaba, partió un pedazo y agachándose, se lo tendió al animal, que lo comió con avidez lamiéndole los dedos y haciéndole cosquillas. – Bueno, después de todo parece que aun hay alguien que me aprecia en este destierro. – Sonrió. – Aunque sea un cerdo. – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con interés. – Y seguro eres mejor compañía que ese bastardo.

Snape se dejó caer sobre la arena, estaba agotado, la lucha contra el infame cefalópodo, nada que ver con su amistoso primo el calamar gigante del Lago Negro, lo había dejado reventado. Estiró su brazo y lo miró con una mueca de disgusto. La herida estaba inflamada, y toda la piel marcada por esas feas marcas circulares, en algunas zonas se estaban empezando a formar hematomas. – Mierda. – Rezongó. – Esta maldita isla va a conseguir lo que el Señor Tenebroso no ha logrado en años. Matarme. – Era un hombre muy resistente al dolor, pero aun así necesitaba curar y vendar por lo menos la mordedura, o mucho temía que terminaría infectándose.

Trabajosamente recuperó su verticalidad, agarró sus ropas y el trofeo de su esfuerzo. El maltrecho pulpo y una langosta enorme. Al menos el esfuerzo había merecido la pena, y esa noche confiaba en estar lo bastante cansado para poder dormir, al menos un poco. Pero ahora la prioridad era su brazo.

Se puso los pantalones y caminó hasta su refugio, mientras la brisa secaba su cuerpo, el agua de mar había limpiado los restos de su batalla campal, pero aun así no soportaba la sensación de la arena y la sal en su piel. ¿Cómo podía haber quien disfrutara con eso? Dejó sus piezas a buen recaudo y se dirigió a la choza, tal vez encontraría la forma de improvisar un vendaje. Una vez dentro tomó su levita. En ese sitio quien la necesitaría. Con el cuchillo rajó el forró, y con este a tirones sacó unas cuantas tiras estrechas y largas, la tela era oscura, pero al menos estaba relativamente limpia. - "Si es que hay algo limpio en este asqueroso lugar." -Pensó con resignación.

Por un momento pensó ir a darse un baño a la fuente. Pero luego miró con recelo al pulpo y a la langosta que aun retorcía las patas. Después de la experiencia de Granger era mejor no perderlo de vista. Se arrodilló junto al arroyo y comenzó a lavarse, el contacto del agua con las heridas le escocía de los mil demonios. Una sensación molesta, pero para nada comparable a las torturas del Señor Tenebroso, ya no solo el sutil uso de los crucios, sino su gusto por la utilización del látigo. Su cuerpo entero era un recordatorio de dicha afición. En esas ocasione siempre había contado con hechizos de curación y todo tipo de pociones, pero allí, una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro al limpiar la fea herida con la tela empapada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo que curarse de una forma tan rudimentaria? ¿Con 9 o 10 años? Los correazos y los moretones con los que le marcaba ese cabrón desgraciado que tuvo la desgracia de tener por padre… Alejó los recuerdos, y se centró en su brazo. Podría dar gracias a Merlín, si no pillaba alguna septicemia, o en el mejor de los casos una buena infección.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante bastante tiempo la Gryffindor había divagado sobre el volver o no al campamento. No tenía más ganas de nuevos enfrentamientos con Snape, y eso teniéndolo cerca, era inevitable. No importaba como o porque, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera parecía predestinada a ello.

Seguida por su nuevo amigo, recorrió parte de la selva hasta llegar a otro tramo de costa, de allí bordeándola y cruzando los dedos regresó al refugio. Piggy, que así había llamado a su nuevo amigo la seguía al trote con su andar gracioso. – No creo que sea bueno que te vea ese desgraciado. – Comentaba la chica con aire pensativo. – Seguro que querrá comerte. El profesor es un hombre maloooo. – Puso una voz más grave y burlona.

El cerdito solo emitió un gruñido.

Ella sonrió. – Bueno si quiere hacerte chuletas. Que lo intente. – La voz de la chica sonó firme, mientras hacia el gesto de arremangarse los puños de la camisa.

Al atardecer llegó a la cabaña, Piggy se había quedado algo rezagado, mientras removía con su hocico en un charco. La fogata ya estaba encendida, a distancia prudencial, lo que parecía un gran pulpo y una langosta se cocían a fuego lento sobre una piedra más o menos plana, la cena no tenia del todo mala pinta. - ¿Y el profesor? – Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta, sentado junto al arroyo, de espaldas a ella, con la cabeza gacha, muy concentrado en algo, se encontraba su forzoso compañero de fatigas. La chica tragó saliva, el hombre estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, los fuertes músculos de su espalda y los hombros anchos se marcaban con cada movimiento, las cicatrices blanquecinas eran perfectamente visibles a la luz del atardecer, el sol había teñido levemente su cetrina piel dándole un matiz dorado. Vaciló un instante, y sigilosamente se acercó hasta él.

-¿Profesor? – Preguntó preocupada llegando a su espalda.

Snape alzó la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro. - ¿Qué diablos quiere? – Murmuró con su siempre tono despectivo.

-Pensé que tenía algún problema. – Musitó la chica.

-¿A parte de los que me causa…? – Rezongó con sarcasmo. – No necesito nada de usted. Lárguese.

Ella vio entonces el pésimo aspecto de su brazo, los moretones, las marcas y el profundo desgarró que trataba de vendar. Se llevó la mano a la boca asustada. – Merlín. ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó al tiempo que se arrodillaba a su lado y hacia ademán de tocarle.

-La cena se defendió más duramente de lo esperado. – Comentó con una mueca.

-¿El pulpo? – Snape asintió. Y la chica lucho por contener la risa. Snape se dio cuenta de ello y su rostro se crispo aun más.

-Si ha venido a burlarse ya puede ir esfumándose. Mi humor no ha cambiado y no pienso aguantar sus risitas estúpidas. – Hermione se tensó.

-Solo pretendo ayudarle, maldito ególatra. – Bufó arrancándole su improvisado vendaje de la mano sana.

-Niñata. No necesito de sus malditos remedios muggles, por desgracia se cuidarme solo... – Severus se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al ver la evaluadora mirada que la chica lanzaba sobre las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

-Si… - Canturreó. –Ya veo, lo bien que ha cuidado de sí mismo. - Agarró sin demasiados miramientos la muñeca del profesor, lo giró para estudiar la herida que se encontraba en la parte exterior del antebrazo, cerca del codo. - Un sitio difícil de acceder para tratarlo usted mismo.

-Que sabrá lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. - Gruñó. -Ya la he curado hace un par de horas, y me las he apañado muy bien.

La chica acercó la cara a la herida, haciéndole estirar el brazo completamente, suavemente empezó a palpar el desgarró. - Ya veo lo bien que lo ha hecho. - Rezongo. Contuvo un momento la respiración.

Snape contuvo un quejido al notar el tirón y una sensación similar a un profundo pinchazo. - ¿Qué rayos? - Bramó sacudiendo bruscamente el brazo para que lo soltase y lanzándole una envenenada mirada.

Ella solo lo miraba son la cara ladeada, una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida, digna de él mismo. En sus finos dedos sostenía una especie de astilla parduzca. - Si quiere lo puedo dejar dentro de nuevo. Por mi no hay problema.

La cara del profesor se relajo, debía ser un trozo del pico del animal. Normal que le doliera tanto, y por el lugar donde llevaba la herida, era complicado de acceder. Aun debería darle las gracias a la condenada.

Observo en silencio como ella rozaba suavemente la herida con la tela húmeda. Había algo en sus ojos melados, su mirada de determinación, una mezcla de firmeza y dulzura. Traía recuerdos muy antiguos a su mente, sensaciones enterradas bajo capas y capas de frialdad, indiferencia y cinismo. Las únicas personas que le habían importado de verdad en la vida. Su propia madre, envejecida, agotada y consumida por los años de malos tratos y sufrimientos a manos del hombre al que amaba. Ella había curado muchas veces sus heridas, tratando de crear para ellos una burbuja que los aislase del sufrimiento. La otra persona… un recuerdo aun más doloroso si cavia, la imagen de una muchacha pelirroja, de brillantes ojos vedes, su amiga, su confidente, la única que no le rechazaba cuando todos los demás lo hacían, la que siempre cuidaba de él como un cachorrillo apaleado.

Alguien en quien veía reflejarse a la jovencita que vendaba cuidadosamente su brazo, mordiéndose la lengua con el mismo gesto de concentración, tan parecidas… si eso era lo que más le irritaba de la "comelibros de Gryffindor" lo mucho que le recordaba a Lily Evans. La única persona que le había mostrado afecto… Y él se lo había pagado de una forma tan cruel…

Trataba de no mirarlo, concentrarse totalmente solo en el corte, sentía los oscuros ojos fijos en ella, intentando ignorar como la estudiaba, su duro rostro que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración profunda, el único sonido que se mezclaba con el murmullo del arrollo, Tantas cicatrices, unas más profundas que otras, se preguntaba si en algún momento alguien había cuidado de esas heridas, si en algún momento de su pasado había dejado a alguien penetrar en esa fría coraza con la que se aislaba del resto del mundo.

Amarró con un tirón firme el final de la improvisada venda, asegurándose que no se moviera, y alzó la vista. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron por un instante con los azabache del profesor. Había algo diferente en su mirada, distinto a lo que habitualmente veía en ellos, a su altanería y sus burlas… algo que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran ligeramente y la boca se le secase.

-Granger. – Murmuró el hombre apartando la mirada y palpándose el vendaje. – Yo debería…

No pudo acabar, el ruido entre la vegetación le hizo volverse bruscamente y tirar mano de su cuchillo instintivamente.

Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa al ver al animal que se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

Los ojos de Snape se entornaron en un rictus de odio al reconocer a la causa de uno de sus más bochornosos accidentes en ese asqueroso lugar. – Maldito bicho. – Siseó entre dientes, agarrando con más fuerza el cuchillo. – He rezado para que acabaras siendo mi cenaaaa.

La chica lo miró y después al animalillo que corría sin temor hacia ella, frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe para correr hacia el cerdito. –AHHH, ni se le ocurra. – Bramó tomando en sus brazos al rechoncho animal.

El rostro de Snape pasó de la furia a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad, para llegar a la más completa indignación. Mientras sus manos caían a los lados. – No-me-lo-puedo-creer. –Musitó parpadeando varias veces. Mientras la chica protegía entre sus brazos a la condenada criatura que ronroneaba satisfecha. – Granger eso no es su pulgoso gato. – Tomó aire. – Es un condenado cerdo, y le recuerdo que estamos aquí ya más de 15 días, pasando hambre y privaciones.

Ella acarició la cabeza del animal. – Ni lo sueñe. No pienso que estemos pasando hambre. – Bufó. – Piggy es encantador. Y le advierto que si le toca un solo pelo se las verá conmigo. – Los ojos castaños de la chica llamearon con furia.

Snape ladeo la cabeza y alzó una ceja, literalmente alucinando. - ¿Me amenaza Granger?

-Tómelo como quiera.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Siempre cumplo, Capitulo actualizado, Como ya avise las cosas estallaran del todo entre estos dos, y es q tanto orgullo y temperamento tiene que terminar saliendo por algún lado. Aunque ya sabeis lo q dicen, para valorar lo que tienes a veces tienes que perderlo…**_

_**Saludos de nuevo a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee,…) **_

_**Mil gracias. ¡¡¡Sois los mejores!!! **_

_**Y también gracias a aquellos que leen y no dejan review.**_

**Cada uno por su lado.**

-Tómelo como quiera.

Snape sonrió malignamente. - ¿Se atreve a amenazarme? – Siseó entre dientes. – Por ese montón de chuletas andante.

Ella apretó más al animalillo que comenzaba a retorcerse en sus brazos. –Este montón de chuletas, como lo llama, es mejor compañía de lo que usted lo será en su asquerosa vida. Maldito murciélago desagradable y amargado. – Le espetó arrancándole una cínica carcajada.

-Pues si es mejor compañía que yo… - Comenzó con desgana mientras agarraba la camisa y comenzaba a ponérsela. - … tal vez debería ir pensando en mudarse con su nuevo amiguito.

La sangre desapareció del rostro de la Gryffindor. - ¿Cómo? – Chilló indignada.

Él la miró con una mueca desagradable. – Lo que oye. – Escupió terminando de abotonarse la prenda. – Que ya me cansé de sus tonterías, de sus chiquilladas, de sus cambios hormonales… - Ella palideció más aun y lo miró con gesto incrédulo. – SIII. ¿Se cree que no me he dado cuenta? Aun resulta más insoportable en estos días. ¡Quiero que se largue!

Ella solo lo miraba perpleja, mientras sentía que algo se le quebraba dentro. ¿Tanto la odiaba para querer librarse de ella? ¿Dejarla sola en ese horrible lugar? ¿Desamparada? Ella había tratado de ser amable, por un momento incluso pensó que él también podía cambiar. La forma en que la miraba… juraría que…

Su mirada se hizo más helada si cabía. – No dice que es adulta. Que no desea aguantar mi autoridad. – Bufó amenazándola con el indicie. – Es su momento. ¡Fuera! – Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano hacia la selva. – Tiene toda una isla para mandar. ¡Mocosa sabelotodo! Pero lejos de mi vista.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sacudió la cabeza llena de furia. – Cabrón desagradecido. – Bramó llena de furia, Snape enarco una ceja con gesto divertido. – Claro que sí. ¡Me voy! Estoy deseando perder de vista su enorme narizota y su cara de estreñido. – El profesor rió entre dientes. – Ya no se podrá meter más conmigo. Si quiere pelea… ESTAMPESE CONTRA UN COCOTEROOOO.¡YO NO LE AGUANTO MÁS!

Snape seguía riendo, con un gesto maligno en su rostro. Mientras la veía alejarse a grandes zancadas hacia el refugio. Gateó dentro, y al momento volvió a aparecer con todas sus cosas plegadas bajo el brazo.

-Usted, bastardo. – Rugió mirándolo llena de odio. – No me extraña que siempre este solo. Y así seguirá hasta el día que se pudra… SOLO… no se merece otra cosa. – Los ojos le quemaban horriblemente. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a adentrarse en la jungla.

-Ah Granger. – Oyó su fría voz, tras ella. ¿Acaso le pediría disculpas? Con un hilo de esperanza se volvió hacia él. Estaba cruzado de brazos con ese gesto de, eres-basura- no-mereces-ni-respirar. – Por su bien mantenga alejada a su mascota… si lo vuelvo a ver, cenare costillita a la brasa.

-Hijo de puta. – Bufó dándole la espalda de nuevo, y corriendo hacia la selva.

Snape la vio alejarse entre las sombras. Tenía los puños cerrados tan fuerte que los nudillos se veían blancos como la cera. Los dientes apretados, el rostro completamente crispado. Resopló un par de veces, aun incrédulo por la reacción de la Gryffindor. ¿De verdad se había ido?

Con un grito de furia, su puño derecho se estrelló contra el grueso tronco de una palmera. La rabia se tornó en dolor, sacudió su mano rápidamente mientras maldecía una y otra vez. Una parte de él quería salir tras ella, decirle que lo sentía. Que era un cabrón redomado. Sentía que de veras se había pasado con ella. Eran demasiadas cosas en esos días. Había llegado al límite. Su límite.

Estar allí, la pérdida de su magia, toda esa frustración, la incertidumbre de no saber que había ocurrido en esa batalla final, toda esa enorme impotencia.

Deseaba el final de esa maldita guerra más que nada en este asqueroso mundo. Pese a que no sabía lo que esta le depararía. ¿Qué podía esperar? Para unos era un asqueroso traidor, merecedor del peor de los tormentos y la más retorcida de las muertes. Para los otros, un asesino, un sucio mortifago, independientemente de que todo lo que había tenido que hacer en las últimas dos décadas contaba con la bendición del viejo tarado, muchos pedirían que terminase en Azcaban, y era ampliamente probable. De un modo u otro las perspectivas resultaban de lo más "alentadoras". Si lo pensaba bien, lo mejor que podría hacer era encerrarse en su casa de la calle de la Hilandera para hacer lo que cualquier mago decente en su situación, beber hasta morir.

Un trago. Es lo que necesitaría en ese momento, eso y un pensadero. Para aclarar toda esa maraña de pensamientos que nublaban su mente. O mejor tratar de olvidar por un momento el más fuerte de todos los demás. Ella. Su presencia le alteraba más que cualquier otra cosa, su aroma, esa forma en que se quedaba mirándole, con sus ojos melados. Le decía tantas cosas, le hacía sentir, tan…

Resopló de nuevo y volvió hacia la hoguera para vigilar su cena. Se arrodilló junto a las llamas, ayudándose con el cuchillo comprobó que el pulpo estaba en su punto, y olía delicioso. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a donde ella había desaparecido. ¿Comería algo ella? Un fugaz gesto de preocupación cruzó por su rostro. Pero lo alejó de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Que le importaba! Ella había sido la que había querido esto. Solo ella, con esa actitud altiva y repelente.

Y aun así… Cuando había curado su herida. Su mano derecha rozó sus vendajes. Tan delicada, tan dulce… por un momento, casi deseó…

¡NO! Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza llevándose la mano a la frente con desespero. Él no podía, no debía. Era lo mejor, que se fuera por su cuenta, bien lejos. Donde no tuviera que volver a verla. Lo que fuera con tal de volver a sentir lo que ella le provocaba, Él no podía permitírselo. ¡Nunca!

Poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera. Ella se lo había buscado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al estanque de la cascada. Por un momento se permitió llorar, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Se había jurado una y mil veces que no conseguiría hacerla llorar de nuevo. Y sin embargo allí estaba, sintiéndose como una completa mierda.

-Soy una estúpida, una idiota, una imbécil. – Sollozaba una y otra vez. – No puedo ni quiero pensar en él.

Sintió que algo húmedo rozaba su brazo, Piggy la tocaba con el hocico de forma cariñosa. Ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos. - ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- Le preguntó entre sollozos mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos. Cómo si el bicho pudiera contestarle. – Él que hizo que el profesor cayera en el hormiguero. – El animalillo seguía observándola. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa. – Si. Con razón se ha puesto así. Aunque sabes… Se lo merecía… eso y mucho más. ¡ME ALEGRO! – Exclamó recuperando la compostura.

Se incorporó lentamente. – Y si cree que voy a volver corriendo a lamerle las botas está muy equivocado. – Las fuerzas volvían de nuevo a su voz. – Le demostraremos que no le necesitamos. Tu y yo juntos, Piggy.

El cerdito la miraba ladeando su cabecita y moviendo la cola como lo haría cualquier perro. La chica lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó para mirarle a la cara. – Y si el murciélago, bastardo y grasiento, se atreve a tratar de rozarte siquiera, se las verá con migo. – La chica esbozó una fría sonrisa. – Lo de la pedrada será una caricia comparado con lo que le hare si trata de hacerte algo.

Se quedó callada un momento, mirando hacia el campamento. La vaga esperanza de que él la buscase, pero era solo eso, un pensamiento estúpido, como lo había sido ella al pensar todas las cosas que él le hacía sentir. Su rostro se volvió a teñir por la tristeza.

Todo era tan confuso, tan frustrante. La forma en que la había mirado en la cascada, después del penoso episodio de la piedra. Como su mirada de furia se había tornado en algo completamente distinto… algo que la hizo estremecerse… fue como si sus oscuros ojos la desnudaran completamente, tanto en cuerpo, como en alma. Había algo más en esos pozos oscuros y profundos, ardiendo con fuerza avasalladora, había deseo. Y por Merlín que ella se había derretido ante esa mirada. Y no solo era eso. Hacia tan solo unos minutos, mientras vendaba su antebrazo, cuando se quedó mirándola, y ella no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos… algo también intenso en la forma en que se quedaron fijos en los suyos, pero no era deseo. Sino algo, diferente… incluso más profundo…algo como…

-AAAHHHGGG. – Bramó llena de frustración, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarlo de su mente. No podía pensar esas tonterías. Porque eso eran, simples estupideces. Como podía pensar que él sintiera algo por ella después de tratarla como lo hacía, como a la peor de las basuras. O es que ella era una completa y total masoquista.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. - ¡Se acabó!- Espetó la castaña poniéndose de pie llena de determinación. – No voy a perder ni un minuto más en lamentarme, y menos en pensar en semejante bastardo. No merece la pena. Tenemos que buscar donde pasar la noche, antes de que este tan oscuro que no vea donde estoy. Miró a su alrededor, recordó su paseo de la tarde anterior, una zona algo más elevada, cerca de allí. Una hendidura en la roca, ni siquiera podía llegar a llamarse cueva, pero al menos les proporcionaría algo de refugio.

Decidida se encamino hacia donde recordaba seguida de su fiel compañero. Al menos con él no se sentía tan sola. Mientras tanto por el camino comenzaba a recoger ramas para por lo menos encender un fuego con el que calentarse.

Antes de que la noche cayera del todo llego hasta la cueva. Pequeña tal y como recordaba, pero suficiente para ella y su pequeño amigo. Con eso y un buen fuego podría al menos mantener alejados a visitantes indeseados por esa noche. Por la mañana ya tendría tiempo de calentarse la cabeza para ver que hacía, como mejoraba su nueva "casa" y como se las apañaba solita.

Termino de reunir ramas, y con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro no tardo en conseguir un buen fuego. Comió en silencio algo de fruta que había recogido por el camino, compartiéndola con su pequeña mascota. Después en silencio se acurruco contra la fría roca, el animalillo se hizo un ovillo junto a ella.

Trató en vano de cerrar los ojos una y otra vez, pero era inútil tratara de conciliar el sueño. Nunca pensó que podría extrañar tanto al condenado murciélago, y sin embargo una y otra vez pensaba en él, en lo mucho que pese a sus insultos y desprecios la reconfortaba saber que estaba cerca. En cierto modo se sentía protegida, y sin embargo ahora estaba sola, en medio de esa oscura selva. No tenía miedo, era una Gryffindor, pero si se sentía… vacía.

No muy lejos de allí, junto a una hoguera, un hombre de oscura presencia, permanecía sentado contra una palmera, mirando las llamas como hipnotizado. Allí se quedaría una noche más, al raso. Recordando una y otra vez lo vacía de su existencia, todas las equivocaciones de una vida, desde la primera hasta la última, la discusión con la joven. Recordaba sus hirientes palabras. "_No me extraña que siempre este solo. Y así seguirá hasta el día que se pudra… SOLO… no se merece otra cosa._" – Y tenía razón, era lo mínimo que se merecía. Lo que había elegido. El no se dejaría vencer por los sentimientos, por mucho que lo que más sentía en ese momento era una punzada de culpa en el corazón.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esto es una campaña de amplio interés social… o al menos para las q babaemos por nuestro amado Snape, la revista Empire ha hecho una encuesta para votar la lista de los 50 actores más sexis del planeta… y SIIIIII nuestro Alan esta el 8º, en esta dirección podéis votar si creéis que debe estar más alto en el ranking (yo creo q si… ¬¬)**_

_**.?star=8**_

_**Sé que soy repetitiva, pero quiero que sepáis que os tengo a todos/as en cuenta, amo vuestros comentarios, y cualquier opinión siempre es bien acogida Un beso muy fuerte a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee,…) **_

_**Mil gracias. Y a todos los que leen y no dejan review. **_

_**Sé que tenéis ganas de acción… que sepáis que ya queda poco, las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor… ¿O sí?… así que os pido un poquitín más de paciencia… Además si os encantan las broncas…luego lo echareis de menos, yo lo sé… ¬¬ **_

**Ni Contigo Ni Sin Ti.**

Los días fueron pasando con la cadencia de las olas al chocar contra el arrecife.

Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo desde la discusión en la que cada uno había salido por su lado. No habían vuelto a hablarse, de hecho en las contadas ocasiones en que sus vaivenes para encontrar comida, hacían que se cruzaran, evitaban incluso mirarse. Snape fruncía el ceño, emitía un gruñido y miraba al frente como si ella no existiese, como si fuera una más del terreno. Hermione no se quedaba atrás, cerraba los puños con fuerza y alzaba el mentón dando un respingo. Orgullo Gryffindor por encima de todo.

Pero para ambos era complicado disimular las cada vez más profundas ojeras, tanto uno como otro pasaban sus largas noches en vela. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas, pero por encima de todo seguían pensando en el otro, más que en cualquier otra cosa, añorando incluso las más hirientes palabras y sintiendo un vacio cada vez mayor en su interior.

Muchas veces la castaña se quedaba petrificada, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo como la observaban desde la maleza. En cualquier momento o situación, mientras tejía palmas para tratar de hacer de su pequeña cueva un lugar más cálido y un poco más acogedor, o mientras paseaba por la jungla para recoger alimentos, y lo que más la molestaba, cuando pescaba en la orilla o en el espigón, tan ligera de ropa en esos momentos sentía que toda la sangre le subía a la cara, pero tampoco podía estar segura de si era él o su propia paranoia. Por una parte se sentía avergonzada por si era él, pero en el fondo lo deseaba, sentir que aun estaba cerca de ella y en cierto modo seguía protegiéndola.

Snape por su parte no podía evitar el impulso de vigilarla. Por un lado comenzaba a sentirse culpable de lo sucedido, aunque el genio de la Gryffindor bien merecía un escarmiento. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así? Pese a su orgullo herido, y con el paso de los días empezaba a darse cuenta de lo absurda de la situación. Los dos eran los únicos seres humanos en aquel jodido trozo de tierra, y se comportaban como si el otro no existiera, echaba de menos sus respingos, sus torpezas que le hacían reír bien a gusto, y sobre todo su cálida presencia. Ella estaba sola, y con esa torpeza Gryffindor, solo podía esperar que algo malo le ocurriese. Aunque para su asombro la chica se desenvolvía bastante mejor de lo esperado. La observaba con una mueca de burla, mientras paseaba por la selva, con aquel bicharraco corriendo tras ella ¿Un cerdo? Desde luego no podía haber elegido una mascota más adecuada, teniendo en cuenta sus amistades del colegio, acaso no era lo más parecido por allí a Weasley. Algunas veces la había sorprendido mientras se bañaba o pescaba en el arrecife. La visión de su esbelta figura apenas cubierta con aquellos retales de su jersey que ocultaban lo mínimo, anulaba completamente su mente. A este paso se convertiría en un viejo verde. Demasiado tiempo sin visitar a sus viejas amigas del callejón Knockturn estaban haciendo añicos su salud mental.

Pero por encima de todo y aunque le costara admitirlo, seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de protegerla, de cuidar de ella, como si fuera lo más valioso de aquella miserable isla. Un extraño sentimiento de posesión surgía de no sabía dónde, y lo mejor para mantenerlo a raya y pese a lo arrepentido que se sentía, seguía siendo tenerla lo más lejos posible.

Mataba el tiempo en cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, con tal de mantener la mente ocupada. Como tratar de ampliar el refugió. Aunque resultó una tarea más complicada de lo que esperaba, ya que él carecía de la paciencia y la habilidad de la Gryffindor para tejer las fibras vegetales. Más de una vez el intento de nueva estructura terminó pagando su frustración a patadas.

Hermione era otra historia. Su problema no radicaba en la habilidad o el ingenio, sino en la falta de fuerza física. La suerte era que su nuevo "hogar" estaba excavado en la roca, ya que en la primera tormenta, su improvisada puerta fue arrancada por la fuerza del viento, y la chica terminó calada hasta los huesos. En ese momento, recordó con nostalgia su primera tormenta en la isla. Como él la había protegido con su capa, acurrucándola contra el calor de su cuerpo. Algo que en esos momentos echaba en falta más que a nada.

Durante más de un mes la situación pareció no mejorar.

El humor de Snape fue a peor, con la frustración de no tener cabezas huecas con los que pagarlo. Nunca en su vida se hubiera creído que echaría de menos a toda esa panda de tarados que tenía como alumnos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aguantar incluso al inútil de Longbottom, por no hablar del incansable parloteo de cierta Sabelotodo que le robaba el sueño.

Una tarde, sentado frente al mar, tomó una decisión drástica. Saldría de allí o moriría en el intento.

_____________________________________________________

Ahora era Hermione la que espiaba sorprendida a su arisco ex profesor. El hombre pasaba los días acarreando troncos de un determinado grosor, y arrastrándolos hasta la playa. Observaba pasmada, como el hombre pasaba horas e incluso días enteros para poder talar uno solo de ellos, usando el lado dentado de su cuchillo, y una rudimentaria hacha hecha con una piedra muy afilada, el sudor le caía por la cara con el esfuerzo.

No podía evitar darse cuenta de los cambios en él. Su pelo estaba algo más largo y lo llevaba amarrado tras la nuca con un fino trozo de tela negro, su piel había perdido algo de su tono cetrino, adquiriendo cierto matiz dorado, mucho más saludable. Había adelgazado algo, pero su musculatura estaba más marcada, solía sacarse a menudo la camisa para trabajar, lo cual le daba a la leona una visión de su torso que le quitaba la respiración.

Snape por su parte se daba cuenta de la presencia de la joven, pero venciendo su impulso de mortificarla, simplemente la ignoraba.

Una vez en la playa iba asegurando los troncos unos a otros con sogas. La castaña estaba cada vez más intrigada. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?

Su curiosidad llegó a su límite cuando un día lo vio acarreando una buena cantidad de frutas y alimentos, junto a sus pocas pertenencias. El hombre levantaba con esfuerzo un tronco vertical en el cetro de lo que parecía una balsa, cuando la chica decidió acercarse de una vez por todas.

Snape no pudo evitar amagar una carcajada cuando la vio asomar tímidamente entre los arbustos, y lanzarle una burlona mirada de arriba abajo ante la ridícula apariencia de su indumentaria. Apenas llevaba su raída camisa azul atada a la cintura y una especie de falda confeccionada con fibras vegetales amarrada a la cadera. La chica se sonrojo notablemente al notar su mirada evaluadora.

Se acercó hasta una distancia relativamente corta, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Ella solo le observaba cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido, él solo gruñía ante su presencia.

-Sí. – Espetó el profesor, mirándola fijamente mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de la camisa. – Aunque su presencia continúa sin ser bienvenida, se lo diré. ¡ME LARGO!

La chica se tensó al oír la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Snape trató de ignorarla y comenzó a cargar la balsa con una mueca de profundo desprecio en su rostro. Más de un mes sin hablarse y ahora que la tenía delante, lo único que se le ocurría decirle era eso.

Ella salió de su repentino estado de shock. – No se preocupe, el "placer" es mutuo, no pensaba molestarle demasiado. – Soltó con otra cara de asco que podía competir con la de él. – Tan solo me preguntaba, en que nueva y "brillante" idea estaba trabajando. – El tono de voz era claramente burlesco.

Snape se irguió y le dedicó una sombría mirada. – Pues pienso que tiene ojos, Granger. – Espetó dando un pequeño puntapié a la plataforma de troncos. –Es una balsa, un magnífico trabajo Slytherin. Ya se lo he dicho, me voy.

Hermione comenzó a reírse exageradamente, sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la playa. Los oscuros ojos de Snape la taladraron en una feroz mirada de odio, ante la cual ella calló en seco. Aun así algunas lágrimas de risa brotaban de sus ojos almendrados.

-No funcionará. –Espetó alegremente.

-No le he pedido opinión. – Contestó secamente el otro mientras aseguraba su capa al mástil a modo de improvisada vela.

- Es imposible, se estrellará contra los arrecifes, toda la isla está rodeada de ellos, y la corriente es demasiado fuerte. – Lo miró con una mueca de burla. – Es solo sentido común, cosa de la cual los Slytherin carecen al parecer.

Snape ni la miró. – No voy a quedarme aquí, delo por seguro. – Espetó secamente mientras se ponía su levita negra. – Su mascota y usted tendrán toda la isla para ustedes solitos.

Sin decir más comenzó a empujar la balsa hasta el agua, una parte de él le gritaba que se quedase. Y tan solo hubiera hecho falta una palabra, solo una…

Hermione le miraba en silencio, su mueca de burla se había transformado en otra de profunda tristeza. ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Y si se marchaba de verdad?

Se quedaría sola. Tal vez no volvería a verle, y extrañamente eso le dolía más que la certeza de no volver a ver a sus amigos o su familia.

Él le dirigió una fría última mirada, mientras se aupaba sobre la balsa y la empujaba mar a dentro con sus improvisados remos.

Ella solo lo miraba, en silencio, abrazada a sí misma, de pie en aquella playa, con el viento sacudiendo sus alborotados cabellos. Lo veía remando con fuerza contra la corriente que lo empujaba de nuevo contra la orilla, aun así cada vez se alejaba más, y más.

Casi había pensado que lo lograría, que de verdad se iría. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? Después de lo mal que la había tratado. Tal vez debía habérselo dicho. Lo mucho que lo había extrañado en las últimas semanas, que por alguna razón sentía que lo necesitaba…

Ya estaba muy lejos, las olas se estrellaban con fuerza contra el arrecife estallando en un torrente de espuma blanca, aun lo veía luchar contra la corriente cada vez más fuerte. La débil embarcación era como una hoja a merced de las olas, un potente golpe de mar lo lanzó directamente contra los escollos.

La Gryffindor se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito de angustia, al ver como toda la estructura se deshacía contra las rocas, y su profesor desaparecía engullido por la espuma del mar. Por un momento se le paró el corazón, no se le veía. ¿Se habría golpeado? ¿Se habría ahogado?

Suspiró de nuevo, cuando pasados unos interminables minutos, lo vio emerger con furia. Por su gesto debía estar lanzando todas las maldiciones conocidas, golpeaba el agua con los puños, una y otra vez. Resoplando como un toro, comenzó a vadear hacia la orilla, mientras trataba de arrastrar su capa, que flotaba arrastrada por la corriente.

Mientras Hermione era incapaz de contener la risa, no se reía de él, no tenía intención de burlarse de la situación. Solo que por un instante había sentido tanta angustia por él, ante la idea de no volver a verle, que necesitaba dejarla salir, era como si la tensión acumulada se liberase de golpe, y como resultado ese ataque de risa histérico. No podía parar de reír, se sujetaba el vientre y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos almendrados.

Y seguía haciéndolo cuando su profesor llegó arrastrándose hasta la orilla, sus pesadas ropas chorreando agua, la cara roja por la ira y el esfuerzo, y el pelo negro empapado y pegado al rostro. Se la quedó mirando de la misma forma que lo haría al peor de sus enemigos antes de lanzarle un Sectumsempra. -¿Lo considera GRACIOSO? – Bramó con la voz entrecortada, casi ahogándose por el esfuerzo y la furia.

A ella se le cortó la risa en seco, negó nerviosa con la cabeza.

-Sí. Es muy gracioso para usted ver fracasar mis esfuerzos. – Siseó con un tono de lo más venenoso, sus ojos eran dos oscuras rendijas que la fulminaban. – O la idea de tenerme aquí, perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda en este trozo de tierra asqueroso.

La Gryffindor tragó saliva, resultaba temible cuando se ponía así.

-Por un momento tuve la esperanza de poder dejar este maldito lugar…y a usted con él. Pero por desgracia no ha podido ser así. – Se acercó hasta ella en dos zancadas, resultaba completamente amenazador, mirándola desde arriba, el cabello negro goteando agua y adherido a su crispado rostro, casi había locura en sus oscuros ojos, ella trataba por todos los medios de mantenerle la mirada, todo su cuerpo temblaba. – Por la cuenta que le tiene… Desaparezca de mi vista Granger. No se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino. Usted… No voy a permitir que siga burlándose de mí, ni usted, ni nadie… nunca más. – Tomó aire y acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al de ella, sus oscuros ojos fijos en los suyos. – No soy divertido Granger, ni un patán de quien se pueda burlar alegremente como su querido Weasley. Ya he tenido bastante de sus tonterías… para el resto de mi miserable existencia.

- Yo no… no quería. – La voz de la chica tembló, era incapaz de articular palabra, su rostro tan cerca del de ella, sentía su aliento y gotas de agua de su pelo cayendo sobre su cara.

-Ojala desapareciera Granger. – Escupió lleno de ira. – Ojala no tuviera que volver a ver su odiosa cara. ¡Nunca más!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Una vez más actualizo como os prometí. No os quejareis HEEE. **_

_**Un beso muy fuerte a: (Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham,…) **_

_**Mil gracias. Y a todos los que leen y no dejan review. **_

**No Me Dejes Nunca.**

Varios días más pasaron desde esa última gran pelea, que parecía la definitiva entre ellos, de hecho, ya hasta evitaban siquiera cruzarse.

Snape se había sumido completamente en la desesperación más profunda. Así como hasta ese momento se había aferrado a una mínima esperanza de salir de allí, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que nunca lograría abandonar esa maldita isla. Resultaba algo irónico, un final que jamás se habría imaginado para sí mismo. Morir en aquel lugar… casi hubiera preferido que le lanzaran un Avada en el más oscuro recoveco del callejón Knockturn.

Había caído en la apatía, una barba de varios días oscurecía su rostro, dándole un aspecto aun más duro, y muy posiblemente, de haber tenido una buena reserva de alcohol, se habría sentado bajo un cocotero, simplemente a beber, hasta que su cerebro o su hígado reventasen.

Hermione, por su parte, pensaba que el entendimiento con su ex profesor era misión imposible. Ni por un momento se le habría pasado por la cabeza, que aquellas simples risas en la playa, pudieran sentarle tan mal. Aunque después de todo lo anterior, ya nada podía sorprenderle.

Pese a todo, y a que la soledad se le hacía extrañamente insoportable, trataba de llevar una vida lo más normal posible, si es que a algo se le podía llamar normal en ese olvidado lugar.

Seguía tejiendo esteras, para proteger su cueva de la humedad que rezumaba por las pareces y que había comenzado a causarle que le dolieran los huesos todas las noches. Y la mayor parte del tiempo exploraba la selva, o bien para buscar comida, o porque simplemente era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo. Sus ropas estaban más gastadas todavía, y solía vestir cómodos pareos hechos con palma.

Desde hacía varios días, la castañita venía observando las idas y venidas de una pareja de grandes cacatúas en lo alto de un árbol. Estaba prácticamente segura de que habían comenzado la puesta de sus huevos, y no es que robarle sus hijos a la pobre madre, la hiciera sentirse muy bien. Pero la tentación de probar unos huevos revueltos era demasiado grande.

Observo en silencio como los padres emprendían el vuelo, majestuosos. Miró a su pequeño amigo con una amplia sonrisa. –Seguro que nunca has probado una buena tortilla. - Comentó con tono animado. - Pues esta noche lo harás. O al menos algo parecido.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el árbol, y comenzó a trepar con sorprendente agilidad. Poco tenía ya que ver con la Hermione torpe de la que Snape se había burlado, cuando el primer día trató en vano de trepar un platanero, tener que sobrevivir en aquel lugar y sola, habían mejorado notablemente su físico, y por su puesto su agilidad. Sin duda de haberse visto a sí misma en esos momentos, su yo de hacia unos meses no se lo habría creído. Como un gato, se encaramó a la primera rama, y comenzó a trepar hasta el nido, con la vista fija en su objetivo, no tardo en llegar hasta lo alto.

Miró con curiosidad los delicados huevos de color blanco, algo más pequeños que los de una gallina, cinco en total, que reposaban en el nido. Con sumo cuidado, fue tomando tres de ellos. Estaban calientes, y parecían sumamente frágiles. Vaciló un instante, sonrío levemente. No necesitaba tanto. Muy despacio, retornó el tercero a su lugar y colocó los otros dos, con cuidado dentro del escote de su camiseta blanca, sujetos entre sus pechos. - "Ningún lugar tan seguro." - Pensó sarcástica. Hizo ademan de volver a bajar, pero una sombra de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. Se volvió de nuevo al nido, los tres huevos solitarios, y pensó en los dos que llevaba en su escote. – "La pobre madre se pondrá tan triste." – Dando un soplido sacó con cuidado los huevos del escote, y con una leve sonrisa los colocó junto a sus hermanos. Bien pensado podía pasar sin sus huevos revueltos.

Rápidamente comenzó a descolgarse de la copa, ya casi estaba en el suelo, cuando Piggy comenzó a chillar histérico. - ¿Qué te pasa chico? - Comentó alegremente mientras veía al cerdito correr histérico hacia ella. - ¿Tantas ganas tenias de comer tortilla? Si de todos modos no tengo donde cocinarlos. - Apenas apoyó el pie izquierdo en un hueco del tronco cuando sintió el lanzazo por encima del tobillo, un grito agudo escapo de su garganta. Se soltó de golpe y cayó de golpe al suelo permaneciendo un momento en cuclillas. Miró su tobillo herido, una picadura grande y profunda, apenas sangraba, pero un extraño comezón y un hormigueo comenzaban a extenderse por su pierna. Se llevó la mano a la frente, comenzaba a sentir embotada la mente, miró hacia el tronco, el hueco donde había colocado el pie, y una sensación de pánico la llenó por completo, un enorme escorpión de color oscuro, casi negro, aun la amenazaba con sus pinzas y lanzaba su cola hacia delante.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se puso de pie a trompicones, y comenzó a andar, hacia su refugio, su mascota corría junto a ella gruñendo y emitiendo agudos chillidos. El animal había tratado de advertirle y ahora sufría por el dolor de su ama. –"Tal vez no fuera demasiado venenoso, tal vez podría acudir a Snape. "- Sacudió la cabeza. – "Si no me libro de esta el muy cabrón bailara sobre mi tumba." – Pensó entre triste y enojada. Su mente aun funcionaba, pero cada vez le costaba más enfocar la vista, tenía mucho frío, cada vez estaba más pálida, y un sudor helado comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo. Miró de nuevo a su pierna herida, una mancha negruzca comenzaba a extenderse hasta casi la rodilla, hasta donde comenzaba su acortado pantalón. Tenía la sensación de un ovillo de pelos en su garganta, cada vez le costaba más respirar, lagrimas de desesperación brotaban de sus ojos, pero extrañamente no dolía, casi empezaba a no sentir nada.

Las piernas le fallaron de pronto, era como si no fuera capaz de manejarlas, cayó al suelo de bruces como un peso muerto, trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero no podía, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a no responder, trató en vano de gatear, pero apenas logró reptar unos metros, antes de que su cuerpo quedase extendido en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, cubierta de sudor, y con espasmos esporádicos. El pequeño cerdito rascó sus ropas con sus pequeñas pezuñas, tratando en vano de hacerla reaccionar, gruñía y gritaba alterado.

Giró varias veces en torno a ella, de pronto paró en seco, emitió un agudo chillido y salió corriendo al trote en dirección a la playa.

___________________________________________________________________

Después de pelearse con un improvisado cepillo de dientes fabricado con un palito y un poco de pelo de coco, sentado en la orilla de la fuente, con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, y los pies dentro del agua, Snape procedía a tratar de afeitarse con su cuchillo, su pulso firme daba una pasada tras otra, conteniendo su respiración.

Un agudo chillido le hizo saltar en el sitio, el cuchillo cayó de sus manos al tiempo que soltaba una maldición y se llevaba dos dedos a una nueva herida en su barbilla. - Malditos métodos de afeitado muggle. - Bramó. - ¡Es que nunca…! - Se calló en seco, y sus cejas se dispararon. El condenado cerdo corría hacia él, chillando como un poseído, un destello de maldad apareció en sus negros ojos ante la expectativa de tener a su merced al origen de algunas de sus miserias.

Lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, con la vista fija en el animal y la mano aferrando amenazadoramente el cuchillo. El animal lejos de tratar de huir, daba vueltas a su alrededor, muy nervioso, chillando y gruñendo como un loco. Severus frunció el ceño. Su sexto sentido le decía que ocurría algo anormal, lentamente bajó la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo. - ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿No deberías estar con tu dueña? - Rezongó de mala gana. El animal se paró en seco, alzó su cabeza mirándolo y dio un agudo chillido. - ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Alguna nueva torpeza? - Preguntó, su rostro había cambiado a un gesto de preocupación. El animal giró en redondo y comenzó a correr hacia la jungla. Snape no lo dudo, agarrando sus botas, salió rápidamente tras él.

Corrió tras el animal durante un buen rato, zigzagueando entre la frondosa vegetación. Dentro de él crecía el desasosiego, algo grave había pasado, de eso estaba seguro.

Sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon y la sangre se le heló en las venas, cuando vio a lo lejos el bulto conocido, tirado en el suelo. Arrancó a correr aun más rápido, y derrapó al llegar hasta la joven tirándose de rodillas junto a ella. No se atrevía a tocarla, yacía bocabajo, inerte. Tratando de mantener la calma buscó el pulso con sus dedos, suspiró, débil su corazón seguía funcionando.

La movió con delicadeza, dándole la vuelta, tratando de conocer lo que había provocado su estado. Su piel estaba helada, su rostro pálido cubierto de sudor, apenas respiraba. Pronto descubrió lo que buscaba. Dejo su cabeza en el suelo y se movió rápidamente hacia sus pies, tomó el tobillo nerviosamente entre las manos, la herida era reveladora, junto a las manchas oscuras que se extendían por su piel.

No lo dudó. Arrancó una tira del bajo de su camisa y ató un torniquete fuertemente por debajo de su rodilla. Sacó su chuchillo y apoyó el filo contra la picadura. El cerdito comenzó a chillar. Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido, desde luego era leal a su ama. - No voy a hacerle más daño. Hay que intentar sacar todo el veneno que pueda, aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde y rezar por que no haya invadido totalmente el sistema nervioso. - El cuchillo se hundió en la carne de la joven, arrancándole un gemido en su inconsciencia. -" ¿Y ahora que hago yo hablando con ese monstruo? Me estoy volviendo idiota."- Pensó al retirar el arma, y agacharse con urgencia a succionar la sangre de la herida, su gesto se tornó una degradable mueca al sentir en su boca el sabor amargo de la toxina mezclada con el metálico de su sangre. Escupió al suelo, y repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que solo sintió el sabor de la sangre más limpia.

Rápidamente soltó la tela del torniquete, para permitir que volviera la circulación a la pierna, y vendó con cuidado la herida. Ella seguía gimiendo en su inconsciencia. Snape le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, sin antídoto, debía encontrar al menos la forma de bajar la temperatura. Siempre había sido un hombre frío, capaz de mantener la calma en las circunstancias más extremas. Pero verla así, se sentía como si un abismo se abriera bajo sus pies, no era capaz de contener la angustia que crecía dentro de él.

Había sido un idiota, un estúpido. Una vez más en su vida, su orgullo, su mal genio, y su maldita boca, lo habían echado a perder. Igual que con ella, igual que con todos los que le habían importado en su miserable vida. La incorporó entre sus brazos, moviéndola suavemente. - Granger. Despierte, no puede dormirse. - Murmuró en su oído, mientras le secaba el sudor frío con la manga de su camisa. Ella solo movió la cabeza levemente y emitió un quejido mientras la cargaba en brazos. - Vamos Granger, no me hagas esto. - Gimió desesperado, mientras comenzaba a caminar lo más deprisa que podía en dirección al campamento.

-Pro…profesor. - La voz de la castaña sonó como un débil susurro. Severus paró en seco y miró el pálido rostro de la joven, que caía inerte contra su hombro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ensombrecidos por la fiebre. - Yo no quería… profesor.

-Shhhh. - Snape la abrazó mas fuerte mientras andaba. -Estoy aquí Granger. - Estaba preocupado, la chica deliraba, el veneno iba demasiado deprisa. Malo, muy malo. Gimió de nuevo, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. El animalillo corría a su lado, gruñía suavemente.

El trayecto hasta el refugio se hizo interminable. Sin magia, sin una maldita poción, al menos un bezoar, pero no tenía nada. La iba a perder, sin haberle dicho tantas cosas. Sentía el calor que irradiaba su frágil cuerpo. La fiebre, bajar la fiebre… esa era la idea que prevalecía en su mente, lo único claro.

Llegó hasta la choza, la acostó delicadamente sobre su propio lecho de hojas. Retiró los mechones húmedos de su rostro, temblaba y sudaba, sus ojos se movían bajo los parpados cerrados.

Salió disparado a buscar agua fresca. Tomó un par de cuencos fabricados de las cáscaras de coco, y los llenó de agua en el arroyo, volviendo rápidamente hacia la choza. Se arrodillo a su lado rasgó un trozo de su levita, empapándola en agua, comenzó a enjugarle el rostro, el cuello, su respiración era más débil. La angustia de Severus era aun mayor, se sentía completamente inútil, impotente y frustrado. La incorporó ligeramente contra su pecho, tomó el otro cuenco de agua limpia y lo acercó a sus labios para tratar que bebiera, que la fiebre no la deshidratase. -Vamos Hermione. - Suplicó vertiendo el agua despacio en su garganta. La mayor parte te derramaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, le había salido de una forma tan natural.- Por favor. - Su voz sonaba desesperada. - No me hagas esto. No me dejes solo. - Otro temblor sacudió el cuerpo de la joven, él la aferró aun más fuerte. - Tu eres fuerte, la bruja más inteligente y valiente que he conocido. - Suspiró besando su frente. -No puedes morirte, no te voy a dejar. Mi tonta sabelotodo.

Volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre el lecho, delicadamente. Toda su ropa estaba empapada ya en sudor. No se separaría de ella, a penas para buscar más agua limpia, para continuar refrescándola de la mejor forma posible. Pero la fiebre no remitía, ni los temblores. Debía hacer algo. Pero qué.

Una idea apareció en su cabeza. Rápidamente la cargó de nuevo y la sacó de la cabaña. Se dirigió al riachuelo, sin pensar en nada más que en ella, se metió en el agua con ella en sus brazos, el cuerpo de la joven tembló con fuerza al sentir el frío del agua. Sujetándola contra él, se sentó en el lecho pedregoso, de forma que el cuerpo de ella quedaba sumergido en el agua. Permaneció así un buen rato, su mete era un amasijo de pensamientos confusos. Todo había sido por su culpa, la llamaba niña, pero él también se había comportado como un crío estúpido, le había hecho daño, y si la perdía… Sacudió la cabeza, no, no lo permitiría, ella no podía morir, su sabelotodo, no. Hermione emitió un leve quejido, palpó su rostro, seguía caliente. Miró al cielo, el sol comenzaba a descender en el mar, pronto caería la noche. Se levantó pesadamente, con ella en brazos, las ropas de ambos chorreaban agua a cada paso. Entró con ella en la choza y la tumbó de nuevo.

La chica tiritaba violentamente, Severus la miró un instante, en otras circunstancias no se atrevería, pero… Sus manos se dirigieron cuidadosamente al cierre del pantalón de la chica, tragando saliva abrió los botones y estiró de ellos para sacárselos. Suspiró aliviado al ver que llevaba la ropa interior, de algodón blanco, aunque estando empapada, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No se atrevió a sacarle la camiseta, era palpable que no llevaba nada debajo. La tapo con su capa, y él mismo se despojo de sus empapadas ropas, quedando solo con el boxer, se deslizo junto a ella que seguía temblando.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, la fiebre había dado paso a un frío mortal, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de darle calor, y rezar para que pudiera aguantar…

Bueno aquí os dejo este capítulo, para sufrir un poquito….

Ya lo sabéis actualización el Domingo… Y espero vuestros reviews. Un beso a todos


	20. Chapter 20

_**Una vez más actualizo como os prometí, Creo que os estoy malcriando…^^**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte a: (Vampylolita, Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, June Magic, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Dextera…)**_

_**Siempre contesto a los review personalmente, pero después contesto alguno…**_

_**Ahora el capitulo:**_

**Despertar.**

Tres días, tres días de inconsciencia, delirios, convulsiones y continuas subidas y bajadas de fiebre. Severus también estaba agotado, si no tanto físicamente, mentalmente estaba al límite, ya no sabía que más hacer. Nada más que probar. Sus conocimientos muggles eran muy escasos, hubiera dado su vida por un antídoto, lo que fuera con tal de sacarla de ese trance. La esperanza que le quedaba era el pensar que, al menos en ese estado de coma, no sentiría dolor. Suspiró cansadamente, sus oscuros ojos estaban sombreados por unas profundas ojeras, había permanecido en vela las últimas dos noches, esperando en vano cualquier signo de mejoría o consciencia en la joven, pero nada ocurrió, la acunaba entre sus brazos tratando de darle calor, que por lo menos se sintiera reconfortada, si es que la toxina permitía a su sistema nervioso sentir algo.

Por lo menos en ese estado, ella nunca recordaría las tonterías que había llegado a decirle cuando creyó que la perdería. Ni bajo los efectos del confundus más poderoso habría pensado decir gilipolleces semejantes. Mierda. Él era Snape, el azote de Howgarts. Esas cursilerías baratas no iban con él. Pero por un momento había perdido del todo la cabeza. Si hubiera tenido que dar su vida por ella lo habría hecho. Nunca en todos esos años hubiera imaginado que pudiera sentir que necesitaba tanto a alguien, como en ese momento sentía que la necesitaba a ella. Resoplo. Decididamente se estaba volviendo imbécil.

La miró de nuevo, su rostro algo más demacrado, pero los sudores habían remitido y mostraba un gesto más relajado, su respiración rea más regular. Su mano se posó en su frente, comprobando la temperatura, la fiebre había disminuido, pero aun estaba caliente, sus dedos se deslizaron por su suave rostro, retirando los rebeldes mechones de pelo. La noche había llegado de nuevo, y otro día más apenas había probado bocado, simplemente no le entraban, la angustia, la culpa y el remordimiento le roían las tripas más de lo que podría hacerle el hambre. Tratando de no pensar más se acurrucó contra ella, aunque los temblores habían cesado y ya no necesitaba de su calor. Ahora era él, el que necesitaba sentirla a su lado, la suavidad de su joven piel, la cadencia de su respiración y los suaves latidos de su corazón. Suspiró cansadamente, era demasiado bueno, algo a lo que un hombre como él no se podía acostumbrar, simplemente no lo merecía, era algo que nunca podría ser suyo, por mucho que lo deseara.

Notó otra presión en su espalda e hizo una mueca sarcástica. No necesitaba volverse, el condenado cerdito acababa de acurrucarse contra él, haciéndose un ovillo como lo haría un jodido perro. Ironías de la vida, con las ganas que había tenido de hacérselo chuletitas, y en esos tres días el maldito animal no se había despegado de su trasero, casi podía jurar que le había tomado cariño. ¡A él!

Con ese pensamiento, y estrechándola más fuerte contra él, cerró los ojos, sin esperar que el sueño le venciera como al final lo hizo.

* * *

Se sentía embotada, todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, salvo por los pequeños calambres que aun recorrían a intervalos sus músculos, su mente envuelta en una bruma, salvo por el leve dolor, era una sensación similar a la que había tenido aquella nefasta vez en que se había emborrachado, en aquella fiesta de los gemelos, fue la primera y la última, desde luego. Si, la sensación era similar, solo tratar de abrir los ojos ya le dolía. Apenas podía moverse, pero no era únicamente por lo precario de su estado físico. Algo se lo impedía. Algo cálido y confortable, que la envolvía como una manta, y le proporcionaba una maravillosa sensación de bienestar, como no había sentido en su vida. Si por ella fuera no se movería de allí nunca.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?...

Sintió como un fogonazo iluminaba su mente, los recuerdos bombardearon su mente como flashes. La isla, las penurias, las discusiones, la soledad, el remordimiento… Luego se vio a sí misma, subida a ese árbol… arel pinchazo en su tobillo, el escorpión… la angustia, el miedo … Luego el silencio, la oscuridad, como sentirse flotando en la nada… en aquellas tinieblas, solo ese hormigueo en su cuerpo, esa asfixia, y el tremendo frio, le hacían sentir que quizás seguía viva. Sentía que todo se acababa, y no era justo, era demasiado pronto, había tantas cosas que deseaba haber hecho, y tantas otras que debía haber dicho… pero sobre todo una por encima de las demás… Él… era lo que más lamentaba que las cosas terminasen así. No tener una oportunidad de tratar de arreglarlo, y terminar convertida en asqueroso abono para esa selva.

Lo más extraño fue, que en medio de esa oscuridad, podía oír su voz. Pero no el tono frio y duro al que la tenia acostumbrada, sino todo lo contrario, sedoso, cálido y cargado de ansiedad. Tal vez un sueño, porque jamás en la realidad, él le diría las cosas que le decía esa voz y que hubiera deseado demasiado para que pudiera ser real. Cosas como que no lo dejara, lo maravillosas que era, lo importante que era para él, que no se rindiera, por que no deseaba perderla.

Suspiró levemente mientras trataba de moverse de nuevo. Sin apenas fuerzas, consiguió levantar una mano. Buscó a tientas lo que la aprisionaba por la cintura. Sus dedos palparon el fuerte brazo que la sostenía. – "¿Un brazo? ¿Alguien me abraza?" – Pudo hilar en su mente, presa de la confusión y la sorpresa. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero seguía doliendo, aun así logró parpadear varias veces, tratando de ver algo, pero seguía estando oscuro. Por un momento casi sintió pánico por si se había quedado ciega, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, sin duda era de noche.

Su mano continuó palpando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, sintió como este se aferraba más aun a ella, amoldando completamente su espalda al pecho de él, ya era completamente consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero sobre todo del cuerpo masculino que se apretaba contra ella.

¿Y si no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si era realidad?... Aun no estaba del todo segura, pero lo que tenía claro, era que si era un sueño no quería despertar, solo seguir disfrutando de su calidez y de las sensaciones que le daba… además seguía sintiéndose tan cansada… Suspirando, cerró los ojos y se acomodó más contra él si cabía, disfrutando de ese masculino aroma y del calor que la envolvía. No tardo en dormirse de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las pequeñas rendijas del techo. Aun adormilado se volvió de costado hacia ella, enterrando su cara en la maraña de rizos castaños, aspiró profundamente su olor, ese aroma que ya se le había metido tan adentro, que ya era como una droga. Poco le importaba que llevara tantos días, sucia y sudorosa, su aroma seguía encantándole, de hecho no entendía como por culpa de su orgullo y su temperamento había podido apartarla de si durante tanto tiempo. Era consciente de que tenía que despertar. Esa noche se había quedado profundamente dormido, aunque era de sueño ligero, se había quedado literalmente como un tronco, fruto de toda la tensión y el cansancio acumulados durante esos días.

Sintió algo diferente en ella, un leve movimiento, eso le hizo sobresaltarse, abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente. Soltó el aire de golpe al ver como dos ojos castaños lo miraban con gesto cansado y una leve sonrisa.

-Hola. – Musitó la joven con un hilo de voz.

Una risa tonta surgió del profesor, era como si de pronto le hubieran quitado veinte años de encima, la muerte del Señor Tenebroso no le hubiera hecho más feliz que la suave sonrisa que ella le dedicaba al ver su reacción, tan inusual en él.

-… Hola…- Atino a decir, tratando de recuperar la compostura. - ¿Estabas despierta?

-Creo… que si…- Susurró débilmente. – Ya hace rato…

La ceja de Snape se disparó. - ¿Cuánto rato?

-El suficiente. – Suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza.

-Deberías haberlo dicho. Estarás hambrienta, has estado más de tres días inconsciente. – Comentó mientras se separaba de ella y se ponía de pie con urgencia, con la intención de ir a buscar alimento.

Ella rio vagamente. – No estaba segura de estar despierta… y se le veía dormir tan a gusto. Me dio pena despertarle.

Él la miró de una forma que la hizo estremecerse, la misma forma en que la miró cuando termino de curar su herida, justo antes de que Piggy apareciera y desencadenara el desastre. - …Pues debería… le traeré agua de coco, le vendrá bien, tiene que reponer fuerzas. – Comentó, volviendo al trato formal, mientras salía por la puerta. Ella suspiró de pronto volvía al tono formal, siempre guardando las distancias, por un momento pensó que empezaría a tutearla…

Ella se estiró, poco a poco iba recuperando la movilidad en sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Tal vez, después de todo no había sido un sueño. ¿Y si todo había sido realidad?

El hombre volvió al instante, con un coco agujereado. Se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse, acercó el orificio a su boca e inclinándolo suavemente la chica comenzó a beber, al principio con desgana, luego con avidez, ciertamente estaba hambrienta.

-Veo que tiene apetito. – Comentó el profesor. – Una buena señal.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, no pudo evitar amagar una débil carcajada, estaba hecho un completo desastre, el cabello largo y negro alborotado, ojeroso, la barba de ya varios días oscurecía su rostro, la camisa muy desgastada, mal abrochada y arrugada. Snape, pareció darse cuenta de su evaluadora mirada y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué mira tanto?

Un leve sonrojo tiñó el pálido rostro de la joven. – A usted… - La ceja de Snape se disparó. - … Nunca… - Vaciló. – Lo había imaginado con ese aspecto. – El hombre emitió un gruñido, ella tuvo miedo, lo que menos quería era un nuevo enfrentamiento, no después de todo lo ocurrido. – No se enfade… solo es que… usted es siempre tan… - La otra ceja del profesor se elevo también, ladeando la cabeza, a la espera del comentario. - … Impecable…

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia. – Las circunstancias Granger, solo eso. – En ese momento era él, el que le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora. – Además, no hable tanto, debería verse a sí misma. – Comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El gesto de la chica cambio a uno de bochorno, miró su camiseta de tirantes blanca… aunque ya de blanca tenia bien poco, sus manos palparon su pelo lleno de enredos y más parecido que nunca a un arbusto, o mejor dicho a un desordenado nido de pájaros. Enrojeció más aun al darse cuenta, bajo la capa que usaba a modo de manta, solo llevaba su ropa interior.

Snape sintió su turbación, un leve color tiñó su ya no tan pálido rostro, prefería evitar el tema. – Digamos que… - Comenzó con un incomodo carraspeo. - … Durante los tres días que estuvo inconsciente, necesito… ciertas medidas higiénicas.

Ella se encogió y bajo la cabeza, su rostro ardía. De seguro la había tenido que ver desnuda, y muy probablemente incluso tocarla. Ella tampoco necesitaba saber más, o no sería capaz de mirarlo de nuevo, además no lo haría con mala intención, solo fue por su estado,… pese a su carácter seguía siendo un caballero… A veces…

Reunió valor para mirarlo de nuevo, también había apartado la mirada, parecía tanto o más incomodo que ella. La chica abrió la boca para hablar, cuando un agudo chillido la alertó desde la puerta.

-Oh, Piggy. – El animalillo se lanzó en los brazos de su dueña, que lo abrazó mientras, él se retorcía y gruñía alegremente. - ¿No se lo comió? – Preguntó suavemente mirando a su profesor con una suave sonrisa.

El hombre hizo una mueca desagradable. – No crea que por falta de ganas. No se ha separado de usted… ciertamente es una mascota fiel, él fue quien me vino a buscar cuando sufrió el accidente.

La muchacha miró a su cerdito, mientras rascaba su cabeza. – ¿Tu? – Preguntó sorprendida mirando al pequeño. – ¿Usted dijo que si lo encontraba seria su cena? – Volvió la vista interrogante al profesor.

El hombre se removió incomodo. – Las circunstancias Granger. – Rezongó sin saber muy bien que decir. – Puede decir que ha tenido mucha suerte. – Se puso de pie de nuevo. – Iré a buscarle más comida, es importante que coma y se recupere, la fiebre la ha debilitado demasiado. – Su tono se hizo más sombrío. -Y usted deseará hacer su vida de nuevo.

Ella asintió, en silencio. – Entonces… - Le hizo volverse desde la puerta, él la miraba de una forma indescriptible, su rostro seguía tan frio como siempre, pero creia ver una nota de tristeza y anhelo en sus oscuros ojos. Una vez se recuperase podría marcharse de nuevo, volvería a estar solo, sin ella. – Usted… quiere que me vaya… - Preguntó con un hilo de voz, sus ojos castaños, se habían tornado tristes de nuevo y su sonrisa se había apagado.

El carraspeó y su voz rostro se tensó levemente. – Yo… no he dicho eso… es libre, siempre lo ha sido. – Y salió por la puerta.

Ella se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, tratado de ordenar sus sentimientos, y de descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras la negrura de sus insondables ojos. Apenas podía concebirlo, si con sus insultos y sus comentarios hirientes había tratado de demostrar que la odiaba. Sus actos de esos tres últimos días habían demostrado que, al menos le importaba. Tal vez había un corazón humano tras esa fría mascara, un corazón que ella deseaba llegar a tocar.

* * *

_**Respuesta a review:**_

_**Dextera comento, no sin algo de razón, que Snape quedó algo Occ en el cap. Anterior… Bueno, creo que Vampi Lolita ya contestó a eso por mí en su review. Y he de reconocer que tal vez las palabras de Snape fueron un poco raras en él… pero si contamos que lleva, mas de 2 meses tirado en medio de la nada, pasando frio, hambre, eso sumado al estrés y el desespero de sentirse completamente vulnerable e inútil sin su magia, por primera vez en su vida, y además discutiendo con el único ser humano que tiene a mano y por el que comienza a sentir cosas que no pensaba volver a sentir… y luego, la situación de sentir que la pierde de nuevo… bueno creo que después de haber llorado como un crio con Dumbledore en su momento… puede resultar creíble que por un momento se derrumbe, y es que ni el más duro es de piedra, es ese momento de autentica enajenación lo que intente captar con su manera de actuar… y él ya se está dando coscorrones por ese momento de debilidad. **_

_**Además todas lo estáis pidiendo a gritos… si lo que queréis es acercamientooo… eso os daré. Así que iros Preparandooo .**_

_**Un beso a todos…**_

_**Espero los reviews**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hijas mías, Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, pero creo que agradeceréis que no lo haya cortado antes… **_

_**Como siempre saludos especiales a: (Vampylolita, Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, June Magic, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera…)**_

_**Espero que os guste:**_

**Desconcierto.**

Apenas había tenido fuerzas durante el día anterior para hacer algo más que dormitar. Snape tenía razón se encontraba demasiado debilitada, pero extrañamente feliz y satisfecha. Le resultaba sumamente extraño, ver como el hombre iba y venía pendiente de su comodidad, tratándola con una delicadeza que jamás hubiera imaginado en el condenado bastardo que sabía que era. No podía evitar encontrar divertidas las miradas de odio que le lanzaba a Piggy cuando este reclamaba su parte de la ración de alimentos de la castaña. Pero terminaba cediendo, lanzándole algún pedazo y diciéndole que así estaría más gordo cuando le hincara el diente.

Ella lo miró con un leve gesto de reproche y él solo gruño. – No piense que he olvidado que ese granujilla tiene una pendiente con migo. – Comentó con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja mientras retiraba el improvisado plato con pescado asado, apenas unas hojas grandes, del regazo de la joven.

-Se que no lo dice enserio. – Comentó la joven. – Además tengo una deuda con él… - Le dedicó una dulce mirada. - …y con usted.

Snape carraspeó incomodo, mientras se ponía en pie para sacar los restos de la cena. – No me debe nada… - Espetó. –… Es lo mismo que usted hizo por mí cuando sufrí algún percance. – Recordándole el episodio del hormiguero, y su brazo herido por el pulpo.

-Aun así, gracias. – Susurró bajando la vista. – Usted salvó mi vida.

-No le dé más importancia a algo que no la merece. - Comentó con tono muy neutro. – Trate de seguir descansando. Si me necesita, estaré cerca. – Salió se la cabaña, con su paso, siempre enérgico.

Dando un profundo suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón de hojas. Frunció el ceño mirando el techo en la penumbra, podía oír como fuera el profesor atizaba la hoguera, y los reflejos rojizos se filtraban por las rendijas provocando curiosos efectos. "…Estaré cerca." Eso le había dicho. ¿Acaso pretendía dormir de nuevo al raso? Como cuando habían discutido. Ella no quería eso. Estaba segura… al igual que había sentido su cuerpo contra el de ella al recuperar plenamente la consciencia, sabía que había estado allí esos días de agonía, meciéndola entre sus brazos, susurrando cálidas palabras en su oído, palabras que la hicieron salir de ese túnel oscuro, luchar por aferrarse a la vida. Por aferrarse a él. Porque en ese momento él era su mundo, lo único que le importaba. Ya no la guerra, o sus padres, o sus amigos, o el resto de la orden. Sino ese hombre gruñón y amargado, al que lamentaba haber herido con sus palabras. Ella nunca pretendió decir lo que dijo, solo se dejó llevar por la ira y el enojo. En cambio… Ahora deseaba decirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola nunca más, que deseaba sentirle a su lado, sentirse protegida por su abrazo, era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien. Y lo único que jamás se atrevería a decir… no a él.

Snape miraba hacia el refugio, dudaba. Una parte de él le decía que fuera a su lado. Esa mañana al despertarse en sus brazos, no le había rechazado. Es más estaba seguro de haber sentido sus caricias en la noche. O tal vez su mente calenturienta le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Cómo iba ella a tocarle de esa forma? Y más después de las barbaridades que le había dicho, todo lo que la había humillado. Se había portado como un cabrón y de los grandes… todo por mantener esa estúpida fachada suya.

Era curioso. No le había dado la menor importancia a tenerla cerca, cuando llegaron a aquella isla. Durante todo el tiempo que convivieron habían dormido casi juntos, y bajo ese mismo techo.

Sin embargo en ese momento… La idea de tenerla tan cerca, el no poder siquiera rozarla, le resultaba sofocante. Durante los días en que estuvo inconsciente, fue fácil. Al principio, solo una forma de vigilar su estado, los bruscos cambios de temperatura, los temblores, los delirios… de preocuparse por ella, de cuidarla… Pero luego fue algo más… su aroma, la suavidad de su piel joven, el tacto de su cabello entre sus dedos, la placidez que sentía acomodándola contra su cuerpo, le transmitía una paz como nunca había sentido en su vida. Pero no solo era eso, algo le avergonzaba, y le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Como aun estando ella en ese estado, su cuerpo traidor hubiera reaccionado de la manera que lo hacía, con deseo, con hambre… de ella.

Dio gracias a Merlín, de que por lo menos, en su debilidad, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado. ¡Maldita erección matutina! O al menos esperaba que no se hubiera percatado. Hubiera sido demasiado humillante, de lo contrario el peor de los crucios no le hubiera sentado tan mal.

Suspiró de nuevo mirando a la cabaña, luego bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño cerdito que se acurrucaba a su lado, y alzó las cejas en un gasto de incredulidad. La noche era cálida y estupenda, ideal para dormir bajo las estrellas, y sin duda la mejor opción para mantener su salud mental, y alejar cualquier tentación.

Hermione despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Se encontraba mucho mejor, y con muchas energías, salvo por el dolor de su pierna izquierda, recuerdo del aguijón de ese maldito monstruo. Miró a su alrededor, no había ni rastro de Snape. Su gesto se tornó triste. ¿Seguiría enfadado después de todo? ¿Deseaba volver a perderla de vista lo antes posible? Hizo una mueca de hastió. Solo la habría cuidado por obligación. Como ya le dijo una vez, ella era una molestia, pero lo que fuera por no tener que afrontar la ira de McGonagall a su regreso… Si algún día volvían.

Se incorporó de un golpe, mala idea, la vista se le nubló y se mareó levemente, debía haberlo hecho más despacio. Se tapó los ojos por un momento, poco a poco el mareo fue remitiendo, efecto sin duda de todos los días que llevaba convaleciente. Tal vez debería seguir tumbada, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse, caminar… pero sobre todo… bañarse.

Alzó el brazo y se olió a sí misma, una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. No importaba que sus amigos le dijeran que era excesivamente maniática con los olores, y una obsesa de la ducha y los desodorantes, tanto mágicos como muggles… en aquella ocasión no había discusión. Olía mal y punto. Además era incapaz de pasar más de veinticuatro horas sin ducharse y no sentirse como una cerda. Con el máximo respeto para su Piggy. Miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que necesitaba eran sus pantalones, por mucho que quisiera salir, no podría pasearse por ahí en camiseta y bragas. Salió gateando de debajo de la capa que la cubría en su improvisada cama, sus prendas estaba dobladas en el extremo opuesto de la cabaña, llegó hasta ellas, estaba todo, su chaqueta, los trozos del jersey su pantalón, él habría ido a buscarlas a la cueva. Y de pronto la puerta se abrió…

Era lo que definitivamente le faltaba a Snape, después de una noche en la que apenas pudo pegar ojo. Sin hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su suave y delicado cuerpo… Ir a llevarle el desayuno y encontrarla… así.

Como todo un caballero tenía que haberse dado la vuelta y desaparecido por la puerta. En cambio se quedó petrificado, mirándola como un idiota. La joven estaba a cuatro patas, estirándose para tomar sus prendas de donde estaban plegadas. La había visto con menos ropa, durante los días en que había cuidado de ella, y de su aseo personal. Pero la visión de ella, en ese momento, con apenas esa camiseta ajustada y sus braguitas de algodón blanco, ofreciéndole en esa postura una privilegiada vista de sus redondeadas nalgas… Ella se volvió hacia él bruscamente, sus ojos marrones, muy abiertos, le miraban, con expresión sorprendida, los labios entreabiertos, y ese delicioso rubor en su rostro… sin duda lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Si, había estado con mujeres… era un hombre de dilatada experiencia, pero ninguna de ellas causaba en él los mismos estragos que esa muchacha de melados ojos.

Él carraspeó incomodo y atinó a apartar la mirada, mientras ella se sentaba de golpe sobre sus piernas y se cubría torpemente con su chaqueta. -Venia a ver si pasó buena noche, y le traía algo de desayuno. - Murmuró el profesor con voz profunda, sus ojos negros miraban hacia otro lado. Ella asintió continuaba mirando al suelo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. - Susurró, con voz temblorosa. Alzó el rostro y lo miró, él parecía tan incomodo como ella. Deseaba preguntarle por que había dormido de nuevo al raso, pero un nudo en el pecho se lo impedía. -Quería…

El la miró de nuevo, su ceja se alzó interrogante. - ¿Si?

-Nada, solo es... - Susurró devolviéndole la mirada. - Me gustaría poder salir.

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido. - No sé si será conveniente, aun esta débil, y su pierna… - Señaló su tobillo, estaba amoratado, y el derrame le llagaba hasta la rodilla.

Ella se llevó la mano a la misma, seguía doliendo pero aun así. Debía tratar de recuperarse, lo más rápido posible. Si continuaba resultándole una molestia, se marcharía, lo antes posible, por mucho que le doliera lo más profundo del alma. -Estoy bien de veras… creo que sería bueno.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Como quiera Granger. - Le tendió el coco agujereado. - Pero coma antes algo.

Ella lo tomó, sus manos se rozaron, una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, por un instante mantuvieron el contacto y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella contuvo la respiración, esos ojos negros que la traspasaban. Su mirada vagó de los ojos melados a sus jugosos labios, esos labios sedosos que había rozado con sus dedos mientras estaba inconsciente, cuando vertía el agua en ellos tratando de mantenerla hidratada, carraspeó de nuevo, apartó la vista y se levantó bruscamente rompiendo el contacto. - Si necesita algo, estaré fuera. - No le dio tiempo a que ella contestase, salió rápidamente. Necesitaba respirar, estar con ella le ahogaba, decididamente había terminado de perder la cabeza. Que Merlín le ayudase.

Salió dejándola pensativa, miraba fijamente el coco. Era tan desconcertante. Un momento era amable, parecía cuidarla, preocuparse, para al siguiente minuto alejarse, huir de ella como si fuera una apestada, haciéndola sentirse terriblemente mal. Sin apenas ganas comenzó a beber el agua de coco.

A media mañana la chica salió cojeando de la cabaña, la intensa luz del sol le hizo cerrar los ojos cegada, le costó unos instantes acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad. Observó a su alrededor, parecía que el profesor se había vuelto a marchar. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la selva, apenas podía apoyar el pie, lo notaba entumecido, y dolorido, cada paso enviaba un calambrazo que le subía por la pantorrilla.

Caminaba, apoyándose en los troncos de los árboles, el sudor comenzó a empapar de nuevo su cuerpo, el tobillo le ardía. Paró un instante, jadeando, tal vez debía haberse quedado en el refugio. Pero era más cabezona que una mula, se daría ese condenado baño, como que se llamaba Hermione.

-Le dije que me avisara si necesitaba algo. - La grave voz del profesor la hizo volverse bruscamente. El hombre avanzaba a zancadas hacia ella, su rostro era una máscara inescrutable.

Ella vaciló. - Usted no estaba… yo… - Él llegó a su altura, la observaba con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada. - …solo quería ir hasta la fuente.

-Debería haberlo dicho. Yo la hubiera llevado.

-No deseo ser una molestia. - Protestó la chica mientras el tomaba su brazo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y lo pasaba alrededor de su cuello, mientras con el otro la rodeaba por la cintura.

Él emitió un grave gruñido mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella, recargándose todo su peso. - Usted es de por si molesta. - Ella le dedicó una mirada indignada, pero el gesto de él era extrañamente relajado, casi parecía que sonreía. ¿Estaba acaso bromeando? ¿EL?

Ella bufó. - Espero no serlo por mucho tiempo más. Profesor. - Estaba demasiado alterada. Su contacto, la forma en que la tomaba por la cintura, su masculino aroma, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza, casi sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca.

Snape hizo una mueca, amago una carcajada. Ese carácter suyo, ni aun convaleciente podía reprimirse el responder a sus puyas. Eso era sin duda lo que más le atraía, lo que más había extrañado, durante el tiempo que se habían separado.

Llegaron hasta el estanque, delicadamente la ayudo a llegar a la orilla, sentándola en una roca. El se agachó frente a ella y tomó su pie entre sus manos, revisando con detenimiento la herida ya reseca. Ella lo miraba fijamente, sus oscuros ojos que observaban su pie con la misma concentración que usaba mientras elaboraba una poción, sus finos labios fruncidos, la forma en que su largo cabello negro caía sobre su cara al bajar la vista. Alzó bruscamente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, su boca permaneció entre abierta, no atinó a comenzar la frase, ella le miraba de una forma que hacia arder una llama en su interior, sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron bruscamente. – Sin duda está mucho mejor. – Atinó a decir apartando la vista. - Ha dejado de supurar y perece seca.

Ella solo asintió. – Le agradezco su preocupación…- El tono de rojo subió un poco más en su cara. - …Pero desearía poder bañarme. Y asear mis ropas…

Snape alzó las cejas en un gesto sorprendido. – Ahh, si… - Dijo con incomodidad poniéndose en pie. – Pero, no sé si será capaz de entrar y salir sola. – Miró la resbaladiza roca del lugar. – Con su torpeza solo esperaría que se abriera la cabeza.

Hermione suspiró asqueada. ¿Siempre tenía que será si? Buscando cualquier ocasión para meterse con ella. – Tampoco creo que le importe mucho… ¿no soy tan molesta?

-Quítese la ropa. – Se giró hacia ella bruscamente, su ceño fruncido.

La chica palideció. - ¿QUEEE? – Instintivamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Él hizo una mueca de resignación. – No es eso, estúpida, solo lo necesario. La ayudare a bañarse. – Espetó mientras comenzaba a despojarse de la camisa. – Aprovecharé para tomar el mío, y evitaré que se descalabre.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca sin poder articular palabra, como una completa imbécil. –"¿Qué tiene de malo? Al fin y al cabo es como cuando nos bañábamos en la piscina de los Weasley. Y él ya te ha visto antes… "- Tragó saliva, ante la visión del marcado torso de Snape, mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su camisa, como se marcaban los músculos de sus brazos, ese maldito cosquilleó… no… esto no era lo mismo, ninguno de sus amigos le provocaba tales sensaciones. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar pensamientos absurdos y torpemente comenzó a sacarse su eterna camisa azul. Snape ya se había quitado los pantalones y los doblaba junto a la camisa, no pudo evitar sentirse turbada ante lo bien que le quedaban esos bóxers grises, como se ceñían a ese trasero, y a lo demás…Apartó la vista y comenzó a despojarse de los pantalones claros.

Sin darle ninguna importancia él se agachó en la orilla y metió la mano en el agua. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. – Esta perfecta, Granger. – Se volvió a mirarla, torpemente se ponía de pie y trataba de estirar su camiseta hacia abajo con una mano, mientras con la otra la sostenía del escote, para que cubriera lo más posible. Snape hizo una mueca de burla, era tan vergonzosa, tan inocente… Sin mediar palabra la levanto en brazos bruscamente, arrancándole una protesta y haciendo que ella se aferrara instintivamente a su cuello, sin más, se metió con ella en el agua.

Ella contuvo la respiración, era como si la tibieza del agua avivara más las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto de su piel contra la suya. Lentamente notó como él aflojaba su agarre y le permitía posar los pies en el lecho pedregoso, pero ella no soltaba su cuello. Se miraron un instante, los dos con la misma cara de confusión, casi temblando le soltó y retrocedió un paso. El seguía mirándola con ese gesto tan grave. Esta vez era la gota que colmaba su vaso.- ¿Por qué hace esto? – Consiguió articular con un hilo de voz.

Severus solo frunció el ceño interrogante.

-Sí. – Espetó la chica. – Un día se preocupa por mí y al siguiente me echa como a un perro. Un momento me protege y al instante me insulta. – Su tono de voz comenzaba a subir. – Otro hace sentir que le importo, para de seguido tratarme como una basura. ¡Me odia! – Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon peligrosamente. – Lo hace. Y me desea lo peor, incluso verme muerta, para después, cuando tiene su gran oportunidad de librarse definitivamente de mí… salvarme la vida. – La joven estaba dejando salir toda la frustración acumulada, sus manos golpeaban el agua una y otra vez, él solo permanecía estático, en silencio, sus ojos clavados en ella, con un gesto hermético. – Luego me evita… como si fuera una apestada… y ahora… ¡esto!… - Se apartó los cabellos de la cara en un gesto de desespero, y lo miró, sus mejillas ardiendo, jadeando por la furia. - … ¿Qué quiere? ¡Acabe ya de una vez! Si Para usted no soy más que una maldita Sangre suc…

No pudo terminar la frase, los finos labios de Snape se estrellaron con furia contra los suyos callándola de golpe. Sin saber cómo, con la velocidad de un felino, había cerrado la corta distancia entre los dos, aferrándola por los hombros y estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus ojos castaños seguían abiertos, en estado de shock, tratando de reunir algo de cordura, pero sus labios… suaves y ansiosos seguían apretados contra los suyos, haciéndole perder cualquier noción de lo que los rodeaba. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron, dejándose arrastrar por el torbellino de sensaciones, comenzó a responder al beso con timidez…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Pufff… lo conseguí, llevo todo el santo día intentando subir el cap pero la condenada pagina daba error, por un momento pensé que os quedaríais sin capitulo… como ya dije una vez, yo cumplo mis promesas, pero nada puedo hacer contra los fallos del servidor… así q ya sabéis… maldiciones a soporte técnico de la web.**_

_**Afortunadamente te ha solventado, y aquí me tenéis…**_

_**Una vez más, saludos y gracias a: (Vampylolita, Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, June Magic, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906, …)**_

_**Espero que os guste:**_

**¿****Puede Ser Amor?**

Sus ojos castaños se cerraron, dejándose arrastrar por el torbellino de sensaciones, comenzó a responder al beso con timidez… Su cuerpo ardía ante el contacto de sus labios, casi hubiera podido hacer hervir el agua del estanque, lentamente alzó sus manos para buscar el tacto de su piel, y entonces…

Él rompió el beso, casi sin aliento, y retrocedió dos pasos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos, respirando con dificultad, completamente ruborizada, y aun en trance. Abrió los ojos suspirando, la miraba con gesto serio y grave. Sin decir palabra se agachó y se zambullo bajo el agua, dejando a una perpleja Hermione tratando de mover los labios, era incapaz de articular una frase coherente.

Pasado unos instantes, emergió de nuevo, bruscamente, tomando aire. La miró de nuevo mientras con una mano se escurría el agua del pelo hacia atrás, sus negros ojos se clavaron en ella de nuevo. – Nunca jamás, diga esa palabra. – Escupió con rabia. -¡Nunca! ¿Me oye? – Su voz amenazante la hizo volver a la realidad.

Apenas si fue capaz de asentir, le temblaban las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Si lo que quería era terminar con su cordura, decididamente lo había conseguido.

La cabeza de Snape no estaba mucho más clara. No sabía qué diablos le había pasado por la mente para actuar como un maldito adolescente hormonado. Ella, su cercanía, el miedo que había sentido esos días atrás ante la idea de perderla, todo eso que contenía dentro de él. Pero sobre todo, oír esas palabras de sus labios. Esa maldita frase que tanto daño hizo una vez saliendo de los suyos. Podía haber reaccionado como siempre, insultándola, reprendiéndola, entrando al trapo en la discusión. ¿Pero así? Con ese beso, tan hambriento, tan ansioso, volcando en él toda su furia contenida.

Y ella. No le había empujado, ni rechazado, solo se quedó petrificada, como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, en su locura había creído por un momento que ella respondía a su beso. ¿Quién querría besarle a él? El maldito murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra. Nadie en su sano juicio. Y menos doña yo soy inteligente, popular y amiga de Potter. Sacudió la cabeza con frustración mientras salía del agua. Si seguía frente a ella terminaría haciendo una locura, de la que luego se podría arrepentir. ¿Cómo si pudiera arrepentirse más aun?

Hermione solo lo miraba con la boca abierta y las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Se marchaba otra vez? ¿Después de besarla? Y lo peor, a ella le había gustado ese beso. Si, había besado a otros chicos. Víctor, en su cuarto año, era un chico con experiencia, pero apenas si fue curiosidad más que otra cosa, y Ron… bueno, para que hablar, torpe y dominado por sus hormonas, para ella era como besar a un hermano, o a su gato. Pero Snape… ese beso, había sacudido su cuerpo como una tempestad, con sensaciones que ella jamás pensó que podía sentir, y menos por él. Sus piernas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. Si él no la hubiera sujetado se habría desplomado posiblemente, y no por los efectos residuales del veneno. ¿Si hubiera seguido?, ¿si hubiera ido más allá de ese beso?… ella hubiera caído, como una polilla termina abrasada por la llama, la del deseo que había encendido en ella. Y sin embargo se marchaba ¿A que jugaba?

Se volvió hacia ella con un gesto grave en el rostro. Como si la que se le hubiera tirado encima fuera ella. – Volveré en un rato. – Murmuró con voz sedosa. – Puede usar mi camisa, mientras se seca su ropa. – El tomó sus pantalones negros, y la miró con socarronería. – Por lo menos conseguí hacerla callar. – Con una media sonrisa, caminó de nuevo hacia la selva.

Hermione atinó a reaccionar, dando un bufido de frustración se sumergió en el agua, contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo. La mezcla de euforia y terror que sentía dentro de ella, era como si fuera estallar en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos, mirando como las burbujas escapaban de su boca, y sus cabellos flotaban fantasmagóricamente a su alrededor. ¿Qué pretendía? Cuidando de ella. Ese leve cambio de actitud. No había sido solo simple caridad, de veras había visto preocupación en sus ojos. … Y ese beso… ¿Solo para hacerla callar? – "Borde."

Sus plumones se quedaron sin aire, y emergió de golpe en la superficie. Siguió por un rato en el agua, tratando de calmar sus nervios, sus dudas. Por un momento creyó recordar haber oído la voz de su profesor, en medio de aquella neblina. Diciendo su nombre entre susurros desesperados, diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba, que no deseaba perderla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la tibieza del agua.

* * *

Miraba con cierta vergüenza las prendas aun mojadas que colgaban de las ramas del árbol. Había demorado demasiado en su baño, pero el agua sobre su piel ejercía un maravilloso efecto sedante para sus de nuevo crispados nervios y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Aunque, bien mirado, podía haber sido peor, de no tener la camisa de Snape le habría tocado aguardar desnuda a que se secara. Por lo menos la prenda le quedaba tan grande que le cubría hasta medio muslo.

Miró su amoratada pierna izquierda, el baño le había sentado maravillosamente, le dolía mucho menos y apoyar el pie ya no le suponía gran problema. En unos días estaría del todo recuperada, y entonces… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Tendría que marcharse de nuevo? ¿Podrían convivir de nuevo, como al principio?...

No. Las cosas ya no podían ser como antes, y menos después de ese beso. Se llevó de nuevo los dedos a los labios y suspiró. Nunca habría pensado que su amargado profesor besase de una forma tan apasionada. Ese solo recuerdo incendiaba su cuerpo febrilmente. Necesitaba apartarlo de su mente, no sabía cómo podría mirarlo a la cara cuando regresase.

Un crujido a sus espaldas la hizo volverse asustada, Snape la miraba con el ceño fruncido, venia cargado con un par de hermosas piñas, su torso desnudo estaba ligeramente humedecido por el sudor, su sola visión hizo que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas. De pronto el pensamiento la sacudió como un terremoto. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo esa holgada camisa. Turbada, se sentó de golpe en el suelo, arrodillada con las piernas juntas, tratando de estirar la prenda, para cubrir al máximo sus muslos.

Snape tragó saliva cuando la vio de pie junto a la fuente, sus femeninas formas de dibujaban al trasluz bajo la fina prenda que llevaba. El profesor rió entre dientes al ver su gesto nervioso, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Solo se acercó a ella enseñándole la pieza de fruta.

-Mire lo que encontré Granger. – Comentó con su suficiencia. – Esto… creo que los muggles lo llaman piña.

Ella apenas asintió. –Si… - Murmuró tímidamente. – La he comido algunas veces, sobre todo en zumos.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y puso las piñas frente a él. Se quedó un momento mirándolas con expresión ceñuda.

Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogante. - ¿Creo que se tiene que pelar antes?

Snape emitió un gruñido. –De nuevo la Sabelotodo en acción. – Ella lo miró indignada, él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico, mientras sacaba el cuchillo del cinturón y lo clavaba con saña en la fruta. La chica se sintió incomoda, si pretendía intimidarla lo conseguía. - ¿Quiere probarla? – Preguntó con voz sedosa.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, lo encontraba tan atractivo, con ese aspecto algo desaliñado y sin camisa. Temía que aun sin magia, fuera capaz de leer en sus ojos su turbación. Un gruñido surgió de su estomago avergonzándola más aun.

La otra ceja de Snape se disparó, sus finos labios se rizaron en una sonrisa socarrona. –Veo que si, Granger. – Terminó de retirar la corteza, partió una jugosa rodaja y se la tendió a la chica.

Vaciló un instante y la tomó susurrando un suave. - Gracias.

El tomó otro pedazo y comenzaba a morderlo, cuando se percató que ella lo miraba fijamente, con un gesto interrogante en sus ojos melados.

-Dígame… -Comenzó vacilante. - ¿Por qué vuelve a llamarme de usted? …- El profesor alzó las cejas. - Cuando desperté… hubo un momento en que me tuteo.

Él carraspeó molesto, por lo menos no le había sacado el tema del dichoso beso. - Bueno… usted es mi alumna…

-Técnicamente ya no. - Interrumpió la muchacha, mientras se movía tratando de encontrar otra postura más cómoda, sentada sobre sus piernas.

Snape no pudo evitar que su oscura mirada vagase hacia sus piernas desnudas, recorriéndolas hasta sus muslos, por un momento no pudo evitar imaginarse el tacto suave que debía de tener, su temperatura subió levemente y sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Ella también lo observaba, la visión de su pecho desnudo, ese rastro de vello que sombreaba sus pectorales de una forma tan varonil, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al recodar lo que había sentido cuando él la había aprisionado contra ese pecho…

-Aun así, seguimos sin tener la suficiente confianza para que la tutee. - Rezongó con tono sombrío.

Ella salió de su trance y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. -¿Y tenía la suficiente confianza para besarme cuando le dio la real gana?

El trozo de piña que tragaba se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al profesor. ¿Qué le decía?… Que había sido un error…Que solo quería callarla…. O que creía que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, algo que no sabía cómo llamar, y que lo desconcertaba y aterraba por igual.

-Bueno… Eso tenía un claro objetivo. - Rezongó con voz ponzoñosa y una ligera mueca burlona. - Y por lo menos conseguí cerrarle la bocaza.

Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Cerrarle la bocaza? De modo que era otra burla más del muy bastardo. Esta era de todas la peor forma de humillarla. Le dolía profundamente, por el simple hecho de que comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Algo que tal vez podía llamarse atracción, deseo… incluso, tal vez amor. Pero para él ella no era más que un simple objeto con el que desquitar su mala leche. ¿Qué importaba si tenía sentimientos?

-Debí suponerlo. - Espetó furiosa. - Para usted todo es un simple juego, ¿no? Lo mismo que en clase, solo sabe descargar su frustración humillando a los demás. - Ella dejó caer la mano que sostenía la piña sobre su regazo, había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos almendrados. - He sido una estúpida… todo era mentira, una simple alucinación generada por la fiebre…

Snape alzó la vista y la miró intrigado. ¿Podía ella haber oído todo lo que le dijo mientras estaba inconsciente?

-…He sido una tonta. Por pensar que de verdad podía importarle algo. Supongo que solo era su buena obra de la década. - Hizo una mueca de profundo sarcasmo. -Pero ya lo ha dicho. ¿No? Me largare… no se preocupe… pronto estará solo de nuevo.

No pudo decir más. De nuevo Snape estampó la fruta que comía contra el suelo y abalanzándose hacia ella volvía a besarla.

Pero esta vez pudo reaccionar, lo apartó de un brusco empujón y un sonoro bofetón se estrelló contra su serio rostro, la miró con gesto furioso mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Qué se cree? -Bramó la castaña fuera de sí. - ¿Quería cerrarme la boca de nuevo? ¡No soy una muñeca con la que puede jugar a su maldito antojo. - Lo miraba con las mejillas ardiendo de indignación, mientras retrocedía de rodillas contra el tronco de árbol que tenía a su espalda.

Snape continuaba mirándola con gesto febril. La reacción de la muchacha había encendido aun más la llama de su deseo. Esa era la leona que quería, fiera, retadora, obstinada, orgullosa.

-Aunque usted carezca de ellos, yo sí que tengo sentimientos. Y no voy a dejar que siga jugando con migo.

-Yo tampoco quiero jugar más, Granger. - Murmuró gravemente, mientras avanzaba hacia ella de rodillas. - No sé muy bien lo que pasa, tal vez este lugar, pero… - Se acercaba más aun, ella ya tenía la espalda contra el rugoso tronco del árbol y miraba sus negros ojos hipnotizada. - …Por algún motivo que no entiendo… necesito…

Estaba completamente pegado a ella, la miraba desde arriba por su superior altura, sus oscuros ojos entornados, fijos en esos jugosos labios que le atraían como un caramelo a un niño. Y él había resultado un mocoso muy goloso. La Gryfindor reacciono alzando los puños para golpearle, pero sus rápidos reflejos hicieron que sus fuertes manos se cerraran sobre las delicadas muñecas, al tiempo que su ansiosa boca tomaba posesión de sus suaves labios arrancando un gemido de la castaña. Ella forcejeó a penas un instante, el torbellino de sensaciones podía más que su cabeza y su orgullo herido. Comenzó a responder al beso con tanta avidez como él, entreabrió sus labios y la lengua del profesor tomó posesión de cada rincón de su boca, al igual que ella de la suya, en un poderoso duelo de intensidades.

Snape soltó lentamente sus muñecas, y las finas manos fueron a enredarse en los negros y sedosos cabellos, mientras los fuertes brazos de él rodeaban la fina cintura estrechándola aun más contra él. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba respirar, ni decir nada, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos, de la necesidad reprimida, del orgullo vencido. Nada más importaba, solo ellos, arrodillados, abrazados el uno contra el otro, en el suelo de esa selva perdida en el último confín del mundo.

Snape abandono su boca, para continuar depositando ávidos besos por su cuello, succionando, lamiendo, arrancando gemidos de placer de la joven, que eran música para sus oídos, inflamando aun más su pasión contenida.

Ella acariciaba su espalda, fuerte y marcada. Ya no era capaz de parar. Deseaba a ese hombre, oscuro y amargado. Deseaba que la tomara allí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias. Mientras él comenzó a tumbarla lentamente sobre el mullido suelo, quedándose a su lado.

Rompió el beso y la miró, una visión deliciosa. Su respiración entrecortada, jadeando de excitación, las mejillas encendidas, los labios enrojecidos por la violencia de sus ansiosos besos. - No sé lo que me has hecho, Granger. - Murmuró con voz ronca. Ella no contestaba, solo lo miraba lánguidamente, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por sus negros cabellos. - No sé cómo llamarlo… ni quiero pensarlo… pero si no te tengo ahora… reventare.

Ella suspiró. -Profesor… - La forma en que lo dijo envío un impulso directamente a su entrepierna. - … Creo que te amo.

* * *

_**Bueno gente**__**… hasta aquí llega el capitulo… acepto maldiciones, y amenazas. Pero así lo disfrutareis más.**_

_**Sobra decir que el próximo cap es enteramente Lemon, no apto para menores, así que ya sabéis si alguno no gusta de estas cosas puede saltárselo… y los que no os garantizo que vais a pasar muxoooo calorrr.**_

_**Besooosss**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Una vez más, saludos y gracias a: (Vampylolita, Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, June Magic, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, …)**_

_**Después de saludar… los avisos**_

_**Bueno niñas y niños, aquí tenéis lo que tanto habéis pedido. Advierto, el siguiente capítulo, contiene sexo grafico, sin restricciones…No me hago responsable de acaloramientos, infartos, y demás efectos secundarios**__**…**__** Sobra que diga que este episodio es para mayores de 18 años, y que quien no le gusten ciertas cosas puede saltárselo sin problemas. Hechos los avisos**__**…**__**. Que lo disfrutéis**__**…**__** recomiendo leer en lugar ventilado**__**…y antes de ducharse.**_

**Entrega y rendición**

Ella abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho? Sentía algo por él, lo deseaba, si. ¿Pero llamarlo amor? ¿Es que se había vuelto tarada del todo? La grave mirada de Snape la hizo volver a la realidad, la observaba con una ceja alzada, y un gesto de sarcasmo, como a una de esas pociones de Neville que nunca se sabía que color tenían.

Sus manos seguían aferradas a su nuca, mientras, él la miraba desde arriba, su peso apoyado sobre un codo. Sus palabras le desconcertaban. ¿Podía ella amar a un tipo como él? A él, que era solamente un maldito trozo de hielo, un jodido bastardo, incapaz de sentir amor por nadie, ni tan siquiera por él mismo. Aunque quizás… Indudablemente, sentía algo por ella, no era simplemente deseo sexual, había algo más, un abrumador sentimiento de posesión. ¿Pero poder llamarlo amor? Decididamente no sabía lo que decía, simplemente era un capricho de adolescente, las palabras vacías fruto de un momento de ardor. Era consciente de lo que sus manos expertas eran capaces de hacerle a la voluntad de una mujer madura.

-Niña tonta. –Ronroneó lamiendo su oído. –Nunca puede dejar de… - Dio un largo lametón a su cuello. - … decir idioteces.

Tal vez debería pararse a pensar, valorar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Él era el profesor, el adulto, alguien que se suponía, pensaba las cosas antes de actuar. Pero la visión de la maravillosa criatura, que se le ofrecía, nublaba su capacidad de razonar. Estaban solos en aquel maldito lugar, sin ninguna posibilidad de futuro. Y extrañamente, esa irritable muchacha le hacía sentirse vivo. Las consecuencias se podían ir al demonio. ¡Al diablo! Nada importaba, solo el Ahora.

Su ansiosa boca descendió de nuevo sobre la de ella, tomando posesión de esa cálida cavidad, probando el sabor de la fruta en su lengua. Los dedos de ella acariciaban su cuello, su nuca, aferrándose más a él. Lentamente fue recostando su peso sobre ella, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba. Su mano viajo sobre la fina prenda, cerrándose sobre uno de sus llenos pechos. Ella se estremeció bajo su toque, como presionaba su erecto pezón entre sus dedos. Apenas se demoró unos instantes, antes de que su mano continuara su viaje hacia abajo. Recorriendo su plano abdomen, llegando hasta su cadera y bajando hasta el muslo, donde la tela terminaba y solo existía su piel, tan sedosa como él había supuesto.

Las manos de Hermione abandonaron su nuca, bajando por sus fuertes hombros, acariciando cada cicatriz, delineando cada músculo, con un tacto delicado como el de una pluma, provocándole leves escalofríos, y enviando impulsos directamente a su miembro, que comenzaba a aumentar dentro del pantalón.

Snape volvió a deleitarse con el sabor de su cuello, llegando hasta su oído, lamiéndolo con delicadeza, arrancando suspiros de la garganta de la joven.

Las pequeñas manos de la joven viajaron hasta su marcado pecho, acariciando el escaso vello, recorriéndolo con un dedo juguetón, mientras un destello pícaro surgía en sus ojos marrones y se mordía el labio inferior.

La mano de Snape que permanecía acariciando su muslo, comenzó a viajar de nuevo hacia arriba, pero esta vez, deslizándose bajo la camisa. Las yemas de los dedos presionaban suavemente su piel, retirando la prenda a medida que avanzaba, llegando hasta su ingle. Ella se sacudió y emitió un jadeo, cuando los dedos del maestro de pociones, apenas se deslizaron por los rizos, y sentir al descubierto esa zona tan intima. Él solo alzó la cabeza de su cuello y la observo con suficiencia. - ¿Es esto lo que quiere, Granger? - Ronroneó con su voz sedosa. Es voz que a tantos hacía temblar de terror en sus clases y en esos instantes la hacía estremecerse… de otra forma muy diferente. No necesitó contestar, su cuerpo lo hacía por ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape vagaron de su encendido rostro, pasando por todo su cuerpo, hasta posarse en su palpitante sexo, deleitándose en el brillo de humedad en sus oscuros rizos. Las comisuras de sus finos labios se rizaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. Tan lista para él. Pero aun debía aprender una pequeña lección de paciencia.

Su fuerte mano abandonó su cadera y continuó su trayectoria ascendente, acariciando su vientre firme. Las yemas de los dedos, apenas rozaron la curva inferior de sus senos, arrancando un suspiro de los jóvenes labios. Sabía exactamente como enloquecer a una mujer. El condenado murciélago, estaba demostrando que no solo era un maestro en la elaboración de pociones, y ella siempre había estado dispuesta a aprender.

Pronto su fuerte mano se aferró al pecho, lleno y turgente, amasándolo con dedicación, por debajo de la arremangada camisa. Ese no arrancarle la prenda, añadía excitación al juego, y mucho más sabiendo que era SU camisa la que continuaba cubriendo en parte esa delicada piel. Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió como su pezón era pellizcado por los dedos juguetones de su profesor. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido y apretó más su cuerpo contra él. Podía sentir su miembro palpitando contra su muslo, dentro del ya apretado pantalón negro.

Snape la miró a los ojos con una mueca burlona, y una ceja alzada. -Ummm, Granger. ¿Parece que perdió su notoria capacidad del habla? -Rezongó con malicia, mientras aumentaba la presión en su seno.

Ella parpadeó mirándolo asombrada. Ni en una situación como aquella dejaba de lado su maldito sarcasmo. Si él quería jugar ella también podía hacerlo. - No puedo… decir lo mismo de la suya… o tal vez…- Snape resopló cuando los dedos de la castaña descendieron por su pecho, siguiendo la definida línea de vello negro, hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón, pronto la mano de la joven comenzó a acariciar y presionar su ya bastante crecido amigo. La castaña suspiró, si cuando lo vio desnudo la cosa le pareció grade, ahora que la palpaba resultaba amenazadora. Por un instante la idea de salir corriendo ante semejante cosa le pareció de lo más atractiva, y es q había descubierto a la autentica serpiente de Slytherin. Pero la boca ansiosa de su profesor, succionando con avidez su pecho la hizo abandonarse más a su creciente deseo. Tanto uno como otro eran ya dos expresos lanzados a toda velocidad, el uno contra el otro. - Mmmm siii. - Gimoteó la castaña, mientras introducía su pequeña mano por el pantalón de Snape y sus dedos se aferraba a su erecto miembro bruscamente.

Severus saltó prácticamente al sentir la presión en tan delicada zona. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente, un profundo jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando ella comenzó a friccionarlo con energía.

-Quien habla… ahora…de elocuencia. - Jadeó la Gryffindor.

Snape resopló revolviéndose sobre ella, tomó bruscamente la muñeca de la joven y la sacó en un tirón de su pantalón, arrancando una protesta de la joven. Se incorporó arrodillándose entre sus piernas dobladas, mientras sujetaba sus muñecas, el pelo negro enmarcaba su rostro, ensombrecido por el deseo. Su oscura mirada recorrió las expuestas curvas de la joven, que llevaba la camisa completamente enrollada sobre los pechos. - Su osadía Gryffindor… - Siseó con voz melosa. - … Va más allá de lo que esperaba…- Soltó sus manos, y las de él se posaron en la cara interna de los muslos de la chica, que solo se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. - … Soy un hombre dominante… tremendamente…- Sus dedos comenzaron a subir por ellos, acariciando con un tacto de pluma. - … me gusta tener el control…- Apenas rozaron su centro, para volver a retroceder arrancándole un suspiró a la joven. -…siempre…

Ascendió de nuevo, esta vez sus dedos acariciaron sus pliegues, la joven se estremeció. - …Ummmm…. Pro…fesor. – Gimoteó.

El dedo pulgar de Snape, recorrió con tortuosa lentitud, la longitud de su hendidura, extendiendo su humedad, en un vaivén interminable para la muchacha que jadeaba y se removía con desespero.- O tal vez… debiera…- Ejerció una leve presión sobre su clitonis. -…Enseñarle… algo de autocontrol. – Su pulgar realizó una serie de movimientos circulares, que le produjeron visibles espasmos a la chica, Snape chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de aburrimiento fingido. - … O quizás… - Sin apartar el pulgar de su punto sensible su índice fue resbalando lentamente, hasta su entrada, apenas rodeando sus pliegues. - …debería castigarla... – El dedo se introdujo en ella con facilidad, haciendo que sus piernas se cerraran sobre su mano como un acto reflejo, al tiempo que emitía un grito ahogado.

-Por favor… - Gimoteó la castaña.

Snape chasqueó la lengua, mientras su mano libre empujaba entre sus muslos, separándolos sin demasiada resistencia, mientras su otra mano continuaba su refinada tortura. – Tks, Tsk… Si… tal vez una… pequeña lección de…disciplina… Granger. – Retiró la mano de su centro. Ella bufó de frustración, y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos castaños estaban llorosos de excitación, su labio inferior temblaba, y su rostro estaba completamente encendido. - …Por todas… las veces que me ha hecho…- Sus sedosa voz conseguía lanzar impulsos directamente a su centro. ¿Cómo era posible que solo lograse hacerle eso, tan solo con su voz? - …Enfurecer. – Con un gesto sarcástico se llevó los dedos a la boca, degustando su sabor, y su boca se curvó en una peligrosa sonrisa, los ojos de la muchacha se ensancharon.

-Por favor. – Gimió de nuevo. -…Deje de… jugar. – Suplicó ansiosa, Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que le quemaba. Sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon, brillando con maldad, mientras comenzaba a inclinarse más y más sobre su vientre.

-Un pequeño… castigo. – Siseó, su aliento cálido golpeaba directamente contra su sexo palpitante. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, cuando la hábil lengua de su profesor se paseó a lo largo de su apertura.

Se sacudió bajo él como una anguila, mientras Snape afianzaba sus muslos sobre sus hombros, y con la mano izquierda la alzaba por las nalgas para obtener un mejor ángulo, y tener el control absoluto. La mano derecha separaba delicadamente los pliegues, exponiendo su carne rosada y tierna ante él. Su lengua lamia y degustaba cada rincón de su sexo, demorándose sobre el inflamado botón de placer, ejerciendo sobre él rápidos movimientos circulares.

Ella tembló. – Ooooohhh….mi Dios…- Gimió casi asfixiándose.

Snape se separó un instante, alzando la cabeza. La examinó con detenimiento, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca entreabierta en un jadeo, los pechos que subían y bajaban con la respiración acelerada, la carne expuesta de su sexo, sonrosada, la humedad que rezumaba hasta sus muslos… a punto.

Uno de sus largos dedos se introdujo de nuevo en ella, presionando las paredes a su paso, sintiéndola palpitar.

-Dioss… oohh… Dioss. – Gimió de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si, Granger, si…es una comparación…- Su lengua dio una nueva pasada. - …adecuada. – Rodó de nuevo sobre su centro, ella se sacudió de nuevo, y gritó cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre la pequeña protuberancia, succionándola con avidez. Su dedo continuaba bombeando dentro de ella, cuando un segundo dedo se le unió. Podía sentir la fina membrana en su interior. Era virgen, nunca lo hubiera pensado viendo su osadía. Solo esa idea hacia crecer aun más su ya hinchado orgullo. La princesa de Gryffindor, la sabelotodo insufrible, ni el imbécil de Potter, ni el retarado del zanahorio. Él sería el primero en degustar el manjar más preciado. Las manos de la chica se aferraron violentamente a su pelo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ya no se resistía, al contrario, apretaba aun más su cara contra su sexo, eso hizo que un destello maléfico cruzara por su rostro. Su vientre comenzó a ondularse, mientras las oleadas comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella. Snape retiró rápidamente los dedos y se aparto de ella relamiéndose con un gesto de suficiencia en el rostro.

Ella soltó un gemido de frustración, mientras lo observaba atónita, sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Estaba al borde del primer orgasmo autentico de su vida… ¡Y la dejaba así!

-Control, Granger. – Rezongó mientras sus manos soltaban rápidamente su cinturón, de un par de enérgicos movimientos, tanto el pantalón, como el bóxer estaban en sus rodillas. La serpiente de Slytherin se alzaba palpitante en toda su envergadura, su cabeza, roja e hinchada brillaba por sus propios fluidos. La chica tragó saliva, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo a su lado y terminaba de sacarse ambas prendas.

Hermione se incorporó a duras penas, su sexo latía aun, reclamando por lo que había quedado incompleto. –Profesor… - Suspiró. - ¿Qué…

Sin mediar palabra tomó de los brazos y la hizo rodar sobre él. Ella podía sentir aquello pulsando entre sus piernas, su roce en su entrada, enviando de nuevo calambres a sus entrañas. La besó de nuevo con fiereza. – Ummm… Granger…se que quieres más. – Sus fuertes manos presionaban sobre sus nalgas separando sus muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Siii. – Gimoteó de nuevo.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia. – Pequeña sabelotodo…- Sacó una mano de sus glúteos y tomó una de ella, guiándola hasta su erecto miembro. – Enséñame… tu valentia Gryffindor.

Con una punzada de temor, ella se irguió a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba tan excitada que poco le importaban ya sus enormes dimensiones, solo deseaba culminar. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por tenerlo dentro. Tomó su longitud en su mano y lentamente se posiciono sobre ella, su cabeza rozaba su entrada, provocando choques eléctricos que inundaban todo su ser.

Snape tomó aire. – Si, Granger… - Susurro suavemente. – Como remover una poción complicada… lentamente…- Hermione empezó a descender. – Lento… y suave.

La chica dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando, al sentir como se llenaba de él lentamente. Las manos de Severus sujetaban sus caderas, mientras ella apoyaba su peso en las palmas de las manos, sobre su pecho, tiró de ella bruscamente hacia abajo, haciendo chocar sus pelvis. La chica gritó al sentirle en su totalidad, rompiendo su fina barrera, al tiempo que sus ya sensibles paredes convulsionaban en su primer orgasmo. El dolor de su primera vez se mezclaba con oleadas del placer más intenso, paliándose en parte.

Él jadeó al sentirla llegar, al tiempo que enviaba deliciosos espasmos a su miembro.

Por unos instantes se quedaron quietos, Snape tenía su intensa mirada clavada en su rostro, contraído por las poderosas sensaciones, entre el dolor y el éxtasis, mientras las contracciones disminuían y se acomodaba a su intrusión. Las manos del mago vagaban bajo la fina tela, subiendo por su cintura, acariciando sus senos.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con gesto sorprendido.

-Siéntelo…- Murmuró, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa de abajo a arriba. –Marca tu ritmo.

Con un largo suspiró comenzó a balancearse, atrás adelante. Sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella, la intensa fricción en el punto de unión entre sus cuerpos, ladeaba la cabeza cerrando los ojos en un gesto de abandono. La camisa ya estaba abierta sobre sus hombros y se deslizaba sobre sus esbeltos brazos, mostrando unos pechos llenos y firmes que se balanceaban, con cada movimiento. Las manos de Snape se cerraron sobre ellos, amasándolos.

-Sii… profesor… - Jadeó, aumentando la fricción cada vez que descendía sobre él. -… Mi Dios… sii.

Él dio un gruñido. – Eres mía… pequeña.

Hermione apenas era capaz de gimotear incoherencias. Cuando Snape dio un rugido, y aferrándola de las caderas, rodó bruscamente situándose encima de ella. Agarró las piernas de la joven colocándolas sobre sus hombros, y empujó bruscamente, en su interior, haciéndola chillar, llenándola hasta el último recoveco los dedos de la chica se clavaron como garras en sus hombros. Con cada empuje, golpeaba el cuello del útero, arrancándole un grito tras otro. Su firme mano se deslizó entre ellos, friccionando su inflamado clitonis.

Severus la miraba fijamente, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, enseñando sus dientes en un rictus, contraído. –Así… tan apretada. – Jadeó, la sentía temblar de nuevo, al tiempo que sus piernas se contraían sobre sus hombros. - … tan suave… toda…- Golpeó. -…Mía… - Otro golpe seco. - … mía…

-Diosss ssiiiiiiiiii. – Se rompió en un segundo orgasmo, más poderoso que el primero, arrastrándolo con ella, en un rugido animal, mientras se vaciaba en sus entrañas.

Ella se desplomó hacia atrás casi sin sentido, mientras él continuaba balanceándose dentro de ella, jadeando con la respiración entre cortada, y lentamente se dejó caer sobre su sudoroso cuerpo. Se quedaron así en el suelo, con sus miembros aun entrelazados…

**¿Que?... Os ha quedado ganas de mas… jeje… la coas no se acaba ahí por supuesto…**

**Aviso: El trabajo me tiene saturada, no sé si podre actualizar para el domingo como os tengo acostumbrados, pero si q lo hare antes de una semana… y no dudéis q si puedo lo hare antes…asi q tened compasión de esta pobre mujer que estudia y trabaja y como puede saca tiempo para estas cosas…**

**Un beso a todos **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola a todos/as, de nuevo os pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar el domingo, pero como también prometí que lo haría lo antes posible… aquí me tenéis, solo un día de retraso **__**.**___

_**Una vez más, saludos y gracias a: (Vampylolita, Amia Snape, Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, June Magic, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy (Amelia y Anastasia ya se os esperaba por acá) …)**_

_**Ya vi por vuestros reviews, que disfrutasteis el anterior cap. … ¬¬… me doy por satisfecha, yo ya advertí de las consecuencias… **_

_**Este cap. es algo más tranquilo, pero ya aviso que en los siguientes capítulos la temperatura seguirá al rojo.**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

**Volviendo a la realidad.**

Poco a poco iba volviendo en sí, los calambres que sentía entre las piernas iban relajándose poco a poco, pero la presión que notaba sobre su pecho no aflojaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y la claridad del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas la volvió a la realidad como un fuerte bofetón. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y trató de incorporarse de un impulso, pero algo se lo impedía, lo que la aprisionaba era el brazo y la cabeza de su profesor, reposando sobre su pecho desnudo. – "¡DESNUDA! OHHH RAYOS"

Todo lo sucedido en la última hora había estallado en su cabeza, como uno de los cohetes de los condenados gemelos. La fuente, el beso, su sarcasmo, sus reproches, el beso… y lo que vino después. Se había acostado con Snape. El mismo Snape que hasta hace solo unos días la odiaba y despreciaba, al que ella misma deseaba todos los males de la tierra…Ella siempre había tenido una idea más bien romántica y anticuada de su primera vez… como algo lento, dulce, calmado, no como dejarse arrastrar de esa forma por la tempestad del deseo…Y lo peor de todo lo había disfrutado como una loca, y en su maldita calentura estaba segura de haberle dicho toda clase de incoherencias. Desde luego, el maldito murciélago era un dios del sexo. No es que ella tuviera otra experiencia para comparar. Y después de eso ni falta que le hacía. Pero suponía que aquello era un terremoto de 9 en la escala de Richter. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Era de 10!

Él se removió a su lado, tampoco hablaba, y su mente estaba envuelta en la neblina postcoital, se giró de lado hacia su tibio cuerpo… ¿En verdad había pasado? Su cabeza bullía en una maraña de emociones contradictorias. Culpa, satisfacción vergüenza, éxtasis, temor y deseo... sin mencionar el estado de su miembro, que ya la deseaba nuevamente. ¿Podía haber cometido un error? Tal vez. El no era un hombre amable, ni encajaba con la imagen de tonto enamoradizo, de hecho, huía de las relaciones como de la peste. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ella fuera virgen… y sin embargo. Esto era algo que lo había trastocado del todo, la idea de que ella le perteneciera, solo a él…La pequeña sabelotodo de Gryffindor… SUYA.

Los dedos de una mano, comenzaron juguetear con un mechón de su rebelde cabello, mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto a sus senos, la sintió suspirar. Los dedos de su otra mano comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo la curva de sus senos. No tenía ganas de pensar en lo sucedido, en si era una locura, un error. Solo tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando de ese suave cuerpo, que se amoldaba tan bien al suyo. ¡Y qué más daba, estaban solos! Pese a su dilatada experiencia, había tenido el mejor sexo de su asquerosa vida, decididamente sentía algo por ella, diferente a todas las demás. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar un poco de lo que tenía a su alcance? Aunque fuera Granger.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desorbitadamente, al notar como la lengua de Snape comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos de nuevo. ¿Acaso era insaciable? … Además tenían que hablar, la cosa no se podía quedar así… ¡Por Dios lo habían hecho! ¡Eso tenía su importancia!

Ella alzó levemente la vista hacia él. - ¿Pro..fes..sor?.- Farfullo sorprendida. - ¿Se..señor?

Su boca dio una profunda succión a un rosado pezón. - En un momento… - Ronroneó con desgana. Un destello malicioso cruzó su oscura mirada, mientras volvía a amamantar.

Ella jadeó. - Pe…pero… señor.

Dando un gruñido. Alzó la cabeza de su "manjar" La observó con una mueca sarcástica y una ceja alzada. - No se callará, Granger. - Rezongó en un tono socarrón. El rostro de la chica se tornó una mueca de indignación. "¡Será…!"- ¿No ve que estoy… ocupado? - Bajó de nuevo su cabeza hasta su pecho para continuar con sus atenciones.

La chica resopló. -No… entiende… - Gimoteo de nuevo, el maldito había descubierto como hacer de ella lo que quisiera. - …Esto es importante…

Snape gruñó de nuevo, apretando más su cuerpo al de ella. - Ummm…- La chica tembló al notar como su "amigo" volvía a la vida y presionaba contra su muslo. - Ooohhh, si, mira lo importante que es. - Tomó la mano de la castaña y la llevó directamente a su entrepierna.

La chica abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. - Vaya… si es importante… - parpadeó volviendo en sí. - NOOO. ¡Joder! Esto no está bien. - Bufó incorporándose de nuevo y apartando a un divertido profesor.

-Bueno…creo que de eso se trata… ¿No? -Rezongó, observándola con la ceja alzada, la boca levemente curvada en un gesto de sarcasmo.

Granger, lo miró con la boca abierta, alucinada con su actitud, parecía que le hubieran lanzado algún tipo de confundus. La situación en si era un disparate… ¡Acababa de tirarse a su profesor!

No pudo resistirlo, comenzó a reír para sus adentros, se tapaba la boca para contener las carcajadas. Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué, se puede saber, es tan divertido, Granger? - Siseó en un tono de parodia de sus propias reprimendas de clase.

Para su sorpresa, estallo en un ataque de risa. Severus alzó la otra ceja, y se sentó mirándola, de forma indescriptible. Ella seguía riendo. - Dioses, acabo de tener sexo con el profesor Snape. - Y siguió carcajeando como una loca, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, de la misma risa.

-Debo entender… -Comenzó en tono meloso. - Que la experiencia le ha provocado algún tipo de daño cerebral, a su ya de por si defectuoso cerebro, Gryffindor. - Ella trató de sosegarse, el rostro de Snape, se había endurecido de nuevo. - ¿O está sufriendo… algún tipo de ataque de histeria, del que no estoy al tanto?

Ella sonrío como una idiota. - No, pero… - Trató de adoptar un tono más tranquilo. - Pero no puedo evitar que la situación tenga… cierta gracia.

Él frunció el ceño con gravedad, el Snape gruñón había regresado. - Me parece que es un poco… ofensivo… burlarse así después de…

Ella le calló con un suave beso. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, el enfado seguía siendo patente. - No me río de lo que hemos hecho. - Susurró. - Es la situación… todos este tiempo discutiendo, los años odiándonos en Hogwarts, las discusiones, los desplantes, los insultos mutuos… para acabar así…- Sonrío vagamente. El gesto de él se relajo de nuevo, mientras sus ojos volvían a bajare del rostro de la chica a sus pechos desnudos, de allí a los restos de sangre reseca de sus muslos. - Pero… me preocupa… que pasará ahora.

-Ummmm… siempre pensando Granger…- Su dedo índice volvía a acariciar la curva de sus senos. - …ahora mismo puedo sugerir algunas… actividades… más provechosas… para su "lucida mente".

Se puso de pie, bruscamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se la echó sobre el hombro como un fardo, una mano la sujetaba con fuerza sobre su hombro derecho, ella se revolvía y pataleaba luchando por que la soltase, mientras su mano izquierda, manoseaba con dedicación sus glúteos, que observaba con interés. Perfectos, no había nada que le gustara más en una mujer que un buen trasero para tener donde agarrar. Bueno, quizás unos buenos pechos, pero de eso la leona andaba también, bien servida.

-¿Se puede saber que…? -Gritó enojada.

-¿No le gustaba tanto este sitio? -Ronroneó, con voz de clara burla. -Quizás otro baño rebaje su… punzante sentido del humor.

Llegó al borde del estanque y pese a los gritos de protesta de la chica la dejó caer dentro como una piedra. La chica pataleó enojada, mientras él la observaba, cruzado de brazos, desnudo, con "su amigo" en plenas facultades y esa media sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-¿Está loco? - Le gritó indignada. - ¡Mi pierna! - Con todo lo que había pasado prácticamente no se había acordado de su pierna herida, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la quemazón en su entrepierna.

Él comenzó a entrar en el agua lentamente. - Yo también quería reírme, Granger. - Contestó con tono aburrido, mientras seguía acercándose a ella como un depredador a su presa. ¿Por qué verla enojada tenía ese efecto sobre él?

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. - Pero… deberíamos hablar… esto fue un error. - Gimió, mientras él le cerraba el paso dentro del agua. Aunque debía reconocer que la idea del baño no estaba del todo mal, el contacto del agua aliviaba notablemente los calambres.

-Tsk, tsk… -Chasqueó con desgana. - Hablar, hablar…- Rezongó con un agudo tono irónico. - Ya se lo he dicho, debe ocupar su boca en otras actividades… no su cansino parloteo.

-Nooo. - Jadeó. - Ya he tenido bastante de su sarcasmo. Esto es serio… ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado?

El se quedó pensativo, por un instante, sujetándose la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar, la ceja alzada. - Ummmm. - Rumió. - Déjeme pensar… - La miró con un gesto sarcástico. - No se… tal vez… ¿sexo…? - Ella parpadeó, su mandíbula cayó ¿la estaba tomando el pelo? - … y un sexo… aceptable además.

"¿Aceptable…? Será imbécil" - Pensaba mientras se hundía en el agua hasta la barbilla. - ¿Aceptable? - Gimió. ¿Eso era ella para él? ¿Solo un polvo aceptable?

El se acercó a ella atrapándola por la cintura, pudo leer su indignación en sus ojos almendrados. -¿No pensara que ESO no se puede mejorar…? - Ella se estremeció poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Mejorar… OoooH cielos… ¡se puede mejorar!" Esa reacción no paso desapercibida para el Slytherin, que sonrío con suficiencia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. - No es eso, es que esto cambia las cosas…- Snape la soltó de golpe. - No se… me hace… - Suspiró. - … lo que me ha hecho, y continua llamándome de usted….- Dio un respingo. – Pero claro, olvidaba que solo soy un polvo… aceptable.

-Usted lo sigue haciendo. - Ronroneo. Parecía que estaba divirtiéndose con la situación. -Aunque… si, tal vez ahora… tanta formalidad sobra.- Su mano se deslizó bajo el agua, recorriendo su espalda y aferrándose a su trasero, y haciéndola dar un pequeño salto.

-Granger. - Murmuró mirándola a los ojos, solo esa mirada la hizo contener la respiración. – No eres solo un "polvo aceptable." - Su tono era extrañamente suave. Luego de alguna forma reconocía que había algo más. - Niña tonta. – La rodeó lentamente hasta colocarse a su espada y tirar de su cuerpo suavemente hacia él. – Relájate… debes estar dolorida.

Ella suspiró cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla bajo el agua, con una delicadeza que contrastaba con la ansiedad con la que habían realizado el acto. - ¿Qué…?

-Sssshhhh. – Siseó en su oído, mientras su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas, lavando los rastros de su intrusión. El hombre en si era un misterio, un momento un maldito bastardo, al siguiente un brusco salvaje sediento de sexo, luego un cabrón sarcástico, y ahora un delicado amante… decididamente un rompecabezas complicado. – Si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo, te daría algunas pociones. Para esto.

Ella le observó por encima del hombro. – Si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo… esto no habría sucedido. – Susurró tristemente, de hecho era algo que ni en sueños se hubiera planteado, pero ahora… ¿Podía ser posible que lo amara de veras? Y si era así… ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Su gesto se tornó sombrío. Era de esperar en otras circunstancias ella, no estaría con un indeseable como él. – Pero ahora estamos aquí. –Decididamente no iba a pensar en ello. Veía su vida anterior como algo vacio, carente de sentido… sin embargo en ese lugar… todo era más simple, más natural, había probado el cielo y no quería renunciar a él. –Soy un cazador Granger, y una vez hago una presa… no la suelto.

Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su espalda contra su fuerte pecho. – ¿Y soy yo su presa? Prof…

-Severus. – Le cortó, suavemente. – Solo Severus. Eres mía, se acabó el usted. Y como tal…- Su mano vertió lentamente en poco de agua sobre un pecho para luego amasarlo con dedicación, arrancándola un gemido. – Tengo que cuidar de ti.

-Creo… - Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en su hombro, podía sentir su virilidad encajada entre sus muslos. – Que me van a gustar sus… cuidados…

Los finos labios de Snape se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa…

Una vez volvieron a su "hogar". Hermione sugirió intentar cocinar unas raíces de taro. Snape la observaba con una ceja alzada y gesto escéptico, mientras ella enterraba los tubérculos envueltos en hojas, justo debajo de donde encendería una gran hoguera. La chica resopló mientras el soltaba alguna de sus acostumbradas puyas… "Otra nueva idea muggle." – Rezongaba, mientras se servía la piña que quedaba, y el dichoso cerdito correteaba a su alrededor.

Al final la cosa no resultó tan desastrosa, resultando algo comestible, similar a la batata asada pero de color lechoso. Los dos comieron en silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas cómplices, a través de la hoguera que los separaba.

Ella se levantó sin decir nada y se encaminó a su refugió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Snape suspiró, mirando a las llamas, a la puerta de la choza, y luego a la mascota de la castaña que yacía hecho un ovillo junto a los restos de su cena. – Si sabes lo que te conviene, no molestaras esta noche. – Gruñó mientras se ponía de pie. El bicho alzó la cabecita y lo miró moviendo las orejas. – No creas que he descartado asarte…

Caminó hacia el refugio con el mismo paso decidido que usaba para entrar a clase, y entró en la choza. Ella ya estaba acurrucada bajo su capa.- Pensé que prefería la compañía de Piggy. – Rió con tono travieso.

-Bueno… si no soy bien recibido. – Comentó haciendo ademan de volver a salir.

-No. Prof.. Severus. – Gimió incorporándose de golpe y dejado que la capa se deslizase desvelando su busto desnudo.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia. – Bueno… tal vez tenga algo mejor que ver, que las estrellas, esta noche. – Ronroneó acercándose a ella, lentamente.

Ella se ruborizó, ante su propio atrevimiento, y se cubrió con la capa. Snape se agachó a su lado y tomó su mentón con una mano para hacer que le mirase.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Murmuró casi para sí mismo, al tiempo que descendía sobre sus labios tomándolos con suavidad. No podía remediarlo… la deseaba… la necesitaba… el haberla poseído una vez solo había acrecentado ese hambre por ella.

Ella respondió al beso con la misma calma, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo. Deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, estar con él. Sus besos atrofiaban del todo su capacidad de razonar. Él la fue cubriendo con su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a soltar los botones de la camisa.

Esa noche volvió a entregarse a él, lentamente, con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que había faltado en esa primera vez. Las manos y los labios de Severus recorrieron cada pulgada de su piel, sintiendo como no solo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo… sino también de su voluntad, de su alma. Sus gemidos, sus susurros, como gritó su nombre por primera vez cuando llegó a su clímax… ciertamente era un error… pero un error en el que ya no le importaba caer… y desde luego continuar cayendo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un saludo: ( Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy …)**_

_**Y un beso muy especial a mi Beta June Magic, a Yasna y a Amia… q me inspiran cuando las musas me son desfavorables… os quiero mucho chicas**_

**Un día de pesca.**

Snape la observaba con su sonrisa socarrona, mientras Hermione continuaba peleando con aquella estructura de nudos parecida a una cesta de forma alargada y cilíndrica.

—Ya está casi. —Rumió la chica mordiéndose la lengua y pasando con cuidado una última fibra vegetal.

—Tú y tus inventos muggles. –Gruñó Severus, mientras afilaba un arpón a la sombra de un cocotero.

Ella solo le miró y le sacó la lengua en un gesto tan infantil, que el severo profesor no pudo evitar amagar una carcajada. Esos pequeños gestos de enfado e indignación eran, entre otras, las cosas que le gustaba observar cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Como se mordía la lengua cuando estaba concentrada, la forma en que fruncía el ceño, la suave sonrisa que se quedaba en su rostro cuando se quedaba dormida después de hacerlo, la curva de su cuello cuando llevaba el enmarañado cabello recogido tras la nuca. Ese pelo… pronto tendría que buscar una solución, cada vez estaba más enredado, y pasar los dedos a su través a veces era toda una odisea.

—Pues si resulta, será algo muy útil… —Espetó la chica poniendo la alargada estructura de cañas y fibras vegetales, en pie y mirándola con satisfacción. Él alzó una ceja.

—Vamos Granger… ilústrame con tu elocuencia. —El agudo tono de burla hizo que la chica diera un respingo y se cruzara de brazos arrugando la nariz.

Una profunda carcajada brotó de Snape… era tan divertidamente previsible… a veces dudaba si disfrutaba más fastidiándola o haciéndole el amor. Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella apasionada primera vez. Y su cuerpo casi se había convertido en una droga para él. Conocía cada reacción a cada roce, a cada toque, el tiempo dejaba de existir cuando se entregaban a aquel baile tan antiguo. Y ella había resultado una alumna aventajada, al igual que en pociones, nunca ninguna mujer había conocido su cuerpo como ella. Aunque bien mirado ninguna otra había tenido con él un número de encuentros, superior a los que ellos solían tener en un solo día.

Y dormir… por primera vez en más de veinte años, se dormía en sus brazos para volver a despertar en ellos, incluso hasta bien entrada la mañana, y sin necesitar de ningún whisky de fuego o poción para dormir sin sueños, que no fueran llegar junto a ella a la cima de su pasión. Decididamente, esas últimas semanas habían ejercido en él un efecto de poción rejuvenecedora, de bálsamo para su mal humor. Tenía que reconocer que el viejo tenía razón cuando le decía que un poco de sueño le haría mucho bien a su salud… si tan sólo supiera que la combinación perfecta era sueño y algo más…

¿La quería? Nunca se lo había dicho, ni ella lo había vuelto a insinuar desde aquel momento de exaltación durante su primera vez… tal vez sí… algunas veces se planteaba que ocurriría si volvían a casa, o si nunca hubieran acabado en aquel lugar,… y la sola idea de poder perderla, de no volver a disfrutar de ella, de su sabelotodo insufrible, hacia hervir los ácidos de su estomago. Pero sobre todo era posesivo. Ella era suya… y él era un hombre tremendamente celoso de sus posesiones.

—¿Recuerdas tu "accidente" con aquel pulpo? —La alegre voz de la leona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Como no acordarse de aquel condenado monstruo, aún era claramente visible en la cara externa de su antebrazo la cicatriz que le había dejado el picotazo que le propinó, otra más a añadir a su larga colección. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dar un gruñido. —Sí, veo que sí. —Rezongó con sorna la chica.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con esa… —Hizo una mueca despectiva hacia su nuevo invento.—… cosa, con ese maldito bicho?

Ella lo miró con indignación.

—Esta cosaaa… es una trampa para pulpos.

Snape la miró ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja, con clara expresión de burla.

—¿Acaso pretendes invitarlo a pasar? —Rezongó con gran sarcasmo. — ¿Cómo pretendes capturar semejante bicho con esa… especie de cesto? —esbozó una media sonrisa—…esperaba más de tu presupuesto intelecto… Granger.

—Murciélago. —Gruñó la chica, mientras él se ponía de pie y se dirigía a pescar con sus nuevos arpones. — Pues estoy segura de que conseguiré pescar más que tuuuuuú. —Le gritó siguiéndole hasta la playa.

—Tsk, tsk… palabras, palabras. —Se burlaba Snape mientras se sacaba el pantalón, quedándose solo en sus boxers grises. — No hace falta que te recuerde cómo terminó la última vez que te apostaste algo así conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras se despojaba de la camisa azul, sólo llevaba debajo el improvisado bikini de lana azul.

—Ya lo dije fue un accidente…—protestó recordando aquella nefasta apuesta, aquella noche había sido la primera de sus grande broncas… tal vez el primer germen de eso que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a llamar relación—. Y esa maldita rata que cazaste tampoco fue la gran cosa. —Snape le dirigía una mirada evaluadora, mientras sus manos recogían su alborotada melena tras la nuca. Esas diminutas prendas, realzaban más que tapaban… si fuera desnuda no causarían un efecto mayor en el.

—Hummm... me pregunto —Ronroneó, mientras la rodeaba observando con descaro sus curvas—… que podrías apostar esta vez. —Ella se sonrojó levemente, y casi en un gesto inconsciente se cubrió el pecho con las manos. Snape no pudo evitar una carcajada, ante sus repentinos ataques de timidez. Después de dormir desnudos todas las noches, de todo lo que ya habían hecho, y de lo que les quedaría por hacer, seguía manteniendo esos puntos de inocencia… otro de los detalles de ella que encontraba deliciosos.

Con un gesto de resignación la chica comenzó a adentrarse en las aguas cristalinas, arrastrado aquello tras ella, rumbo al arrecife.

—No pienso apostar… me das miedo cuando pones esa cara. —Espetó.

—Una lástima.—Ronroneó Severus, siguiéndola al agua, con su vista aún fija en sus firmes nalgas.—Tenía algunas ideas interesantes…—Ella abrió los ojos y se estremeció levemente antes de lazarse al agua casi más para calmar sus crecientes calores, sabía de sobras las "ideas" a las que se refería.—…y sabes que puedo ser… muy peligroso.

Los dos nadaron los aproximadamente trescientos metros que los separaban del arrecife cuyos escollos asomaban fuera del agua, entre constantes pullas y respingos. Los dos se encaramaron a las rocas. Hermione sonrió al ver los pequeños peces que habían quedado atrapados en los huecos que mantenían el agua tras la bajada de la marea. Lanzándole a Snape una mirada de soslayo, comenzó a recolectarlos alegremente, y a meterlos en una pequeña red, tomó un par de ellos que ya llevaban horas secándose al sol y los metió en el interior de su trampa, simplemente la dejó caer donde el agua ganaba más profundidad, en la cara externa del escollo, amarrando el extremo del cordel que la sujetaba a su muñeca.

—Eso es una estupidez, Granger. —Gruñó de nuevo el maestro de pociones, mientras permanecía con el agua hasta casi las rodillas inmóvil, el arpón preparado para ensartar cualquier bicho que se moviera en el agua.

Ella solo torció el gesto y continuó recogiendo los peces, la red que mantenía atada a una roca, comenzaba a abultar.

—Lo tuyo… si es estúpido… —Espetó alzando la mano y mostrándole un pescado, del tamaño de un palmo, que se retorcía mientras lo tomaba de la cola con los dedos. — …te complicas demasiado la vida.

Él ni la miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo, contenía hasta la respiración, sostenía el arpón en alto con sus músculos en tensión. Un destello cruzó por sus ojos y de un impulso lanzó el arpón contra el agua. Snape resopló asqueado, con un gesto de fastidio, se introdujo en el agua para recuperar el arma… tenía que reconocer que la cosa tenía su complicación. Ella rió burlona.

—Sí, sí. ¿Quién hablaba de tonterías? —Canturreó la muchacha, mostrándole otro pescado con mucho recochineo. — Yo cojo todos los que quiero, mientras tú los asustas y se van.

—Niña tonta… esto es un arte… espero a que suban a la superficie para poder pincharlos. —Gruñó poniéndose de nuevo al acecho. — Y ahora… a callar… o si no…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó burlona, mientras seguía sentada en la roca. Snape le dedicó una mirada socarrona.

—Te pincharé a ti. —Siseó amenazante.

—Opss. —Jadeó ella sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

Unos diez minutos después, un nuevo objetivo se puso a tiro, se movió con mucho más sigilo al acecho. El golpe fue más seco y veloz. Rápido como un rayo se lanzó a recuperar el arpón con un gesto de satisfacción, emergió del agua alzando el arma, ensartado en la punta se retorcía un pescado plateado, de algo más de dos palmos de grande, de aspecto gordo y jugoso.

—¿Decías algo Granger?

—Bah. —Se burló ella— Sigo pescando más que tú. —Arrojó el pescado dentro de la red.

—…Pero tu "maravilloso invento" continúa sin funcionar.

Ella frunció el ceño mirando su trampa bajo el agua.

—Esto también es un arte. —La ceja de Snape se disparó.— Y requiere su tiempo.

Snape continuó con su técnica de pesca, capturando un par de peces aun más grandes que el anterior, el sol comenzaba a molestarle cuando…

—¡Aaaahhhhhh! —Gritó eufórica la castaña tirando de golpe del cordel que cerraba su trampa y dándole un susto de muerte al concentrado profesor.— ¡Funcionó!

Severus se cruzó de brazos mirándola con gesto escéptico. —Ilústrame…—Ronroneó con burla.

La chica dio un respingo y se lanzó al agua, una langosta enorme me removía dentro de la trampa, desde aquella nefasta apuesta se había quedado con ganas de probarla, ahora se daría el gusto. Recuperó la pesada trampa y arrastrándola comenzó a vadear de vuelta al arrecife. Snape la observaba con una leve sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, desde luego verla intentando tan torpemente eso que ella llamaba nadar, resultaba del todo cómico. De pronto, algo hizo apartar sus oscuros ojos de la joven y tensar sus facciones.

—Granger… —Espetó gravemente. Ella seguía nadando lentamente arrastrando la pesada jaula. — ¡MIERDA GRANGER! ¡SUELTA ESO! —Gritó lanzándose hacia ella.

Todo fue muy rápido, apenas en una brazada llegó a ella, arrastrándola bruscamente por un brazo, ella gritó, la agarró tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño y la lanzó sobre el escollo sin ningún miramiento.

—Maldito murciélago. ¿Estás loco? —Gimió, frotándose el dolorido costado que había dado de lleno contra las rocas.

Él se izó sobre las rocas, de un rápido impulso, y la empujó de nuevo tratando de alejarla en lo posible del agua. Ella solo atinó a mirarle desconcertada, su rostro estaba completamente lívido, descompuesto. Entonces lo vio. Un quejido escapó de sus labios. Oscuro y sinuoso, su aleta caudal emergía de agua amenazadora, pasando por el lugar donde ella chapoteaba hacia solo unos segundos, sus fauces se cerraron sobre su maltrecha trampa de ramas y fibras, haciéndola estallar en pedazos. Si él no la hubiera sacado sería ella la que estaría en su lugar.

—¿Hace falta que te explique? —Jadeó él aún sobre ella, rodó de costado quedando a su lado, sus oscuros ojos fijos en el tiburón que seguía paseándose a lo largo del escollo. — Mierda. —Murmuró de nuevo.

Ella le miró aterrada. Desde el primer día los dos habían bromeado sobre la idea de acabar en el estómago de un escualo, incluso se habían lanzado maldiciones al respecto… pero ahora… tenerlo delante, rodeándolos, no era para nada cosa de risa.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Gimió angustiada.

Él se incorporó y miró alrededor, la cosa pintaba francamente mal; el arrecife donde se encontraban sobresalía en medio de aquel mar azul, rodeados completamente del agua. Eran ellos los que estaban atrapados en una trampa mortal, mientras el bicho sólo daba vueltas y más vueltas lánguidamente, esperando que la cena le cayera a la boca.

—No lo sé, Granger. —Murmuró con tono sombrío, y ciertamente no tenía ni idea. Con magia todo hubiera sido tan fácil… pero estaban completamente indefensos.— Tal vez esperar que se canse. —Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era muy difícil, una vez se fijaban una presa, no paraban hasta conseguirla.

La chica se apretó a él asustada, el tiempo pasaba en su contra, la marea comenzaba a subir lentamente, agotando sus posibilidades. Snape se puso de pie, retando al bicho con la mirada, era considerablemente grande, algo más de dos metros, su piel de un tono pardo muy oscuro, brillaba cuando rozaba la superficie del agua.

—Severus… —Gimió la castaña aferrándose a su brazo.— ¿Vamos a morir?

Él gruñó.

—Siempre diciendo tonterías. —Tomó aire lentamente.— Nadie va a morir aquí… sólo déjame pensar. —Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, evaluando la distancia hasta la costa… una buena distancia. Él estaba acostumbrado a nadar incluso más… tal vez él podía… Pero ella… no pudo evitar rodearla con un brazo y apretarla levemente contra él… ella no era para nada buena nadadora.

El agua, subía más y más, el bicho estaba cada vez más cerca. Su mirada se posó en los peces que habían capturado… tan simple… el tiburón solo tenía hambre… él le daría de comer.

Rápidamente, abrió la red donde estaban los gordos peces que había capturado, apoyándolos sobre una roca, sacó el cuchillo de su funda en su cinturón. —¿Qué vas a hacer?— Preguntó la chica, mirándolos alternativamente a él y al escualo.

—Creo que he tenido una idea… —Murmuró con tono sombrío, mientras realizaba profundos cortes transversales en los cuerpos de los animales. Pero tendrás que obedecerme al pie de la letra.

Ella se estremeció al sentir como su oscura mirada la traspasaba. —No… no entiendo.— Balbuceó.

—No tienes nada que entender.—Espetó.— Sólo confía en mí. —La miró gravemente.

Ella apenas asintió, mientras miraba como terminaba de abrir los pescados. Los oscuros ojos del mago evaluaban con ansiedad la parte de los escollos que daba a mar abierta, estos eran una franja alargada de unos seis metros, y se alargaban bajo el agua dando una forma de media luna curvada en dirección a la isla. El tiburón daba vueltas en amplios círculos con parsimoniosa lentitud.

—Cuando yo te diga… —Comenzó pausadamente.— …Échate al agua y nada hacia la costa. —Ordenó secamente. Ella hizo ademán de replicar, pero la forma en que sus ojos negros la taladraron la hizo callar en seco. - …haz lo que te digo, niña tonta…

La mente de la Gryffindor, trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Ella tenía que saltar? ¿Nadar más rápido que ese monstruo? ¡Imposible! Ella era una negada, ya podía dar gracias de saber dar unas brazadas y no hundirse como una piedra… Pero…

—¿Y tú? —Gimió ante la idea que acababa de formarse horriblemente en su cabeza. ¿Intentaría distraer al tiburón? ¿Cómo…?— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Insistió cuando lo vio apartar de nuevo la mirada hacia el depredador.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, mujer… —Espetó fríamente.— … Y no mires atrás. —Casi la empujó al borde de las rocas. La miró de nuevo.— A mi señal….


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bueno niñas/os, si os habíais quedo con ganas de más "Acción". Advierto, el siguiente capítulo, es HOOOTTTT**__**…**__**No me hago responsable de acaloramientos, infartos, y demás efectos secundarios**__**…**__** Sobra que diga que este episodio es para mayores de 18 años. Hechos los avisos**__**…**__**. Que lo disfrutéis**__**…**__** recomiendo leer en lugar ventilado**__**…y antes de ducharse.**_

_**De nuevo saludos especiales a: ( Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosma.…)**_

_**Y un beso muy especial a mi Beta June Magic, a Yasna y a Amia… q me inspiran cuando las musas me son desfavorables… os quiero mucho chicas**_

**Recompensa.**

Casi no era capaz de reaccionar, solo obedecía sus mandatos como una autómata, presa del miedo y la angustia. Ella confiaba en él… tenía que hacerlo.

De un fuerte impulso Snape lanzó el primero de los pescados en dos trozos todo lo lejos que pudo, mar a dentro. Su gesto se tornó más sombrío al ver que el escualo parecía no tener interés, pero al girar de nuevo hacia la parte externa del arrecife, su trayectoria comenzó a variar dirigiéndose a él. —Atenta.— Siseó entre dientes, sus ojos seguían al animal, casi había llegado hasta el enorme pescado que flotaba en la superficie en una mancha de sangre. —¡YAAAA!— Le gritó al tiempo que se movía hacia ella y la tiraba al agua de un empujón.

La joven se sumergió casi en estado de shock, pero un extraño instinto de supervivencia tiró de ella hacia la superficie, sin saber cómo se encontró nadando hacia la orilla, más rápido de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado en su vida. Sabía que se jugaba la vida, pero solo había algo en su mente. "Severus."

El maestro de pociones la vio alejarse con cierto gesto de alivio, al menos había sido capaz de reaccionar, se giró de nuevo hacia su "enemigo" sus fauces sobresalían del agua, dándose un festín con los restos del pescado, los trozos de su presa saltaban de sus afilados dientes. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante el pensamiento de que si se equivocaba, sería el mismo el que acabaría entre ellos.

—Vamos maldito cabrón. —Gruñó amenazante, mientras se preparaba para lanzarle el segundo pescado.— Así te atragantes. —Lo lanzó aun más lejos que el primero, el escualo giró un par de veces, como sin saber dónde dirigirse, sin duda sentía los chapoteos en el agua de la muchacha. Snape se giró hacia ella, seguía alejándose, pero no era suficiente. Tal y como sospechaba, el animal se dirigió al bocado fácil, sus fauces se cerraron de nuevo sacudiéndose con furia, partiendo el pescado como si fuera de mantequilla.

—Ahora… tu y yo… cabronazo. —Murmuró gravemente. Se preparó para lanzar el último pescado, la más grande de sus presas. Miró de nuevo a la chica, casi estaba a salvo, evaluó la distancia a recorrer.

Muchas veces había estado cerca de la muerte, siempre le había dado igual… pero ahora… desde que la tenía… las imágenes de la pequeña leona acudieron a su mente como flashes, aquel primer día en Hogwarts, cuando sonreía tras ser elegida para Gryffindor, la forma tan precisa como removía los ingredientes en el caldero, la manera insistente de levantar la mano en sus clases, cuando la protegió de Lupin en tercero, cuando se burló de ella por sus dientes, miles de detalles hasta ahora sin importancia… su llegada a la isla… las discusiones… su primer beso, ese "creo que te amo" que le había llegado al alma, la gloriosa imagen de ella rebotando sobre sus caderas, sus ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el éxtasis gimiendo su nombre… Miró de nuevo al escualo… por lo menos ya tenía algo bueno que llevarse al infierno. Tomó impulsó con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó el pescado todo lo lejos que pudo.

—O algo bueno por lo que querer vivir. —Murmuró cruzando los dedos, el tiburón no pareció darse por aludido esta vez, seguía su trayectoria hacia el arrecife. —Vamos… huélelo de una maldita vez. —Siseó por lo bajo.

Casi había perdido toda esperanza cuando el escualo viró de nuevo, directo hacia la mancha de sangre que flotaba mar adentro. Esperó un poco más, casi había llegado a él.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se arrojó al agua, nadando con todas sus fuerzas, casi como una máquina.

Hermione se arrastraba exhausta hacia la orilla, se giró justo para verlo desaparecer bajo el agua. Miró angustiada. No había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Pronto lo vio emerger, sus poderosos brazos lo impulsaban a toda velocidad hacia la orilla, no le cabía duda que era un excelente nadador. "Vamos Snape… por favor." Gimió, seguía sin ver al escualo. Severus seguía avanzando hacia ella, sin aminorar la marcha. De pronto vio la mancha oscura, deslizarse a lo lejos. Un grito agudo salió de su garganta. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había esperado tanto tiempo solo para que ella pudiera ponerse a salvo, y ahora el estaba solo, jugándose la vida.

Sus brazos y sus piernas se movían frenéticamente con todas sus fuerzas, jadeaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Esto no era uno de sus entrenamientos en el lago negro, era su vida lo que estaba en juego. No se permitía mirar atrás, sólo seguir nadando con furia, los músculos ya le dolían tanto que parecían que se fueran a desgarrar, los pulmones le quemaban por el esfuerzo.

Sintió de pronto como su cuerpo era impulsado hacia delante por un fuerte golpe de mar, no pudo evitar tragar una buena cantidad de agua salada al sentir que se zambullía, impactó contra el fondo de la playa, y sin apenas sentir el dolor continuó nadando hasta que impactó de nuevo con el fondo arenoso. Se irguió haciendo pie, tratando de correr a trompicones. Su parte prepotente no pudo evitar volverse, el escualo se revolvía apenas unos metros más atrás, donde aun podía nadar sin quedar varado, sacudiendo su cola fuera del agua, enojado por haber perdido su suculenta cena. Snape caminó de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo, frunció el ceño.

—¡MALDITA BABOSA MARINAAAA! ¡SOY SEVERUS SNAPEEEEE! —Le gritó descargando toda la tensión acumulada, le señaló con el índice.— Este arrecife es _mío_, soy más rápido que TUUUÚ. —Una carcajada histérica brotó de su garganta, mientras el bicho continuaba girando y agitando con furia sus aletas.

Ella le observaba arrodillada en la arena, como seguía de pie con el agua hasta mitad del muslo retando al tiburón. —¡Maldito Slytherin prepotente!— Gimió aun casi en estado de shock. Corrió hacia él, y agarrándolo del brazo comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del agua. Snape casi sin resuello, no dejaba de mirar como loco a las fauces del tiburón que se abrían y cerraban a escasos metros hasta donde la profundidad le dejaba llegar, como si de alguna forma respondiera a las maldiciones que el mago oscuro no dejaba de lanzarle a voz en grito. Tirando de él llegaron hasta donde el agua apenas les cubría los tobillos y cayeron agotados sobre la arena.

—¡Merlín! —Jadeó Severus.— Estuvo cerca… demasiado. —Tenía el pelo chorreando, pegado al rostro, rojo por el esfuerzo y la furia, el pecho subía y bajaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el resuello. Hermione se volvió a él, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos lo miró, antes de romperse en un llanto histérico. Él vaciló un instante, antes de abrazarla contra su pecho.

—… Yaa… —Murmuró suavemente.— … ¿No se supone que soy un Slytherin venenoso? —Comentó con sarcasmo. Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza, su rostro seguía enterrado en su pecho.— Deberías haber estado más preocupada por él, el pobre bicho se hubiera envenenado, seguro.

La castaña rió levemente. ¿El miedo la hacía alucinar? ¿O él estaba bromeando? Levantó el rostro y lo miró con sus ojos castaños aun inundados en lágrimas, él le sonreía levemente.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso…—Susurró la joven retirando los oscuros mechones de su rostro.— Maldito murciélago…

Snape carraspeó con suficiencia.

—No está dentro de mis expectativas entrar a formar parte del menú de cualquier tipo de bestia asquerosa… —Alzó una ceja mirándola con un gesto de descaro.— Aunque puede depender de… lo que quiera… devorarme.

—¡Slytherin imbécil y prepotente! —Espetó la castaña rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. El la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Un día tendré que lavarte esa boca. —Ronroneó.

—Pues hazlo…

Le besó con ansia, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la arena con ella sobre su cuerpo, degustando su boca en profundidad. Haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había aumentado la necesidad de sentirse vivo, la necesidad de ella. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse desde su cintura hasta su cadera, desatando el pequeño retal de lana azul que usaba como pareo para lanzarlo lejos de un manotazo. Ella gimió contra su boca al sentir la brisa golpear sus partes intimas y la erección que pulsaba bajo el húmedo bóxer.

—Tal vez… la ropa…—ronroneó el ex-mortífago lamiendo su cuello con tortuosa lentitud— … no tenga… demasiado sentido…

Ella se irguió a horcajadas sobre él, sus finas manos comenzaron a recorrer su marcado pecho.

—Esperaste por mí… —Susurró. Él no contestó, solo la miraba mientras sus manos subían desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, deslizando la franja de tela que los cubría, contemplándolos en toda su gloria. Ella se estremeció mientras se mecía sobre él.— … Te arriesgaste para que me pusiera a salvo.

—Te dije que eras mía… —Una nueva oleada de calor sacudió a la Gryffindor al oír la forma en que reclamaba su posesión.— … Nada ni nadie me quita lo que es mío.

—Tuya. —Susurró cayendo sobre él y besándolo, primero suavemente, luego con pasión, mientras él pugnaba por incorporarse, buscando su boca, atrayendo su cuerpo más contra el suyo.— Mi héroe.

—No digas idioteces… —Murmuró separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos con gesto grave. —Soy un tipo demasiado maligno y bastardo para ser el héroe de nadie.

—Para mí lo eres…—Susurró la chica acariciando sus hombros. —Hoy lo has sido.

—Podrías encontrar la forma de compensar… mis… esfuerzos. —Ronroneó mientras se inclinaba a tomar un seno con sus labios y sus manos amasaban los firmes glúteos con languidez.

—Mmmmm. —Gimoteó la joven al notar los largos dedos deslizándose bajo sus muslos presionado su centro.

—Mi pequeña Sabelotodo insoportable… —Rodó de costado tumbándola de espaldas en la arena, y quedando entre sus piernas flexionadas.— ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

—Lo que quieras… —Gimió la chica, moviendo sus caderas, presionado su erección a través de la tela húmeda del bóxer contra su sexo.

—…Hummm… —Ronroneó en su oreja. - … imprudencia Gryffindor… —Comenzó a liberarse de la prenda que aún le quedaba sin apenas moverse de su posición. —… puedes lamentarlo… cuando acabe contigo… no podrás andar en una semana.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desorbitadamente ante lo escandaloso de la idea.

—¿No deberías estar agotado? Un viejo como tú. —Rió ante los esfuerzos que hacía el Slytherin, incorporándose para liberarse del dichoso bóxer. Terminó de lanzarlo lejos.

—No me añadas más edad de la que tengo. —Gruñó abalanzándose de nuevo sobre ella, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello como lo haría el más hambriento de los vampiros, bajando por su clavícula hasta sus hermosos pechos. Su ávida boca fue pasando de uno a otro mientras sus manos los amasaban, enterrando su rostro en entre ellos, haciéndola gemir, mientras continuaba rozando tortuosamente su entrepierna contra la de ella.— Eres una droga mi gatita…—Ella dio un largo y sexy maullido a lo que él alzó el rostro de sus senos para mirarla con una ceja alzada y gesto socarrón, ella lo miraba con el rostro encendido y la lujuria brillando en sus ojos castaños.— …hummm... —Gruñó esbozando una maligna sonrisa.

Con un par de rápidos movimientos se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de la leona, pasando sus manos bajo sus nalgas alzó sus caderas bruscamente hacia arriba arrancándole a la chica un grito de protesta, que trataba de estabilizarse con sus manos, mientras apenas solo su nuca y sus hombros se apoyaban en la arena. Snape colocó los muslos de la chica sobre sus hombros para poder estabilizar su peso y poder tener mejor acceso a su objetivo, sus oscuros ojos fijos en los pliegues ya húmedos de su feminidad.

Emitió un gruñido de satisfacción al hundir su rostro entre sus muslos, ella dio un gemido largo y agudo, al tiempo que se retorcía más contra él. Su ansiosa lengua se paseaba una y otra vez a lo largo de su intimidad, deteniéndose en su centro, rodando con insistencia, para bajar de nuevo a su entrada, al tiempo que su prominente nariz presionaba el rastro dejado por su boca. Ella dio un largo aullido semejante al maullido de una gata en celo, lo que sorprendió a Snape quien sonrió para sus adentros y se aplicó aun con más entusiasmo a sus actividades. Ella jadeaba y se retorcía más contra su cara, sus piernas se flexionaban y temblaban aferrándose con más fuerza a su espalda, mientras él continuaba su refinada tortura, succionando y deleitándose en su esencia. La Gryffindor se estremeció al sentir como su lengua se hundía en ella, mientras su nariz continuaba friccionado su centro, ella arqueó su cuerpo de nuevo presionándose más contra él, al tiempo que un largo maullido de satisfacción salía de su garganta. Snape apenas pudo contener la carcajada, que vibro en sus entrañas haciendo que casi saltara contra su cara. "Ssiiiiiiiií…. Snape…hummm." Gimoteó casi al punto de romperse. Las manos de Severus presionaron aún más sus nalgas, hundiéndose mas en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero temblaba con el potente orgasmo, lamiendo sus fluidos como un elixir de la vida.

Lentamente fue deslizando su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas reposaron sobre sus muslos, se inclinó sobre la joven que aun jadeaba recuperándose de la primera explosión. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y tiró de ella para alzarla y dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Era como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar. Sin dejar de abrazarla se separó levemente y la miró a los ojos, sus mejillas ardiendo de excitación, los labios entreabiertos inflamados por sus ansiosos besos, sus ojos ambarinos vidriosos, los brazos de la joven se aferraban a él con tanta fuerza como los suyos a ella.

—¿Y si me hubiera alcanzado? —Ronroneó sacando de nuevo el tema. Ella negó con la cabeza.— ¿Lo hubieras lamentado? ¿Hubieras extrañado a este bastardo? —Ella asintió, sentía su miembro encajado entre ambos, pulsando contra su latiente sexo.— ¿Sólo quieres eso de mí? –Ronroneó otra vez lamiendo su cuello.

—No…más… mucho más.—Jadeó moviéndose contra él tratando buscando el punto de contacto.— …Yo tampoco… —Lo sintió entrar en ella, llenándola como solo él sabía, ambos jadearon unos segundos.— … dejo que me…—Jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.— …Quiten… lo que es mío. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los negros de él que la miraron febrilmente antes de fundir sus labios en un apasionado choque

Ella comenzó a moverse en su regazo con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, el mago jadeo de nuevo.

—Tuyo… Hermione. —Murmuró con voz ronca.— …igual… que tú eres MÍA.

—Siiiií… —Chilló la castaña cuyos movimientos se iban haciendo más erráticos.— … Sssev…verusss…—Prácticamente aullaba su nombre con cada golpe profundo. Mientras el continuaba mordiendo con desespero su cuello sus pechos… jadeando su nombre en una letanía…hasta que las olas de un nuevo orgasmo comenzaron a romper en su interior, arrastrándolo a él con ella.

Los dos gritaron sus nombres mientras el ex-mortífago se derrumbaba de espaldas en la arena de aquella playa bañada por el sol del medio día, arrastrándola a ella sobre él.

* * *

—¡AUUUCCHHH! —Se quejó el profesor, enterrando su cara en su capa con un gesto de dolor.— Lo he dicho siempre… el sol es maloooo. —Protestó con tono asqueado. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, completamente estirado sobre su lecho, en el interior de su refugio

Ella solo dio un largo suspiro, mientras de rodillas a su lado evaluaba donde aplicar el siguiente paño mojado. Su espalda y sus nalgas eran una autentica llaga rojiza. Después de su "demostración", los dos se habían quedado adormilados en la arena. Más bien él encima de ella. Demasiado ocupados en otros… menesteres, ninguno de los dos había pensado en las consecuencias de una exposición demasiado prolongada de su pálida piel a los potentes rayos del sol… y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

—¡AAAGGGGG! – Se quejó de nuevo retorciéndose cuando ella rozó con el paño húmedo su zona lumbar. —Esss la ultima vezzz… aaaaaahhh…. Hay sitios que no… son para eso. —Juró entre dientes.— Mira lo que haces en miií.

La chica no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Yo no… no me eches toda la culpa.—Remojó el paño de nuevo.— …Además… ¿quién decía que ALGUIEN… no podría caminar en una semana?

Él gruñó y volvió su rostro a mirarla con gesto de dolor, sobre su enrojecido hombro. Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía. Sí, decididamente con semejantes quemaduras seria él quien no podría moverse en unos cuantos días.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Saludos a: ( Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, .…)**_

_**Y un beso muy especial a mi Beta June Magic, a Yasna y a Amia… que soportan mis bajones morales… os quiero mucho chicas**_

_**Como ya dije sigo bastante liada… (Estrés, estrés…) pero seguiré actualizando todas las semanas hacia finales. Sed un poco comprensivos con esta pringada que acaba de enterarse que le tocara quedarse sin vacaciones de Navidad… Buaaaaaaa (pucheros de niña pequeña)**_

**Consecuencias… ¿Inesperadas?**

La joven Gryffindor terminaba de tejer la última estera y la miraba con satisfacción, era un trabajo impecable, aunque sus manos ya habían pagado las consecuencias de la dura labor. La miró con un gesto de resignación, llevaba algunos cortes en los dedos y ya habían aparecido algunas durezas… y las uñas… para que contar.

Miró hacia su improvisado hogar, hacía una semana que habían decidido una "remodelación". Sus posibilidades de salir de allí, y más desde la vista de su amigo el escualo, eran más bien escasas. Así que si no sabían cuanto tiempo pasarían allí por lo menos hacerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Snape había resultado un arquitecto bastante notable, había pasado días trazando planos sobre la arena. Algunos tan complicados que la chica no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante su mirada de reproche. Al final y tras algunas discusiones, que eran la sal de sus vidas, decidieron seguir el mismo modelo que la choza de inicio, pero ampliando notablemente el tamaño y tratando de colocar el suelo en altura. La idea de Severus de utilizar las propias palmeras como vigas de la estructura simplificó mucho el trabajo… y en unos cuantos días el perímetro ya estaba definido y los primeros muros de cañas levantados.

Hermione suspiró al pensar que aun quedarían unas cuantas semanas de trabajo por delante. Pero al menos la parte más dura ya estaba acabada, y él era el que se cargaba la mayoría del peso. El ejercicio estaba obrando maravillas en el ya de por si fibroso cuerpo de Snape.

La ropa seguía siendo un problema de importancia. De hecho, el que peor lo llevaba era Severus, que se mantenía en la idea de seguir vistiendo como corresponde a un mago civilizado. Ella se revolcó de risa el día en que el maravilloso tejido mágico de los pantalones de su malhumorado compañero se había rajado en la parte de las posaderas mientras trataba de alzar una de las vigas centrales. La mirada que le lanzó el ex mortífago fue tal que la hizo palidecer.

Afortunadamente ella ya había pasado por algo similar durante sus semanas de separación, no era nada que una improvisada aguja de coser hecha con espina de pescado, un poco de hilo y sus hábiles manos no pudieran arreglar. Él Apenas le agradeció con un gruñido el haber reparado sus pantalones, pero ella no se sintió molesta, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su manera de ser.

Las ropas de la chica estaban si cabía en peores condiciones, ahora lamentaba su afición a usar tejidos y ropas muggles. Ante la posibilidad de terminar andando desnuda optó por otra solución. Una solución que provocó las muecas, los comentarios sarcásticos y otro tipo de reacciones en su "pareja". Fue una idea que le había pasado por la cabeza tiempo atrás, pero que dadas las circunstancias resultaba inviable. El nuevo rumbo de su "relación" había cambiado todo. Y es que encasillar lo que ellos tenían como relación de pareja era algo difícil, cierto era que lo suyo ya era algo más que puro sexo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle un nombre convencional, simplemente se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían sin tratar de complicarse o pensar en el mañana.

Aquella tarde hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una cámara y retratar la cara de Snape, la primera vez que la vio, apenas vestida con un trozo de tela amarrado a la cadera y unos gruesos collares de flores y su propia melena cubriendo su busto.

_La cara del profesor pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, para terminar estallando en una histérica carcajada. Ella lo miraba indignada, mientras al maestro de pociones se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa y la señalaba con el dedo._

—_No encuentro la gracia. —Protestó cruzándose de brazos.__— En la Polinesia las nativas se visten así. _

_ Él calmó sus carcajadas, se puso de pie y giró a su alrededor mirándola de arriba abajo con gesto divertido. _

—_No te lo tomes a mal. —Ronroneó.— Sólo se me pasó por la cabeza lo que pensarían en Hogwarts de verte así. —Se acercó a su oído.— La mojigata sabelotodo de Gryffindor, paseando semidesnuda ante su profesor de pociones… _

_ La chica dio un respingo. —__Tú fuiste el que dijiste que la ropa no tenía demasiado… sentido. Y vistos que la mía está cada vez más rota._

_ Snape seguía mirándola con interés, mientras ella continuaba con los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos, como si sufriera un repentino ataque de pudor. _

—_Nativas de la Polinesia? —Rió entre dientes.— Tengo entendido… que en aquellos parajes los magos están especializados en cierto tipo de "rituales". –La forma en que lo dijo y como su aliento acaricio su oído hizo que las mejillas de la joven enrojecieran violentamente._

—_Tal vez ha sido mala idea… — Susurró la muchacha._

_ Snape chasqueó la lengua. —Muy al contrario…me encanta, podrías vestir así siempre…—Ronroneó recorriendo con un dedo la línea de su cadera.— Considero la ocasión y el atuendo… adecuados... —Sin previo aviso la levantó por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro, mientras la chica protestaba airadamente. El cerdito los miraba moviendo la cola y emitiendo pequeños gruñidos._

—_Severus… —__Protestaba con resignación mientras la cargaba hacia el refugio. _

—…_Adecuados para el estudio de campo de dichos rituales._

—_Hummm lo considerare interés académico. _

Suspiró de nuevo volviendo al presente y su mirada cayó sobre sus propios pechos, cubiertos por un trozo de tela que se cruzaba en la nuca. Desde hacía unos días el gastado sujetador se le había quedado pequeño, y le dolían a ratos terriblemente. Sus manos viajaron hacia ellos, los sopesó con una mueca de dolor. Ciertamente estaban más grandes y llenos, nunca le había pasado algo así, le hacía sentir incomoda, incluso las caricias de su compañero que tanto solía disfrutar se habían convertido en una tortura. Confiaba en que fuera algo pasajero.

Los alegres gruñidos de Piggy la sacaron de sus pensamientos, corría hacia la selva moviendo alegremente la colita. Resultaba curioso ver como el pequeño animal se había encariñado con Snape, y aunque no lo reconocería en la vida, el mago también con el bicho. Nadie se creería ahora que fuera capaz de comérselo. —Sí, embutido con patas, te he traído algo. —Gruñía Severus, que aparecía entre los arboles cargando algo pesado al hombro, mientras el bicho daba vueltas alegremente en torno a él.

Llegó hasta la chica y dejó caer el bulto delante de la hoguera.

—Comida de verdad. —Espetó con orgullo el Slytherin, señalando la especie de cabra que había cazado.— Tendremos carne un par de días, y si vamos guardando las pieles, algo se podrá hacer con ellas.

Carne, hacia tanto que no comía carne asada. —¿Y será comestible?— Preguntó recelosa.

Snape alzó una ceja. —¿Dudas de mis capacidades de cazador?— Ella hizo una mueca, sí, siempre había dudado de ello, desde su episodio con aquella gallina vieja. —Sacó su cuchillo y se dispuso a desollar al animal. — Pues si no quieres comer… no te discutiré, más para nosotros. —Ronroneó mirando al pequeño cerdito que gruñía alegremente a su alrededor, y que no hacía ascos a nada que le echasen.

La chica sonrió, si que le apetecía un buen asado. —Creo que te daré un voto de confianza… por esta vez.— Snape hizo una mueca burlona, mientras seguía limpiando la pieza.

—Pues si quieres comer… —Ronroneó con sarcasmo.— Mueve ese trasero y echa una mano. ¿No querrás que lo haga todo?

Con un gesto de hastío la chica se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba preparando el animal para asarlo, se inclinó a su lado. —¿Y que se supone que…?— No pudo terminar la frase, el olor de la carne cruda golpeó sus entrañas brutalmente, la boca se le llenó de saliva y no fue capaz de contener las brutales nauseas.

Severus alzó la vista, solo para verla salir corriendo y dar unos cuantos pasos antes de tener que encorvarse sobre unos setos y vomitar violentamente hasta la última papilla. Por un instante se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se olió las manos llenas de la sangre de su presa. Frunció el ceño con desagrado. Cierto que no olía demasiado bien en crudo, pero ¿para llegar a eso? —Granger, sé que no es agradable, no creo que sea para tanto… — El sonido de otra arcada lo interrumpió, de no ser un hombre con un estomago a prueba de bombas el también estaría vomitando, sólo de la sensación que le producía oírla. —Has destripado cosas peores en mis clases. — Suspirando con resignación se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, aún estaba encorvada y jadeaba por el esfuerzo. —¿Ya estás mejor? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Sí, pero…—Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con un rictus desagradable.— …No… —Le pidió alejándose un paso.— No te acerques, ese olor… —Le rogó. Él la miró interrogante.— No lo soporto.

Snape solo se encogió de hombros y se apartó de ella, dando un pequeño gruñido, esos repentinos ascos por determinados olores y esas náuseas que hacía unos días venía padeciendo estaban empezando a hacerle pensar.

Los primeros pájaros comenzaban a cantar cuando el alba apenas comenzaba a teñir con sus tonos malvas el horizonte.

Hermione se removió de costado bajo la tibieza de la capa de su ex profesor, apretándose más de espaldas contra la fuente de ese calor. Una mano fina y fuerte te deslizaba sobre su cadera, apenas rozando su piel desnuda con las yemas de los dedos y haciéndola estremecerse levemente. Sus finos dedos vagaron hacia arriba delineando su cintura, su vientre, hasta apenas rozar sus senos.

Ella emitió un leve gruñido y se apretujó aun más contra el cuerpo desnudo que la aprisionaba a su espalda, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven al sentir la enorme erección encajarse entre sus nalgas, al tiempo que la mano se cerraba con delicadeza sobre uno de sus pechos. Snape ronroneó en su cuello al sentir su peso en su mano, no tenía dudas, hacía días que los notaba más grandes y llenos. Ella gimió y se estremeció, también estaban mucho más sensibles, lo que antes era apenas la placentera presión de una caricia ahora le producía un leve dolor punzante.

Sintió la nariz de Severus rozando juguetón su cuello, su rostro enterrado en el enredado nido de pájaros en el que se había convertido su siempre rebelde cabello, como se movía presionando más su cuerpo contra ella.

Después de más de un mes ya conocía de sobra los "gloriosos" despertares de su ex profesor de pociones. Otro ligero apretón en su seno la hizo gemir y retorcerse, el pulgar de Snape acariciaba el pezón, inflamado y duro como una piedra. La chica se quejó de nuevo y se volvió bruscamente hacia él quedando boca arriba.

Severus se incorporó levemente apoyándose en un codo y la observó interrogante, la tenue luz de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse dentro de la choza. Ella solo dio un leve respingo. —Hace ya días que estas rara. —Afirmó el ex mortífago alzando una ceja, ella resopló de nuevo.— ¿O es que ya te has cansado de este viejo?

Hermione lo miró indignada. —Noo… claro que no. Nunca me canso de ti… Es que no estoy bien…—Suspiró.— Además me duele. —Gimió palpándose con sumo cuidado los inflamados pechos.

Snape los observaba con interés. —Ya me he dado cuenta de eso… —Ronroneó.— … Resultan más… apetecibles…

Ella lo miró con una mueca de indignación. "¡Hombres!" Iba a replicarle cuando sintió el acido subir por su esófago y la boca llenarse de saliva. Casi echando a Snape a un lado de una patada, se levantó de su improvisado lecho, y completamente desnuda salió a trompicones de la cabaña, tapándose la boca.

Severus se sentó en el lecho frotándose los ojos aún algo somnoliento. Su rostro se mudó en profunda preocupación cuando los sonidos de las arcadas de la joven llegaron a sus oídos. Recordó como la primera noche en la isla se había burlado de ella hasta la saciedad por un episodio similar… pero las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes. Se levantó pesadamente, se puso el boxer rápidamente y salió a buscarla con la levita en la mano. La encontró a apenas unos metros, encorvada sobre unos matorrales y apoyando una mano en el tronco de una palmera para no caerse de bruces. Vaciló un instante pero decidió acercarse, ella no pareció ni darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que le colocó delicadamente la levita sobre los hombros y la sujetó con cuidado, era ya la cuarta vez que le pasaba en una semana, y algunas ideas descabelladas comenzaban a agolparse en la cabeza del mago.

Tras un último esfuerzo, y aún jadeando, la muchacha se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. —Gracias. —Atinó a susurrar con la voz algo ronca.

—Deberías tumbarte, te traeré algo ligero. —Murmuró el mago mientras la guiaba de nuevo hacia la choza.

—No hace falta. —Trató de protestar.— Estaré bien, se pasará en seguida.

—Llevas así toda la semana, Granger. —Le recordó con tono serio.

Ella solo suspiró mientras entraba a su hogar y la ayudaba a tumbarse de nuevo en el lecho. —No hace falta que cuides tanto de mi, habré cogido uno de esos virus muggles… — La ceja de Snape se disparó. —Sería algo completamente normal.

— ¡Ya! —Contestó secamente el profesor mientras se calzaba sus pantalones. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—Si no lo sabes tú… —Murmuró con la mirada inquisitiva.— ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima… molestia menstrual?

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó sentándose de golpe en el lecho, el poco color que le quedaba en las mejillas había desaparecido de golpe.

—Lo que oyes. ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

—Yo… no…— Comenzó a tartamudear.

—Desde que estamos "juntos" no has tenido ninguna indisposición de ese tipo, ¿verdad? — Extrañamente su gesto no era tan duro como cabria esperar, al contrario era de profunda preocupación.

Ella se encogió levemente. —No… ya hace… bastante tiempo… pero…

—Entonces creo que está claro. —Murmuró saliendo de la choza y dejando sola a una desconcertada Hermione.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en ello? Al fin y al cabo ella era apenas una cría, pero él era un hombre, un adulto y se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas como un salido adolescente. Durante todos sus años anteriores había tenido sexo con otras mujeres, pero como mago nunca se había preocupado por esos "pequeños inconvenientes", existían pociones y hechizos contraceptivos a cual más eficaz… y cualquier bruja con dos dedos de frente usaba hechizos para regular sus ciclos menstruales y evitar esos "problemillas". No dudaba de que Granger fuera capaz de ello, aunque le fastidiara admitirlo la chica era brillante.

Pero allí… ¿Cómo hubieran podido evitarlo? ¿Métodos muggles? Los pocos que conocía requerían también ciertos medios, de los cuales carecían en aquel lugar.

Tomó su cuchillo y ayudándose con una piedra, agujereó el coco con saña. "Idiota", se insultó a sí mismo, tenía que haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero eso era imposible con ella cerca, su insufrible sabelotodo le hacía perder del todo la cabeza. SUYA. Ya no era solamente ese sentimiento de posesividad, había algo más, algo más profundo que la simple necesidad física de ella. Ya lo sabía cuando se dejó llevar por sus instintos y la marcó por primera vez. Pero con esas semanas ese sentimiento había ido creciendo paulatinamente, eso a lo que él jamás se había atrevido a poner un nombre. Esa debilidad a la que él siempre se había negado. Y había sucumbido del todo ante ella. Y ahora estaba del todo seguro de que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas.

Esbozó una mueca sarcástica. Y es que tenía que reconocer que la cosa tenía su gracia, él que odiaba a los malditos mocosos, y a su vez era odiado por ellos. "¿PADRE?" Abrió otro coco de un golpe seco. En ese momento si que hubiera agradecido una buena botella de whisky de fuego. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Nunca en la vida se hubiera planteado la paternidad… y menos teniendo en cuenta el "magnífico" ejemplo paterno que tuvo en su caso. Bebió de un golpe el agua del coco, como si el refrescante liquido pudiera aclararle las ideas. Dio un gruñido. Bien pensado, tampoco se hubiera planteado tener algo parecido a una pareja, y ahora era incapaz de plantearse la existencia sin ella.

Quizás eso era lo que más le molestaba, la idea de tener que compartirla. Era un bastardo egoísta, no lo negaba. El nunca compartía lo que era suyo. Pero esto era diferente, su posible rival era un pequeño Snape. ¡Su hijo!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Un Saludo especial a: ( Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, .…)Por los casi 600 Reviews… Vosotros haceis que merezca la pena.**_

_**Y un beso muy especial a mi Beta June Magic, a la cual doy demasiado trabajoy debería darme más de un cachetazo (¡eres la mejor mi gemela benigna!), a Yasna (mi hermana menor a la que adoro) y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho),… que soportan mis días malos y mis ataques de estres… os quiero mucho chicas**_

**Ya no s****ólo somos dos**

Hermione por su parte comenzaba a vestirse con lentitud, ya se había colocado sus raídos pantalones y observaba sus hinchados pechos sopesándolos con cuidado entre sus manos. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta su vientre, seguía igual de plano, no apreciaba ninguna diferencia aparente, pero los otros cambios de su cuerpo eran patentes, sobre todo el tamaño de sus pechos. Trató de abrocharse el sujetador, desbordaban las copas, habían aumentado en más de una talla.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez sí era verdad, que estaba embarazada. Pero… ¿Y si lo estaba? ¿Qué sería de ella y de su bebe?…

Cierto que algunas veces había fantaseado con la idea de ser madre, pero siempre se imaginaba siéndolo más mayor, una vez se afianzara como una profesional en algún campo académico. Uno de los motivos por los que rechazó su relación con Ron, era el miedo a convertirse en una coneja, como Molly. Ella esperaba algo más de la vida.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones, miedo, angustia, esperanza, ilusión, enfado… cierto, estaba enojada, con él y con ella misma. Debía haber pensado algo más en los probables "riesgos", antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su ex profesor de la forma en que lo hizo. ¡Por Merlín! Ella no era como Ginny o el resto de las compañeras de su edad, que se dejaban arrastrar por sus hormonas. Ella siempre creyó ser más cerebral para ese tipo de cosas, por algo la llamaban fría.

Pero él y esa isla habían puesto su mundo patas arriba, sobre todo él. Ya no podía negárselo, debía reconocerlo. En ella ese sentimiento había comenzado a germinar mucho antes, ya en sus años en Hogwarts, tal vez camuflado como simple admiración y respeto. En lo mucho que se ofendía cuando sus amigos lo insultaban y se enfrentaba a ellos defendiéndolo, en como buscaba su reconocimiento durante sus clases tratando de demostrar que ella amaba su materia, como se quedaba embelesada observando su maestría en la elaboración de pociones o el elegante deslizamiento de sus túnicas, lo mucho que le dolían sus insultos y sarcasmos, nunca le hubieran producido el mismo efecto viniendo de otro.

Siempre supo de alguna forma que había una gran pasión oculta bajo esa fachada de murciélago amargado, de eso se había dado cuenta cada vez que espiaba con disimulo su manera de trabajar en clase y de moverse. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que ella misma consumiría en esa pasión. Él la hacía perder totalmente los sentidos, las sensaciones que le provocaba nublaban totalmente su mente brillante, esa de la que tanto se jactaba en presumir.

Se había planteado varias veces que ocurriría si regresaban, si los rescataban, y siempre su conclusión era la misma, poco le importaba lo que pudieran opinar los demás, sin duda Ron y Harry pondrían el grito en el cielo. Ya no se podía plantear la vida sin él, sin su ironía, sus burlas que dejaban entrever esos dobles sentidos. Era adictivo, su tacto, sus besos, la ardiente forma en que la poseía, una y otra vez, penetrando su mente a la vez que su cuerpo.

Su mano viajó de nuevo hasta su vientre, lo acarició con delicadeza mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Sí, tenía pocas dudas, su hijo crecía dentro de ella. Ya no servía de nada lamentarse por los errores cometidos, aunque en el fondo para ella no había sido un error. ¿Por qué tenía que serlo? Lo que sentían, lo que se demostraban sin palabras día tras día no lo era. Y lo que crecía dentro de ella era fruto de ello, y era hermoso. Eran otros temores los que ocupaban su mente. Los embarazos podía ser periodos muy delicados en la salud, tanto de la mujer como del bebe, allí estaban solos, sin tan siquiera asistencia sanitaria muggle. Y el parto. Tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle una mujer necesitaba ciertas atenciones en ese momento, al menos para paliar el dolor, o subsanar una posible complicación. Y allí no tenían nada, si no los rescataban antes, tendrían que apañárselas solos. Y sería muy peligroso, para el bebé y para ella.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente, faltaba mucho tiempo para calentarse la cabeza con ello. Lo que tuviera que ser sería y llegado el momento demostraría que era una Gryffindor.

Sus preocupaciones debían ser otras. ¿Qué haría él? ¿La trataría mal por ello? ¿La apartaría de nuevo de su lado? ¿La culparía por ello? Un escalofrió la recorrió. Sabía que muchos hombres no querían saber nada de ese tipo de "complicaciones". Conocía casos, tanto en muggles como en magos. ¿Sería él uno de esos? Tal vez no quisiera a ese hijo, o querría obligarla a deshacerse de él. Siempre se comportaba bruscamente, era su forma de ser, huraño, gruñón, solitario e independiente, sabía que odiaba a los malditos mocosos, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, lo sabía, le bastaba con saber cómo los trataba en clase… y tener uno propio…

La chica suspiró, no le importaba, si los abandonaba se las apañaría sola, pero no renunciaría a su bebe, aún no estaba al cien por cien segura, pero ya era lo más importante para ella, su pequeño. Aun así un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó… no deseaba perderle, se sentiría perdida sin él. Continuamente le recordaba que era suya, que la cuidaría, y desde el día en que casi se convierten en comida para peces, ella también le decía que era suyo, y no parecía que le molestara; más bien al contrario, sus "demostraciones" se volvían mucho más ardorosas cuando ella se mostraba tan posesiva como él. ¿Cómo había llegado a necesitarle tanto? No lo sabía y desde luego no era sólo por su maestría en el sexo. Ella lo necesitaba a su lado. Su hijo lo necesitaba a su lado.

Snape entró bruscamente en la cabaña, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos y se la quedó mirando con gesto serio.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —Espetó secamente. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Yo… ya estoy mejor. —Se cruzó de brazos tímidamente, tratando de ocultar en parte sus hinchados pechos, cubiertos apenas por el desbordado sostén.

Chasqueó la lengua y llegó a su lado arrugando el ceño, la obligó a echarse de nuevo y le tendió el coco agujereado.

—Tómate esto y descansa un rato más.

—Pero estoy bien de verd…

—Granger… —Le cortó secamente, con el mismo tono con el que regañaría a una niña pequeña.— Haz lo que te digo. ¿Quién manda aquí?

Ella parpadeó y abrió la boca para protestar, pero no tenia ánimos, se encontraba demasiado confusa y asustada.

Ella bebió un trago de agua de coco, mientras él la observaba detenidamente. Hermione alzó su rostro y lo miró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Gimió la joven casi para sí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Puntualizó él marcando las palabras. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.— De ser ciertas nuestras sospechas, eso… —dijo señalando el vientre de la joven—también es mío.

Algo se relajó en el interior de la Gryffindor al escucharle decir esas palabras. No esperaba esa reacción en él, al contrario pensó que la gritaría, la insultaría o incluso que volvería a dejarla sola. Ni siquiera replicó a su comentario como hubiera sido lo normal en ella.

—Soy un bastardo egoísta, ya lo sabes, y no querría compartirte con nadie. —Murmuró con seriedad. Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los dos pozos profundos.— He cometido muchos errores en la vida, demasiados, y a veces no he sido capaz de afrontarlos, pero ahora no pienso huir… —Alzó una ceja con un gesto sarcástico.— Y tampoco tendría donde esconderme… No creas que no me había dado cuenta antes, la idea me rondaba la mente desde que empezaron los síntomas, no estoy ciego, solo esperaba que tú misma lo confirmaras. Ahora no tiene sentido lamentarse de lo que ya no tiene arreglo.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—No pretendo obligarte a nada. — Susurró mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

—No me obligas. Nunca nadie ha podido obligarme a nada que no quisiera. Dadas las… circunstancias… esto era supongo, algo inevitable. —Comentó tomando entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos, jugueteaba con él mirándolo con interés. — Reconozco que nunca me plantee siquiera la idea de la paternidad… no soporto a los pequeños engendros…

Ella sonrió vagamente.

—Pues es muy probable… que haya uno de esos pequeños engendros creciendo dentro de mí.

Él la miró con gesto grave, seguía manteniendo con el rizo entre sus dedos.

— Pero ese pequeño engendro es MI ENGENDRO. —Severus bajó la mirada, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ella vació un momento antes de posar una mano sobre la suya. Snape hizo a penas una mueca.— Nunca te he hablado de mi familia… —Murmuró con voz grave, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella.

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza y el tomó aire como tratando de hacer acopio de fuerzas.

—No siempre he sido el cabrón seguro de mí mismo, duro y frío que tú conoces, hay cosas de mi pasado que nunca me ha gustado recordar, cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso. —Ella lo miró, su rostro parecía más cansado, los cabellos negros ocultaban parcialmente sus duros rasgos. — Mi madre… —Vaciló un instante.—…ella era una bruja de una de las mejores familias de sangre limpia de Inglaterra, pero se enamoró de un muggle y se casó con él, pese a la oposición de su familia que renegó de ella. —La Gryffindor conocía algo de esa historia, se había sorprendido cuando a finales de su sexto curso descubrió aquellos viejos recortes que anunciaban aquella boda como un gran escándalo y al descubrir que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin era en verdad un mestizo. — Parece ser que las cosas fueron bien al principio entre ellos, hasta que el muy bastardo descubrió lo que ella era, y lo que yo era también… unos asquerosos fenómenos, monstruos nos llamaba. —La voz de Snape se había llenado de una mezcla de odio y amargura.— Crecí en la miseria más absoluta, soportando los malos tratos de un padre vago, borracho y violento que no dudaba en demostrarnos su odio, a base de golpes… —La mano del ex profesor se cerró más fuerte en torno a la de ella.—… Le odié como no te lo puedes imaginar, hasta el día de su muerte. Y aun ahora le sigo odiando por todo lo que nos hizo pasar…

La luz se hizo en la mente de Hermione. Sus nefastas experiencias en la infancia, explicaban en parte el por qué de ese carácter tan difícil. Él había crecido en el seno de una familia problemática, sufriendo malos tratos y quién sabe si algo más. Eso había terminado forjando esa personalidad dura y fría, que ocultaba sus propios sentimientos y debilidades bajo un grueso muro de acero.

Suspiró cansadamente.

—Es por eso, entre otras cosas como mí pasado como mortífago y mi labor de espía, por lo que nunca me he planteado la idea de ser padre… ¿Cómo podría serlo? … Esto es difícil para mí.

—Gracias. – Susurró la chica. Él la miró sorprendido, arrugando el ceño.

—Por confiar en mí… Supongo que no le contarás esto a todo el mundo.

Snape amagó una mueca sarcástica.

—No quiero tu compasión, Granger, y ni creas que me voy a dejar llevar por estúpidos sentimentalismos y chorradas de ese tipo. —Resopló. — Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo… No quiero que esperes de mí… más de lo que puedo dar. Soy como soy y ya lo sabes de sobra. —Su oscura mirada parecía ausente. — Yo nunca podría ser un buen padre.

La fina mano de la Gryffindor se posó en su rostro, suavemente lo forzó a mirarla, sus dulces ojos castaños se encontraron con la frialdad de sus pozos oscuros.

—Y yo nunca te pediría más de lo que ya me das. —Susurró ella. — Para mí… para nosotros es suficiente.

—Niña tonta. —Murmuró el mago oscuro, colocándole un mechón de su alborotado cabello tras su oreja.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, sabía lo que quería decir cada vez que la llamaba de esa manera… en la forma de hacerlo.

—Además… al jodido murciélago de las mazmorras se le puede tener de todo…. —Comenzó la chica poniendo una forzada voz seria. Snape alzó la ceja expectante. — … menos pena.

—¿Jodido murciélago? —Comentó perdiendo el tono grave que mantenía hasta entonces e incorporándose ligeramente para dejar su cara frente a la de ella, que sonreía de manera descarada. — Brujita insoportable e irritante. —Ronroneó frunciendo el ceño. — Me has perdido completamente el respeto.

La mano de la chica se deslizó por su pecho aun desnudo, acariciando suavemente el oscuro vello que lo salpicaba.

—Sabes que lo eres… Te gusta serlo. —Su ceño se arrugó aun más, mientras sus oscuros ojos recorría las abultadas formas que desbordaban su sostén. — Y a mí me gusta cómo eres.

Severus pareció notar su reacción y esbozó una mueca burlona.

—Tal vez no todo en tu estado sea tan malo.

— Oooohhh. —Bufó la chica con resignación. — Eres incorregible.

El descendió su boca hasta la cremosa piel de su escote.

—¿No te dije esta mañana que estaban más… apetecibles? —Murmuró mientras comenzaba a depositar suaves besos sobre su suave curva.

—Mmmm. —Ronroneó la chica. — Aprovecha mientras puedas. —Susurró acariciando sus hombros. — En unos meses se convertirán en comida para el bebe.

La ceja del profesor se disparó.

—Sería una idea interesante… si tus molestias no existieran. Ya no solo somos dos… Granger.

La chica esbozó una picará sonrisa.

—Yo no he dicho que las molestias sean… continuas, profesor. —El dedo de la Gryffindor seguía vagando por su pecho.

—¿Y no podría ser peligroso para el… —Vaciló un momento como si la palabra se le atragantara.— …Bebé?

Hermione sonrió.

—Nunca he oído que fuera perjudicial… y por ahora "aún" me apetece.

La segunda ceja acompañó a la primera.

—Hummm, entonces no perderé la ocasión. Por si deja de hacerlo. —Siguió depositando suaves besos hasta llegar a su cuello y terminar depositando un suave beso en los labios, el más suave y dulce desde que llevaban juntos.

Ella suspiró mientras se dejaba recostar de nuevo suavemente sobre su lecho.

Esa mañana el trabajo en la nueva cabaña podría esperar.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hola a todos y aunque me considero a mi misma un jodido Grinch, Feliz Navidad para los que la celebren y feliz ALGO para todos los demás. Por culpa de las jodidas fiestas he estado a punto de no poder actualizar y he de avisar que no se si podre tener el siguiente capítulo para el fin de semana que viene. (Gruñido de agobio)**_

_**En fin ahora si os dejo eso… por que en la isla también van a tener su navidad… a su manera por supuesto.**_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, .…)Por los casi 600 Reviews… Vosotros haceis que merezca la pena.**_

_**Y otro a mi Beta June Magic, que ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo y además me aguanta ^^ (¡eres la mejor mi gemela benigna!), a Yasna (mi hermana menor a la que adoro) y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**Una Navidad Diferente.**

Los días y las semanas iban pasando con relativa tranquilidad para los dos magos desterrados. Durante ese tiempo pudieron concluir con relativo éxito la ampliación de su pequeño refugio y a aquello ahora sí se le podía llamar una cabaña decente.

Y eso de la tranquilidad era solo relativo, ya que desde que ambos habían sido plenamente conscientes del estado de la Gryffindor, Snape se había tornado en mucho más delicado y protector. A veces excesivamente sobreprotector, cosa que resultaba tremendamente desesperante para la chica, y para su alterado estado hormonal. Fueron numerosas las discusiones entre ambos, durante los días que duraron las reformas de su "hogar". De hecho cada vez que ella trataba de ayudar en alguna labor que Severus consideraba inapropiada para su estado y él se lo impedía… poco importaba lo mucho que ella protestara y replicara:" ¡Estoy preñada, no invalida!", una y otra vez.

Snape siempre terminaba usando métodos "persuasivos" para hacerla entrar en razón, incluso llegaba a amarrarla si lo consideraba necesario. Cosa que traía como consecuencias que el mago tuviera que escuchar toda serie de "lindezas" por parte de la enfurecida leona, y a parte volver a "disfrutar" de la sensación de volver a dormir al raso, con la compañía de su mascota. Pero como buena serpiente, terminaba deslizándose sigilosamente hasta su cálido lecho y nunca era mal recibido, todo lo contrario.

Si al conocer el estado de su pareja había pensado con resignación que le esperaba un largo periodo de abstinencia, andaba del todo equivocado. Sus ganas no se habían reducido, al contrario, y todo gracias a esos acaloramientos hormonales. Pero si algo había cambiado entre ellos era que la desbordante pasión de esos momentos íntimos se había tornado en delicadeza y suavidad.

Para Hermione, y pese a lo mucho que protestara y se enojara con él por esa actitud, la hacia sentirse feliz… feliz por ser consciente de lo mucho que ellos le importaban, por como se preocupaba por su bienestar y el de su futuro hijo. No podía evitar reír cuando se quedaba a solas, pensando en lo mucho que se equivocaba al decir que nunca sería un buen padre, sus actos demostraban más bien todo lo contrario, y desde luego ya no necesitaba oírle decir esas palabras que tanto le costaba decir, su mirada, su delicadeza, su preocupación por ella lo decían todo por él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los meses habían ido pasando y con ellos los signos externos del estado de la leona iban siendo cada vez más patentes. Aunque ambos tenían la esperanza de que tal vez las náuseas disminuyeran a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, pero para el desespero de la joven no habían remitido ni un ápice, al contrario, prácticamente vomitaba a diario al amanecer, incluso varias veces durante el día.

Pero pese a esos malestares, su apetito no había disminuido, al contrario, comía como una lima y esa ansia por comer se había acrecentado a partir del tercer mes. Justo cuando los cambios en su cuerpo comenzaron a ser más patentes. Ya no solo era el tamaño de sus pechos, su vientre había dejado de ser plano, para comenzar a abombarse por semanas, sus caderas también se iban redondeando, y sus piernas… eso era con mucho lo peor, se le hinchaban terriblemente, sobre todo por la noche, incluso a veces los tobillos se le amorataban provocándole un molesto hormigueo. Se miraba a sí misma con una mueca de hastío, quejándose continuamente de estarse convirtiendo en una vaca. _"Dentro de poco seré como Molly."_ Gemía con fastidio una y otra vez, a lo que Snape no podía evitar esbozar una mueca divertida. Poco importaba todo lo que ella despotricara, para él ella se veía en ese momento como la mujer más hermosa y deseada de la tierra. Pero como tantas otras cosas no era capaz de decírselo con palabras, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

Y lo más duro de todo, los calambres, ese dolor que al principio era similar al de una menstruación y que por su inexperiencia llegó a hacerles temer por la perdida de su bebe, no tardaron en comprender que no se trataba más que de otra de las "delicias" de su estado. Era en esos momentos y sobre todo en esas interminables noches de tortura cuando él más le demostraba esos sentimientos que tanto se obstinaba en ocultar.

— Aaaaaaauuuuuuucccchhhhhhhhhhh. — Se quejaba la muchacha, con una mueca entre el dolor y el fastidio. Severus solo dio un gruñido y aumentó levemente la presión.

—Aaaaa… siií… más, por favorrrr. — Gimoteaba la chica. — Sigue… Dios… siiií.

La ceja del profesor de pociones se disparó mientras sus finos labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Hmmmmm…. — Ronroneó con su voz sedosa mientras cambiaba levemente el ángulo de su presión. — Si, yo sé lo que te gusta, gatita. — Desde aquel día en que casi acabaron convertidos en el menú de un tiburón utilizaba solía llamarla así en sus momentos más íntimos.

La chica dio un largo suspiro. — Mmmmmm… si, si, si, siii… — Gimió de nuevo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Sabes Granger? — Murmuró Snape con cierto tono socarrón. — Es una suerte relativa estar tan… solos.

Ella abrió sus ojos castaños y lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa. Sentado sobre sus talones a los pies del nuevo lecho ahora recubierto de las mullidas pieles que le proporcionaban sus presas de caza, vestido apenas con el boxer, mientras mantenía sus hinchados tobillos sobre su regazo.

—Cualquiera podría pensar que te estoy haciendo "otra cosa". — El mago oscuro le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. — Aunque has de reconocer… que en "esos momentos" consigo que resultes aun más escandalosa.

Hermione echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y resopló con un gesto de fastidio.

—No tienes ni idea… — Gimió de nuevo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su ya redondeado vientre desnudo, calculaban que debía de estar de algo más de cuatro meses de embarazo. —… de lo que duelen estos condenados calambres. — Suspiró de nuevo. — Este hijo tuyo es…

Snape rió entre dientes. — Insufrible e insoportable… En eso creo que ya comienza a mostrar parecidos. — Sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron desde sus hinchados tobillos hasta sus pantorrillas presionando levemente. — Además, es un Snape, ya sabe hacerse notar.

—AAAAuuuuucchhh. — Se quejó de nuevo retorciéndose levemente. —¿Y no puede hacerse notar… de otra formaaa? — Bufó, los agudos dolores se extendían desde su bajo vientre hasta sus piernas. — Aaaaiiiiii… otroo mássss.

Las manos de Snape recorrieron las hinchadas pantorrillas llegando hasta las rodillas y bajando de nuevo, nada podía hacer contra esos malditos calambres, apenas tratar de que se encontrara lo más reconfortada posible.

—He de reconocer que el enano es… de lo más inoportuno. — Trato de evitar que ella notara el tono de preocupación en su voz, mientras sus dedos llegaban a las plantas de sus pies y los presionaban con delicadeza.

Ella apartó la mirada, que se perdió en el vacío, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando el lugar donde su hijo crecía, día a día.

—¿Qué pasará… —Musitó suavemente. Snape la miró con gesto grave. — …cuando llegue el momento?

Severus suspiró y bajó la vista hacia los hinchados pies su pareja, sus dedos continuaban masajeándolos con suavidad.

—Trata de no pensar en ello… aún falta mucho tiempo… pueden suceder muchas cosas. — Vaciló un instante antes de depositar con delicadeza sus pies en el lecho y gatear hasta ella para recostarse a su lado, sus ojos castaños continuaban mirando a la nada con expresión ausente y sus manos acariciaban su vientre. Dudó antes de que una de sus fuertes manos se posara sobre la suave piel de la joven junto a las de ella. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo menos incómodo a la hora de tener con ella esas pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él, podía percibir algo de miedo en su mirada. Era normal que lo sintiera, él también lo tenía… miedo de perder aquello que nunca soñó tener, lo que había descubierto que era su más preciada posesión.

—No nos buscan, lo sé… — Murmuró Hermione, volviéndose hacia él y acurrucándose contra su pecho. — Nunca lo han hecho… para todos estamos muertos. — Los brazos del profesor la estrecharon con delicadeza. — Nunca saldremos de aquí.

Él la apartó y la miró con seriedad.

—Esa no es una actitud Gryffindor. — Murmuró, ella volvió a bajar la mirada mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él. — Además ya sabes que no dejaré que nada os ocurra, a ninguno de los dos. Y lo sabes pequeña. — Deposito un suave beso en su frente, con una delicadeza como nunca antes le había mostrado. Ella alzó de nuevo su rostro hacia el, la miraba con una expresión de paz que la reconfortaba. La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. —Eres un bien preciado para mí, Hermione Jane Granger.

Ella sonrió vagamente, aquello era lo más parecido a un "Te quiero" que le había oído decir, eso la hacia sentirse protegida y feliz. Acomodándose más contra su pecho cerró los ojos, adormilada…

—Severus…

— Mmmmm. — Gruñó fingiéndose medio adormilado.

— Esta tarde conté las marcas del árbol. — Snape abrió los ojos y miró al techo, eran las marcas que había venido haciendo desde que llegaron a ese maldito lugar, y le servían para llevar un control de los días que pasaban, ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, de hecho hacia días que venía pensando en ello. Llevaban allí desde primeros de mayo, luego… contando las semanas transcurridas… — …Y creo que…

— Sí, Granger…- Murmuró con desgana. — Sé que en unos días es…

— …Navidad. — Susurró la joven medio adormilada, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con parsimonia el fino vello de su pecho. Él solo asintió de mala gana mientras su mano continuaba acariciando el lugar donde seguía creciendo ese trocito de ambos. Permaneció en silencio, pensativo, notando como el sueño la vencían. Le gustaba mirarla mientras dormía, con ese rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta, con ese ligero brillo de saliva en sus labios, se la veía tan hermosa, tan frágil.

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa… La jodida Navidad, esos días que tanto había odiado desde su infancia. Todos cantando, riendo, mostrando abiertamente su felicidad… esa época en la que siempre se refugiaba en la soledad de su mazmorra, pese a la molesta insistencia de Dumbledore, que no paraba de azuzarle tachándole de insociable. ¡Y sí que lo era! Él nunca había tenido ningún motivo para sentirse feliz en esas fechas, ni aun siendo un niño en aquella odiada casa, es más solo servían para recordarle lo miserable y solitaria de su existencia…

Pero ahora…

Miró de nuevo el dulce rostro que descansaba sobre su pecho, su pulgar recorrió con delicadeza sus facciones haciendo que ella se removiera levemente, tomo uno de sus enmarañados rizos entre sus dedos y sonrío vagamente. Si, esta vez era diferente, la blanca arena de la playa sustituía a la nieve de Escocia, las palmeras y las flores de hibisco a los abetos y la decoración de la escuela, el canto de las aves exóticas a los villancicos de los condenados mocosos. Pero lo más importante… por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía en ella y en ese pequeño ser que estaba por llegar algo a lo que jamás pensó tener derecho, una familia… su familia.

Suspiró acomodando ese cálido cuerpo contra el suyo y cerró cos ojos para dejarse envolver por el sueño. Esta vez la Navidad si que sería completamente diferente para Severus Snape.

Hermione suspiró mientras vigilaba el asado, un delicioso pollo que Snape había cazado y se doraba a fuego lento sazonado con sal marina que ella misma había desecado y unas deliciosas hierbas aromáticas, junto a este, sobre una roca que hacia las veces de improvisada plancha se cocían lentamente unas langostas. Ponía especial mimo en esa cena, era algo especial para esa noche especial.

No sólo era la cena, había decorado uno de los más altos arbustos con guirnaldas de flores de hibiscos y adornos de conchas marinas, creando una especie árbol de Navidad, también había decorado la entrada a la cabaña, y había preparado unos platos con hojas decorándolos con pequeñas flores, todo tratando de crear lo más parecido a un ambiente navideño.

Ella misma se había arreglado también lo mejor que había podido, el maltrecho y fino forro de la levita de Severus había servido para fabricarse un pareo negro que lucia cruzado sobre el pecho y anudado a la nuca. Se sentía mucho más cómoda con esa prenda que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo que con sus desgastadas prendas, el pantalón ya no le abrochaba y la camiseta la hacia sentirse como un embutido. Unas guirnaldas de flores caían sobre su pecho y una flor roja de hibisco tras su oreja adornaba su encrespada cabellera, dándole un aire aún más hawaiano. Todo confiando en que fuera del agrado de Snape.

Él… los últimos días parecía haber vuelto a su antigua personalidad, solitaria y huraña, apenas estaba con ella más que durante las comidas y a la hora de dormir, aunque seguía siendo el amante atento, delicado, y pendiente de sus achaques. Recordaba las navidades en Hogwarts, cuando el humor del temido profesor de pociones empeoraba notablemente con la consiguiente sangría de puntos para el resto de las casas, era por todos conocido que odiaba la Navidad. Durante los últimos meses él le había ido contando a cuentagotas detalles de su infancia y su pasado, y comprendía como se podía sentir en esas fechas, podía entender que desapareciera para hacer Merlín sabe qué. Le había preguntado, y más viendo el penoso estado en que estaban sus manos, llenas de cortes y heridas, pero solo conseguía sacarle algún gruñido cuando le preguntaba.

Pero él no era el único en estar de humor extraño, ella también estaba melancólica, no podía evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en sus padres, en sus amigos, eran unas Navidades distintas, lejos de ellos, sin saber lo que había podido ocurrirles. ¿Podría volver a vivir una Navidad junto a ellos? Limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos volvió a remover el fuego con un largo palo.

— ¿Tenemos las hormonas alteradas?

Ella dio un pequeño salto. ¿Tenia que seguir siendo tan condenadamente silencioso? Se volvió hacia él, la observaba con una expresión extraña. En sus ojos se adivinaba cierta preocupación, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa. Ella suspiró he hizo una mueca.

— No especialmente. — Comentó la joven. — Es sólo que…

Snape se arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola con gesto serio, su mano se poso sobre el rostro de la chica, ella le miró sorprendida al sentir como su pulgar le secaba las lágrimas con una caricia.

— Sé que debes extrañarlo todo… y que no debo ser la mejor compañía en estas fechas. — Murmuró secamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que atrapaba su mano entre las suyas.

— No… - Replicó. — Aunque ahora pudiera elegir otro sitio… — Los ojos de Snape brillaron levemente. — No elegiría otro que no fuera estar contigo. Pero no puedo evitar echar de menos a mi familia y amigos… ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos.

Snape suspiró y dirigió su oscura mirada hacia las llamas, con gesto pensativo bajó la vista al antebrazo izquierdo, hacia la borrosa marca tenebrosa, tragó saliva y lo extendió ante ella. Hermione la miró extrañada, ya se había percatado al principio de llegar a aquella isla que él solía vigilar esa marca con preocupación, pero ya hacia meses que ambos casi se habían olvidado de ella, o al menos esa impresión daba. Y es que a medida que transcurría el tiempo la antigua marca tenebrosa se había ido desdibujando hasta adoptar el aspecto de un tatuaje borroso en tonos rojizos, no la marca negra que era al llegar… la luz se hizo en la mente de la Gryffindor… su rostro se iluminó al ser consciente de lo que eso podía implicar.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hola a todos, Pido disculpas, antes que nada por el retraso, pero tanto yo como mi beta hemos estado muyyy atareadas con esto de las fiestas, ya decía yo que os tenia mal acostumbradas. Comprendedme soy humanaaaaa.**_

_**Ahora si aquí os dejo el capitulo, es el más largo, como una forma de compensaros por el retraso, hot… eso gracias a Vampi lolita y Amia Snape que me azuzaron para incluir este lemon así que… agradecedle a ellas y su mente hot ho, este regalito de Reyes.**_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii (si ya lo tienes aquiiiii) .…) Puffff ya casi son 600 reviews, nunca pensé que llegarana tantos, GRACIASSSSSS.**_

_**Y otro a mi Beta June Magic, que ya va de cabeza con sus cosas y además me aguanta ^^ (¡eres la mejor mi gemela benigna!), a Yasna (mi hermana menor a la que adoro y que me ayudo con el capitulo) y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**El mejor de los regalos.**

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al ser consciente de lo que tenía ante sus ojos podía implicar, alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su ex profesor que continuaba con sus oscuros ojos clavados en la borrosa maraca de su antebrazo.

— Tengo la sensación… — Comentó con su grave voz. — De que tal vez las cosas han podido ir bien para ellos. — Ella ladeó la cabeza con un gesto interrogante. — Desde que llegamos a este lugar no he sido convocado, y el Señor Tenebroso es lo bastante poderoso para hacer sentir su llamado en cualquier lugar del mundo.

— Entonces… — Atinó a balbucear la joven. —… han ganado… hemos ganado.

Snape se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — No lo sé Granger, pero esa posibilidad es cada día más… factible. — Esbozó una sarcástica mueca. — Tal vez "San Potter" ha podido salirse con la suya. — Y era lo que esperaba de todo corazón, que el chico hubiera librado al mundo de ese miserable cabrón, de ese asesino despreciable, pero y él… en su papel de mortifago había tenido que hacer infinidad de cosas, en especial el maldito recadito del viejo, que le colocaban en una delicada situación ante los vencedores, en el caso de volver tendría que pagar muchas cuentas pendientes… tan solo Albus era conocedor de su papel como espía, y con él muerto…

La alegría se borró del rostro de Hermione.

— Así que ya no tengo dudas… si no nos han buscado… eso quiere decir que… — Tomo aire. — Creen que estamos muertos.

Severus suspiró con resignación.

— No lo podemos saber, sin la estela de nuestra magia es muy difícil que nos rastreen. — Sus dedos volvieron a delinear el rostro de la joven. — Una Gryffindor no se daría por vencida tan pronto. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraremos una solución.

Ella asintió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, notó de nuevo como su mano y sus dedos estaban llenos de cortes, tomo la mano entre las suyas y lo miró inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué es esto Snape? — Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja a su más puro estilo. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo para llevar las manos así? — La ceja de Snape se disparó.

— ¿Qué es esto Granger? — Ronroneó. — ¿Tratando de controlarme? — Ella lo miró con gesto de indignación. — No es nada niña tonta, solo andaba… — Suspiró de nuevo. —… Fabricando algunas cosas.

— ¿Cosas? — Gruñó la chica. — Define cosas…— Severus se removió molesto.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que últimamente las hormonas te tienen más insoportable de lo habitual? — Susurró con gesto sarcástico, sus ojos se dirigieron a la cena que ya estaba en su punto. — Ummm eso huele bien y tengo hambre. — Ágilmente te puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la hoguera.

Hermione lo miraba con las manos en las caderas, era increíble, de nuevo se las apañaba para desviar la conversación de donde no le interesaba. ¿Más insoportable?… ÉL sí que estaba insoportable, el Murciélago de las Mazmorras atacaba de nuevo… Ella solo se preocupaba por él. Por un momento se quedó pensativa… Ladeó la cabeza anonadada mientras miraba como Severus trataba de servirse la langosta intentando inútilmente no quemarse las manos, con las consiguientes maldiciones para el maltrecho animal.

— Después de tanta historia con la maldita navidad…— La miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No vas a cenar?

Ella suspiró con resignación. — Si… sin duda ha vuelto… — Susurró para sí. ¿Tenía que ser tan desagradable? — Sí, ya… no creo que esta vez vayan a poder escaparse. — Ella se acercó hasta él. — Y no trates de cambiarme de tema, Snape. — Le recriminó ella mirándole desde arriba acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Severus alzó la vista hacia ella y no pudo evitar esbozar una medio sonrisa socarrona, estaba tan graciosa con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. A ese paso sí que terminaría pareciéndose a Molly, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Sin siquiera contestarle tomó uno de los jugosos muslos del pollo que terminaba de trocear y lo plantó sin demasiados modales sobre la hoja para bruscamente tenderle el improvisado plato. Ella miró la carne asada y a él alternativamente, un ligero tic apareció en su ceja derecha.

— Come… parece delicioso… además llevas días emperrada con las jodidas langostas. — Ronroneó con un gesto malicioso. — Ahora tienes que comer para dos, pero si no quieres. — Hizo amago de ir a retirar el plato.

La Gryffindor estuvo a punto de decirle que se lo metiera por donde le cupiera pero un gruñido de sus tripas la hizo enrojecer y ante la sarcástica mirada de Severus, le arrancó bruscamente el plato de las manos y se sentó a su lado.

Terminaron de comer el ave mientras se enfriaba la langosta. Pese a su enfado, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole mientras volvía a pelear con el maldito bicho, la había dejado en unas enormes hojas sobre una roca y con su cuchillo trataba en vano de abrirla pero el caparazón estaba condenadamente duro, una y otra vez maldecía entre dientes.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? — Preguntó la joven mientras miraba sorprendida como con un gesto furioso tomaba un pedrusco para usarla como martillo y machacar al crustáceo. — La sutileza sigue sin ser lo tuyo… — Suspiró con fastidio.

Él le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva mientras resoplaba atizando un golpe tras otro contra el duro caparazón, si no se andaba con ojo podía machacarse un dedo, y eso si le haría pupa.

—¡Langostas! — Bramó entre dientes. — ¿Cómo pueden encontrar los jodidos muggles un manjar en esta mierda de bichos? … Esto cuesta más abrir que una maldita bóveda de Gringotts.

—¡Merlín Snape! Déjalo correr. — Sí, ciertamente estaba más Snape de lo que últimamente venía siendo habitual. — No te pongas así, ya sé que no te gusta la navidad. — Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. — Es solo una cena, no voy a obligarte a cantar villancicos... solo los cantaré yo. — La cara de Severus se tornó en una mueca de horror. — Era broma. — Protestó la joven de mala gana.

Severus hizo una mueca de triunfo cuando de un fuerte golpe consiguió partir el duro caparazón del bicharraco, tomó un trozo de la parte de la cola y se lo tendió sobre una hoja a la chica que lo miró con curiosidad antes de atreverse a probarla.

Él dio un gruñido mientras mordisqueaba las patas del animal tratando de sacar con los dientes la carne blanquecina de su interior. Tampoco estaba mal, algo similar al pescado, pero el sabor era sutilmente diferente, estaba buena, quizás algo pasada, pero buena. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron de nuevo en la muchacha que trataba de extraer la carne con los dedos, la degustaba con deleite. Snape no pudo evitar un gemido al ver como ella se chupaba los dedos de una forma extremadamente sensual. Ella se dio cuenta y mirándolo con una picara sonrisa puso aun más énfasis en la tarea. Le gustaba, le encantaba saber que le bastaba solo con un gesto tan simple para hacerle mover la colita como a un perrito. Y nunca mejor dicho… ¡Hombres! Tan previsibles. Sonrió de nuevo con malicia y lamió otra vez sus dedos.

Severus resopló y tratando de ignorarla continúo comiendo. "Gatita pícara. Quieres jugar… ehhh."

Continuaron comiendo lanzándose furtivas miradas, ella hipó un par de veces mientras terminaba de rebañar lo poco que quedaba del crustáceo hurgando con el dedo en su interior. Severus trataba de morder una pinza y casi se corta el labio con una de las púas.

—¡Maldito animal! …Aun después de cocido da guerra el muy maldito. —Protestó entre dientes. Ella rió por lo bajo. – No sé porque tienen tanta fama… la próxima vez que te dé por la langosta te las vas a apañar tu solita.

Ella rió de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos entendía el por qué de su apodo del colegio, "Quejicus". Cuando se ponía gruñón era insuperable. ¿Se tenía que quejar de todo?

—¡Embarazadas y vuestros antojos!… ¿Quién os aguanta? — Bufó de nuevo.

—Será que pido mucho. — Protestó ella. ¿Es que se había propuesto discutir de nuevo? Suspiró con frustración, ella solo pretendía tener una noche tranquila.

Él sonrió con suficiencia mientras observaba como ella se levantaba para tirar los restos de la cena y lavarse las manos en el riachuelo… Snape se frotó las manos, para colmo el jugo del jodido bicho hacía que le picaran terriblemente.

Hermione a penas se dio cuenta cuando él llegó a su lado y se agachó introduciendo las manos en el agua. Lo miró un instante, sus oscuros ojos estaban clavados en el riachuelo y había una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Gracias por esto. — Susurró la joven, él alzó la vista hacia ella con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro. —Sé que odias la navidad, y aun así, has intentado que me sienta como en casa… como en Hogwarts.

Él esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—Bueno… Nunca será como allí. — Gruñó. —Adolescentes llenos de alegría, Peeves molestando más de lo normal, Albus y sus chorradas. De estar allí, seguro estaría solo en mi despacho bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia…

—¿Y eso sería mejor? — Preguntó la Gryffindor lanzándole una seductora mirada. Esas subidas hormonales… Era impredecible, en un momento podía arder de deseo por él y al segundo no soportaba ni tenerlo cerca… y en ese momento se encontraba en la primera de las fases.

Él solo gruñó y levantándose, volvió junto al fuego, la chica resopló y le siguió tratando de buscar conversación.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… supongo que celebrando en casa de los Weasley…—La joven sonrió con nostalgia. —… Seguro que ella habrá vuelto a tejer esos horribles jerseys como regalo de navidad.

Snape se tensó.

—Ah… si, esa estúpida costumbre muggle. — Espetó secamente.

—Bueno, no es tan estúpida. —Protestó ella sentándose a su lado. — No dudes que de haber tenido con que, te habría hecho un regalo porque…

No pudo continuar, la mano de Severus apareció de golpe ante su nariz, tan cerca que tuvo que retirarse un poco para poder ver lo que sostenía entre sus dedos, era un pequeño paquete rectangular, alargado y estrecho, envuelto cuidadosamente entre unas hojas.

—¿Q...qué…? —Atinó a balbucear. — ¿Es… para mí?

—No… — Gruñó, ella abrió más los ojos. —Para tu jodido cerdito.

Piggy que en esos momentos engullía un enorme mango maduro alzó la cabeza mirándolo, como si se diera por aludido. Ella tomó el pequeño paquete de sus dedos con curiosidad, casi como si fuera a quemar, sentía la emoción crecer dentro de ella. Severus le había hecho un regalo, un regalo de navidad. Rápidamente desprendió las hojas, sus ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Un pequeño peine de madera tallada, algo rudimentario, pero un peine, y lo había hecho él. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos sin saber que decir, la emoción no la dejaba hablar, incluso había gravado una especie de estrella en la parte más ancha.

—…Yo…— Balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bueno… bueno. — Se burló haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. —Tenía que hacer algo con esa maraña que llevas en la cabeza. — Ella parpadeó asombrada. — Por Merlín, Granger. Es una tortura cada vez que meto los dedos en esa melena tuya, me quedo trabado… — Ella enrojeció y su boca se abrió ligeramente, mientras él hacia una mueca de sarcasmo. — Es como si llevaras la red de pesca en tu cabeza continuamente. Era eso o afeitarte la cabeza… — Ella sonrió, unas lágrimas de emoción brillaban en sus ojos melados. —… Y no creo que te hubieras dejado, además, en el fondo, si estuvieras calva, sería para mi… —Su ceja derecha se disparó. —… Como dormir con el Señor Tenebroso. — Hizó una mueca de asco que provocó la risa de la chica.

—Era por eso… —Susurró ella mientras tomaba una de sus maltratadas manos entre las suyas. — Todo este tiempo… por eso desaparecías… y tus manos…

—Hubo algún contratiempo logístico…— Y tanto que los había habido. Había destrozado hasta seis tacos de madera para poder tallar algo que se pareciera medianamente a un condenado peine. Al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera como sujetarlo, el cuchillo se le escapaba continuamente provocándole esos cortes en las manos, maldecía y pateaba todo en el interior de la selva, y más de una vez pensó en mandarlo al diablo… pero quería hacerlo para ella, deseaba verla sonreír sólo para él.

—Gracias. — Susurró de nuevo tomando su cara entre sus finas manos y depositando un suave beso en los labios. —Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida. — La otra ceja también se arqueó. — De verdad… ahora sí que me siento mal por no tener ningún regalo para ti.

La mirada evaluadora de Snape vagó por las ya marcadas curvas de la chica, que se dibujaban bajo el fino forro que le servían de pareo. Casi inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios… sí que tenía un par de ideas en la cabeza que podían compensar sus esfuerzos… y más después de haber visto la forma en que se lamia los dedos mientras rebañaba la langosta, sus ojos se clavaron en los humedecidos labios de Hermione.

Fue como si ella le leyera la mente, sonrió mirándolo con picardía mientras se ponía en pie haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que se acercase. En todo ese tiempo había algo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer, mientras que él se prodigaba en sus "atenciones", ella seguía teniendo reparos hacia ello… sin apartar los ojos de él, se relamió en un gesto lascivo que hizo que Severus diera un gruñido y se levantara como un resorte.

—…O tal vez si tengo algo. — Ronroneó como una gatita en celo.

La boca de Snape se curvó ligeramente.

— ¿A sii…? — Preguntó con interés mientras ella entraba en la cabaña con una risilla picara. — Hoy quieres jugar… pequeña gatita…

El ex profesor entró tras ella y se quedó parado en el umbral mirándola, la tenue luz de la luna se filtraba en el interior alumbrándola como una visión, lentamente llevó sus manos a la nuca, soltó el nudo del pareo dejando que la fina tela se deslizara por sus curvas hasta quedar en el piso, contempló embelesado su cuerpo desnudo, sus hermosos pechos, su redondeado vientre, sus prominentes caderas. Jamás hubiera pensado que una mujer embarazada pudiera excitarle tanto. Sin decir una palabra caminó hasta el lecho y se sentó haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro se sentó a su lado, ella seguía con ese gesto de picardía… ¿Qué tenía planeado?

— ¿Qué…? — Atinó a preguntar al tiempo que ella ponía su mano en su pecho y lo empujaba sin demasiados miramientos sobre la cama. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla con gesto sorprendido, mientras ella se incorporaba entre sus piernas, y sus manos se dirigían al cierre del pantalón. Severus tragó saliva, la vista era inmejorable.

Ella resopló mientras terminaba de abrir el cierre de la prenda y lo trataba de deslizar por sus piernas. Snape rió también ante sus esfuerzos y alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea, pronto los pantalones y los bóxers estuvieron en el suelo. Snape suspiró al sentir los dedos de la chica deslizándose juguetonamente por su creciente longitud, mientras él trataba de abrir los botones de su gastada camisa.

Apoyando la rodilla en el lecho la joven se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a depositar suaves besos desde su clavícula, pasando por su marcado pecho, descendiendo poco a poco por la línea de vello oscuro que recorría su tórax. La respiración del ex mortifago se aceleró a medida que la boca de la chica viajaba más abajo.

—Gatita… no…—Trató de advertirla, sabía que aunque la idea lo excitaba tremendamente ella jamás se había atrevido a hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer. Ella se incorporó y lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras depositaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Yo también quiero darte mi regalo. —Ronroneó con la voz cargada de lujuria.

Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras con una risilla, la lengua de la leona comenzó a juguetear con su ombligo, para continuar viajando hacia abajo. Su miembro se alzaba palpitante ante la divertida mirada de la chica que comenzó a depositar suaves besos de abajo a arriba a lo largo de su longitud. Severus resopló… ¡Por Merlín! Si quería hacerlo estallar lo iba a conseguir. Dio un agudo gemido cuando fue su lengua la que recorrió de nuevo el camino. ¡Dioses! si hubiera sabido que el jodido peine iba a tener semejante recompensa le hubiera hecho también el cepillo.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia mientras sentía como él se estremecía y gemía con cada toque de su lengua… después de todo no era tan malo como podía pensar. Levantó un momento la cara y miró el tamaño del miembro, era grande y grueso, a veces hasta se sorprendía de que sus entrañas se amoldaran a él de la manera que lo hacía, una manera de lo más placentera. Vaciló un instante… ¿cómo podía continuar? Le lanzó una mirada socarrona, mientras él la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin dejar de mirarlo lo tomó con una mano y comenzó a trazar círculos con la lengua sobre la humedecida punta, él se desplomó de nuevo hacia atrás con un "Dulce Merlín" en los labios… luego… lo estaba haciendo bien… ¿No?

Snape dio un largo gemido cuando la chica comenzó a introducir su longitud en su boca, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras su juguetona lengua presionaba delicadamente. Ella pensó en lo que a veces le decía Ginny. "Es como chupar un pirulí de caramelo"… pero este era un caramelo muy grande. Llego hasta donde pudo y volvió a sacarla, por un momento tuvo la impresión de ir a ahogarse con ella, pero poco a poco la sensación de angustia desapareció, fue encontrando el ritmo y la forma. Él seguía retorciéndose con el ritmo de su succión, sentía que estaba tan en sus manos como ella había estado tantas veces en las de él.

—Ohhhh Merlín siiiii… —Jadeó tembloroso. Esa pícara lo estaba enloqueciendo, era demasiado peligroso, si seguía haciendo eso más a menudo seria él el que arrullaría como una jodida paloma.

Reuniendo las migajas de su autocontrol se incorporó y la tomó por los hombros para que parase, ella lo sacó de su boca con un plop mientras lo miraba con gesto sorprendido.

—¿No te gusta? — Preguntó inocentemente.

Severus gruñó. —Demasiado… gatita pícara… me vas a volver loco. —Frunció el ceño mientras tiraba de ella delicadamente. —Ya te diré yo…lo que me gusta…

Ella gimió al tiempo que la ponía de pie y le daba la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, sus fuertes manos la abrazaron desde atrás recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus inflados y sensibles senos, ella jadeó y echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro. Una de sus manos viajo hasta su redondeado vientre deteniéndose un momento a acariciarlo, lentamente la fue sentando en su regazo, su espalda apoyada en su pecho, ella gimió al sentir la erección bajo ella, justo en su entrada, no necesitaba calentamientos, las hormonas la tenían ardiendo. Se elevó un poco para descender lentamente empalándose en su miembro, los dos jadearon al mismo tiempo, mientras los dedos de Severus se clavaban en sus caderas. Delicadamente comenzó a mecerla sobre él, mientras retiraba su melena para depositar besos e lo largo de su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda, mientras una mano acariciaba un seno y la otra su vientre.

—Lo que me gusta…—Ronroneó en su cuello, la mano que estaba en su vientre se deslizó más abajo, buscando sus húmedos pliegues, ella dio un largo gemido. —Es hacerte esto… —Sus dedos se deslizaron en su humedad acariciando el inflado clítoris, ella se estremeció echando la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando su nombre. —…Oírte decir… mi nombre mientras te estremeces…

—Síii… — Gimoteó la chica. — Por favor…

Ella misma aumento el ritmo de su balanceo mientras sus dedos continuaban su placentera tarea. Apenas aguantó unos minutos antes de convulsionar en un potente orgasmo, los dos cayeron de costado sobre el lecho mientras Snape dando un largo gemido culminaba desde atrás con un par de erráticas embestidas.

Los dos fueron recuperando lentamente el ritmo de la respiración, Hermione sonrió mientras sentía como él besaba su hombro llegando hasta su cuello. Una mueca de profunda satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro de Severus, después de esto hasta podía empezar a gustarle eso de la navidad.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Aunque soy un poco mala para estas cosas. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a alguien muy especial para mí, que cumple años mañana. Mi querida Vampi lolita. Porque siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, por aguantarme en mis malos momentos, por confiar en mí como una hermana, por ser mi amiga por encima de todo… porque es la mejor y la quiero mucho mucho. ^^ **_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO! **_

_** Espero que este año cumpla todos tus sueños.**_

_**Ahora si aquí os dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly .…) por los más de 600 reviews, GRACIASSSSSA TODOS SOIS LOS MEJORES.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mi Beta June Magic, que ya va de cabeza con sus cosas y además me aguanta sin lanzarme un crucio ^^ (¡eres la mejor mi gemela benigna!), y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**La Espera.**

La mano de Snape se deslizaba por el prominente vientre de su compañera, sonrió vagamente al sentir como el pequeño se removía bajo su toque. Ella suspiró estirándose perezosa hacia atrás, dejándose flotar plácidamente en el estanque de la cascada, con ya más de ocho meses de gestación, sólo en el agua conseguía no sentirse tan pesada. Su redondeada barriga había aumentado exageradamente, toda ella parecía un globo inflado. Y esa maldita ciática, a partir del sexto mes y con el considerable aumento de peso de su bebé, había comenzado a tener esos horribles dolores de espalda, pasaba días casi sin poder moverse… y esos dolores, como contracciones, ya había alarmado a Severus tres veces pensando que el parto se adelantaba o que estaba perdiendo al bebé, pero sólo eran eso, sustos.

—Hummm… Ya es fuerte. — La chica lo miró alzando una ceja, él sonrió de nuevo al sentir la patadita. -Y muy activo.

Ella hizo una mueca de cansancio.

—Y demasiado parecido a ti. —Ahora fue la ceja de Snape la que se disparó, mientras se deslizaba por el agua para ponerse a su espalda. —Sí, ya es un pequeño murciélago…

—Tremendamente activo por la noche. —Ronroneó en su oído mientras su fuerte mano palpaba donde parecía estar la cabeza del bebe. – Como su padre.

—Merlín, Severus estoy tan cansada. —Suspiró ella apoyando la nuca en su hombro. — Cada día tengo más miedo.

—No va a pasar nada, Granger, te lo he dicho miles de veces… —Susurró en su oído al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su frente. —Yo estaré aquí, no dejare que nada malo te pase. —También estaba preocupado, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta, deseaba transmitirle seguridad, pero el tiempo corría en su contra… la idea de tener que asistirla en el parto… Si al menos contaran con algo de poción para el dolor.

—¿Te arrepientes? — Preguntó en su oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero este bebe, es parte de mí. - Se volvió a mirarlo con dulzura. - Parte de ti. - Esbozó una media sonrisa. —Por eso temo por él… no tengo miedo por mí, solo por nuestro pequeño.

Snape también deseaba ese niño con todas sus fuerzas, él y ella eran la primera cosa en ese maldito mundo que eran enteramente suyos. Al principio había sentido repulsión y miedo ante la idea de ser padre… ¡Por Merlín, un tipo como él! ¡Padre! Pero los meses habían ido operando una sutil transformación en él. Tenía una nueva ilusión, quería corregir con su familia todos los errores del pasado. No dejaba de ser un gruñón redomado, sarcástico y huraño. Pero con ellos era distinto, podía ser distinto. Ya una vez había perdido a la única persona que le importaba, esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Sonrió al recordar la cara que ella había puesto cuando unos días atrás le había llevado su último regalo. Si su cara ya había sido de foto cuando le regaló el condenado peine, con aquello fue de antología.

_Los ojos de la Gryffindor se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Snape sonrió con suficiencia._

—_Es… Es hermosa… _—_Lloriqueaba mirando emocionada la pequeña cuna hecha de bambú anudado que él había colocado junto a su lecho._

—_Niña tonta. _—_Gruñó él con desgana. _—_ Si llego a saber que pones así me hubiera entretenido en hacerle una caseta a "tu perro", en vez de en eso._

_ Piggy dio un gruñido y se revolvió en el suelo, ese jodido bicho era más listo de lo normal, de eso no tenia duda. Le tomó con total sorpresa cuando se le lanzó al cuello llorando como una Magdalena, no pudo evitar caer de espaldas con ella encima, desde luego a este paso iba a acabar con él, ya no estaba para esos trotes._

—_Gracias, es hermosa. – Gimoteó en su cuello, mientras él bajo su peso se quejaba de los riñones. _—_ Yo lo sabía._

_La ceja de Snape se disparó._

—_Dime, señorita Sabelotodo, ¿Qué sabías?_ —_ Gruñó con desgana mientras aquella continuaba moqueando su raída camisa._

—_Que serías un buen padre. _—_ La otra ceja de Severus se alzó y su boca se curvó en una mueca de sarcasmo. _—_ Lo eres… el mejor padre del mundo._

—_No sabes lo que dices Granger. _

_Ella se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, uno de sus dedos acarició suavemente su prominente nariz. _

—_A mi ya no puedes engañarme. Eres un buen hombre, Severus Snape. Por mucho que trates de ocultarlo bajo esa capa de fingida maldad, frialdad y sarcasmo… _—_ Él hizo una mueca de fastidio. _—_Lo eres y lo sabes. Ella se inclinó de nuevo y besó la punta de su nariz._

_Snape dio un respingo, bien mirado, y por mucho que le fastidiase, era algo que el viejo Albus le repetía a menudo. _

—_Y tú eres lo más condenadamente insoportable que conozco. _—_ Ella rió por lo bajo. _—_Y mucho más con esas condenadas hormonas tuyas…_

Snape salió de sus pensamientos dando un suspiro y miró a la joven que retozaba en el agua apoyada en su pecho, podía pasar allí todo el día, en aquella tranquilidad, lejos de los estúpidos estudiantes, de los problemas que le acarrearía el posible fin de la guerra, de las preguntas,… de su pasado.

Atrapó una de las manos de la chica al vuelo y frunció el ceño, luego se miro la suya también arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en remojo. Se separó de ella dando un respingo.

—Vamos Granger, por hoy ya has disfrutado del agua lo suficiente. —Ella hizo un puchero de fastidio y él la miró con burla mientras llegaba a la orilla. — Tú y tu amor por el agua… Empiezo a temer que mi hijo salga con aspecto de pescado, por culpa de tus hábitos.

Ella le sacó la lengua antes de tenderle la mano para que la ayudara a salir, se sentía demasiado pesada para poder hacerlo sola.

—Medio murciélago, medio pez… — Rió la chica. — Hagrid de seguro sería el primero en ofrecerse como padrino. —Snape hizo una profunda mueca de indignación mientras tiraba de ella suavemente fuera del agua, ella lo miró con malicia. —O tal vez prefieras a Harry. — Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon peligrosamente, Hermione solo sonrió mientras soltaba su mano y se sentaba pesadamente en una roca, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a los riñones.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Severus alarmado, ella asintió con una mueca de dolor.

—Es la maldita ciática… ya no puedo más. —Se quejó con resignación, suspiró y se quedó medio adormilada dejando que la suave brisa y el sol secaran su piel. Snape comenzó a ponerse los bóxers sin apartar su vista de ella, de ese prominente vientre, la suave piel estaba ya estirada al máximo, como un globo a punto de estallar, destacando visiblemente en su menudo cuerpo. Ella pasó una mano sobre él y sonrió vagamente.

—Si tu hijo sigue creciendo así, pronto tendrás que cargarme a todas partes. —Trató de bromear. — ¡Merlín! Me siento tan pesada.

El ex mortífago se acercó hasta ella, se agachó y tomó su barbilla en su mano.

—Ya queda poco, gatita. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. — Murmuró suavemente.

—Pero cada vez es más difícil. — Suspiró. — Severus… — Él la miró a la cara, su gesto era grave y estaba más pálida de lo normal. — Si algo me pasara, tú…

—No digas eso. —La cortó secamente, su mirada se tornó febril. — No se te ocurra decir eso.

—Pero existe la posibilidad, puede pasar…

—No pasará. —Espetó tajante. — Te he dicho que cuidaré de ti, de los dos… nada os ocurrirá mientras esté con vosotros… sois mi posesión más preciada. — Ella apartó la mirada con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, en un gesto repentino Snape la rodeó con sus brazos apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, acunándola contra su pecho. Suspiró con resignación, estaba empezando a odiar esos cambios de humor, no podía evitar comportarse con ella como un idiota sentimental. — ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — Ella levantó el rostro y asintió. — ¿Entonces?

—Tienes razón. – Susurró tratando de forzar una sonrisa. — Soy una tonta Gryffindor híper hormonada.

* * *

Snape lanzó su arpón con un certero golpe que atravesó limpiamente el gran pescado que se paseaba junto a las rocas. Con un par de rápidos movimientos sacó su presa del agua y le pasó un cordel por la boca y una branquia, para colgarlo junto a otras tres presas de buen tamaño. Cuatro de cuatro, sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho hacia casi un año que iba a ser tan hábil con ese condenado cacharro?

—Casi un año. — Suspiró para sí apartándose el largo y húmedo cabello de la cara. ¿Podía una persona cambiar tanto en ese tiempo como él había cambiado? Nunca se lo habría planteado siquiera. Pero era consciente de ello, de lo mucho que había cambiado.

De ser el tío más solitario, huraño, frío, repelente y amargado que conocía, a tener algo por lo que luchar y vivir, alguien a quien amar y que le amaba. Porque aunque ella no había vuelto a decirlo desde esa primera vez en la cascada, sabía que lo amaba.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Si algún día volvían a la civilización, lo primero que haría sería pedirle que se casara con él… hizo una mueca de ironía… aunque teóricamente ya era su mujer… enteramente suya y la madre de su hijo. Pero deseaba que todos lo supieran. Sólo por verle la cara a Minerva, al viejo alcahuete, a San Potter y al Zanahorio, junto al resto de la cuadrilla, merecería la pena. Y sabía que ella aceptaría.

Sonrió poniendo lo que él llamaba cara de idiota al imaginársela con un hermoso vestido blanco, y el cabello trenzado con orquídeas, avanzando hacia él a través de un tranquilo jardín, con pocos invitados, incluso solos ella y él. Solo para sus ojos.

Y pensar que aun no le había dicho ni una sola vez que la quería. Sí, la quería, la amaba más que a su vida, su insufrible Sabelotodo. Sus labios se curvaron en una profunda mueca de sarcasmo. Sí que estaba cambiado, ¿Y quién era ahora el imbécil sentimental? O es que el problema de las hormonas era contagioso y le había trastornado a él también… Suspiró con desgana. A este paso terminaría conjurando mariposas de colores como el idiota crónico de Lockhart. Su ceja se disparó.

— ¿Conjurar? — Se concentró y extendió la mano hacia los pescados… tal vez algo tan sencillo. — Accio pescados…

Nada, de nuevo nada. Sus presas seguían en el mismo sitio, a penas se movían con la cadencia de las olas que abatían suavemente contra el espigón. Suspiró con frustración, ya se había acostumbrado, al menos había conseguido dominar la rabia y la furia de los primeros meses, y casi se había dado por vencido de que algún día fuera capaz de volver a usar su magia.

No lo entendía, Granger y él habían propuesto todas las hipótesis posibles, habían recorrido la isla una y otra vez tratando de buscar una explicación lógica para lo que le ocurría a su magia, y no encontraron nada. Era como si no existiera, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si aquel lugar fuera simplemente irreal, como estar atrapados en un sueño, bueno, al principio una pesadilla, que poco a poco se fue tornando un maravilloso sueño… pero no era un sueño, era demasiado real, todo lo que sentía por su gatita…

Miró a la costa y sintió una punzada de preocupación. Debía volver, no podía dejarla sola mucho rato. El bebé podía venir en cualquier momento y él debía estar allí… solo se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

Hermione apoyó la espalda cansadamente contra el tronco del árbol, le costaba hasta respirar y el sudor bañaba su sofocado rostro, estaba tan cansada. Ya no podía más… jamás pensó que esos últimos días podían ser tan difíciles. Sus manos se sostuvieron el pesado vientre, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. El pequeño Piggy comenzó a gruñir dando saltos de un lado a otro como enloquecido, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, ella trató de sonreírle, el pequeño era con diferencia la mejor mascota que había tenido, mucho mejor que el arisco Crookshanks.

Trató de erguirse de nuevo, tenía que llegar a la cabaña, Snape se enojaría si llegaba y veía que ella había salido sola. Pero no podía pasar el día tumbada como él pretendía, era incluso peor, por mucho que le costara necesitaba caminar, moverse, si permanecía tumbada sus piernas se hinchaban mucho más… tanto una cosa como la otra eran demasiado molestas.

Se curvó otra vez hacia delante, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y sus manos se cerraron de nuevo bajo su enorme vientre… esos dolores, habían comenzado temprano esa misma mañana. No le había dicho nada a Snape, no dándole importancia, sería una falsa alarma como todas las otras veces… pero… había algo diferente…

Sus ojos castaños se estrecharon al sentir la tremenda punzada en sus entrañas. ¿Podía haber llegado el momento?...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hola a todas/os, tal y como esperabais aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo. Muchos misterios se van a desvelar en este capitulo… no creáis que no me he devanado los sesos para escribirlo, pero creo q era lo mejor… y espero que no me lancéis muchos crucios… por que la cosa aun tiene para unos cuantos cap. Más… **_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly G, Lina Snape, .**__**…**__**) por los más de 600 reviews, GRACIASSSSSA TODOS SOIS LOS MEJORES.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mi querida hermana del alma Vampy Lolita que me ayudo con algunos detalles de este capitulo, a mi gemela benigna June Magic, y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**La despedida.**

Jadeó de nuevo mientras trataba de estirarse. No podía ser, no estaba del todo segura, pero aun creía que le quedaban unas dos semanas… Tampoco se encontraba convencida de cuando habían concebido a su hijo, pero si podía elegir un momento, era sin duda aquel día en la playa después del ataque del tiburón. La forma en que le hizo el amor sobre la arena; con tal pasión, con tal entrega, con tal furia e intensidad. No es que antes no lo hubieran hecho, pero aquella vez había sido… había sido diferente. Recordaba que fue unos días después de aquello cuando comenzó a notar los cambios en su cuerpo.

-Tú tampoco me vas a dejar, verdad.- Murmuró la chica mientras miraba como el pequeño animal se frotaba contra su pierna. – Y él tampoco. – Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, amaba a ese hombre, completa y perdidamente. Solo una vez había sido capaz de decírselo con palabras, esa primera vez, junto a la cascada, llevada por la pasión del momento… Lo amaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo gritaba, y pese a su sarcasmo, a su mal humor, a lo mucho que disfrutaba metiéndose con ella, lo amaba con todos sus defectos y también con sus grandes virtudes, si de algo estaba segura, era que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Se sonrió tratando de imaginar las caras de su familia y sobre todo de sus amigos, si algún día regresaban a su mundo, cuando la vieran aparecer del brazo de su temido profesor de pociones, y mucho más cuando conocieran a su pequeño hijo… Su bebé.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus manos se aferraron con ímpetu en su vientre al sentir de nuevo ese horrible lanzazo de dolor atravesarla de parte a parte, ese había sido el más fuerte. Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad, pese al dolor, tenía que regresar a casa como fuese. Él la buscaría cuando regresase de pescar y ella tenía que estar allí para esperarlo. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se incorporó y dio un par de vacilantes pasos, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y se iba intensificando por momentos. El temor se dibujó en el rostro de la Gryffindor… ¿Y si había llegado el momento?... ¿Y si el bebé venía ya?

Apenas tambaleándose logró llegar hasta el siguiente árbol y se apoyó contra él jadeando, estaba empapada de sudor. Hacía calor, pero desde luego no tanto como para que la joven sudara de esa manera. Contuvo las lágrimas, el dolor era demasiado fuerte al igual que los escalofríos que sentía y que hacían temblar su menudo cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con la siguiente contracción y contuvo un alarido… Podía aguantar el dolor, lo había soportado otras veces en forma de Crucios y otros tipos de maleficios… Pero aquello era distinto, aquello era demasiado.

Se mantuvo unos instantes de pie, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor con otros pensamientos… Su bebé… Una hermosa imagen se dibujó en su mente, la capa de Severus revoloteaba en el aire mientras giraba alzándola en sus manos en el patio de Hogwarts. Una niña. Una hermosa niña de unos tres años, preciosos rizos azabaches y ojos oscuros como la noche, la miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que estiraba hacia ella sus pequeñas manitas… Una niña… deseaba tanto una niña.

Sonrió vagamente… ¿Acaso el dolor ya la hacía ver visiones?

Tomó aire y trató de avanzar unos pasos más al menos, pero no pudo, la sensación de un líquido tibio recorriendo sus piernas le hizo bajar la vista. El líquido caía formando un charco en el suelo, como si se hubiera orinado encima…- "Romper aguas… ¡Merlín ayúdame! Creo que acabo de romper aguas." – Apretó los puños e intentó caminar de nuevo. – Snape. – Gimió entre lágrimas.

Ya no podía más, simplemente se dejos resbalar con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol hasta quedar recostada en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado flexionó y abrió las piernas de la forma que creyó sería más adecuada, trató de empujar con todas sus fuerzas cuando el dolor la traspasó de nuevo. Su cara comenzó a enrojecer mientras contenía un grito entre dientes, sacudió su cabeza al notar como el dolor le dio tregua. Sus ojos llorosos buscaron a su pequeña mascota.

-No me dejes sola… Piggy. – Gimió sin aliento. –Se que quieres buscarle, pero no me dejes… tengo miedo.

El cerdito dio un gruñido y comenzó a girar a su alrededor, de vez en cuando se frotaba contra ella como tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Severus acababa de llegar a la cabaña con su flamante pesca colgada del hombro y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, esperaba encontrarla tumbada, descansando… pero no estaba. Resopló enojado mientras salía de nuevo al exterior, una vez más había hecho lo que le daba la real gana, ya no solo se ponía ella estúpidamente en peligro sino también a su hijo.

-Niña tonta… - Gruñó mientras miraba nervioso a su alrededor. - ¡Ya has vuelto a hacerlo! ¡Te dije que no te movieras! - Su voz sonaba más preocupada que enfadada. - ¡Siempre tienes que hacer lo que se te antoja!… ¡Gryffindor!

Salió de la casa muy alterado, buscándola con la vista por toda la zona. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo le dijera que ella no estaba bien. "Su jodido cerdo." Pensó en el animalillo, no estaría muy lejos de ella. Ya la otra vez que estuvo en apuros había acudido a buscarlo pidiendo ayuda… pero… ¿Dónde podía estar el condenado bicho?

Sacudió la cabeza, en su estado no podía haber ido muy lejos, apenas podía andar con lo pesada que se encontraba.

Dejó los pescados colgados de una rama cualquiera. Podían irse al diablo, le importaba un rábano si una gaviota se los comía. Dando un bufido se adentró corriendo en la jungla para tratar de encontrarla.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Hermione, ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Solo ese intenso dolor que la partía en dos… Cada vez más regular, cada vez más intenso. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de contener los gritos que salían con fuerza de su garganta mientras el sudor caía a chorros por su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Empujando con todas sus fuerzas se curvó hacia delante, sentía como los huesos de su pelvis y sus caderas crujían al abrirse por las contracciones.

El dolor cesó dándole otra tregua, jadeó tratando de tomar aire, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-Severus… ¿Dónde estás?... - Gimió con un hilo de voz.

Su respiración se hizo más acelerada al sentir otra fuerte contracción, apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza mientras empujaba. Otro grito de dolor resonó en la selva.

Había oído algo, permanecía de pie, completamente quieto, en silencio. Ya había ido a la cascada y ella no estaba, se volvería loco si no la encontraba pronto. Trató de agudizar su oído mientras contenía la respiración… Y allí estaba, un grito agudo, amortiguado por la selva. Angustiado corrió de nuevo en la dirección de donde creía procedía el sonido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de alejarse tanto sola? - " ¡Gryffindor imprudente y loca!" - Se paró en seco, no sabía por dónde seguir. - "Grita otra vez… No podré encontrarte si no gritas." -Pensó en una súplica. Otra vez un alarido de dolor se escuchó entre la vegetación, más fuerte, más cerca…

-¡El bebé…!- Espetó siendo totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba, se lanzó de nuevo a la carrera sin mirar siquiera donde pisaba con sus desnudos pies.

Llegó junto a ella, cuando se retorcía con otra contracción curvándose dolorosamente sobre si misma, llorando por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Se quedó unos segundos sin ser capaz de reaccionar, antes de abalanzarse enloquecido junto a ella.

-Hermione… - Murmuró arrodillándose junto a ella, que sin mirarle solo sacudía la cabeza, presa de ese terrible dolor. - Háblame…- Ella apenas pudo girar la cabeza hacia él.

-Perdóname… - Suspiró, los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa. - … No te hice caso… saliendo sola…

-No… yo tenía que haberme quedado. - Acarició su rostro secando sus lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza presa de la siguiente contracción. Snape reaccionó, la incorporó ligeramente, se colocó tras ella apoyando su espalda sobre su pecho y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para tratar de ayudarla a empujar. Ella se aferró a su pareja tan fuerte que clavó sus uñas en su carne.

-Ya estoy aquí… y todo va a ir bien… - Susurró en su oído mientras ella lloraba y se mordía el labio conteniendo un grito. - Grita. -Le ordenó con su profunda voz. - Mi gatita, grita todo lo que puedas, grita con todas tus fuerzas.- La ánimo sosteniéndola firmemente contra él. Ella se curvó sobre si misma y gritó, tan fuerte que por un momento Severus pensó que lo dejaría sordo, jadeó un par de veces y gritó otra vez.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se clavaron en la mezcla de sangre que manchaba la hojarasca seca del suelo entra las piernas de la joven, se iba haciendo más grande. ¿Podía ser que algo no fuera bien? Sentía que su autocontrol y su sangre fría se iban al diablo. Si algo le pasaba a su gatita él…

-No puedo… - Sollozó. - No puedo… Severus.

Él la abrazó desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si puedes, si puedes, si puedes… Un poco más, no puedes rendirte, eres una Gryffindor.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empujó de nuevo, ya no era capaz ni de gritar. Piggy a su lado lloriqueaba lastimosamente.

El tiempo pasaba interminable y el desespero de Snape aumentaba conforme las fuerzas de Hermione menguaban.

-Severus…- Gimió con un hilo de voz. – Voy a… morir.

-No, no vas a morirte. – Ya era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que caían sobre la frente de la que consideraba su mujer, estaba pálida como el papel. –Eres mi gatita, mi leona… los leones luchan, no te rindas. Ella sacudió apenas la cabeza.

-… Ya no puedo… - El dolor entumecía su cuerpo, había pasado de ser insoportable a ya apenas tener sensibilidad. Lo miró con sus ojos melados. – Te… amo… Severus.

Una garra se cerró en el pecho de Snape al escuchar el tono de su voz, casi como una despedida. Esa angustia que no había sentido antes en su vida, tal vez cuando murió Lily… No, esto era peor, mucho peor. Lily no fue más que una quimera inalcanzable, un sueño. Pero Hermione, su Hermione, ella se lo había dado todo, le había dado la verdadera felicidad en una vida vacía y sin sentido… y ahora el maldito destino se la robaba…

-Mi sabelotodo, mi leona, no te dejaré… eres mi todo. – Susurró besando su sudada frente… estaba tan fría. – Te quiero… - Las palabras brotaron de lo más profundo de su alma. - … Te quiero... no te vayas de mi lado.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sopor que invadía su cuerpo.

Entonces lo sintió. Como si algo tirase de su estomago, una sensación mucho peor a la que tendría con una aparición. Todas sus entrañas se removieron, fogonazos de luz verde y roja aparecieron ante sus ojos… Luego por un instante, el vacío, para volver a sentir que caía de nuevo. No podía ni respirar, era… la misma sensación que tuvo al llegar allí… A su isla.

Sintió una última sacudida y el dolor lacerar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dando un agudo grito al tiempo que su cuerpo convulsionaba.

No podía moverse, solo veía ese resplandor blanco que la cegaba por completo. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz, podía diferenciar un techo blanco sobre ella… Entonces… ¿No había muerto?... Su mano derecha pareció recuperar algo de sensibilidad, tanteó sintiendo las sábanas bajo ella. Una cama… después de tanto tiempo, estaba en una cama y con un techo blanco sobre ella.

Unos pitidos cercanos la hicieron revolverse, pudo ladear la cabeza. Aparatos mágicos oscilaban marcando sus propias constantes vitales. ¿San Mungo? ¿Estaba en San Mungo? … ¿De alguna forma había vuelto? ¡Su bebé!

Trató de gritar, pero no podía articular palabra, y una mascarilla de oxigeno cubría su boca y su nariz. Se sacudió histérica, pero varias correas la sujetaban a aquella cama impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Herms? – Una voz chillona y conocida resonó en aquella habitación. Parpadeó y se volvió hacia la joven pelirroja que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ginny Weasley llegaba a su lado y se inclinaba sobre ella tomando con fuerza su mano. – Herms… ¡Has vuelto! – Sollozó de nuevo, Hermione la miró confusa, las ropas de su amiga, eran diferentes, parecía vestir algo parecido a un uniforme de medimaga… ¿Ginny enfermera? ¿Cuándo...? Pero esa no era la principal pregunta en su mente… Su bebé… Snape… - Sabía que lo lograrías. Nunca perdí la esperanza.

Hermione trató de hablar, pero aun no era capaz, miró a su amiga interrogándola con los ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado?".

-No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado, Harry y Ron ya habían perdido la esperanza… - Apretó con más fuerza su mano. - …Pero yo siempre supe que tarde o temprano despertarías.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desorbitadamente… "¿Despertar…? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué?"

-Weasley, querida, ya sabe que no pude montar esos esc… - Alarmado por los gritos de la pelirroja otro medimago irrumpía por la puerta. El hombre de edad madura se quedó perplejo al ver lo que ya habían dado por imposible. Sin poder articular nada más se precipitó sobre ella. Asombrado le tomó el pulso mientras miraba a la joven enfermera. – ¡Es un milagro Señorita Weasley!- Exclamó mientras apuntaba con su iluminada varita a los ojos de Hermione comprobando la reacción de sus pupilas. – Lo que ha pasado hoy aquí es increíble… es lo que yo pensé desde el principio. – Los ojos azules del medimago brillaban con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta canturreando, antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa a Ginny. –Ocúpese de nuestra paciente, querida. Yo tengo más trabajo… mucho trabajo.

Hermione estaba aun más confundida, volvió a buscar con la vista a su amiga que se inclinaba de nuevo sobre ella. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a retirar la mascarilla de su rostro.

– Gi… Gi nny… - Su voz sonó como un susurro ronco y entrecortado, sentía la garganta terriblemente seca. - ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

La pelirroja poso un dedo en sus labios tratando de callarla suavemente.

-Estas en San Mungo. Tu no recordaras nada, pero llevas un año en esa cama, en coma desde la caída de Voldemort… - Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Granger.

-Un… año. – Gimió, mientras su cuerpo dejaba de luchar contras las correas que la mantenían atada, su amiga asintió. – En coma… - Su voz se desvaneció como un quejido, su mirada se perdía en la nada. Sintió un terrible vacío en su interior… Entonces… Todo lo que había pasado, lo que había vivido… Lo que sentía…

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews, Crucios y avadas (aunque si me mandáis un Avada mal rollo por que no podré continuar…. Jejje)**_

_**Un saludo**_

_**Y prometo actualizar cuanto antes…**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hola a todas/os, aquí tenéis el esperado nuevo capitulo… Espero vuestros crucios jeje pero reconoced q tenia q darle un poquito de suspense. **_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo-moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick-sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly G, Lina Snape, Carolina Shinatal, Mimesis, Kismet, Mari2009 Lizzy2986, SunSnake .**__**…**__**) por los más de 600 reviews, GRACIASSSSSA TODOS SOIS LOS MEJORES.**_

_**Gracias especiales otra vez a mi querida hermana del alma Vampy Lolita que me ayudo con algunos detalles de este capitulo, a mi gemela benigna June Magic, y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**La Dura Realidad.**

Con un suspiro dejó la caja con esa estúpida condecoración en la mesilla de la habitación. Hacía meses que se la habían concedido, entregándosela junto con Harry y los demás en una pomposa ceremonia en el Ministerio… Pero ella no estaba allí para recogerla, Ginny lo hizo por ella.

¿Y dónde estaba ella? … Postrada en aquella cama de hospital, en un estado vegetativo… o al menos así parecía que había estado su cuerpo. Pero… ¿Y su mente?... ¿Su alma? Ella había estado muy lejos de allí… había vivido tanto, sentido tanto… Y era real… tenía que ser real.

Se abrazó a sí misma y apoyó su peso contra el marco de la ventana, era casi verano pero afuera todo lucía más apagado, más triste que en aquella isla. Su isla. Evocó una vez más aquellas sensaciones, las de sus fuertes manos rodeando su cuerpo, sus caricias, su calor en la noche… su hijo… El pequeño que había sentido crecer en ella durante esos últimos nueve meses. Se sentía tan terriblemente vacía sin ellos, sin él. Sin ese hombre malhumorado a quien había aprendido a querer día a día.

Suspiró de nuevo, su triste mirada se fijo en unas palomas que volaban en círculos sobre el plomizo cielo de Londres… eran tan libres. Ya hacía cinco días desde que había despertado de ese maldito coma, fruto de una maldición aun desconocida, y todavía no había conseguido salir de aquella habitación, extrañamente tampoco tenía ganas. Durante ese tiempo la habían sometido a todo tipo de exámenes y pruebas para determinar su estado y el tipo de maleficio que la había afectado. Físicamente se encontraba bien, quizás algo cansada y entumecida por el tiempo que estuvo sin moverse, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Debía estar feliz, habían ganado la guerra, todos ellos eran héroes, había recuperado su vida… Pero… se sentía tan mal, tan sola, tan vacía, como si le faltara una parte de del corazón, como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto… Si todo había sido una alucinación… ¿Por qué le afectaba así?… ¿Por qué le extrañaba tanto? Sentía que esa vida que había recuperado no valía nada sin él.

Miró con un deje de tristeza las flores que llenaban su habitación… Harry y Ron le habían enviado varios ramos, también sus compañeros, los Weasley al pleno, junto con el Winzengamont, por supuesto, todo el mundo quería felicitarla por su vuelta al reino de los vivos. Y llenaba la estancia de un olor dulzón y empalagoso. Nada que ver con el aroma de aquel paraíso, la frescura de la lluvia en aquellos limpios amaneceres acurrucada entre sus fuertes brazos.

Sobre la mesita junto a la caja que contenía la orden de Merlín de 1ª clase descansaba una floreada invitación de boda. Harry y Ginny se casaban en un mes y medio, para la pelirroja el que su amiga despertara de ese coma era el mejor regalo de bodas anticipado que podía tener, y rezumaba felicidad cada vez que pasaba a visitarla… No solo ellos habían seguido adelante con sus vidas. Ron había iniciado una relación con una atractiva y descerebrada animadora de Quidditch, incluso Longbottom parecía que estaba saliendo con alguien… al menos los demás podían ser felices.

Sacudió la cabeza con desanimo, no podía seguir torturándose así, debía seguir adelante… todo había sido solo eso… Un sueño. Aunque ese sueño siguiera siendo real en su memoria, en su corazón.

"Snape…" ¿Qué había sido de él? Nadie le había comentado nada, tal vez porque creían que no estaría interesada… Pero ella… Simplemente no tenía el valor de preguntar, no por el qué pensaran de ella. Tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo de que él hubiera muerto, y a que de estar vivo pudiera leer sus sentimientos, ignorándola, o como siempre burlándose. No soportaría tener que enfrentar una de sus miradas de desprecio, no después de haberle hecho sentir lo que sentía.

Continuaba con la mirada perdida en las plomizas nubes, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad la hizo sobresaltarse. El sanador Williams entraba en la habitación con su rostro crispado por la indignación. Ella le sonrió vagamente desde la ventana.

-AAAAhhhh, Querida. – Gimoteó con ese deje suyo que no podía evitar hacerla sonreír. – Que maravilla que al menos una de mis pacientes me muestre algo de… Amabilidad. - Ella contuvo una carcajada ante los exagerados ademanes del doctor. ¿Quién podría tratar mal a alguien como el Dr. Williams? Era una divertida mezcla del físico de Gilderoy Lockhard y la forma de ser de Dumbledore. Tremendamente divertido, encantador y atento con sus pacientes. – Pero no deberías estar levantada, querida. – Le gruñó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Me encuentro bien. – Replicó la chica. – Necesito estirarme, ojala pudiera salir de aquí.

El medimago se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a ahuecar las almohadas de la cama.

-Lo sé cielo… - Ella sonrió otra vez. – Pero has permanecido demasiado en coma, aun no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar tu cuerpo. Así que se una niña buena. – Canturreó mirándola con un gesto cómico y dando unas palmaditas en la cama invitándola a acostarse de nuevo. – Obedece a tu médico. – Juntó las manos en una exagerada súplica. – No quiero pelear más. Ya tengo suficiente con ese tarado.

Ella lo miró con gesto interrogante. "¿Tarado?"

El sanador dio un suspiro de frustración mientras se abanicaba exageradamente con un cojín.

-Ese hombre horribleeeee. - Se quejó llevándose las manos a sus ensortijados cabellos rubios en un gesto de desespero. - …Jamás en mi vida he tratado a un paciente así… Con peor carácter… - Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron por la expectación… ¿Podía ser? - Cada día me extraña más pensar que el ministerio lo haya exculpado. ¡Si hasta le han concedido la Orden de Merlín de primera clase!¡Imagínatelo! - Espetó con voz chillona- ¡Maldito desagradecido! Después de haberle estado cuidando durante el año que ha estado en coma. -La mente de la Gryffindor ataba cabos a toda velocidad, mientras seguía escuchando despotricar a su peculiar médico. - Lo mínimo que uno espera es un poco de respeto. No esa retahíla de insultos… Y ni creas que voy a repetirlos. - Hiperventiló un par de veces. - ¡GROSEROOO!

Hermione abrió la boca tratando de preguntar. Pero casi no tenía dudas. Con esa descripción, esa forma de ser… ¡Solo podía ser él!… Tras esas mismas paredes. Tan cerca… y tan lejos. Mientras el hombre seguía despotricando, desahogándose con ella de todos los insultos.

-Ese Snape de los demonios. - El corazón de la chica se paró por un instante. - En Azkabán… allí es donde debería estar.

-Snape… ¿Aquí? - Atinó a balbucear. - ¿Cómo?

-¡Ese amargado! - Bufo de nuevo. - Le trajeron después de la batalla, tu amigo… ese chico de ojazos verdes. - Comentó con voz risueña. - Esa Weasley… que suerte tiene… la muy… - Hermione no pudo ni reír su gracia, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. - Pues como te contaba… tu amigo os trajo a los dos. - A la chica se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.- Imagina fue todo tan confuso. Tantos muertos y heridos, nadie sabía exactamente lo que os ocurría. - El hombre la miró interrogante por un momento. - ¿Tu amiga no te lo explicó?

-Solo me contó que una maldición desconocida me dejó en ese estado, pero… - Apartó la mirada cohibida. - No me dijo nada de… del profesor.

El sanador Williams se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con suficiencia, si había algo que le gustaba en la vida era ir de chismoso…

-Pues la verdad aun no lo tengo muy claro… Lo único cierto es que os trajeron juntos y que parecíais afectados por la misma maldición…- Se rascó la cabeza pensativo. - Ya es un milagro que hubiera vida en vuestros cuerpos… fue la combinación de dos avadas lo que rebotó contra vosotros. Si en teoría solo tu amigo pudo sobrevivir a uno imagínate a dos. - "La luz verde con destellos rojizos". Esa era la última cosa que recordaba haber visto antes de aparecer en esa isla, las cosas comenzaban a tener un sentido en la aguda mente de la Gryffindor. - … Lo que fuera os afectó a los dos por igual, los síntomas eran los mismos. Os hicimos infinidad de pruebas. - Continuó el hombre. - … Pero no reaccionabais. Ningún contra hechizo funcionaba. Era… - Ella lo miró expectante. - … como si de alguna forma la conciencia se hubiera desligado del cuerpo… Pero a la vez estuvierais conectados de alguna forma. - Se rió para sí. - Menuda tontería.

-¿Conectados? - Preguntó la chica acercándose a él con los ojos brillando de emoción contenida.

-Si, a veces era como si vuestras constantes vitales se armonizasen. - Volvió a reír. - pero eso es solo una hipótesis estúpida.

Hermione se sentó como ida sobre la cama. ¿Podía ser? Que ese hechizo hubiera separado sus conciencias, llevándolas a otro plano… Juntas… Todo había sido tan real, tan físico… Tan solo si supiera…si él. Pero no, no podía ser, eso era imposible. Lo último que recordaba, era su desesperada voz diciéndole que la amaba… si eso fuera cierto … Si él había sentido lo mismo. ¿No la buscaría?

-Lo que si tenemos claro es que el efecto de la maldición se rompió al mismo tiempo. - Continuó sin prestar atención al desconcierto de la chica. - …Porque ese… ese…. Murciélago despertó a la vez que tú. Y de un humor de los mil demonios… Ya he dicho que no pienso acercarme a él. ¡Casi me mata cuando me lanzó una silla a la cabeza! ¡Maldito tarado! Si se quiere ir, ¡que se vayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Irse?

-Sí. Ha dicho que se va, que no aguanta más. - Hizo un gesto despreciativo con las manos. - De hecho ya debe haberse ido.

No supo cómo, pero se puso de pie, con los puños apretados. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía Gryffindor? Tal vez aun estaba allí, aun no era tarde. Tenía que saberlo, mirarle a los ojos, saber si en verdad solo había sido un sueño para ella.

Vestida solo con aquella corta bata de hospital y descalza, se precipitó hacia la puerta, dejando al sorprendido medimago con la palabra en la boca. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-¿Dónde está él? - Atinó a preguntar desde la puerta.

-Se habrá largado ya, tenía mucha prisa.

- ¿Dónde?

-Pasillo del fondo a la derecha. - Contestó. - La última habitación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse de frente con sus dos amigos Harry y Ron cargados con sendos enormes ramos de flores. Una sonrisa de bobalicón se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo que no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a los desnudos muslos de la chica.

-Hola Mione. - Saludó alegremente Weasley.

-Siento no haber venido antes, la boda, los actos en el ministerio. - Se disculpó el "Niño que vivió y venció", regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Ella miraba ansiosa a uno y a otro con gesto ansioso, luego al pasillo donde se encontraba su esperanza.

-Jo Mione. - Rezongó el pelirrojo que la miraba de arriba abajo con gesto idiota. - No esperaba verte… tan bien.

-Ahora no chicos. - Le interrumpió haciéndolos a un lado saliendo a la carrera por aquel largo pasillo.

Los dos chicos se miraron con gesto interrogante.

-¿Qué rayos? - Murmuró Harry. - ¿Dónde va? Se supone que debería estar feliz de vernos.

-A buscar a ese tarado de Snape. - Ronroneó el doctor contoneándose en cada paso hacia ellos.- Merlín sabrá por qué.

Weasley miró a su amigo que parpadeaba con la boca abierta y luego al ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿¿¿Snape???¿Y qué hago yo con esto? - Murmuró con la vista fija en las rosas y casi en estado de Shock. El Medimago estaba a su lado y lo miraba entornando los ojos, con una media sonrisa.

-Mmmmmm - Ronroneó tomando el ramo de las manos del pelirrojo. - Adoro las rosas… - Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon mientras el otro le guiñaba un ojo. - Y yo no le diría que no a un "machote" como tú…. - Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda al sentir un pellizco en su nalga. - Ummm que duroo.

Un grito histérico resonó en el pasillo del hospital para enfermedades mágicas de San Mungo.

Resopló cansadamente antes de tomar aquella maldita condecoración de su mesilla de noche. Toda su asquerosa vida deseando ese jodido trozo de quincalla y ahora no significaba nada para él. Abrió la caja forrada de terciopelo azul y la miró esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa. La envidiada Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase con distintivo rojo, concedida gracias a sus arriesgados servicios como espía durante esa guerra y a las memorias que Dumbledore, previsiblemente había dejado exculpándolo de todas las acusaciones que en su doble papel como mortífago podían surgir contra él. . El mismo San Potter la había recibido en su nombre mientras él estaba sumido en ese extraño coma. No solo se había librado de ir a Azkabán, sino que era un puñetero héroe para todo el mundo mágico.

Y sin embargo hubiera preferido mil veces el beso de un dementor, que le arrancaran toda el alma, antes de sentir ese vacío en su interior, ese dolor que le rasgaba por dentro…

Su vida siempre había sido fría, solitaria, vacía… Él había construido ese muro de hielo a su alrededor, alejándose del calor humano, prohibiéndose a sí mismo el sentir, el amar… Y ella había destruido por completo esa barrera, con su calor, su sonrisa. Había hecho latir a ese frío corazón de nuevo. Le había regalado ilusión por la vida… esa vida que se había vuelto vacía de nuevo.

Su sabelotodo, su gatita… la única mujer a la que sentía que había amado del todo, que había roto incluso el recuerdo de Lily y que había logrado arrancar de él esas temidas palabras. Eso que siempre se había jurado que sus labios nunca pronunciarían. Y sin embargo lo había dicho, en ese momento en que sintió que la perdía, a ella y a ese hijo que tanto anhelaba, los sentimientos pudieron más que él. Esas dos palabras tuvieron sentido por primera vez en su vida.

Se sintió morir por dentro al notar como ella exhalaba ese último suspiro entre sus brazos, la acunó contra él rogando su propia muerte, su existencia no valía nada sin ella, ella era su vida.

Hasta que enterró la cabeza en su cuello, cerrando los ojos, y lo notó. Esa corriente mágica que tiraba de él. Esa sacudida de todas sus entrañas, los fogonazos verdes y rojizos, el ahogo, el vacío… la nada. Para luego volver a caer, peor que la desaparición con un novato. Una violenta sacudida que recorrió su cuerpo, el dolor… tan intenso como el de un crucio… Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse cegado por esa claridad… la luz, el techo blanco sobre él… Trató en vano de librarse de las correas que lo mantenían sujeto a aquella cama. Un rugido de rabia y dolor surgió de su garganta. Eso debió de ser lo que hizo que toda esa gente apareciera a su alrededor.

No podía hablar… su garganta solo emitía gemidos. Pero su aguda mente Slytherin comenzaba a atar cabos por todo lo que veía y oía. Aquello era San Mungo, los idiotas que lo torturaban eran Medimagos… Hablaban de un… ¿Coma? No… eso no podía ser cierto. Esos meses, la isla… ella. No podía ser una alucinación, si aun podía sentir el tibio sabor de sus besos, el sedoso tacto de su piel, el aroma de sus enmarañados cabellos… su adicción por ella, el horrible dolor de perderla. Aquello no podía ser una ilusión… fue real… lo que sintió… lo que sentía.

Esos últimos días, ser consciente de la cruda realidad había sido de los peores de su asquerosa vida. Era mucho mejor antes… no haber sentido jamás ese amor sincero… aunque solo fuera en una maldita alucinación. Era mucho mejor no haber sentido nunca, a perder esa felicidad que por un momento pensó poseer.

Y lo peor había sido, saber que ella también estaba allí. Por un lado el alivio de saberla viva, sana… por otro el dolor y la rabia de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cuando ese medicucho amanerado le había contado las circunstancias de su extraño mal y las de ella. Por un momento albergo la mínima esperanza de que sus estúpidas teorías fueran ciertas. … ¿Conectados?... ¿Tal vez ella podía haber sentido lo mismo? Todo había sido demasiado real, demasiado físico. Pero los días habían pasado y ella no había acudido a él. … Y él era demasiado cobarde para buscarla. COBARDE. Esa palabra que siempre le había provocado tanta rabia y que ahora sentía que se merecía con creces. Sí, eso era, un maldito cobarde; por no atreverse a luchar por ella, a mirarla a los ojos, a tratar de saber si ella había podido sentir lo mismo.

Pero no, eso era imposible… Ella… sin duda estaría feliz de recuperar su vida, junto a sus amigos, San Potter, y ese cabeza hueca del zanahorio. En lo último que pensaría seguramente, sería en su temido y odiado ex profesor de pociones.

Por lo menos, después de aguantar aquellas malditas pruebas y de amenazar de muerte a más de uno de aquellos jodidos matasanos, podría salir de allí, pronto volvería a la soledad y la suciedad de esa apestosa casucha en la calle de la Hilandera, a ahogar su miseria en una botella de whisky de fuego, y tal vez si le readmitían, a su oscura y húmeda mazmorra en Hogwarts, donde al menos podría descargar su frustración con esa pandilla de alcornoques. Aunque esa soledad le dolería más que nunca.

Deslizó esa condenada caja en el bolsillo interior de su levita y tomó su varita de la mesilla de noche. La miró por un instante… por lo menos había recuperado su magia. Pero mil veces preferiría ser un jodido Squib con tal de poder rozar su suave piel al menos una vez.

Sintió la furia hervir de nuevo dentro de él cuando oyó la manija de esa maldita puerta a sus espaldas… Si otro de esos jodidos medicuchos pretendía retenerlo descubriría la mala sangre del Maestro de Pociones…


	34. Chapter 34

_**Saludos a todas/os, tal y como prometí, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo. Para mi es el capítulo más romanticón de todo el fic**__**…**__** pero después de lo que estos dos han pasado aunque sea en su subconsciente, necesitan algo de cariñito.**_

_**Este cap. va dedicado a todas/ Os (que alguno hay) los que aun creemos en el romanticismo. **_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo**__**—**__**moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick**__**—**__**sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly G, Lina Snape, Kismet, Aleera, Snaluck, Ayss, Nadine, Snapeforever, Vanessa .**__**…**__**) por los a casi 700 reviews, GRACIASSSSSA TODOS SOIS LOS MEJORES.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mi querida hermana del alma Vampy Lolita que me ayudo con algunos detalles de este capítulo, a mi gemela benigna June Magic, y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho) y a Amelia Badguy ( Ella sabe por que jejeje) **_

**No Digas que fue un Sue****ño.**

Hermione paró en seco ante aquella puerta blanca, miró la manija fijamente, como si quemara. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué la había llevado a correr como una loca hasta allí? Solo un sueño, una alucinación… Pero tenía que saber, aunque supiera que lo más seguro era que la tratase con el mismo desprecio de siempre. Aun así sentía que debía arriesgarse, que necesitaba arriesgarse.

Su mano temblorosa se posó lentamente en el pomo y comenzó a girarlo, sonó el pequeño "click" y empujó hacia dentro con mucho sigilo.

Un bramido furioso la hizo saltar y agacharse tras la puerta, mientras algún objeto del mobiliario se estampaba ruidosamente a pocos centímetros del marco.

—¡¡¡Condenado matasanos!!!– Resonó la furiosa voz de Snape, con su característico tono caustico. – Te lo he advertido, tengo mi varita, trata de retenerme y lo próximo que te lanzaré no será algo sólido.

Ella suspiró tratando de valorar si de veras era buena idea enfrentarse con Snape en ese estado de bestia desbocada, pero no tenía otra opción. Ella era Gryffindor, debía de ser valiente, y ya en la isla había salido airosa en algunos arranques similares, por ejemplo con el naufragio de su balsa… Pero aquello era un sueño y esto la realidad.

— ¡LARGOOOO!— Lo oyó gritar una vez más, su voz sonaba temible, mucho peor que en clases tras un accidente con Longbottom, pero no iba a resignarse. Tomo aire y apretó los puños antes de erguirse de nuevo y decidirse a abrir esa puerta, aun a riesgo de terminar recibiendo un Sectum Sempra.

Sin poder casi disimular su temor, volvió a girar el pomo y con aun más sigilo se deslizó dentro de aquella habitación. Sintió que le faltaba el aire al contemplar por primera vez aquella imponente figura envuelta en ropajes oscuros, que dándole la espalda se recortaba contra la claridad de la ventana. Tragó saliva sin que las palabras fueran capaces de brotar de sus labios… solo podía mirar esa amplia espalda a la que con tanta ansiedad se había aferrado en sus sueños.

Severus trató de apaciguar su fuerte temperamento, aspiró profundamente, mientras observaba el exterior por la ventana, esa maldita realidad que tanto odiaba. Su boca se curvó en una profunda mueca de disgusto al oír de nuevo el leve crujido de la puerta. ¿Es que esa panda de imbéciles no aprendían? No pensaba seguir siendo su conejillo de indias ni un minuto más. Él era Severus Snape, todos los que le conocían sabían de su poca paciencia, y esos medicuchos ya la habían agotado con creces. Apretó los dientes con rabia y empuñó su varita en uno de esos arranques de rabia que harían temblar al peor de los mortífago.

Se volvió bruscamente para encarar a quien osaba profanar sus actuales dominios, casi rugía ya una maldición entre dientes, cuando la respiración se le cortó en seco, y la varita cayó de sus manos.

Allí, de pie, junto a esa condenada puerta, jadeante por la carrera, levemente encogida ante su reacción, con esa escasa bata de hospital, las mejillas encendidas y la cascada de rizos castaños cayendo por su espalda, estaba la mujer que había llenado sus sueños, conscientes e inconscientes. La misma mujer con la que, aún en su subconsciente, había compartido esos últimos doce meses, la misma a la que había hecho suya, la que le había enseñado a amar de nuevo, la que le había dado luz a su vida, y a la que creyó perder para siempre. Ella estaba allí, delante de él, y simplemente no sabía que decirle, no era capaz de reaccionar, solo mirarla como un idiota.

Ella se quedó petrificada junto a esa puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Se encogió y cerró los ojos, al ver como se volvía bruscamente hacia ella varita en mano. Su mente racional le decía que había sido una mala idea, que era una locura causada por sus malditas hormonas. ¡Qué rayos! Él la odiaba, de siempre, la había despreciado una y otra vez durante más de seis años. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa de creer que eso podía cambiar? … solo por un absurdo sueño. … Y ahora solo podría esperar de su parte alguna maldición dolorosa o palabras aun más hirientes.

Pero nada pasó, sólo un cortante silencio entre ellos, roto a penas por el seco sonido de una varita la caer al suelo. Hermione aun temblaba y tenía la respiración acelerada cuando lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Esperaba encontrar su cara crispada y amenazante, pero lejos de eso, por un momento el gesto del maestro de pociones parecía confuso y desarmado. Ella necesitaba saber, trataba de escrutar algo en aquellos profundos ojos oscuros en los que se había perdido los últimos meses, algo que le dijera que él también había sentido ese sueño, que lo recordaba, que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, igual que ella. Pero no decía nada, solo la miraba en silencio, poco a poco su semblante se iba endureciendo, arrugaba el ceño y fruncía esos finos labios que tanto deseaba besar de nuevo en la realidad.

Snape alzó una ceja, mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de su frialdad, la presencia de ella lo trastocaba por completo. ¿A que había venido? ¿Y si ella…? No, eso no podía ser cierto… la idea de esa conexión entre ellos era, simplemente ridícula. Pero… ¿Y lo que él sentía? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla de nuevo, aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos, sentirla suya de nuevo. Sólo si ella decía una palabra… Pero sólo lo miraba con esos ojos castaños, con la misma ansiedad con la que miraba en clase cuando alzaba el brazo esperando que le dejaran contestar… Y entonces… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué le había buscado? ¿Qué hacía de pie en su habitación, con aspecto de haber corrido, los pies descalzos y solo con esa fina prenda de hospital?

— ¿Qué la trae aquí Granger? – Su voz sonó fría y cortante, más quizás de lo que pretendía, sacándola bruscamente de su trance. – ¿Acaso pretende bombardearme con su… insufrible parloteo? – No podía evitarlo, tenerla tan cerca, y sentir que no podía ser suya… era demasiado doloroso, lo único que le quedaba era… alejarla de él.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Acaso no estaba claro? ¡Era Snape! El mismo gruñón, amargado y agresivo de siempre. ¿En que se basaba para esperar otra cosa? ¿En un sueño? Solo era eso… nada más.

—Lo… siento, Sev… Profesor. – Corrigió apartando la mirada. – Yo solo necesitaba… saber… — Snape la miró con cierta ansiedad. —… Sólo quería… — Ella negó con la cabeza. —… No, no tiene sentido. – Bajó la mirada con gesto derrotado. —… Sólo fue eso… un sueño.

La boca de Snape se abrió, sintió que algo se removía en sus entrañas…"Entonces… ella también." El poco orgullo que le quedaba estallo en añicos… tenia esperanza, después de todo… y su maldita boca lo había estropeado de nuevo.

—No le molestaré más. – Susurró la Gryffindor volviéndose y abriendo la puerta. —…Con mi… "insoportable parloteo."

Ya había flanqueado la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí, cuando creyó oírle murmurar algo, alzó su abatido rostro y se volvió hacia él. Su figura se dibujaba al contraluz de la ventana, los hombros hundidos en un gesto de derrota. Su oscura mirada, lejos de su eterna frialdad mostraban anhelo, desespero.

— ¿Qué… ha dicho? – Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y avanzando un paso.

Él tomo aire y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Te extraño… Gatita.

"Gatita", "Su Gatita". Esa era la forma en que la llamaba, "Su Murciélago."… Luego… Entonces… No pudo evitar que sus melados ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que habían vivido en ese sueño, al ver la forma en que él la miraba, completamente desarmado.

—No fue un sueño… — Susurró. —… Dime que no lo fue. – Severus negó con la cabeza. — No pudo… serlo.

—No lo sé… — Murmuró él apartando la mirada. – Ahora mismo ya no puedo distinguir la realidad de la ficción… Todo es…confuso.

— ¿Y… Nosotros? – Gimió ella de nuevo. Él suspiró y la miró de nuevo.

— ¿Hay un nosotros? ¿Puede haberlo? – Su voz sonaba suave y sedosa. – Tienes una vida que has recuperado… Todo lo que vivimos… o lo que crees que vivimos no fue real. – Se detuvo y tragó saliva. Ella continuaba mirándole con sus ojos castaños brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. – Aquello eran otras circunstancias, creíamos que estábamos solos, que no existía un futuro, que nunca saldríamos de allí. – Vaciló un instante. — No pudimos elegir… y ahora puedes hacerlo.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Y de elegir… ¿Hubieras escogido otra cosa? —No contestó. Claro que no. Ella era lo único que quería, en ese momento, y para siempre. Hermione pareció leer en sus ojos y comenzó a avanzar hacia él. – ¿Y si yo no quiero otra cosa?

—Granger, yo… — Trató de justificarse. – Yo no merezco la pena. Soy mayor que tú, tus amigos me odian, muchos quieren verme muerto o en Azkaban. –Alzó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos melados que eran su vida. Tragó saliva. ¿A quien quería engañar? Deseaba estar con ella más que nada en la vida.

—Mi Murciélago gruñón. – Susurró la chica posando una mano en su mejilla y obligándolo a mirarla. – No necesito que me repitas lo insoportable, irritante, antisocial y desagradable que puedes llegar a ser. – Él hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. – Pero en esos doce meses, también he visto todo lo bueno que hay bajo esa mascara de frialdad, todo lo que me diste… Ese niño… — Dijo con tristeza, un gesto de profunda angustia se dibujó en el rostro de Snape. – Tú lo querías… y yo deseaba ese bebé… porque era tuyo.

Suspiró, completamente desarmado, mientras ella seguía acariciando su rostro, ladeó la cara buscando besar la palma de su mano, ella se estremeció al sentir sus finos labios sobre su piel.

—Y no sabes lo que sufrí al sentir que te perdía. —Susurró mientras tomaba la fina mano entre las suyas para continuar besándola. — A ti, y a ese niño… hubiera muerto en ese momento… morí en ese momento.

— ¿…Lo que me dijiste? — Preguntó la Gryffindor, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te… quiero? — Suspiró el exprofesor, como si dejara salir toda la tensión que llevaba dentro. — Es algo que nunca había dicho, y que nunca antes había tenido sentido para mí. — Tomó aire de nuevo, mientras sus pulgares enjugaban las lágrimas del rostro de la chica. — Pero entonces… cuando vi que te perdía, justo en ese momento, vi que todo lo que me hacías sentir tenía un nombre.

—Entonces…

Él negó con la cabeza y continúo besando su mano con delicadeza.

—No soy un tipo fácil. Y creo que ya sabes lo bastardo soy. — Sonrío vagamente. — No soy y nunca seré un tipo romántico. Ni de esos que están pregonando a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos. — Ella asintió. — Pero una cosa si puedo decirte. Mi vida sin ti en esta "realidad" sería más oscura y vacía de lo que lo ha sido nunca.

—Severus… yo… — Trató de comenzar, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y enterrando la cara en su levita negra, rompió a llorar, con todas sus fuerzas.

—Shhhh. — Siseó suavemente acariciando ese rebelde cabello que tanto había disfrutado peinando, en su delirio, los últimos meses. — Esto ya no es un sueño. — Murmuró apartándola suavemente de él para poderla mirar a esos ojos miel que adoraba. La joven sonrío levemente.

—Y la realidad… puede ser… igual que la fantasía. — Susurró suavemente. Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de nosotros. — La miró gravemente. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hermione ya no lloraba, solo miraba dulcemente esos finos labios que tantas caricias le habían dado tanto en esas fantasías.

—Yo… creo… que…— Se aupó levemente sobre las puntas de sus pies, su boca solo estaba a centímetros de la suya, no hizo falta malgastar más palabras entre ellos. Solo entornó sus melados ojos, mientras él la enlazaba por la cintura y la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus labios se rozaron primero en una tímida caricia, temerosos ambos de que fuera otro sueño del que pudieran despertar. El beso comenzó lento, calmado, degustándose el uno al otro, reconociendo ese sabor anhelado, sintiendo el mismo olor familiar en la piel del otro. Y como en sus cuerpos se encendía la pasión de la misma forma. Con ansiedad, con hambre el uno del otro. El beso fue cobrando más intensidad, más fuerza, sus lenguas se enredaban de la misma forma que ella enterraba sus dedos en esos negros cabellos que nunca le parecieron grasientos y que amaba.

Tras un tiempo que les pareció demasiado poco, los dos se separaron sin aliento. Snape miró a la joven, sus ojos brillantes aun por las lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, casi jadeando para recuperar el aire. Hermione observó detenidamente ese rostro en otro tiempo casi temido, sus normalmente fríos y oscuros ojos mirándola de forma febril y llenos de deseo, sus labios enrojecidos por los besos, sus siempre alisados e impolutos cabellos alborotados.

—Puede… ser mejor. — Atinó a balbucear la chica con la respiración aun agitada.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante enterrando la cara en su cuello deseando impregnarse totalmente de ese aroma que amaba, acariciando con su prominente nariz esa suave piel. Recordaba que lo primero que había oído al despertar, fue un: "Bienvenido a casa." Por parte de ese medicucho medio hermano mariposón de Lockhard. Casa. ¿Cuál? Las mazmorras oscuras, su vieja y polvorienta casa de las Hilanderas… Pensó que lo primero que había considerado su verdadera casa en su maldita existencia era esa isla. Pero no… era ella. Ella era su hogar… esa piel nacarada, esos besos cálidos, esos cabellos rebeldes. ESE era su único refugio y su hogar… el único sitio donde quería estar era perdido en ese aroma, rodeado por esos brazos. Se separó levemente de ella para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Ahora sí estaba en casa.

—La cosa real… Gatita. — Ronroneó comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello. —…Puede superar… cualquier tipo de fantasía.

Ella enrojeció más aún y el calor inundó su cuerpo, al recordar su "supuesta" primera vez en la isla. Esa pasión, esa furia, esa posesividad… Solo pensar que podía vivirlo de nuevo hacia que toda su piel se erizase.

— ¿Cuánto mejor? — Gimió.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, Snape la rodeó aun más fuerte y la alzó del suelo arrancándola un respingo, haciendo que el rostro de la joven quedara justo por encima del suyo, ella se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello y lo miraba con una suave sonrisa.

—Cuanto tú quieras. — Contestó el ex mortífago mirándola fijamente y deslizando una de sus manos al trasero de la chica. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para besar el puente de su prominente nariz antes de terminar unidos en otro apasionado beso.

Snape se separó haciendo que ella resoplara como protesta y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, justo para ver como esta se cerraba.

—Creo que tu amiguito Potter andaba de nuevo metiendo su… nariz donde no le llaman. – Rezongó en tono sarcástico.

La chica hizo una mueca irónica, mientras volvía a tirar de su chaqueta hacia ella.

—Bueno… — Suspiró. — Así me facilitará la labor de explicárselo. - La ceja derecha de Severus se disparó mientras ella sonreía con picardía. — Y ahora… Señor Murciélago gruñón… — La segunda ceja se alzó también. — Creo que sería mejor… que hechizaras esa puerta. — Los finos labios de Snape se curvaron en una mueca de triunfo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Fuera de la habitación, un alucinado Harry Potter apoyaba pesadamente la espalda en la hoja de madera, mientras boqueaba como un pez tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver. Su amigo el pelirrojo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de buscar respuestas.

— ¿Está ahí, como decía ese tipo? ¿O no? — Espetó su futuro cuñado.

Potter trago saliva al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la cara, sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la puerta al creer oír un débil gemido femenino. Si pensaba que había visto cosas que le habían traumatizado en su vida. Desde luego, la imagen de su amiga recién despertada de un coma, en los brazos de su temido ex profesor de pociones como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, era la que se acababa de llevar la palma.

—¿Harry? – Preguntó de nuevo su amigo, sacándolo un poco del trance, Potter sacudió la cabeza… ya se encargaría él de pedirle explicaciones a Herms más tarde.

—Créeme tío. — Comentó alejándose de la puerta y dándole una palmadita en la espalda al pelirrojo. — Hay cosas que es mejor que no quieras saber. — Ron lo miró con cara de confusión. — Por cierto tu hermana nos espera para merendar… dice que tienen unos pasteles… - Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujo de nuevo en el rostro pecoso, Potter sonrió, afortunadamente algunas cosas no cambiaban.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews**_

_**Un saludo**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bueno niñas y niños, aquí tenéis lo que tanto habéis pedido. Advierto, el siguiente capítulo, contiene sexo grafico, sin restricciones**__**…**__**No me hago responsable de acaloramientos, infartos, y demás efectos secundarios**__**…**__** Sobra que diga que este episodio es para mayores de 18 años, y que quien no le gusten ciertas cosas puede saltárselo sin problemas. Hechos los avisos**__**…**__**. Que lo disfrutéis**__**…**__** recomiendo leer en lugar ventilado**__**…y antes de ducharse.**_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo**__**—**__**moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick**__**—**__**sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly G, Lina Snape, , Kismet, Aleera, Snaluck, Ayss, Nadine, Snapeforever, Vanessa, Youkai destiny San, Ralye Rickman Snape, SunSnake, .**__**…**__**) por los a casi 700 reviews, GRACIASSSSSA TODOS SOIS LOS MEJORES.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mi querida hermana del alma Vampy Lolita que me dio algunas malignas ideas para el capitulo, a mi gemela benigna June Magic, y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

**M****ía.**

Apenas terminó de insonorizar la habitación, Severus Snape dejó caer de nuevo la varita despreocupadamente… Por primera vez en su vida las apariencias le importaban un carajo. Lo único que de verdad tenía valor para él era esa jovencita de ojos color miel, que continuaba cargando en sus brazos.

Hermione continuaba aferrada con fuerza a su cuello, sonrió con picardía mientras alzaba las piernas para rodear con ellas las caderas del ex mortífago. Él la miró alzando la ceja izquierda en un gesto socarrón.

—Te recordaba menos atrevida. – Ronroneó con voz profunda, mientras se deleitaba recordando aquella primera vez junto a la cascada, su deliciosa timidez, como había sido poco más que una muñeca en sus manos. Sus manos amasaban con dedicación la suave carne de su trasero a través de la fina de la de sus braguitas de algodón.

—No todo va a ser igual. – Comentó con una picara sonrisa. – Aunque fuera un sueño… he aprendido un par de cosas que…

—Por supuesto… — Gruñó peligrosamente. – Siempre una insufrible sabelotodo. Aunque tal vez pueda sorprenderte.

Ella apartó el rostro y lo miró con gesto retador.

—Pues hazlo.

Las manos de Snape se deslizaron tortuosamente desde su trasero a los suaves muslos, mientras ella continuaba aferrándose a él para no caer. Se detuvo acariciando la tersa piel, haciéndola erizar, para volver a recorrer de vuelta el camino, arremangando la corta bata de hospital y empujando para deslizarse bajo el elástico de la ropa interior. Ella suspiró quedando ahogada por un ansioso beso. A trompicones, entre besos y gemidos, la cargó hasta la pequeña cama, sin mirar se lanzó de costado sobre el colchón, ella ahogo una risilla en su boca ante su brusquedad, empujándolo suavemente le hizo rodar sobre si mismo para quedar encima de él, cegados por la pasión ninguno pensó en la estrechez de la cama…

"Pom" "Crack" el seco golpe contra el suelo fue acompañado por el crujido de un candelabro al romperse y una mal sonante y lastimera maldición.

—¡Me cago en Merlín! – Gruñó penosamente Snape aun tirado de espaldas en el piso. Ambos habían terminado cayendo de la cama, pero la peor parte fue de él que había caído debajo amortiguando el golpe de la chica, llevándoselo por partida doble, y como propina la lámpara había caído también de la mesilla golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de romperse contra el suelo. Una cosa si parecía no cambiar entre ellos, fuera sueño o realidad, estar con ella parecía predestinado a ser algo accidentado pero a la vez tremendamente excitante. Mientras se sobaba el golpe de la cabeza miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica que yacía sobre él, trataba de incorporarse mientras contenía la risa.

—Ya no recordaba. – Gruñó el profesor palpándose el incipiente chichón. – Lo peligrosa que puede ser una cama. — Hermione ya no fue capaz de contenerse, y estalló en carcajadas mientras se colocaba a duras penas a horcajadas sobre él. Snape la miraba con un gesto entre la indignación y la incredulidad. – Ya te daré yo a ti risas. – La amenazó con un tono oscuro en su profunda voz. Mientras se incorporaba al tiempo que tiraba de ella y la callaba con otro apasionado beso.

—¿Y desde cuándo necesitamos una cama? – Jadeó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sabelotodo. – Gruñó lamiendo su esbelto cuello.

—Murciélago. – Replicó la otra buscando con avidez los interminables botones de su levita. Él rió entre dientes al ver los torpes intentos de la chica, casi estaba a punto de decir el hechizo que hiciera desaparecer su ropa, cuando ella posó el índice suavemente en sus labios. – No.— Espetó secamente provocando que él la mirase sorprendido. – Allí te divertiste a mi costa. – Comentó con picardía. – Esta vez me toca a mí.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia al recordar la lenta y placentera tortura a la que la sometió aquella primera vez en la cascada, la forma en que se burló de ella al tiempo que le arrancaba estremecimientos de placer. Podía haber sido una alucinación, pero para ambos era un recuerdo real, tan real que su cuerpo respondía al recordar cada detalle, cada reacción, cada jadeo… y ahora ella pretendía cobrárselo.

—Niña mala. – Gruñó haciendo que ella riera de nuevo. – Muy mala.

Lentamente la muchacha comenzó a soltar la larga hilera de botones de la levita, para encontrarse con la blanca y pulcra camisa, sin demasiados miramientos la deslizó por los fuertes hombros, tan bien formados como lo habían sido en su sueño, para terminar tirada en el piso junto a ellos. Él la miró fijamente con esos oscuros y fríos ojos que destellaban peligrosamente, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la segunda prenda, solo que esta vez la boca de la leona recorría con deleite la pálida piel que iba quedando al descubierto, esa piel que ya no tenía ese matiz dorado que había llegado a adquirir tras varias dolorosas insolaciones en la isla, pero cruzada por las mismas cicatrices que ya se sabía de memoria. Sus húmedos besos siguieron el fino rastro de vello oscuro con el que tanto disfrutaba jugando. Snape solo gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose de nuevo con la jodida mesita de noche, pero ni se inmutó por el dolor, solo la veía a ella. Sus pantalón casi parecía que iba a reventar por la creciente erección cuando liberó el ultimo botón y depositó un lento beso justo encima de la hebilla del cinturón, antes de volver a realizar el recorrido ascendente lamiendo en pequeños círculos, mientras sus manos apartaban la prenda del definido torso, deslizándola por sus hombros y brazos hasta lanzarla lejos hecha un guiñapo.

Hermione volvía a estar sentada a horcajadas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una intensidad abrasadora Él ardía de deseo por esa diosa… Porque eso era para él "su diosa". Deseaba devorarla con avidez, esos labios jugosos entreabiertos, su cuello delicioso, los generosos pechos coronados por unos gruesos y duros pezones, a los que se pegaba la única fina tela de la prenda que llevaba, su olor a excitación que comenzaba a llenar su prominente nariz… ese delicioso elixir de mujer que tanto había echado de menos los últimos días en esa "realidad", solo necesitaría un tirón de esa ridícula bata y un movimiento, para acabar con su travesura y poder darse el banquete que ansiaba.

Las finas manos de la Gryffindor bajaron de nuevo por el pecho, el estómago, hasta llegar al pantalón y presionar suavemente el palpitante bulto. Él jadeó y ella lo besó de nuevo, sus lenguas se enredaron mientras continuaba frotando a través de la tela, la paciencia del ex mortifago casi estaba rebasada.

—¿Y esto… Profesor? — Canturreó traviesa. — ¿Qué podría hacer con esto?

—Gatita… te gusta jugar. – Gruñó como respuesta buscando su cuello, separó las manos del suelo donde estabilizaba su peso y buscó a tientas los cremosos muslos, la piel que en sus sueños había adquirido ese tono bronceado y ahora estaba blanca, pero con el mismo tacto de cálida seda, sus manos se cerraron con ansia sobre su anatomía atrayéndola más hacia él. La chica chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que le daba un sonoro manotazo en las manos que le hizo apartarlas por el escozor. Snape la miró con una mueca de indignación dibujada en el rostro.

—He dicho que me toca a mí… — Protestó la joven. – Ya te dije que no va a ser igual.

—¿Es una revancha? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Por supuesto… profesor. – Contestó entre risillas. Él trató de mover las manos de nuevo, pero algo se lo impedía, era como si las tuviera adheridas al suelo con pegamento. La miró asombrado mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y un gesto sarcástico en el rostro.

—¿Te crees que eres el único que puede hacer magia sin varita?

—Tramposilla. – Gruñó.

—He tenido un gran maestro. – Contestó con recochineo, mientras sus uñas continuaban dibujando invisibles líneas en su torso. – Y aun puede ser que tenga algo de Slytherin.

—Ya me la pagaras, ya… — Amenazó con un tono oscuro.

—Lo estaré deseando. – Contestó lamiendo su cuello, al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con la hebilla del pantalón. –Pero… por ahora… será "usted" el que tenga que aprender una lección de paciencia. – Continuó imitando con burla su tono de voz.

La miró con gesto amenazante mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y tiraba de él, dejando al descubierto el abultado bóxer. Ella dio un respingo mientras su pequeña mano palpaba sobre la tela, el miembro respondía a su toque, con secas palpitaciones, como una mascota que reconocía a su ama. "Una serpiente muy peligrosa" Pensó, dudando un instante antes de liberar la longitud de su prisión de tela. Tragó saliva. Si, la realidad podía superar ampliamente la ficción.

Snape dio un ahogado gruñido y miró fijamente a la chica como se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras su mano retiraba la última barrera de tela. Hermione soltó aire, la erección pulsaba ante sus ojos en toda su gloria, larga y gruesa, surcada de hinchadas venas, con la punta rosada humedecida de su propia excitación, la acarició con detenimiento haciéndolo sisear entre dientes. Recordaba con una excitante mezcla de temor y deseo aquella primera vez, el dolor que sintió al sentirse llenada en su plenitud, pero eso no era nada comparado con el delicioso placer que había sentido después… aquella y todas las demás veces… Si solo había sido una fantasía… ¿Qué seria en la realidad?

Miró con una maligna sonrisa en los labios a Snape, la observaba con gesto febril mordiéndose el labio, un rastro de sudor perlaba su rostro, sus músculos en tensión tratando de soltarse.

-¿Vas a soltarme? – Gimió casi en una súplica. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—… Como dijiste aquella vez… — Él abrió los ojos casi al borde de la locura. — ¿Paciencia?

Con una sonrisa se apartó ligeramente y se inclinó hacia delante, acercando el rostro a su entrepierna, escuchó con satisfacción como Snape dejaba escapar el aire entre dientes con un siseo, que se convirtió en un respingo al sentir la lengua de ella rodar por la punta de su erección.

—Ooohhh… dioses. — Gimió echando la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que se golpeó de nuevo… esa mesita y él tenían un serio problema. Dio un gruñido de dolor y ella no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo justo cuando comenzaba a introducirla en su boca provocando que casi se ahogara. La sacó de golpe y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de risa, en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de súplica, mientras parecía hacer fuerza para liberar sus manos.

—Lo siento… — Murmuró la chica con timidez.

—¡Mierda Granger! — Ladró casi fuera de sí. — No lo sientas tanto y sigue con eso. Por Merlín. —Ella volvió a reír. — … ¿O te has propuesto volverme loco?

—Ummm… Que impaciente… — Canturreó de nuevo, comenzando a acariciar el miembro suavemente con los dedos.

—Hermione — Jadeó.

No se hizo rogar más, se inclinó y la tomo en su boca, tratando de abarcar la mayor parte que pudo. Él resoplaba mientras la sentía chupar, lamer, recorrer cada pliegue, cada vena con su cálida y ávida lengua. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las oleadas de intenso placer… esa pequeña pícara iba a ser su muerte… y era su vida… no le importaba, la amaba… ladeó la cabeza gruñendo con cada empuje… Pero no era eso lo que quería, esta vez no.

Sintió como sus manos se liberaban de un tirón, reuniendo los restos de su autocontrol la tomó súbitamente por los hombros, ella se sorprendió al sentir que tiraba de ella hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos.

—No. – Jadeó con la respiración acelerada, la confusión se dibujó en el rostro de ella. – Ya te dije… lo que sentía… — Susurró con su voz sedosa. — … Es diferente… no quiero sexo. – Los ojos melados se abrieron al tiempo que la tomaba de la nuca. – ¡Niña tonta!... Quiero hacerte el amor. – Ella no pudo contestar cuando la beso de improvisto, intensa y apasionadamente. Casi a trompicones porque tropezaba con la ropa enredada en sus piernas y sin romper el beso, se incorporó tirando de ella. La dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras se deshacía de las prendas que le importunaban. Hermione lo observaba ruborizada, la forma en que la miraba… decía tantas cosas sin palabras. Ni se percató cuando Snape susurró el hechizo para ensanchar la cama, sus ojos melados estaban fijos en él mientras se inclinaba despacio sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus brazos. —Eres tan hermosa. — Deslizó el índice por su suave mejilla hasta llegar al cuello. —Tan perfecta.

—Tuya. — Susurró la Gryffindor buscando de nuevo sus labios, acariciando su torso mientras él se acomodaba a su cuerpo, con apenas la fina bata separando sus cuerpos. La besó con delicadeza.— Y no es un sueño.

—¿Estás segura de lo que… quieres?.— Murmuró mientras sus labios descendían por su cuello. — Un tipo bastardo…— Otro beso. — …Gruñón. — Otro más. — Posesivo…— Ella sonrío, acarició sus negros cabellos.

—Pero eres… Mi gruñón… Mi "bastardo"… mi Murciélago. —Repitió con cierta burla, antes de volver a buscar su boca mientras la mano del maestro de pociones comenzaba a deslizarse bajo la prenda, deleitándose en su sedosa piel.

—Mi sabelotodo… — Tiró de la prenda hacia arriba lentamente. — Mi gatita.— Se movió bajo él para ayudarle a desprenderse de la bata.— Mía.

La prenda fue lanzada al montón del suelo. Ella suspiró en sus labios cuando las manos de él se posaron suavemente sobre los turgentes senos, primero con una leve caricia, que se fue intensificando, presionando, amasando. La boca del profesor comenzó a deslizarse hacia bajo, degustando su piel con deleite. Buscó uno de sus senos, redondos y firmes, sus finos labios se cerraron en el sonrosado y erecto pezón. La Gryffindor gimió y se arqueó atrayéndolo más hacia ella, separó más las piernas ondulando sus caderas para sentir su erección frotándose contra el tejido de su ropa interior.

—Mía. — Gruñó con el pezón aun en su boca, sus manos ya tiraban del elástico de las braguitas.

—Tuya. —Susurró en un jadeo entrecortado. — Siempre. –Las manos de la joven comenzaron a vagar por su ancha espalda marcando líneas blancas con sus uñas hasta llegar a su prieto trasero, presionándolo más contra ella, lo necesitaba, todo su cuerpo ardía, sentía como se humedecía, por la urgente necesidad. Ahogó una risa al sentir el tirón seco que terminó desgarrando la pequeña prenda que le quedaba. Amaba más que nada esa parte de él, esa brusquedad, esa fuerza, esa impaciencia, eso que en otros eran defectos, a él lo hacían irresistible.

Siguió riendo por las cosquillas que le hacía con la lengua mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos y presionando su erección contra su sexo húmedo, y Snape parecía divertido por sus reacciones, de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y la miraba con una ceja alzada y esa sonrisa de niño travieso que le hacía rejuvenecer años. La miró una última vez, con una mueca maligna antes de comenzar a viajar hacia abajo. Hermione suspiró entre resignada e impaciente, mientras la lengua trazaba círculos en su ombligo, se estremeció al notar los largos y finos dedos acariciar los cortos rizos castaños de su montículo, con lenta parsimonia retrocediendo cada vez que parecía que iba a llegar a su humedad. Se deslizó entre sus piernas, mientras ella las abría en una provocativa invitación.

—Sé lo que te gusta… — Ronroneo acariciando el interior de sus suaves y firmes muslos subiendo lentamente. — ¿Verdad gatita?

—Siii… — Gimió llevándose la mano a la boca y comenzando a mordisquear los nudillos de su dedo índice con nerviosismo, esa visión aun excitó más, si cabía, al ex mortifago. La imagen de su rostro encendido, los ojos entre cerrados en un gesto de abandono, los blancos dientes mordisqueando en dedo entre esos labios jugosos, la pequeña lengua húmeda que presionaba con cada jadeo. — Por favor… — Suplicó como tantas otras veces la había oído en su sueño.

Descendió sobre ella recorriendo son su lengua el recorrido que acababan de hacer sus dedos, estos se posaron sobre su sexo palpitante haciéndola vibrar con la suave presión, deslizándose entre los pliegues, exponiéndola ante su mirada encendida. Dio un grito de triunfo al notar como su lengua recorría su humedad, lenta y tortuosamente, se arqueó más hacia él y tensó los muslos mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía su dedo.

Snape se deleitó con el sabor de su femineidad, su olor, su calidez, todas y cada una de sus reacciones, tan iguales a las que había vivido en su subconsciente. Su lengua comenzó a rodar sobre el pequeño botón de placer, ella se sacudió y un lánguido maullido escapo de sus labios. Severus no pudo evitar soltar una seca carcajada que retumbo contra su intimidad haciéndola sacudirse como una anguila y dar un gritito.

Sus manos empujaron bajo sus caderas para izarla más hacia él, buscando un mejor ángulo, succionando recorriendo hasta el último recoveco, disfrutando de los sonidos incoherentes que brotaban de su boca. Sintió como se arqueaba y se tensaba como la cuerda de un arpa al comenzar a remontar su orgasmo. Ya no podía dominarse más, la necesitaba, toda, completamente. En unos bruscos movimientos se retiró de ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas guiando su miembro con las manos la llenó en un brusco empujón que la hizo gritar, al sentir esta vez de verdad el desgarro de su himen mezclado con los espasmos de su primer orgasmo mucho más fuerte mucho más intenso que el de cualquier fantasía… por real que pareciera.

Snape se quedó quieto dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus húmedas paredes pulsaban sobre él casi a punto de llevarlo al borde solo con esa primera embestida. Alzó el rostro y la miró casi ni sentía las uñas de ella fuertemente incrustadas en sus hombros, solo podía sentirla, contemplaba ese rostro contraído entre el dolor y el éxtasis las pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba casi híper ventilando.

—Lo siento. — Gruñó inclinándose para depositar suaves besos en sus mejillas mientras degustaba sus saladas lágrimas.

Dos ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe y lo miraron dulcemente. El gesto de dolor se había relajado.

—No digas lo siento… — Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, aun sin moverse un milímetro. — Di: Te amo. — Él la beso lentamente mientras ella se aferraba más a él.

—No necesitas… — Susurró acariciando su cabello con una mano. — Que diga cosas …que ya sabes. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró intensamente.

—Pero si… necesito. — Trató de moverse bajo su peso. — … Quiero…— Jadeó alzando una pierna temblorosa y rodeando su cadera. — … Mas…

Una mueca de suficiencia se dibujó en el rostro del ex mortífago al oír su ruego. Ya sin miedo a dañarla comenzó a mecerse, dentro y fuera de ella, buscando la mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos. Ella se arqueó y clavo las uñas aun más hondo en la carne de su espalda.

—Tus deseos… — Siseó apretando los dientes.— Son …— Embestida. — Órdenes…

Se movió lenta y profundamente, haciéndola dar un respingo en cada golpe, sus jadeos se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos ahogados, para terminar en sollozos de placer entremezclados con su nombre. Tomó su boca con ansiedad, acallando los ruegos de que siguiera, mientras las embestidas se hacían más intensas, la empujaba por el colchón contra la cabecera de la cama que golpeaba escandalosamente con la pared… ya ni recordaba si había colocado un hechizo amortiguador pero le importaba un carajo. No necesitaba decírselo… lo respiraba… cada fibra de su cuerpo se lo gritaba… cada beso… cada caricia. …Pero aun así…

—Te … — Jadeó enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y aspirando ese aroma que lo enloquecía. — …Amo… —Ella se tensó como si esa palabra la hubiera disparado como una flecha hacia su segundo orgasmo. — Mi… gati… ta… — Las ultimas embestidas fueron tan potentes que la cabeza de ella golpeó secamente contra el cabecero…

—Di… osss….— Gritó sin inmutarse por los golpes, cuando su cuerpo convulsiono de nuevo. — Mi… di… oss siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Él se alzó sobre los brazos, con los músculos en tensión, echando la cabeza hacia atrás , con el rostro cubierto de sudor y el cabello negro desordenado adherido al mismo, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando ella lo arrastró a la cima. Dio un gemido ahogado y se desmoronó sobre su cuerpo al vaciarse en su interior.

Rodó pesadamente para no aplastarla con su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella suspiró acomodándose contra su pecho y depositando un suave beso en su piel perlada de sudor.

—Tenias razón… — Susurró aun recuperando la respiración. — Con lo de que no sería igual. — Severus la miró alzando la ceja de forma interrogativa. Ella sonrío tontamente mientras su índice acariciaba el suave vello de su vientre.

—Infinitamente… Mejor. — Los finos labios de Snape se rizaron en una mueca de suficiencia.

—Por supuesto… — Ronroneó, sus dedos vagaron por la tersa piel de su espalda. — Y tenemos mucho tiempo para mejorarlo.

Ella suspiró acomodándose más contra él, besó su cuello mientras él gruñía placenteramente medio adormilado, de pronto una idea se encendió en la mente del la joven. Abrió los ojos y se desprendió ligeramente de sus brazos para incorporarse un poco y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Severus la miró con gesto inquisitivo, estaba demasiado a gusto allí acurrucado con ella.

—Snape no… — Comenzó a balbucear algo cohibida, él alzó la cabeza para mirarla interrogante. — No hemos usado… ya sabes… — La ceja izquierda del profesor se disparó. — Protección.

Severus se limitó a rodar los ojos suspirando de aburrimiento dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el colchón tirando de ella contra su cuerpo.

—Siempre preocupada por tonterías. — Gruñó callando su protesta con un beso.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bueno chicos/as después de 36 cap. Y más de 4 meses hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña locura… Jamás me imagine que pudieran gustaros mis pequeños desvaríos y me habéis hecho feliz por ello, sois los mejores lectores que una pueda tener. (Puchero de emocionada) Espero de verdad haberos divertido con las aventuras, desventuras y putadas varias que les he hecho a estos dos… sobre todo a nuestro Sev. De verdad gracias por todo, por vuestros comentarios, vuestros ánimos y a toda la gente que me ha leído durante todo este tiempo. **_

_**Aunque suene repetitivo… Gracias de nuevo**_

_**Un beso a (Cani HP. Ysabel Granger, Igna HP, Lobo**__**—**__**moon, Fairly, Extrem, Megumisakura, Chiiocullen, MissLuppi, Melissa Granger, Wirnya, Ayra 16, LylaSnape, Sasamii, Isabella Domi, Liz House, Grake Malfoy, Hannah Abbot GHRS, Alejandra, Ms Psique, Strangelet, G, Dulceysnape, Sirenitus, Mrs V, Areusa, Elentari, Lunnaris, Yue Yuna, Wiiii, Karlivirys, Allelu, Nick**__**—**__**sith y JanSev, Salinesadako, Yila, Mc Snape, Vlakat, Moon Granger, Yuee, Sucubos, LilandraBlack, LithiumGraham, Loretitokinomoto, SoloParaTi, Heloisa, Mack Snape, Dextera, Miss Vile, Aqua Ootori, Natalia920906,Tre, Jem de Potter, Lizzy2983, Kibikino, Sely Cat, Minerva91, Tercy_s_s=Cloe, Amelia Badguy, Kallilunatica, Lecaosm, Yasmina 33, Ben Barnes Fan, Oh my God, Kallilunatica, Lina Snape, ItrustSeverus, Mar90, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Por fii, Patti Sly G, Lina Snape, MAGGIEHP .**__**…**__**) por los más de 700 reviews, GRACIASSSSS A TODOS. Os voy a extrañar un monton.**_

_**Gracias a mi gemela benigna June Magic, y Vampi Lolita por sus consejos, ayuda y aguantarme mis indecisiones. Y a Amia (mi hermana mayor a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho) por su apoyo en este fic.**_

**Viviendo el Sueño.**

El Niño que Vivió y Venció se limitó a cerrar los ojos, apretar la mandíbula y aguantar estoicamente la rociada de zumo de calabaza y saliva que se le venía encima por parte de su futuro cuñado. Ginny no pudo evitar estallar en unas sonoras carcajadas que junto con la tos de su hermano al casi atragantarse con el jugo de la impresión, hizo que todos los presentes en la cafetería de San Mungo los mirasen con desaprobación.

—¡¡¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!!! — Bramó el pelirrojo, hiperventilando y con la cara tan roja como su pelo. Harry continuaba muy tieso en su silla, con los ojos cerrados, resoplaba mientras el líquido continuaba goteando por su cara y las gafas.

—¿Y qué si lo sabía? — Le gritó su hermana. — ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Montar el número como ahora. — Con un grácil movimiento de varita, la chica secó a su novio que abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo con gesto de reproche.

—Pe…pe…pero esto no es posible, no puede ser. — Gimoteó Ron sacudiendo el ejemplar de El Profeta delante de la nariz de su amigo. — Es el Murciélago grasiento… el mismo cabrón bastardo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible todos los años en Hogwarts. — Resopló un par de veces y bebió bruscamente un trago la bebida. — ¡Es un mortífago! ¡Joder!… No estará ella bajo un Imperius o algo parecido.

Su hermana amagó una risilla y miró a su novio, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Créeme tío, no parecía que estuviera bajo ningún hechizo…

—Pe…ero… — Saltó interrumpiéndolo, aún recuperándose del trauma. — No es normal… tío. Ella estaba en coma… el hechizo… — Se llevó las crispadas manos al pelo. — Y despierta y se va… ¿Con ese….? — Bajó la cabeza y dio un cabezazo contra la mesa, su hermana río de nuevo. — Esto no es real… dime que solo es un invento de esa chismosa de Skeeter.

Harry suspiró mientras Ginny con un gesto divertido le quitaba el diario a su hermano de la mano y lo abría por la página en cuestión.

—Créeme… es muy… muy real. – Canturreó la chica.

—¡Pero es Snape! – Gritó de nuevo haciendo que todas las cabezas de los presentes en la cafetería se volvieran a mirarlo. – No puede irse… con él… así… sin más.

—¿No será que aún te gusta? – Preguntó secamente la pelirroja levantando la vista del diario, su novio dio un silbido rodando los ojos y su hermano enrojeció aun más. – Si… seguro…

—Noooo… — Se justificó el chico. – Eso fue una etapa de mi vida… el pasado. – La chica y Harry se miraron de reojo con una mueca de incredulidad. – Es solo que… no lo concibo… ¡el murciélago y ella!

—¡Pues asúmelo! – Cortó secamente su amigo. – No creas que es santo de mi devoción, pero me importa Mione… y de alguna forma se la veía feliz. – Se quedó pensativo. – Y a él también se le veía… distinto.

—A mi no me parece tan malo… — Comentó con indiferencia Ginny. – No es un hombre guapo pero tiene su… ¿cosa?– Ladeó la cabeza mirando con una sonrisa la foto de la pareja del momento, Harry la miró alzando las cejas con incredulidad. Ella no pudo evitar una risilla y el chico se acercó a ojear el artículo. Ron resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Habéis leído esa basura? – Espetó lleno de indignación. – No me lo puedo creer.

—No, pero ahora voy a hacerlo. – Comentó con socarronería el niño que vivió y venció, mientras su novia continuaba partiéndose de risa.

La foto ya de por si era para eso. Había sido tomada por sorpresa a la salida de San Mungo la tarde anterior. Su amiga; luciendo su alborotado cabello en una trenza, unas gafas de sol muggles, y una discreta gabardina gris, sujetaba por el brazo a su ex profesor que también vestía un discreto atuendo muggle de traje negro, abrigo del mismo color, y que le hacia una desagradable mueca a la cámara. "_Genio y figura_" Pensó Potter con un suspiro.

—"_Mis queridos lectores, si ya creíamos que después de un año de la victoria de nuestro héroe Harry Potter y de su anuncio de enlace para el mes próximo con la Señorita Weasley ya nada podía sorprendernos. Estábamos del todo equivocados_." – Comenzó la cantarina voz de Ginny, su hermano hizo una mueca y dio un trago al jugo, planteándose seriamente pedir un whisky de fuego, aunque fueran las 11 de la mañana. –"… _Y es que este "trío dorado" es una inagotable fuente de exclusivas para esta que les cuenta… hace apenas una semana nos desayunamos con la increíble noticia de que la tercera integrante del grupo, Hermione Granger, que permanecía en un coma profundo desde la batalla final había despertado milagrosamente; y que el controvertido ex director de Hogwarts, ex mortifago y polémico héroe de guerra para unos y asesino despreciable para otros, Severus Snape —— también sumido en trance desde el mismo día —, había sufrido la misma extraña recuperación. Ayer el escándalo estalló en el Hospital San Mungo…"_

Ron resopló de nuevo, Harry sacudió la cabeza y Ginny amagó otra risilla, esa chismosa no aprendía, cuando Mione volviera, lo que le hizo en cuarto se iba a quedar corto… sin contar que se estaba metiendo con Snape… uufff terreno muy peligroso.

"_Y es que por lo que ha averiguado esta que les informa, un tórrido romance ha dado inicio tras los muros del citado hospital. Ya hace unos años la mencionada jovencita fue fuente de sonados escándalos por sus romances, primero con la estrella del Quidditch Búlgaro Vicktor Krum, y después con el gran héroe del momento Harry Potter. Ahora la muchacha nos sorprende a todos con una relación (Sí señores lectores, no están sufriendo un confundus) con el controvertido ex mortífago… aunque esta periodista tiene sus serias dudas respecto a las auténticas lealtades del que no hace más de dos años era acusado del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, quien preparó la evidencia que le salvó de una más que merecida condena a Azkaban…"_

Un largo silbido por parte de Potter interrumpió la lectura de su novia.

—No sé si merecería ir a Azkaban antes…— Comentó el chico de ojos verdes con tono jocoso refiriéndose a la periodista. – Pero después de esta, le lanza un Avada fijo.

—Y como no lo haga él lo hará Mione… o algo peor… yo de ella preferiría a Snape, la muerte será más rápida... – Asintió su novia pensativa, Ron continuaba mirando al vacío _"…Según informaciones recibidas por fuentes fidedignas de la propia institución, se ha confirmado el hecho de que ambos pasaron todo el día de ayer encerrados en las habitaciones del ex director, siendo ya de por sí un escándalo… Esto confirmaría las sospechas de esta sufrida periodista de que, al parecer esta relación podría remontarse hasta incluso antes de la batalla final, cuando Snape era considerado un seguidor de Quien vosotros sabéis. Con lo cual estaremos ante una ilícita relación profesor-alumna y mucho más aún siendo ella la amiga y persona de confianza de Potter, y él un conocido mortífago." _

Harry dio un manotazo en la mesa, que hizo salir a su amigo de su trance.

—Ahhh no. – Bramó el chico. – Esta tía no aprende. Eso es imposible, ella estuvo con nosotros todo ese tiempo y luego ingresada… se la está ganado y gorda… no me gustaría estar en su pellejo cuando Mione se entere.

—Pero si es muy raro… sigo pensando que ese murciélago grasiento le ha hecho algo. – Comentó de nuevo su futuro cuñado.

—Eres idiota. – Espetó su hermana mirándolo inquisitiva por encima del diario. – No voy a repetirte las explicaciones que me dio Mione porque además serías demasiado tonto para comprenderlo… ya te lo explicará ella cuando vuelva… si le da la gana.

—¿Irse?... – Balbuceó el pelirrojo. — ¿Dónde? La boda… la ha raptado… ¡Seguro! La habrá llevado a alguna mazmorra oscura y mal oliente donde la torturará y...

Ella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

—Más bien ha sido ella la que ha querido quitarse de en medio, y más previendo esta "basura". – Lanzó el diario sobre la mesa. – Y desde luego no creo que esas "torturas" sean tan… — Miró con un gesto pícaro a su novio que estaba mirando al techo con disimulo, ella trabajaba en el hospital y había sido la primera en enterarse del tema de los golpes de la cama contra la pared. — …Malas.

—Pero… ¿La boda…? — Preguntó el chico.

—Ella me ha prometido que estarían allí. — Le interrumpió su hermana. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desorbitadamente en un gesto de terror y Harry contuvo una carcajada.

—¿LOS DOSSSSSSSSSSSSS? — Bramó el chico casi entrando en pánico, la gente de las otras mesas se giraron de nuevo a mirarlos, unos escandalizados, y otros divertidos con el espectáculo que estaba dando el chico. La sola idea de que Snape pudiera asomar su narizota en la boda de su hermana le parecía absolutamente repelente… y mucho más imaginárselo junto a Mione, sintió que el ácido subía por su esófago carcomiéndole las entrañas.

—SI, RON, LOS DOS. — Espetó Ginny saboreando las reacciones de su hermano. —¿Es qué esperas que ella no traiga a su novio?

Ron miró a su amigo en un gesto de súplica. Potter se encogió de hombros.

—No pongas esa cara tío. — Gruñó el héroe del mundo mágico. — Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros lo pensaba invitar de todos modos.

—¿Pero es Snape? — Protestó de nuevo. La ceja de Harry se disparó en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Y…?

—Nada. — Gruñó de mala gana. —Pero no me gusta que se la haya llevado Merlín sabe dónde. Ese tipo no me gusta… nunca me gustará.

—Pues por la cara que llevaba, no creo que sea precisamente ÉL quien haya tenido la idea. — Comentó el niño que vivió con cierta sorna, Ron alzó la mirada inquisitivo, su novia rió con malicia…

* * *

Hermione trataba en vano de mantener su atención sobre el guía nativo que les había recibido. Pero era inútil. No podía evitar que su divertida mirada se desviara hacia su pareja, su cara seguía contraída en una desagradable mueca mientras miraba con asco el collar de flores tiaré que les habían colocado como bienvenida nada más aterrizar con el traslador en Raiatea. Snape llamaba la atención con sus eternos tonos negros en aquel paisaje de colorido exuberante, y con aquellas florecillas blancas colgando del cuello. Al menos la chica había conseguido que cambiara la capa, la túnica y la gruesa levita de cuello alto por una camisa negra y un traje del mismo color pero también muy formal. Ella en cambio llevaba un vaporoso vestido sin mangas de color azul cielo que le llegaba por las rodillas, unas sandalias de tacón blancas, y el largo cabello rizado adornado con una corona de flores blancas que le habían colocado junto a los collares.

La chica estaba fascinada con haber encontrado un lugar tan parecido al paraíso de su sueño en aquellas islas de la Polinesia. La vegetación exuberante, las aguas cristalinas de tonalidades zafiro y esmeralda, las playas de arena nacarada, el aroma a flores que se mezclaba con la vainilla y que reinaba en el aire después de que acompañados por su guía se habían aparecido en aquella isla mágica de Manihi o como la llamaban los mahories Taha`a "La isla de la vainilla". Convencer a Snape de gastarse las recompensas económicas que acompañaron a sus sendas condecoraciones en esa escapada, había sido una ardua tarea… pero viendo lo hermoso del lugar y la paz que se respiraba merecía la pena. Ya tendrían tiempo de enfrentarse a los chismes… no había hecho falta leer "El Profeta" para saber que Rita Skeeter estaría despachándose a gusto a su costa, no pensaba dejar que esa chismosa le arruinara las vacaciones.

—…Como ya les he dicho estas islas cuentan con hechizos de protección antimuggles, todo para asegurar el bienestar y descanso de los magos que deseen pasar aquí sus vacaciones. — Comentaba el joven, un mago mahori de unos veintitantos, moreno, mediana estatura y músculos muy marcados. Vestido con el tradicional pareo de colores vivos y una camisa floreada abierta y de manga corta, que dejaba ver los numerosos tatuajes rituales que cubrían su bronceada piel. —El bienestar de nuestros visitantes es lo primero para mi pueblo, y es un honor tener con nosotros a unos héroes tan conocidos en el mundo mágico. — El joven se volvió hacia ellos y dirigió una amplia sonrisa a la joven, que no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al oír el gruñido que soltó el mago oscuro. Ese era su murciélago, celoso, gruñón y posesivo.

—¿Y la isla tiene más hechizos de seguridad? — Preguntó la chica alegremente.

El guía afirmó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría de nuestros clientes son parejas en luna de miel… — Miró con cierto gesto de recelo a Snape, que continuaba observando todo con la misma mueca con la que examinaría una poción mal hecha de Weasley. — …O que buscan intimidad… así que solo hay un bungalow en cada islote y hechizos de invisibilidad que impedirían que cualquier otro mago en la isla pudiera… molestarles. — Volvió a mirar a la preciosa jovencita. —Aunque tenemos algunas actividades que podrían interesarles, como excursiones a Raiatea, cursos de submarinismo en el arrecife…

—No creo que estemos interesados. — Gruñó Snape con un tono de voz que hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de golpe del rostro del joven guía. –En ese tipo de… actividades. —Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la carcajada, y el chico miró nervioso a la joven bruja de largos cabellos castaños, la brisa del mar hizo que el tejido del vestido se pegara más a sus deseables curvas, no dudaba del tipo de "actividades" que le interesaban al mago de tez cetrina y mal carácter… eso era un cabrón con suerte… aceleró el paso hacia la playa de arenas nacaradas.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que les esperaba. Un pequeño muelle de madera, partía de la playa y se elevaba sobre las aguas cristalinas para llegar hasta un bungalow de madera construido sobre una plataforma en medio del arrecife. Una imagen idílica que no pareció afectar de la misma forma al ex mortífago que continuaba escrutando todo a su alrededor con un gesto malhumorado.

¿Sol?, ¿Playa? ¿Cochina arena? ... ¿Es que la niña no había tenido suficiente con ese condenado sueño? En principio no le había parecido del todo mala idea, cuando ella le había propuesto, aun exhaustos el uno sobre el otro en aquella cama de San Mungo, escaparse solos a algún lugar lejano. Mucho más sabiendo que a esas alturas y tras sus poco discretas "demostraciones" ya debían ser la comidilla de todo el jodido mundo mágico. Y aunque la idea de atarla a su cama de la mazmorra de Hogwarts se vislumbraba como algo tremendamente atractivo, no sabía cómo sería su situación en el colegio después de tanto tiempo, ni se sentía tentado de perder su tiempo averiguándolo… por supuesto llevarla a su cochambrosa casa de la hilandera no se podía considerar una opción adecuada… Pero si tal vez una casita en medio de alguna montaña perdida, un lugar frio y apacible donde cobijarse junto a ella bajo unas buenas mantas, con un buen fuego.

Ella solo le había dicho que preparara su equipaje, que se ocuparía de todo. ¡Tramposilla! En eso no podía negar que tenía algo de Slytherin. Solo le quedó fruncir el ceño cuando ese maldito funcionario les había anunciado la salida de su traslador con destino a Raiatea, en la Polinesia Francesa. _"Te gustará… ya lo verás."_ Le había dicho ella poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado. _"Será como volver a vivir nuestro sueño… pero sin sus inconvenientes."_ Esa sonrisa pícara fue como una insinuación de la recompensa que estaba por venir, y que él se cobraría, por supuesto, con creces. Sin duda, lo que más le consolaba del jodido viajecito, era la perspectiva de que tendría a ese par de energúmenos de san Potter y Weasley bien lejos de ellos, al otro lado del mundo nada menos, Potter y su futura esposa no parecían demasiado disgustados con la decisión de su amiga, pero no dudaba de que el zanahorio estaría tragándose la bilis, esto hizo que un destello maligno brillara en los oscuros ojos del temible profesor.

El viaje a penas duró unos minutos, pese a que aquellas jodidas islas estaban al otro lado del mundo…Y de pronto "Zas". Casi no había tenido tiempo de que sus tripas se recuperasen del efecto del viaje, cuando se vio cegado por la brillante luz del sol, tan fuerte como en su sueño. Magos y brujas nativos les dieron la bienvenida a ellos, y a otros visitantes que terminaban de aterrizar, de una forma muy efusiva. Hermione parecía maravillada con el ambiente y aceptó encantada que le colocaran unos collares y coronas de flores, él en cambio, casi tuvo que contenerse para no maldecir a la bruja sonriente y rechoncha que le coloco una de aquellas malditas cosas.

El tema había cambiado cuando, para su sorpresa, irrumpieron al son de tambores y ukeleles un grupo de jovencitas escasamente vestidas, apenas con la parte de arriba de un bikini, collares y coronas de flores y faldas de palma comenzaron a bailar una danza nativa llamada Tamurare, no pudo evitar que su gesto se relajase y sus ojos se clavaran en los insinuantes movimientos de cadera de la chicas. ¡Joder! ¡Después de todo era un hombre! Recordó a la propia Hermione de su sueño, vestida de una forma aun más escasa y moviéndose de una forma igual de sugerente… Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa, seguro que podía repetirlo. La cosa no estuvo muy mal hasta que sintió que un codazo en los riñones por parte de su pareja lo hacía doblarse de dolor. La había mirado enfurruñado, mientras ella desviaba la vista para otro lado con un descarado disimulo... ¿La gatita celosa…? La ceja izquierda de Snape se disparó…Eso si que era un dato muy interesante.

Para su alivio, aquella isla bulliciosa y llena de turistas, tanto magos como muggles, no era su destino final, sino otra más pequeña y solitaria, de destino exclusivo para magos. Lo que ya comenzaba a rebasar su nivel de mala leche, era el guía que les acompañaba. Ese niñato hiperhormonado de esteroides, lleno de músculos y de jodidos tatuajes, que no dejaba de mirar a su gatita con esa estúpida sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico muggle. Tenía que hacer feroces esfuerzos cada vez que la miraba para no borrar esa mierda de sonrisa con un maravilloso sectumsempra. Y ella parecía disfrutar de verle cabreado… claramente cobrándose lo de las bailarinas…

De nuevo el parloteo de ese repelente muchacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en una especie de choza de aspecto rustico, y para colmo, dentro del agua. Vale que le hubiera engañado como a un imbécil para arrastrarlo a ese asqueroso lugar… pero al menos esperaba poder pisar tierra firme.

—…Y este es su alojamiento. – Comentó la cantarina voz del chico haciendo un ademán con la mano. – Sus equipajes ya están esperándoles, y cuenta con todas las comodidades. Suelo de cristal para poder admirar el fondo del arrecife. – Los labios del profesor se curvaron en una mueca de profundo asco… ¿Para que coj… querría él ver el arrecife? … Sí, con su jodida suerte igual hasta aparecía su "amigo" de ocho patas… aunque fuera un sueño recordaba con claridad al condenado monstruo marino… o al jodido tiburón… ¿Por qué diantres esta mujer tenía que haberse empeñado en revivir ese sueño con tanto detalle? — … mini bar, jacuzzi, aunque les recomiendo un baño en las fuentes naturales de la isla… — La cosa empezaba a no parecer tan mala, Snape miró al jovenzuelo alzando una ceja con gesto socarrón. Por supuesto que probaría las fuentes ya que tenía que pasar por otra nefasta experiencia en una isla… la aprovecharía al máximo.

En contraste con su malhumorada pareja, la Gryffindor perecía entusiasmada con todo, la choza, el paisaje, el mar, el clima…

—Si no tienen ninguna pregunta más les dejaré disfrutar de… — El chico pareció atragantarse con las palabras cuando la amenazadora mirada del profesor se clavó en él. — … Su… retiro. – Tartamudeó, la chica sonrió con picardía. –El bungalow tiene hechizos de auto limpieza y de llenado de la nevera y el mini bar…

Severus torció el gesto un poco más… ¿Se marchaba ya o qué? No le interesaba escuchar más sandeces… la comida, el bar, el buceo se podían ir al carajo… lo único que quería era encerrarse con esa brujita y recuperar las vivencias que había dejado en su sueño… y si era posible con creces. Su mano palpó con disimulo la pequeña botellita de poción amarillo dorado… si, pensaba recuperarlo TODO. Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema del bebe, quizás era algo que aun después de saber que fue un sueño dolía demasiado, pero para él la idea de sentir de nuevo la paternidad resultaba demasiado tentadora. Y aquella poción podía resultar muy efectiva contra cualquier medida preventiva previa… Luego siempre podría achacarlo a un accidente o hacerse el loco con ella.

—¿Y si necesitáramos algo? – Preguntó la chica alegremente. "¿Qué ibas a necesitar?" Pensó la maligna mente de Snape, frunciendo más el ceño… "ya te daré yo lo que necesitas." — ¿Podemos llamar a dirección vía flu? ¿O elfos domestico?

El guía negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente, aquí no tenemos chimeneas y los elfos no toleran bien este clima. — Comentó el joven con cierta incomodidad, Snape seguía mirándolo como si fuera un escreruto…— Pero sí que tenemos una forma de poder conocer cualquier otra necesidad o… si tuvieran una emergencia. — Ya se esperaba cualquier cosa… se había resignado, ella estaba decidida a hacerle revivir ese sueño, pero por lo menos no tendría que soportar la presencia de esa bestezuela asquerosa… en eso si que no pensaba transigir… Si quería una mascota ya tenía suficiente con los "animales" de sus amigos. —Pero si surge cualquier inconveniente, solo tienen que dar una palmada… y su enlace aparecerá al instante para informar a dirección de sus necesidades. — La ceja de Snape se disparó, si no era un elfo ¿qué rayos era?

El chico dio una palmada y los tres miraron hacia la vegetación que se extendía hasta la orilla. Los ojos de la Gryffindor se ensancharon de alegría… Un "Me cago en Merlín" salió de los labios de Snape que miraba al jodido animal con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Nuestro Piggy es discreto y eficiente… es de un tipo de cerdo mágico y estará al tanto de todas sus necesidades. — El pequeño cerdo peludo los miraba con sus oscuros ojillos brillantes meneando su colita alegremente. — Y si no necesitan nada más… — Los dos estaban aún catatónicos mirando al condenado bicho. — Que tengan una feliz estancia. — Sin esperar respuesta y aliviado por perder de vista a ese mago con aspecto eterno cabreo, el chico desapareció en un plop.

—Dime que no has tenido nada que ver… — Gruñó el mago con los oscuros ojos clavados en su pareja que estaba acuclillada jugueteando con el jodido bicho. — …Tu dijiste que querías que fuera igual… — Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con gesto divertido, mientras el animal fruncía el ceño y gruñía enfurruñado. — … Pero… ¿Tanto? — Bufó señalando al animalillo, que dio un chillido y salió corriendo para perderse en la vegetación.

Ella se irguió con los brazos en jarras y lo miró con gesto de desaprobación.

—Claro que no he tenido nada que ver. — Replicó, Snape la observó alzando una ceja. –Pero… ¿No te parece una maravillosa coincidencia? – La segunda ceja se alzó también.

—Tan maravillosa como dejar a Longbottom solo para fabricar veritaserum. – Siseó con la voz llena de sarcasmo, ella arrugó la nariz ante el comentario. ¿Conseguiría algún día que dejara de meterse con el pobre Neville?… Probablemente no… era como intentar que Ron renunciara al quidditch. — …O hacerme venir… — Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. — … A perder el tiempo… cuando podría dedicarse a actividades… más… — Ella retrocedió con una mueca picara en el rostro. — …Provechosas.

—¿Y soportar a mis amigos cabezas huecas… Profesor? – Preguntó Hermione con tono seductor mientras continuaba retrocediendo de espaldas a la playa. – ¿Y la vuelta al mundo real…? — Snape dio un gruñido, y continuó avanzando hacia ella, como un depredador acosaría a su presa. –Y yo también he pensado en algunas… — La guiñó el ojo con descaro. — …Actividades provechosas.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia… ¿tal vez probar la resistencia de esa cama de la cabaña, por ejemplo? Pero ante sus ojos y con un toque de su varita la chica transfiguró su vestido celeste en un diminuto y revelador bikini del mismo color. La mandíbula del Ex mortífago se descolgó cuando ella siguió retrocediendo haciéndole un gesto de que la siguiera con el dedo índice.

—Para empezar sí que me gustaría intentar algo de buceo deportivo. –Ronroneó la chica.

Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones destellaron con malicia. ¿Buceo deportivo? … Viéndola con semejante escasez de ropa, a él se le ocurrían otro tipo de "deportes"… Con velocidad felina avanzó hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura la cargó como un fardo sobre su hombro, ella pataleó y dio un grito de fingida indignación, mientras con un gruñido avanzaba hacia la pasarela que conducía al bungalow.

—Snape… Eres… — Bramó la joven tratando de que la soltara.

—Tsk, tsk… — Chasqueó la lengua con gesto socarrón. — … Y tu una embaucadora y una tramposa. – Ella dio otro grito indignado al sentir una suave palmada sobre sus nalgas. – Pero ahora… — Ronroneó llegando hasta la puerta de la cabaña, la puerta se abrió ante ellos. — … Me las voy a cobrar… — Avanzó hacia la gran cama adoselada que presidía el fondo de la habitación. — …Una… — Sin demasiados miramientos la lanzó sobre la colcha de tonos crema. — … Detrás… —Ella se incorporó ligeramente para mirar con un gesto pícaro como se comenzaba a sacar la chaqueta.—… de otra.

Hermione sonrió con malicia pensando en lo que le esperaba… Por lo que parecía unas largas y movidas vacaciones… Y una toda una vida para vivir un sueño junto a su murciélago…. Pero esta ya es otra historia….

---------------------------------------¿Fin?---------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno Niños y Niñas… todo lo bueno se acaba y esto no iba a ser menos.**_

_**Pero… como muchos me lo habéis pedido y os merecéis lo mejor… estad atentos a mis actualizaciones porque es posible que tengáis alguna sorpresita extra… y es que la vida en pareja de estos dos puede dar para un sinfín de disparatadas situaciones. **_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**N.A. Las islas donde Herms arrastra a nuestro Sev para revivir unas idílicas vacaciones están en la Polinesia Francesa: Raiatea y Manihi… podéis buscarlas en el google y son dos auténticos paraísos donde no me importaría poderme si tuviera pasta…y si fuera con Sev más. **_


End file.
